Team VRSZ: Volume Six
by NewDreamer
Summary: Fortuna is no more and Team VRSZ has been utterly defeated and divided. Violet has been taken back to Atlas where she lives with what remains of her insane family. She does her best to remain defiant while her teammates travel from Vacuo to Atlas in hopes of finding her. Psycho family members, Atlesian forces, and familiar faces. A new story begins in the kingdom of Atlas.
1. From Sand to Snow

**A/N: It's finally March. Even though it's the shortest month, February seemed to last forever to me, but I digress. The beginning of the new month includes the beginning of a new volume. The first chapter of volume six is here.**

* * *

The kingdom of Atlas, a truly marvelous display of human ingenuity. The kingdom built in the northern continent of Solitas was a large city landscape with skyscrapers, highways, and very advanced technology, which the kingdom was known for. Much of the kingdom's success lies with many different factors; the harsh, frozen environment keeping the Grimm at bay, the kingdom's enormous military might, government, and Huntsman Academy were all combined into one entity, and the other contributing factor are the various noble households that has kept Atlas financially ahead of the game as well. The city is full of aristocrats whose families played a part in the kingdom's growth, but none quite as pivotal as the Schnee family. Despite all the glitz and glamour, there are many citizens in Atlas who don't live in the lap of luxury. The kingdom's center may have had wealthy individuals, but many on the outskirts of Atlas, and many of the other settlements in the continent were very poor, which is overlooked by Atlesian higher-ups and mocked by the wealthier citizens.

Of the many noble families in Atlas, there was one that was known as the most peculiar family in all of Atlas. Living on the outskirts of Atlas in a vividly colored mansion was the Underland family, a family of aristocrats that provide various services in Atlas. The Underland family seemed eccentric to others, but only the members of the family know what it's truly like to be a member of the family. One of those members was the leader of Team VRSZ, Violet Tulipe. Forced back into her old home, Violet had to deal with her insane family and whatever plans they had for her, especially her father. She had no hopes of escaping a second time, but she was prepared to fight her father every step of the way. However, what she witnessed in her home was something she wasn't prepared for.

 **Setting: Underland Manor**

Walking down the hallway to her father's study was Violet. She was wearing white buttoned shirt with a light blue, knitted, cardigan sweater, grey leggings, knitted purple scarf, and black tennis shoes. It wasn't her usual style, but it was all she had in this household, but she made due with what she had. Violet's attire aside, her usual side cut hairstyle was shaved off, reduced to a buzz cut. Her purple dyed hair was gone and the extremely short strands of her natural blond hair remained.

It's been about two weeks since Violet has been home and she had been on edge at first, but the feeling has died down now that she has seen what the Underland family has been reduced to. With everyone fighting to be the head of the family, a lot of people have died along the way which was no surprise to Violet. She was well aware of the insanity that flows through their veins. Now, only a small handful were left, which was startling because over thirty of them were living in the mansion when Violet left years ago. The battle for the throne was reaching its conclusion, a battle Violet wanted no part of.

Violet has been meeting with her father for the past three weeks and he tried to enforce his will upon her only to be met with adamant defiance. She entered her father's study. The room's floor and walls were made of wood which is odd because metal would be better in the cold. Beside both walls were bookcases filled with literature. There was a small coffee table and small sofa on the right side of the room. Against the wall at the end of the room was a large wooden desk and a chair where Violet's father was sitting in. On the other side of the desk was a chair for guest to sit in when they wanted to conduct business. Her father had his blue eyes dead set on Violet and she looked at her father with hatred. They stared at each other in silence until her father began their conversation.

"Aylssa."

"Tarax," Violet said with zero emotion and a deadpan stare.

"I am your father. You will not address me in such a disrespectful tone," Tarax said in a stern tone. "Now, if you are done being a defiant brat, let's continue with where we left off yesterday." Tarax went through documents on his computer to find what he wanted.

"…" Violet observed her father, seeing him as nothing more than a shell of his former self.

He was a man in his late forties, but he appeared to be in his fifties or sixties. He had short, pale blond hair and blues eyes. He wore a grey blazer and matching grey pants and black dress shoes. He also wore a dark green sweater shirt over a white dress shirt and he had on a yellow bow tie. He also sported several rings on his fingers and gold earrings to show his regal stature. Violet's father didn't seem to be healthy for a man his age. He was thinner and seemed more fragile than he was when Violet was a child. Violet noticed it the first time she met him after all these years, her father was getting weaker.

It didn't take long for Violet to realize how unfavorable the years have been to her father. Tarax L. Underland was the undisputed head of the family. His claim to the throne was recognized by all, making him untouchable in the battle for next in line, meaning Violet/Alyssa was the next best target. She was meant to be nothing more than his pawn to gain more power, not even a daughter, but the attempts on her life and his negligence was what drove her to abandon her family and her birth name. And without Violet, his grip on head of the household was loosening. He had no other children, no heir to sink his fangs into, so the other Underlands began to ignore him and fight each other to be the next head. Tarax became nothing more than a figure head, no power within the manor. They left him alive so he could witness who would surpass him and cast him aside.

"Ah, here it is. Ebony Vantablack sent me information about your life after you had the gall to leave my side. You've made quite a name for yourself, Alyssa, or should I call you Violet Tulipe? An absurd name. Don't know why how you came up with such a thing, but it's in the past now."

"Wanna bet?" Violet challenged her father.

"Quiet child. I still have the power to keep you tethered to this place. You will not escape like the last time and you won't be going far without my assistance. With your return, you are next in line to be Underland's head, and this means your cousins will try to eliminate you," Tarax answered.

"They can have it. I have no desire to lead this insane asylum full of nut-jobs," Violet declared.

"I don't give a damn if you don't want the title, you'll take it and the responsibilities so I can further our family's foothold in Atlas with you."

"Hmm… figured as much. That's all you want; power. It's the only reason you want me here and it's the same thing that drove mom to her grave," Violet said with a low tone.

"You and your mother are no different. Iris was just a vessel to bear my child and you were just a pawn, nothing more," Tarax admitted.

This was not new to Violet. She was aware of how her father felt ever since she was a child, but it was another thing to hear him actually say it. She felt a massive pit in her stomach after she heard him say what she already knew. Throughout her few weeks of being back in Underland Manor, it was at this moment she wanted to leave the most and return to her life in Vacuo. Violet hated being in her father's presence and her rage was burning today.

Without his consent, she got up and walked out of his study, only to see a dozen members of the castle guard stationed at the door with swords and spears. Even without her Enigmas, Violet could fight them barehanded and defeat them all, but that would bring even more guards would show up and she knew she couldn't beat them all. Taking a deep breath, Violet turned back around and sat in her seat, waiting for her father to finish what he needed to say so she could leave. She figured whatever he needed to talk about was very insignificant.

"Now then, you are of proper age. Let's talk about the prospect of marriage and your possible spouses," Tarax stated.

"Dammit," Violet cursed, thinking fighting the entire castle guard was better than this.

"None of that foul language. You have to be presentable to your future partners. Speaking of, here is a recommend a high-profile prospect in Atlas. I'm sure you are aware of the Schnee Dust Company and the Shcnee family, correct?"

The last thing Violet remembered about the Schnees was the fact the father had a daughter who was named the heiress of the company. She wondered if her father was going to marry her off to another girl.

"They only have one son and he is their youngest child. He is much younger than you, but you'll make do if it means we can have a stake in the largest company in Atlas. Here's a picture of the lad. I believe his name is Whitley," Tarax said as he positioned his computer screen so Violet could see.

Violet looked at an image of Whitley Schnee and was immediately disgusted. Not only did she find him repulsive, but the idea that her father would marry her to a child made her feel like vomiting.

"Absolutely not," Violet declared.

"We'll put a pin on that one and show you all the others," Tarax said while bring up more options for Violet.

It didn't matter who Tarax brought up or how wealthy they were, Violet was adamant about refusing an arranged marriage. She declined every offer her father presented and he was getting vexed with her defiance. Tarax sighed and brought up something else on his computer.

"Then who do you wish to marry? Perhaps one of your associates from your renegade second life? Let's see here," Tarax stated.

He brought up the files Ebony gave him when she first arrived to the manor. Violet was unaware of this exchange of information, but realized it was a possibility. Bringing Violet here and giving her father information about Team VRSZ were things Ebony would do, despite what little Violet knew about her. What she could deduce just from the fact that Ebony hand delivered her back to her family made Ebony an enemy, at least in Violet's book. Blood was an anomaly. He was a friend, but now works for Ebony. Violet couldn't discern their relationship. She had to meet with him again and get a clear answer about his goals.

"Silvester Synch," Tarax said which snapped Violet out of her thought process. "A boy that was formerly a member of the infamous Greyhounds. Hailing from Atlas or more likely one of the lesser settlements, he's of common birth, perhaps even a bastard child. No real power in his name, a nobody. He's worthless to me."

Violet didn't like her father berating Silver. He judged her friend with such disdain in his voice as if he knew everything about her friend. Silver was a character and Violet could sing a few bars about him, but her father had no right to insult him.

"Next is Zelts Allister. He's already not another candidate for your hand. No record of birth parents or where his is from. How does he even know Allister is his real last name. All that's here is information about an underground fighting ring. Who cares? Forget what I said about the other fellow, your other friend was a better suitor. Zelts is just a pity case. He's less than nothing."

Violet was clenching her fists, doing her best to keep her emotions under wraps. Her father read the tragic story of Zelts's childhood and spat in it. Knowing the sorrow and grief Never-End brought to her dear friend, Violet fought really hard not to defend Zelts. Striking her father would do nothing but cause the castle guard to storm the room and subdue her. Violet just had to hold her tongue as she waited for her father to insult her last boy.

"And lastly, Remus Cobalt. Hmm… actually, he's the most presentable of the lot," Tarax said, surprising Violet greatly. "The Cobalts are a well-known family. Their reputation in the Great War precedes them and having connections with a line of fine warriors is good for us. Though, it seems your friend is last member of that line. ...If anything, he'll make for a rare and exotic spouse. What do you think of him, Alyssa?"

Violet didn't know what to think. This entire topic was ludicrous and making her incredibly uncomfortable. She never had the desire to marry anyone, now her father was forcing this on her, and what made it even more awkward was the idea of her father picking a suitor from her own team. There was only so much Violet could handle and she had reached her limit. She rose from her seat and walked to the door, though this time with a more tame body language.

"I wish to return to my hall. I have no desire to talk about this any further," Violet told her father.

"You'll be in this house for the rest of your days, Alyssa, and I'm a patient man. We can discuss this matter another time," Tarax said as he shooed his daughter away.

Violet exited her father's study and walked past the castle guards that protected him. She wondered if he assigned them to watch over her, as if her father was afraid of her breaking his chains. It reminded Violet how much her father desperately needed her if he wanted to be in charge. With the rest of the family ignoring him, it must have been hard, but Violet was glad it was difficult. She held no sympathy for her father, abandoning any feelings for him when she was a child.

 **Setting: Violet's Hall**

The Underland Manor was a large mansion. It was meant for every family member to have a hall with several rooms meant for different purposes. Violet's hall had four rooms; a bedroom where Violet slept and got dressed, a bathroom, a dining room where she had meals, and a free room for whatever she wanted. Violet didn't know what to do with that room, so she ignored it and returned to the privacy of her bedroom.

Violet was glad the uncomfortable conversation with her father was over. It was one of the most awkward things she has ever had to do, especially when he mentioned marrying one of her boys and berating Silver and Zelts. That part was very infuriating, but it was eclipsed by how she felt afterwards. Violet noticed how she lit up from the mention of her teammates. Hearing their names after a few weeks apart was refreshing, even though they came from her father's lips. She thought it was wrong for her father to even utter their names, so unnatural. His condescension to her boys was unwarranted, unnecessary, not what she wanted to hear about her friends after so many days apart.

She looked at the only personal item in her room, Silver's old, destroyed gun, Ceasefire. It was completely useless reminded her of him. She reached into the pocket of her sweater and pulled out the other item in her possession; Remus's bionic eye. She received both items from Ebony and kept Remus's eye on her person at all times. Violet didn't want to lose it in case he wanted it back, but then she wondered if she'll ever see him again or if he was even alive.

With no word from them or hearing anything about them, Violet had no idea if they survived the destruction of Fortuna or if anyone else she cared for did. Despite staying strong in the face of her father, the unknown fate of her teammates was weighing heavily on Violet. She kept a firm grip on Remus's bionic eye.

"Silver, Zelts, Remus… please be alive. Please be safe, wherever you are."

 **Setting: Open Seas**

It has been two weeks since the three members of Team VRSZ went out to sea in hopes of finding their leader and dear friend in Atlas. They were accompanied by Lily and Azura Cobalt. Travelling by ship with Kelvin Murphy as their captain, though with a much grander ship thanks to a run-in with pirates. The voyage was long, but several encounters with Grimm kept it interesting. The path to Atlas did show progress thanks to floating icebergs appearing more frequently as the ship pressed forward. Everyone could only wait until they reached the northern continent of Solitas.

Silver's usual place on the ship was the crow's nest. He sat there while fine tuning Fenrir as well as serving as the lookout. He said he would stay up there to alert everyone about anything that catches his eye, but the truth was he didn't want to hear anyone to make fun of his hair. The destruction of Fortuna meant the destruction of their home and their personal belongings, including Silver's hair gel which he uses to keep his black hair in its slick back style. Without his hair gel keeping his black hair tamed, it reverted back to its natural spiky style just like his streak of spiky silver hair. The others enjoyed comparing Silver to characters in animated shows, much to his displeasure. Silver wore the winter attire Remus bought before beginning their voyage. He sported a dark grey winter coat with a hood. The inside was lined with artificial fur and had small traces of fire dust weaved into it to keep the wearer warmer than an average jacket. His jacket had pockets on the chest and on the sides so Silver could carry extra ammo into battle. He also had black gloves and a pair of winter goggles on top of his head.

The others remained on the deck. Zelts and Lily stood side by side as they watched the beautiful scenery of the icy water. Zelts was looking at the water while Lily looked at Zelts's face. The facial hair on Zelts grew considerably since the end of Fortuna. He never had the time to trim his jaw beard so it grew in length and was fuller, giving Zelts a much more masculine look which almost seemed impossible to Lily, but she did like the new look.

Zelts wore a dark green, hooded jacket. His was a little bulkier than the others, but it was also weaved with fire dust on the inside for more warmth. He also had brown gloves for his hand and a strap to keep his Heart of Gold on his back. Lily had a brown long coat that reached to her knees with the same dust woven feature. Lily practiced training in this jacket to see if it would hinder her combat abilities or agility, but found that it didn't.

Azura and Remus were near the front of the ship with Remus staring in the direction the ship was sailing. Remus's attire consisted of a dark blue jacket with no hood. Instead, Remus had a small black scarf wrapped around his neck and chin, and he could lift it higher to cover his mouth and nose if need be. It was similar to the stretched collar of Violet's old shirt. Remus had his shoulder belt strapped around the jacket with the sheath holding Romulus and a small cloth wrapped around his head, covering the socket with his missing eye. He kept it closed all the time, but the cloth helped make sure his socket wouldn't get anything caught in it. Azura was the only one dressed in her normal attire, but the freezing cold didn't bother her. The dust circlets infused on her wrists and ankles glowed red with fire dust, keeping her body warm in the chilling climate. She had to mentally keep this up and she couldn't use any of the other four types of dust in her body, but that was the exchange she had to make to stay warm.

Azura stayed by his side because she preferred his company more than the others. She was warming up to Lily and Zelts, but Silver was a little skeptic of her which she couldn't blame him. Remus was the only blood relative she had left on Remnant and she was worried about him. Remus's personality took a striking turn after the destruction of Fortuna. It wasn't the loss of his home that changed him, it were the events that transpired during the tragedy, specifically, Blood betraying and attacking him and his team. The very concept of a friend's betrayal didn't fit in Remus's world and experiencing it changed something inside him. He was more stoic and his friends noticed he was more ruthless in the battles with Grimm. It concerned everyone, Zelts and Silver especially, and they hoped finding Violet would help bring him back to normal. However, they were concerned about what would happen if they came to Atlas all for nothing.

How would Remus react? It was a question with an unknown answer, but would to go unanswered because Kelvin stopped the ship. It was next to a mass of land covered in snow and ice.

"We're here," Kelvin told everyone.

The first to react was Silver. Putting his goggles over his eyes and placing Fenrir in their holsters, Silver used Gravity to jump high in the air and out of the crow's nest. He landed on solid ground for the first time in days and felt the cold winds of Solitas for the first time in years. Remus and Zelts walked up behind him with Lily and Azura standing beside them. Even though they had footwear, everyone could feel the difference between Solitas and Vacuo's desert. The landscapes were complete opposites and the feel of snow differed greatly from sand.

Silver had a smile on his face as he thought back to his childhood in this continent. He took a deep breath then exhaled with the cold making his breath visible.

"Yep, I still hate this place," Silver said with a grin.

* * *

 **I've already decided on Violet's second theme, but I'm withholding it for a later chapter. There are also two themes for the Underland family, but I'm withholding those as well until the others are introduced in the story.**

 **The members of the Underland family are named after various flowers.**

 **Violet's father is named Tarax L. Underland. Tarax comes from Taraxacum which is the name of a genus of flowers species commonly known as dandelions. His middle name is Leontodon which was the original Latin name of the dandelion (Leontodon Taraxacum). Leontodon is Greek for lion's tooth and the dandelion's leaves look similar to a lion's tooth.** **In Greek, the word Taraxis means disorder and dandelions represent disorder and remedy which is the opposite of Violet's real name, Alyssa, which means sanity. Tarax himself rules a disorderly family and tries to remedy that by making sure he always remains at the head of the pack. He is name and color scheme are after the dandelion.**

 **Tarax is based on the King of Hearts in Alice in Wonderland. The King of Hearts is more of a figure head with no real power because of the Queen of Hearts's tyrannical reign. Tarax is the same because no other family member in the house takes him seriously anymore and he's more of a figure head. He has some influential power in Atlas, but very little in his own home.**

 **Tarax is a withered old man trying to remain in power and Violet is his golden goose to keep the reins on the rest of the family. His role for this volume is the main antagonist, but he'll be more the type to pull strings than do things himself. Even though he's the main antagonist, Tarax isn't the biggest threat in the Underland Manor.**

 **The castle guard of Underland Manor are similar to the Red Queens card troops in Alice in Wonderland.**

 **Around this time in VRSZ's story, it is around the middle of the winter season, so Zelts's birthday has already passed. He is now 21 years old since his birthday is in the fall season.**

 **I know absolutely nothing about Atlas or the civilizations they have so any settlements I put in are just imaginative and not canon. The same could be said for Atlas and Mantle since I don't know what they truly look like. Any description is just me being creative. If I had to guess, the kingdom of Atlas looks like a futuristic New York City where it's winter all the time.**


	2. Icebreaker

**Setting: Solitas Outskirts**

"We're not there yet, Silver!" Kelvin shouted from the ship.

"…What?!" Silver shouted.

"We're not technically on Solitas soil. This is just a massive ice float," Kelvin answered.

"Why are we here? What about Atlas?" Lily asked.

"If none of you have noticed, the kingdom, along with all the other kingdoms in Remnant, have a closed borders policy in place. No one in, no one out. We were able to get out of Vacuo because, let's face it, it's Vacuo. No one cares. Atlas, on the other hand, has troops at every dock and outlining town to keep intruders out. We go to one of them, we'll be attacked on the spot," Kelvin explained.

"He's right," Azura told the others. "If we stay away from the inhabited or heavily guarded areas, we'll be able to get into the kingdom without incident, though…"

"I know," Zelts added. "Solitas is nothing but ice and snow. Good for keeping Grimm at bay, but dangerous and potentially fatal for travelers."

"True, but that also works in our favor. Atlesian military won't be snooping around in areas that people wouldn't be dumb enough to be in," Silver included.

"And we're just dumb enough to do it. Fine by me," Remus said with a serious tone, though he didn't seem to catch how he called himself and everyone else dumb. It wasn't missed by the others who found it amusing.

"Just give me a break before we sail again. I need to rest. You guys take a walk and stretch your legs," Kelvin told the others. He used this time to take a break from sailing and finally check the confines of the new ship they commandeered.

The aquatic faunus left the steering wheel to see if his new ship was truly better than his last and the others simply walked around to get used to solid ground while they could. Remus walked around to survey the area with the others taking a more leisurely stroll. Zelts was wondering if he could find a way to help Remus lighten up a little. He approached his friend in hopes of doing so.

Zelts placed a hand on Remus's shoulder to get his attention. Remus turned around and looked at Zelts with his only eye and normal expression, showing he wasn't brooding all the time which was a relief.

"Yeah?" Remus asked as he continued walking.

"Oh, uh- how are you doing, Remus?" Zelts asked with concern.

"…I've been better," he responded truthfully. "Everything will be fine once we reach Violet."

"...Right," Zelts said and left it at that for now. Whether they'd find Violet was a big unknown, but Zelts thought it was best not to bring it up. He believed Violet was in somewhere Atlas, but they were only going based on a hunch. There was also the chance that she wasn't and they came to Atlas for nothing and how would that affect Remus? For now, Remus seemed fine and Zelts didn't want to pick at an issue that wasn't currently there.

Azura and Lily took the lead in the group with Silver behind them followed by Remus and Zelts. The mass of ice they were on was very large, but none of them planned to explore the entire land, just walking around for a short period of time. The five-man squad came up on an icy hill along their path. Azura climbed the hill first with Silver using Gravity to easily jump to the top in a single bound. He reached the top first with Azura coming in second. The gunman looked at Azura with a triumphant grin while the female Cobalt looked at him with a look of shock.

Before Silver could ask what was wrong, Azura brought out her elemental staff and imbued it with the fire dust on her wrists. Silver brought out Fenrir to fight back, but stopped when he heard a loud strange noise from his backside. He looked over to see a pack of Grimm were occupying the area on the other side of the hill and he understood why Azura brought out her weapon. Silver immediately aimed Fenrir at the Grimm as Lily reached the hilltop with them.

The horde of Grimm consisted of five dozen Beowolves and four Goliaths. The enormous Grimm noticed their presence first, turning their heads in the squad's direction, and the Beowolves followed, growling and gnarling their fangs at them. The team was going to have a fight on their hands. The first person to strike was Silver, firing one shot at a Beowolf, blasting a hole in its skull which killed it. The sound of gunfire alerted Remus, Zelts, and all the Grimm that it was time for battle.

Remus immediately ran toward the top of the frozen hill, leaving Zelts behind with a kicked up cluster of snow and ice to keep him company. Remus reached the top of the hill where everyone was and leaped high in the air over the mass of Grimm. While still airborne, he pulled Romulus out of its sheath and had the blades extend out from its base bo staff form. As he began to fall, Remus separated Romulus into its dual swords form and landed on three Beowolves, killing all three by crushing the head of the Grimm he landed on and running his swords through the heads of the two beside it. The fellow Beowolves surrounding Remus began to pile on top of him, but Remus activated the energy compartment of Romulus to let the energy flow in his swords for increased sharpness and he twirled around to cut down nine more. More Grimm came to attack him and the intensity in Remus's one eye showed he was prepared to take them all down, but fireballs fell from above and bombarded a good handful of Grimm.

The person responsible for this assault was Azura Cobalt, using the dust circlets in her wrists. Constantly keeping the fire dust active to warm her body meant she couldn't access the other four types of dust imprinted into her body, but Azura could still use the fire dust for attacks. With her elemental staff imbued with flames, Azura jumped into the fray, landing next to Remus and began striking Beowolves with her fiery weapon. Remus cut down Grimm while Azura struck and burned them. The last remaining Cobalts were finally battling side by side, but they weren't the only ones.

Lily, going by her nickname Tigress while in battle, charged forward and attacked the Beowolves in front of her with Flying Eagle. She pierced one Beowolf with her spear while two tried to attack her from her sides. She activated her semblance, Gemini, to split her body into the black and orange Tigress Twins. The orange twin used its spear to stab the Beowolf's neck on the left while the black twin killed the one on the right. The twins deactivated Gemini to come back together as Tigress, who continued to battle the Beowolves while the Goliaths stayed back and watched. Silver stayed on the hill and used Fenrir to shoot down Grimm from a distance. He was able to kill the Beowolves with ease, but his bullets weren't penetrating the thick hide of the Goliaths. He realized they needed more power for that and that's what Zelts was for.

Zelts only had half his Heart of Gold thanks to Blood taking the other for himself, but it didn't faze the defender or make him second guess being in the heat of battle. Wielding his weapon as a wingblade, Zelts slammed it against any Beowolves in his path as he made his way to the closest Goliath. The elephant-like Grimm swung its massive trunk to the side, knocking down several Beowolf allies, then swung it at Zelts. Instinctively, Zelts brought his shield up to block the attack, but with only half his shield, Zelts couldn't completely block the attack and he was still hit by part of the Goliath's trunk. He was knocked onto the ground and his aura took a serious hit. He realized his usual fighting style wouldn't work and he needed to adapt. Zelts swung his wingblade at the Goliath, creating a gust of wind that hit the monster's side, but it wasn't enough to make it budge. With only one wingblade, Zelts couldn't create powerful wind bursts or tornadoes. This was a dilemma for the Knight of the Wind. ahe was having a hard time, but he wasn't the only one.

Remus and Azura were still battling the Beowolves around them, though Remus's moves were erratic. He was swinging his swords too frequently and pivoting his body constantly. With the loss of his bionic eye, Remus lost half his vision and had a huge blind spot on his right side. He had to continuously turn his body to see what was coming and it made him more vulnerable to attacks. In one moment, a Beowolf slashed him on his right side, knocking him down and causing him to tumble a little before he was back on his feet, but another Beowolf repeated the action and clawed his right side, pushing him back and chipping at his aura. The young fighter was getting frustrated and Azura fought close to his right side to compensate. The two of them were able to fend off the Beowolves until a Goliath charged in. Remus grabbed his cousin's arm and activated Checkpoint while looking at the hill they once occupied and teleported to the top of it.

The Golaith continued its stampede toward Remus and Azura, trampling the Beowolves unfortunate enough to be in its way. Tigress was also in the great monster's path and activated Gemini to divide into the Tigress Twins who split apart out of the Goliath's path. Seeing as how the elephant Grimm was heading to the hill where Remus, Silver, and Azura were, the twins tried to halt its progress. Each wielding their own Flying Eagle, the twins began slashing at the Goliath's legs. The natural bulk of the Grimm prevented the twins from cutting its legs to deep or even hard enough to make it flinch. The Goliath continued its stampede and charged into the icy hill.

Remus and Azura jumped back just in time to avoid the impact and Silver used Gravity to jump high in the air. Realizing his normal attacks wouldn't work against this kind of Grimm, Silver used Gravity to increase gravity's effect on him and plummet straight down on top of the Goliath. Silver landed on his target with tremendous force. His attack was strong enough to break and crack the bone plating on the Grimm's head, but not enough to kill it. The amount of pressure Silver put on his body using Gravity to such an extent left him feeling drained. He couldn't do that same move again, so he jumped off the monster and resumed fighting from a distance.

The Goliath Silver attacked wasn't dead, but it recognized a powerful adversary when it encountered one. It let out a loud bellow with its trunk and the other three Goliaths responded. The one Zelts was trying to fight ceased attacking him and charged toward its ally as well as the other two. The Tigress Twins killed four of the last Beowolves before merging back into Tigress herself. She got out of the way of one of the rampaging Goliaths as they headed toward its injured ally. Seeing as how the strongest Grimm were gathering together, Tigress thought it was best to regroup with everyone else and Zelts did the same.

With everyone gathered together, they thought of the next best course of action. Silver suggested they retreated with Tigress agreeing, but Azura thought it was best to keep fighting. Zelts and Remus sided with Azura on this, beating the vote two to three. Tigress wondered why Zelts was going for an aggressive tactic and he answered that he and Remus had a plan. The Goliaths began charging for everyone and they responded by retreating to Kelvin's ship. Remus and Zelts halted their movements to put their plan into action. Silver and the others watched what the two of them were going to do next.

As the Goliaths grew closer, Remus used Checkpoint to teleport to the sky above while changing Romulus into its railgun form and Zelts used Conversion to absorb the dust woven in his shirt to get the physical strength he needed. Remus fired several energy bolts from Romulus that landed onto the frozen foothold between Zelts and the Goliaths. The force of these bolts striking the ice mass caused it to crack and begin to break apart. The Goliath leading the pack stomped on an ice crack and the ground beneath it began to break apart with the massive Grimm beginning to fall in along with its allies. They were trapped in the ice as the large iceberg they were on began to crumble. Zelts's eyes glowed gold, showing his Conversion absorbed as much energy as it could. With the great increase in strength, Zelts swung his wingblades at the Grimm, creating a powerful windstorm that stunned the Goliaths and broke the ice mass even further. Zelts learned from this move that using half Heart of Gold in conjunction with Conversion could make up the difference of having only half his weapon. It was stronger than ordinarily using both wingblades, but not as strong as using both wingblades with Conversion. Remus teleported before Zelts who created a golden wind funnel for Remus to ride inside. Remus shifted Romulus to dual swords with the energy flowing in order for them to execute their plan and team move; Delta Stream evolving into Omega Drive.

Omega Drive, the shimmering jade tornado sword, was heading straight for the Goliaths that were lined up to take the hit. Spinning in the spiraling vortex, Remus had his blades pointed at the large Grimm and drilled through the first Goliath, the one whose bone plating was cracked by Silver. Omega Drive bore through the entire Grimm with ease then did the same for the next one, tunneling through the Grimm's black mass though it took a little longer, and again for the third, but it took much more effort. Omega Drive ended before Remus could reach the last one. With only one wingblades, the team attack wasn't as powerful as it usually was, but it was able to kill three out of four Goliaths. Remus crashed and landed on the bone plated head of the last Goliath. It tried to shake him off, knocking Remus onto the breaking ground which could give at any second.

Remus used the last of his remaining aura to use Checkpoint two more times. The first was to teleport away from the Grimm and to Zelts. The second time was to teleport himself and Zelts to the area near the ship where everyone was waiting for them. They boarded the vessel quickly as the ice mass began to split and break apart. The last Goliath fell through the ice and into the water, drowning to its death as the team sailed away from the shards of ice that remained.

Zelts and Remus sat on the side of ship, feeling satisfied with their victory, but that was short lived thanks to Silver and Lily looked at them with disappointed looks. Azura didn't seem to feel the same and Kelvin resumed sailing the ship to find a place to dock the ship.

"What was that about, Zelts?" Lily asked with a tone of concern mixed with a little anger. "What was the point of doing that? We would've escaped if we just ran."

"…" Zelts looked down because he felt bad about his brash action. He didn't know how he could tell them he did out of pride. Zelts wasn't a prideful person, but he was proud of the fact that he could defend and protect those important to them. He wanted to prove he was still useful to the others, but didn't know how to say it without sounding selfish.

"Yeah. How could you guys do something so reckless?" Silver asked. "And I'm saying this to you guys, and that's saying something! I do a bunch of stupid stuff! What do you have to say to yourselves?"

"I fought back because it was necessary," Remus answered with a serious but honest tone. "I had to prove to myself I could still be useful after losing my eye. I've…been doubting myself a lot after everything that happened in Fortuna. I just needed to see if I can keep moving forward with everyone else."

"…"

Remus's confession really hit Silver and Lily. Silver especially because he understood how his friend felt after the end of Fortuna. Getting beaten unconscious and learning one of your friends mysteriously disappeared can make a person feel helpless. Remus questioning his abilities was understandable to Silver because he felt the same way and he knew his friend very well. Battle performance would be a concern for Remus. If he couldn't fight to reach Violet, then he'd feel like a burden.

Lily had her eyes on Zelts because he was silent throughout the whole thing. She observed him during the battle and noticed how he was struggling against the Goliath. He was having difficulty adjusting to using only half his weapon and was probably having doubts just like Remus. The two of them had been hindered because of what they loss, so both of them finished an unnecessary battle to show they won't slow the others down. Their actions may have been foolish, but understandable. Lily decided not to chastise Zelts, but to stay by his side and help him get over this dilemma the best way she knew how.

Kelvin was searching for a place to dock without drawing any too much attention and the others were minding their own business, anxiously biding their time until they reached land. Lily put her plan to helping Zelts into action. The two warriors trained together on the ship's deck with their weapons. Lily told Zelts she would attack him and he would have to find a way to combat her with half his Heart of Gold. Zelts practiced combat with his weapon and he was making gradual progress. When Lily went to jab him with Flying Eagle, Zelts quickly blocked with his weapon as a shield then immediately changed his hold so he could quickly retaliate with it as a wingblade. He was able to parry the partisan away, impressing Lily with the rate of his growth.

"Not bad. You've gotten better in under an hour. But let's see how you handle more than one enemy," Lily said before activating Gemini, separating into the Tigress Twins.

The twins attacked Zelts with a pincer maneuver, striking from both sides. Zelts was able to parry with the orange twin on his right, but the black twin on his left struck his left which was wide open. He learned through battle his usual defensive style wasn't going to work, so Zelts needed to get more aggressive. The twins repeated the same attack formation. Zelts blocked the orange twin with his shield and when the black twin tried to attack, Zelts reacted by catching the twin's spear with his bare hand. The twins came together and Lily looked at Zelts with a smile.

"Impressive. Next time, I'll be a little more aggressive. You feel you're up to it?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, Lily. Sorry for making you worry," Zelts apologized.

"Hey. Whenever you stumble, I'll be there help you stand up. Same goes for everyone else here," Lily told him and Zelts smiled. He felt so happy to have Lily by his side.

Two hours passed before Kelvin finally found a port settlement. The port and the town appeared to be a recent addition based on metal buildings still under construction. From observing the port from the ship, it seemed there were fewer troops and Atlesian drones patrolling the area so getting in here would be easier than any other place they could find. Kelvin turned the ship to an iceberg near the port while the others devised a plan on how to get pass security. The members of VRSZ already knew what they were going to do to get in. It was just a matter of everything going according to plan.

After weeks of separation, all four members of Team VRSZ were all on the same continent.

* * *

 **Remus's personality has changed since the end of Volume 5. He shows signs of stoicism at times, usually when he looks back on the end of Fortuna. The way he fights also changed due to a change in personality. He's more ruthless in combat, battling without restraint against all types of opponents. This was caused by a combination of his failure in Fortuna and remembering Zelts telling him to stop holding back, a choice Zelts looks back on with regret.**

 **Zelts has begun to himself now that he lost half of Heart of Gold. He feels like he is failing as the team's shield and can't properly protect everyone from the potential threats they'll encounter. While he harbors these feelings, Lily does support him and makes Zelts feel better. Zelts will try to learn a new fighting style while wielding one wingblade.**

 **Lily's Gemini is similar to Sun's semblance. The twins created when she separates look very similar to Sun's clones in appearance except one is orange and the other is black. While Sun can create up to three or four clones, Lily can only create the two and they share the same pain. If one is hurt, then the other will feel it and the damage will accumulate in Lily when she returns to normal.**

 **Azura's dust circlets are various types of dust illegally placed inside her body. Normally transplanting dust in one's body is dangerous, but Azura only has it embedded into her wrists and ankles and it has successfully integrated into her body. Though she doesn't need to refuel dust used, overusing the dust in her body can prevent her from using it for a duration of time. Azura has fire, ice, lightning, wind and earth dust. She can only use one at a time and can't combine them. With the dust only in her wrists and ankles, Azura can't create large scale attacks, but the versatility makes up for it.**


	3. Crossing Borders

**Setting: Port Settlement**

Kelvin brought the ship to the town's port where the Atlesian droids and Atlesian soldier in charge of them converged to his location. The ship wasn't even anchored to the dock before the droids aimed their guns at it, ready to fire when given the order. The Atlesian soldier walked up to the large ship while having his machines on standby.

"Whoever you are, come down from your ship! You are in Atlesian territory without consent! Atlas and the other kingdoms are in a state of closed borders! Come down from your ship and state your business or be attacked and annihilated on the spot!" the soldier declared loudly.

A drawbridge came from the side of the commandeered pirate ship and landed on the dock. Kelvin walked down the bridge and he was the only one. He held a nonchalant expression as the Atlesian soldier observed him with vigilant eyes. Kelvin sighed from the pointless inspection and already knew he was going to get booted from the port.

The soldier took a closer look at Kelvin's neck and noticed the gills. He realized Kelvin was an aquatic faunus and he looked at him with disgust. Kelvin noticed the change in the man's expression, recognizing it as the same kind of look he gets from humans who hate faunus. He knew this was going to be a pain to deal with.

"What's this? What are you doing so far from your feral island?" the soldier said, referring to Menagerie.

"Relax. I'm a traveler. Kind of short on supplies so I was hoping to pay for some supplies then be on my way," Kelvin answered in a non-threatening tone so he wouldn't provoke the racist man.

"Well, too bad. No one's allowed entry, especially not a pond sucker like you. Now get out of here and return to whatever lagoon you crawled out of before I have the droids shoot you and your ship for fun," the soldier threatened.

Kelvin could only sigh as a response. This was typical for faunus in Atlas and it was the reason Kelvin stayed away from this part of Remnant. There was nothing he could really do at this moment. Even though he really wanted to impale the guy with his harpoon, but that would make things worse. Kelvin figured it could work as a good distraction, but he'd be arrested or worse. He assumed enough time passed for the team to get away without being noticed by this soldier or his troops so Kelvin decided to end it here.

"You got it, sir. I'll be sure to swim back home," Kelvin said with saturated sarcasm.

"Then get out of here already, filthy animal," the soldier said as he walked away.

Kelvin walked back onto his ship with a discontent look on his face. "Whatever, you frickin shisno."

"What was that, guppy?" the soldier asked as he turned his head toward Kelvin.

"Nothing sir. Just gotta prep my ship," Kelvin lied as he got back aboard his ship.

Kelvin went below deck to see that no one else was present, meaning the plan worked. He distracted the guards long enough for the others to depart from the ship unseen and without incident. Now Kelvin's role was done and it was time for him to leave. He walked into the captain's room to find a stack of Lien on his bed. It wasn't there before, leaving Kelvin to summarize Team VRSZ left it here as a proper form of payment.

Kelvin smiled as he picked up the stack of Lien. "VRSZ. They aren't as bad as Grayson said."

Kelvin's ship left the port without any incident. The trooper and the droids under his command resumed their patrol of the docks. Watching from on top of a nearby metal building was Team VRSZ with Lily and Azura. Without anyone knowing they infiltrated Solitas, they looked on as their only ride sailed away. The five-person squad was on their own from now on.

"I'm still not happy about this part of the plan. It seems risky," Lily told the boys.

"Risky?" Azura repeated. "It's a giant gamble. I suppose he's coming back once this is all over?"

"…Uh," Zelts tried to say, but Silver answered for him.

"Yeah. We didn't... really plan for an escape route. The hardest hurdle was actually getting into Atlas, so we never got to the part for getting out."

"That's very discouraging," Azura stated with a hint of discontent.

Lily felt the same way. She joined her friends to help get Violet back, she wasn't impressed with their lacking a plan, especially when it involves illegally crossing borders. It was a foolish act, but it also showed how desperate the team was to get their leader and friend back. Even though they had no real plan, Lily knew chastising them about wouldn't solve anything. Instead, she changed the subject so the team could move on.

"We can discuss this once we find a place to stay. It's been a long day and the sun is setting."

"She's right," Remus said. "Dr. Lupa taught me the days are shorter in Solitas."

"Then let's search for an inn to stay in for the night. Like Lily said, we can plan our next move later. Be sure to stay out of trouble while we look around. We don't want to attract any unnecessary attention. Be smart and be safe," Zelts said.

"Got it, dad," Silver joked before they all departed.

The five of them left their perch on the building and searched the small town for a place to stay. With Atlesian droids patrolling the entire area, everyone had to be discreet. They were able to maintain cover despite Remus's extreme dislike of robots flaring up whenever a droid walked too close. Silver encountered a scene where a faunus was being verbally abused by two men. He felt bad for the faunus, but couldn't intervene unless he wanted to attract attention. Azura was able to find an inn they could take shelter in for the day. So far, their infiltration was a success.

 **Setting: Local Inn**

Zelts used the Lien Clair de Lune Vantablack gave them to pay for two rooms for two nights. Silver, Zelts, and Remus stayed in one room while Lily and Azura stayed in the other. Each room had two beds, a couch, and a bathroom. The boys settled who slept where with rock-paper-scissors and it resulted in Silver and Remus claiming the beds while Zelts got the couch. The trio even took advantage of the inn's room service and ordered food to come to their room.

"I'll go tell the others we're ordering food and ask what they want," Zelts said as he got up from his couch and left the room.

Silver laid on the bed while he waited while Remus used the thermostat to turn on the heat and set it as high as possible. It wasn't as bad as being outside, but he freezing cold still be felt from inside the building. The two of them waited and talked about the good old days to pass the time until someone entered their room. Silver and Remus were expecting Zelts, but Azura was the one who entered with a slightly annoyed expression. She silently entered the room with both young men watching her. Azura sat on the edge of Remus's bed and let out a sigh.

"…"

"…"

"…Can we help you?" Silver asked.

"I'm sleeping in here tonight," Azura stated.

"What about Zelts?" Remus asked his cousin from her backside.

"We're trading places. He'll be staying in the other room with Lily."

"Really? I wonder why?" Remus asked honestly and Azura turned to face him with a dumbfounded look.

"You don't get it?" Azura asked sarcastically.

"He reeeally doesn't," Silver clarified.

Azura glanced at Silver then eyed her cousin again. Looking at his pure expression, Azura could only say, "Wow."

"Anyway, I'm taking Zelts's bed," Azura stated.

"Zelts didn't have a bed. He lost at rock-paper-scissors and had to sleep on the couch. Just like you," Silver retorted.

"No way. It's still cold and the blankets on the beds can keep me warm."

"Just use the fire dust in your arms to stay warm."

"It doesn't work if I'm asleep. I have to be conscious to use it. Plus I've been using the fire dust to keep myself warm for days and it's making my body sore. This isn't something that works automatically. These dust circlets are like muscles. If I overuse them, they'll start to hurt and I can't use them properly," Azura responded.

"…"

"…"

Neither Silver or Azura were saying anything so Remus chimed his idea into the conversation. "You and I can share the bed, Azura."

"Hm?" she responded.

"It's not like it's too small for both of us, right? It'll be better than having someone shivering throughout the night."

"…Alright. Better than the couch."

Azura crawled up to the head of the bed with Remus. He took the right side facing the wall while she took the left side facing Silver and his bed. The gunman looked at the odd sight before him. Two family members that were once enemies were sharing a bed together. He did not expect to see this.

"You don't kick or snore in your sleep, do you?" she asked Remus.

"I don't think so," Remus answered with uncertainty. He never guessed what he did while he slumbered.

"Okay," Azura said before laying her head on the pillow and closing her eyes.

Silver had an idea and grabbed his scroll from the nearby dresser. He wanted to take a picture of the two Cobalts sleeping in the same bed. He figured this could be something hilarious he could share with everyone back home once this was over.

"Take a picture, I'll attack," Azura stated with her head on her pillow and closed eyes.

Silver was a little taken back by her threat and decided it was his best interest to put his scroll away.

The sun went down, but it was technically still evening. Silver and Remus were still up while Azura laid in bed. She tried to sleep but was going in and out of it because the boys were chatting. She wasn't the type to eavesdrop but being in the between them meant she had little choice but to listen.

"Do you really think Violet's in Atlas, Silver?" Remus asked with a crestfallen expression.

"Yeah. If what Platinum said was true about what Carabosse wanting to take Violet to her family, then it's the best lead we got," Silver answered.

"Yeah… but Clair also told us how Ebony killed her aunt to stop her crazy scheme. What if Carabosse never got the chance to do it? What if she isn't in Atlas? We would've come here for nothing…"

"You're worried she's not going to be here," Silver guessed correctly.

"…" Remus remained silent because it was true. Azura still pretended to sleep because she didn't want to interrupt.

"In all honesty, I don't know if she's here either. But I have faith that we'll find out something here," Silver answered.

Remus sighed before saying, "Okay… I really hope Violet's here."

"Me too," Silver admitted.

"Silver, can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Alright, but I'm not tucking you in or telling you a bedtime story. A guy's gotta draw the line somewhere," Silver joked.

"Be nicer to Azura," Remus requested.

"Huh?" Silver responded.

 _"Huh?"_ Azura thought.

"I know you don't trust her or like her, but she's family and I'd like for you guys to get along."

"…You're right. I shouldn't keep her at arm's length anymore. After all, we're not enemies anymore and she's willing to help us. I'll play nice first thing tomorrow."

"Thank you," Remus said gratefully.

Azura kept her eyes closed, but she heard every word. She knew that Remus genuinely liked her, but he kept surprising her every time. Remus, Silver, and Azura eventually received their food from food service, but Azura actually fell asleep before then, so her food was put away for her to enjoy tomorrow. While she slept, Silver talked to Remus about doing something for her tomorrow.

It was a new day in the settlement. The sun rose early and the team was already up and on the move. Azura woke to see that Remus and Silver weren't in the room. She guessed they left to get some breakfast or something so she took this time to get ready herself. She waited in the lobby by herself with the dust circlets on her arms glowing red from fire dust keeping her warm. Azura waited for someone to come. She didn't go to Zelts and Lily's room because she didn't want to walk into a situation she had no business witnessing so she remained sitting on a sofa in the lobby.

Azura noticed Zelts and Lily walk down to the lobby. Zelts had his arms wrapped around Lily's waist and the two of them were smiling at each other so warmly that it seemed to be the only heat source they needed. Azura looked at the loving couple with a raised eyebrow, wondering if they did these displays of affection often because she believed she'd get tired of it rather quickly. Their moment ceased when Lily saw Azura.

"Good morning," Lily greeted Azura.

"Morning," Zelts greeted then said, "Sorry about taking your bed."

"Don't worry about it. So, you two lovebirds got it on last night? I guess so since there was nothing really stopping you," Azura stated.

Her remark surprised and embarrassed the two. Lily's face was red and Zelts eyes were everywhere except on Azura and Lily. The couple weren't the type to discuss their exploits, preferring to keep to themselves. Azura found out the couple was surprisingly pure and thought it would be amusing to probe them about their relationship.

"Hey guys!" Silver shouted from the entrance.

He entered the inn along with Remus by his side. The two had their winter coats on though Silver had another under his arm. It was a black hooded coat with fur lining just like Silver's.

"So, we know what you two were doing to keep warm," Silver joked and it made Lily blush even more.

"Shut up, Silver," Zelts told his friend who chuckled in response.

Remus walked over to Silver, took the winter coat out of his hands, then presented it to Azura.

"Here. We went out and got this for you," he said.

"You guys got this for me? Why?" she asked.

"Actually, it was Silver's idea. He thought having a coat would be easier than relying on your circlets. He picked it out and everything."

"Really? Thank you," Azura thanked.

Silver shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal. "Don't worry about it. You're here helping us, so we should help you get comfortable, right?" Azura flashed a small smile before putting on her new coat.

With everyone up and ready for a new day, they began to discuss what to do next. The decision landed on the only person who has ever been in Atlas and that was Silver Synch. He said the main source of transportation in Atlas is by train. It would help them cover the land, but there's an inspection point at every station and they don't have the papers to prove they were even allowed on the continent. Their options were few and Silver suggested the best one would be to find a map, locate the settlement closest to their current location, and get travel there on foot. It was a dangerous wager to walk through the frozen wilds of Atlas, but it was the best one plan they had. The group went around the town's shops and made preparations for their soon to be rigorous journey.

* * *

 **Kelvin called the Atlesian trooper Shisno, a term from Red vs Blue that is a racist name for humans. Seems appropriate for faunus to use it. Blood was well aware of this name, showing it's common knowledge among faunus, but it mostly unknown by humans or they don't know it's a racial slur.**

 **With Fortuna and Team VRSZ's base destroyed, the team is technically homeless. Everyone is literally out in the cold, save for Violet whose currently living in a mansion. On the note of having no home, each member of the five person squad only have one outfit on this journey. It's what they wear everyday and what they sleep in. It's not something any of them are worried about since finding Violet comes first.**

 **Azura has grown to like Remus now that she isn't trying to kill him. With the few interactions they had, she realizes he is a nice person at heart. In her eyes, Remus is more friend than family, but their bond will develop over time and as they continue their journey together, including her relationships with the others.**

 **The main theme of this volume is family. Violet and the Underlands of course, but the relationship between the Cobalts as well. The theme of family extends further than those two, but it'll be shown as the story progresses.**


	4. All in the Family Part 1

**Setting: Violet's Bedroom**

It was another day for Violet in her old home and just like every day so far, she has secluded herself in her room. It's how she spent most of her days in the mansion. She believed as long as she stayed away from everything she hated about this place, then she could tolerate it. This ritual proved effective thanks to her authority to call for meals to be brought to her. She ate in her dining room then returned to her bedroom to remain alone. This tactic worked up until tonight. Violet was sitting on her bed, looking out the only window in her room. The window was barred so she couldn't escape, but she could still make out the snowy outside. She focused on the snow until there was a knock at her door. Like most knocks, Violet ignored it and someone spoke from the other side.

"Lady Alyssa," a voice said from the door. Violet recognized the voice. It belonged to Galanthus, the rabbit faunus and head butler of the Underland Manor.

"Go away," Violet responded coldly.

"I'm here to escort you to brunch, my lady," Galanthus informed her.

"Tell my father I've no desire to dine with him or any wannabe husbands he has invited!" Violet barked.

"It's not your father that has asked for your company," Galanthus corrected.

"Not my father? Then who asked for me?"

"Your cousins, namely master Marigold. They are having brunch together and request you be there. They wish to see you after all these years"

"Sorry, but tell them my answer's no," Violet answered.

"I'm sorry Lady Alyssa, but your cousins are demanding you attend. They asked me to bring you peacefully and called for the entirety of the castle guard to take you by force in case you refused. The guards are already out here with me and I'd prefer if you simply come with me," Galanthus explained.

Just as the rabbit faunus said, a large group of the castle guard was waiting in Violet's hall. The men clad in red and white uniforms were armed with their standard lances and swords. They were more than ready to apprehend Violet. Galanthus waited for a response from Violet but received only silence. The guards were ready to storm the room and drag her out until Violet willingly opened the door. She glanced at the guards and they immediately put up their arms, preparing for a fight.

"You're escorting me to the dining hall, right?" Violet asked Galanthus in a serious tone.

The rabbit butler nodded. "Yes, my lady. Now let's go before we are late."

They began walking to the Underland dining hall, passing the relieved castle guards. Throughout her few weeks being back home, Violet has yet to see any of her other relatives. She heard rumors that they were the last of the Underland family. She could hardly believe the bloody battle for the throne was reaching its end. With the numbers dwindling, Violet wondered what they wanted with her and who was left.

 **Setting: Underland Dining Hall**

The dining hall was a massive room with a long, massive table to match. It's the dining room where the Underland family comes together to eat and mingle. Now that the family has been reduced to a mere handful, the table seemed redundant, but it served the purpose of being a place for people to eat. The room itself was made with white marble walls and floor. It had tall windows with a view of the mansions courtyard and garden. There were two doors, one on opposite sides of the room, one serving as the entrance and exit for guests, and the other leads to the kitchen and where the food was brought to the table. It was one of the most beautiful and elegant rooms in the entire mansion.

Opening the grand doors that lead to the dining hall, Galanthus escorted Violet into the room. Violet had her shaved head down as she walked so she didn't see anyone once she entered, but she did hear laughter and the sound of people talking. All that noise stopped the moment Violet walked in. Nothing was said until a voice took charge.

"On time as always, Galanthus. Splendid. Please return to your other duties while get acquainted with our long-lost cousin," a young man's voice said, echoing throughout the large room.

Galanthus simply bowed and left the room, leaving Violet to fend for herself. She lifted her head to see who she was dealing with. Looking before her, Violet could see her cousins were on the end of the table closest to her, luckily. There were six of them at the table. Five she could plainly see and the sixth was sitting in a chair with its back facing Violet so she couldn't see who was in it. The only indication she had someone was sitting in that chair was the person's arm reaching for a cup of tea. The second was when the person spoke to Violet.

"Please Alyssa, have a seat. I want to properly see my dearest cousin," the young man said. The same one who dismissed Galanthus.

Violet thought about just leaving, but remembered they called the entire castle guard just to bring her here. They could easily do it again if she leaves, or maybe they already have the guards stationed at every exit. For now, it was best to indulge them. Cautiously, Violet walked past the seats occupying her cousins and sat in an empty seat on the right, sitting three seats away from everyone else. From this angle, Violet had a good look at all of them.

The first two cousins sitting closest to her were twins, a boy and a girl with matching whitish-pink hair. It was hard to discern the two from one another, but the boy had his hair fashioned in a small ponytail. Violet discerned they were in their late teens, probably around Remus's age. Not only did they look the same but they dressed the same as well. They both wore the same uniform as the castle guards. Light armor over a red, long sleeve shirt and white pants, but instead of red and white, their uniforms were pink and white and came with pauldron over their left shoulders. Carved into the shoulder armor was the insignia of the Underland family, a crown made out of flowers. The twins had pink eyes to match their hair and child-like expressions on their faces. They seemed to be fascinated with Violet and it disturbed her. Vermilion and Vermilya were the only other set of twins Violet has ever encountered and she wondered if these two were just as incompetent.

"Now then, I believe introductions are in order," the young man at the head of the table said with a grin. "It has been quite a long time since you left and I'm sure you forgot all of us. These two here are Linnaeus and Linnaea Underland," he said, addressing the twins.

"Forgive their staring, they don't have any memory of you. After all, they were so young when you left, but now, look at how they've grown! And now they're the head of the castle guard, protecting our family from all kinds of dangers."

"You're Alyssa. It's nice to-" the girl started.  
"finally meet you," the boy ended.

"…" Violet remained silent.

"Oh, I forgot to mention they like to finish each other's sentences. Trust me, you'll get used to it."

"She's covered in scars that's-" Linnaeus said.  
"so cool!" Linnaea beamed.

The next person after the twins was a young man. He had hair that reached past his ears and bangs that almost covered his right eye. His hair was blue except for the ends which were pinkish-purple. He was dressed rather strangely, wearing a decorative, silk, blue kaftan over a white shirt while also wearing a pink infinity scarf. The kaftan was long sleeved and it almost covered his hands, but on his right hand was a fitting black glove. He also wore blue, baggy, harem pants with grey slippers and white socks. He was dressed solely for pleasure and comfort and it showed with his relaxed expression. Violet's cousin also had in his possession a hookah that he was smoking more than he was eating or drinking.

"And this here is someone you probably won't even recognize. This is Bluebell. Named after his lovely mother who owned a popular line of fragrances in Atlas. Bluebell took over and has been making money selling perfumes, colognes, and… other items for those who need a little enjoyment. Luckily, Bluebell's smart enough to sell those items anonymously and under an alias," the young man said. Bluebell looked like a slacker, but Violet didn't want to underestimate him. No one in this family was an ally.

"If you ever want any perfume, just come by my room. Or. If you need something to relieve your stress or just for fun, just ask for Dreamer. _He'll_ give you whatever you need with a family discount," Bluebell said to Violet before going back to his hookah. He breathed out a green wispy vapor into the air.

 _"Dreamer? Wonder if NewDreamer's okay with that?"_ Violet thought.

"Next are the lovely sisters-"

"Shut up, Marigold! I know that you're lying! You don't think I'm lovely at all!" the girl with the red hair yelled.

The young man named Marigold smirked at the girl. He chuckled to himself as the girl pouted and her sister beside her remained silent, sitting in her seat with her eyes.

"Alyssa, the loud one is Dahlia and the one everyone likes is Aster," Marigold introduced.

"YOU THINK I'M LOUD?!" Dahlia shouted.

"YES!" everyone except Violet and Aster answered.

Dahlia simply slouched into her seat and started grumbling to herself.

Dahlia had very red eyes and matching red hair . It was fashioned in a braided bun plait and there was a red flower placed in the bun. She wore a red tunic with decorative gold flower designs on the shoulders and she wore something similar to a lightly armored, black corset. Beneath her tunic she wore black pants and red shoes. Dahlia was dressed very modern, looking ready for some physical activity. She wore red lipstick and seemed to have a perpetual look of annoyance.

Violet didn't know why she was angry, but she thought her cousin had some personal issues she needed to work on.

"I don't have personal problems!" Dahlia said directly to a silent but surprised Violet. "There's nothing wrong with me. It's everyone else that has problems. They just can't understand how great I am."

Her ego aside, Violet was astonished Dahlia retorted back at her after she thought those exact words.

"Remain calm, Alyssa," Aster said, speaking for the first time in Violet's presence.

"My sister possesses a semblance that allows her to read the minds and feelings of those with around her. However, she can only read thoughts that are about her and how people feel towards her. It's a very… egotistic semblance."

"SHUT UP, ASTER! NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Dahlia shouted at her sister, slamming her fist against the table.

"Basically, if you think about her or feel a certain way about her, Dahlia will know. And this benevolent angel is Aster," Marigold added.

Personality-wise, Aster was the complete opposite of her sister. She seemed calm, reserved, and dignified. She had beautiful white hair. It was similar to Dahlia's style, both of them having braids but Aster had a double braid going across her crown. It was styled so she had side-swept bangs and the rest was pinned up into a full ponytail. In between the ponytail was a pin with a white flower on the end. Aster had long white eyelashes and clear blue eyes that made her look beautiful. Unlike Dahlia who wore a shirt and pants, Aster wore a long, white, V-neck dress that touched the floor. The dress had a shoulder cape sleeve on the right, covering some of her right arm, and a silver metal belt around the waist. The belt, shoulder cape sleeve, and the bottom of the dress had intricate floral design patterns that were silver. She wore long, white fingerless gloves that reached just past her elbows, functioning as arm warmers as well as gloves. Though her feet couldn't be seen through the dress, Aster wore white high heels with silver flower designs.

Aster was the only one at the table who looked like an actual noble, maybe even a princess. She seemed normal and that's what bothered Violet. There has never been a fellow Underland that Violet has met that was so calm and serene. They were all crazy. Violet's mother, Iris was the exception because she married into the family, but no actual blood relative Underlands has ever been sane. Insanity was the closest thing to a hereditary disease her family had. Even Violet knew she had some crazy in her, but she doubted Aster had none.

"Aster's quite a refined young lady," Marigold said with a smile.

"She's the most popular member. Loved by the help and family members alike." That last comment had Dahlia grumbling, showing she was the jealous type.

"But don't be tricked. She has her own little quirks. One of them is her semblance, Clairvoyance."

 _"Clairvoyance?"_ Violet thought. She heard of that word in some of the comics she used to read.

"Aster can see into the future," Marigold said with his hands directed at Aster who continued to eat biscuits and drink tea.

"She can see into the future, but her semblance is rather… whimsical. Aster has absolutely no control over her semblance and it's unpredictable. She usually gets quick glimpses of someone's future, seeing events that will happen. She can't gauge when they'll happen, but it's still pretty fun. The coolest thing about Clairvoyance is that it occurs randomly. Her semblance activates whenever it feels like it and Aster just tells others what she saw," Marigold explained.

"It's not that special," Dahlia grumbled as she slouched further in her seat.

"It's actually pretty cool," Bluebell added after keeping to himself and enjoying his hookah. "Aster was able to predict my wares being smuggled and I was able to find the thief and… let's just say he's been dealt with."

"Yeah! And she saw Linnaeus and-" Linnaea started.  
"-Linnaea being the captains of the Manor's castle guard. And she was right! Look at us! We got the captain's uniforms!" Linnaeus finished.

"…She's not that great…" Dahlia mumbled.

"And last but certainly not least is-" Marigold started but was interrupted.

"Alyssa will battle the entire castle guard in a wild frenzy," Aster stated out of nowhere.

Everyone looked at her. Violet looked at her cousin in bewilderment.

 _"Me? Fighting the entire guard?"_ Violet thought then chuckled. _"No way. I'm not stupid enough to try something like that. Sorry Aster, but wrong semblance is wrong,"_

"Well, that'll be worth watching. Let's wait and see. Now, where was I? Right, me! As you know Alyssa, my name Marigold. Marigold Underland," he said then bowed in his seat.

Marigold had messy hair that was yellowish orange, giving off the same color of a sunset. It reached down to his chin and he wore a red fedora with a feather in the hat's band. He had orange eyes and wore a burnt orange shirt that looked like something found in the trash. It had holes around the bottom and was covered in wrinkles. Marigold wore a brown leather jacket over his damaged shirt and a pair of worn grey jeans. He had gold and silver rings on his fingers and gold earrings. He gave off the presence of both a noble and a beggar. He was odd, but not the same mystical odd Aster emitted. Marigold was grandiose and enjoyed being the center of attention, or a better term would be that he liked being in control, having control of the room.

"I'm a clothing designer. I have my own line of clothing that's pretty popular in Atlas and the other kingdoms. I'm also a connoisseur of tea and I've noticed that it's your drink of choice when you have food delivered to your room. If there's any specific brand you like, I'll be sure to get it for you," Marigold offered but Violet remained silent.

"And we all know who you are. Alyssa Underland, daughter of the decrepit old man, uncle Tarax, and heir to the Underland name," Marigold said and the room fell silent.

All eyes were on Violet after he said that and she felt the tension in the room. It was true, whether Violet liked it or not, she was the heir by birthright. She could be the head of the Underland name just for returning to this house while her cousins fought and clawed their way to power all these years. Violet suspected none of them were pleased with this. It was like when she was child; insanity and malice behind fake smiles.

"Look, I don't even-" Violet started, but Marigold interrupted.

"First things first. Happy Birthday!" Marigold exclaimed happily, raising his tea cup in good cheer.

"What?" Violet asked. She had no idea what the flow of this conversation was.

"We came together to see you and celebrate your birthday," Marigold said merrily.

"It's not my birthday," Violet told him.

"Oh, but we can still celebrate. You can think of this as a party for all the birthdays you didn't have here. Or, Happy Un-birthday! Just because it comes once a year, doesn't mean you can't celebrate the other days in the year," Marigold said with glee before taking a sip of tea.

"Idiot. Always looking for an excuse to toast someone and throw a party," Bluebell said after a huff from his hookah.

Party! Party!" Linnaea and Linnaeus shouted in joy while almost jumping out of their seats.

"What is going on here?" Violet thought to herself. Her family was so hard to read.

"Marigold is going to explain his real reason for summoning you," Aster foretold with Clairvoyance.

"Right you are, Aster! As you can see, Alyssa, the feud for the throne is at an end. The last of the Underlands are in this room… save for Zinnia," Marigold said, but there was some gripe in his voice.

"But forget about her. The ones that matter are already in this room. After all the in-fighting, the six of us came are the last one vying for your dad's spot and that old man won't budge. It was funny at first when he didn't have you. He was so desperate to remain in power that it left us laughing and watching him dangle is the only reason we haven't knocked him off his throne. That and we were kids. Let's face it, children can't run a family of aristocrats, no matter how easy they make it look on all those sitcoms. But now that you're back, uncle Tarax has been getting full of himself," Marigold explained as he rose from his seat.

"With you back into the folds, our chances of claiming control has gone up in smoke," Marigold continued to say as he walked toward Violet with everyone except Aster watching him.

"Look, I've no desire to run this madhouse and I absolutely have no desire to go along with my father's plans. So, you guys don't have to worry about me taking control or taking my spot on the figurative throne," Violet clarified as to not cause any unnecessary tension between her and her cousins.

"Oh, there is a throne. I had one built in the Underland meeting room. It looks really nice, but I'm going off topic here. We know you don't want to be the new head of the Underland house. Your defiance is a hot topic for those residing in the manor, but I'm sure uncle Tarax doesn't care. If anything, his goal is to make you nothing more than his figure head, using your name and title to continue his rule. He'll be obstinate and do what he can to keep you here as well as protect you from us."

Violet didn't like where this was going. Marigold was standing beside her and she kept an eye on him now that he was so close. He placed his hand on her shoulder and leaned in close to talk to her. She looked at her surroundings, at the table, and saw some forks and knives she could use as weapons if necessary.

"You see, with your father being the only obstacle in our way, there was no longer a challenge. The battle for the throne became nothing more than a boring waiting game. As the years passed and your father growing weaker from stress and overextending his influence, life became so mundane. But no that you're back, there's some spark of life behind uncle's eyes and that has made things interesting again, all thanks to you, Alyssa."

"So, what you're saying is you guys are going after me," Violet theorized.

"Exactly! We attack you, that makes everything fun and interesting again. We dispose of you, then there is literally nothing standing in my way to the top and Tarax will be reduced to a skeleton sitting on a throne," Marigold proclaimed.

"Excuse me, your way to the top?" Dahlia said with a daring look.

"Of course, we can settle the matter as usual, but for now, we'll call a truce until the matter is over," Marigold said.

The others mumbled to themselves for a moment then they all agreed to these terms. Violet, on the other hand, didn't like where this was going. A truce between them until the matter is over? With the matter being Violet, she guessed they were going to stop fighting each other and focus their attention on her. Violet realized the situation was going to be the same as it was when she was a little girl; assassination attempts, poisoned food, and any crazy scheme they could conjure up to get rid of her. If they just agreed to help her escape, then that would be the end of it, but no. That would be too easy. Violet's cousins wanted to do it this way because they were exactly what she thought they were underneath their identities; mad.

"So, what is this, Marigold? A declaration of war?" Violet asked as she reached for some nearby utensils.

"Yes, and I've just dealt the first blow," Marigold said with an ominous smile.

Violet didn't know what he meant by 'first blow', but she felt something overtake her. She gasped for air and her eyes began to change from purple to orange. Marigold simply smiled at her then backed away with the other members doing the same. Violet began to breathe heavily with head facing the table until she sprang from her seat and let out a loud shout. Her expression held only rage as she started pushing and knocking things off the table then jumped onto the table itself, kicking tea cups and dishes out of her line of sight.

Linnaea, Linnaeus, if you would be so kind," Marigold asked his younger cousins.

The twin Underlands tapped then turned on the earpiece in their ears and began speaking.

"Attention castle guard! Alyssa has begun a rampage in the dining hall!" Linnaeus said.

"All units converge and subdue her! This is priority number one!" Linnaea finished.

"This is going to be fun," Bluebell said before blowing out more green smoke.

"Alyssa will battle the entire castle guard in a wild frenzy," Marigold repeated Aster's previous statement. "You're always so accurate, Aster."

"…" Aster said nothing as the six Underlands stood back to watch what was going to happen next.

Rushing into the dining hall were a dozen of the castle guard members, equipped with their spears and swords. They saw Violet on the table and immediately moved in to hold down Violet. Three members tried to grab Violet off the table, but Violet kicked the first two in the face to get them away then stabbed the third one's hand with a fork she picked up. The guard yelled in pain and more guards came in, ready to use extreme force. Violet, looking at all the foes before her, leaped off the table and began her battle.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **The members of the Underland family are based on Alice in Wonderland characters and are named after colorful flowers.**

 **Marigold Underland is based on the Mad Hatter and his flower is the Marigold. His career is designing clothes and his hobby is making tea. The Marigold flower represents passion and creativity, but also represents grief, cruelty, and jealousy. This symbolism can also describe Marigold's personality and character. He like to be the ringmaster whenever he's in a room of people and enjoys being over the top. His semblance is called Madness. He injects his aura into his victims, inducing them into a blind fury where they attack indiscriminately, Marigold included. The effect lasts depending on how much aura he injects and the more he puts in, the longer the effect. However, he must physically touch someone for his semblance to work and the more aura he injects, the less that is protecting him. Those induced by Madness have their eyes changed to an orange color. Marigold is 23 years old.**

 **Bluebell Underland is based on Absolem, the blue caterpillar his flower is the bluebell. He named after his mother and inherited her perfume chain after she passed. Having a knack for aromas and scents, Bluebell uses them for various things. He also sells various types of cannabis under the alias, Dreamer. His nickname comes from the cannabis, Blue Dream. Bluebell isn't the type who likes to get his hands dirty, preferring to do things from the sidelines. Bluebell is 21 years old.**

 **Linnaea and Linnaeus are based on the Tweedledee & Tweedledum and their flower is the Linnaea, also known as the twin flower. They finish each others's sentences like twins and have great synergy. They lead the castle guard and have little ambition to be the head of the Underland family. The color of the twin flower is white and pink which are the twins's color scheme. While they aren't dumb, the twins are the youngest Underlands in the manor so they are quite childlike. Linnaea and Linnaeus are both 15 years old.**

 **The rest of the Underlands will be explained in the next chapter, including the one that was named once by Marigold.**

 **The Underland family has two themes. I'll put the first here then the second one on the next chapter. The first theme is Mad Hatter: Melanie Martinez. This song describes the Underlands as crazy individuals and crazy itself is the family tradition. Violet admits to herself that she has some crazy inside of her as well. She has feared her hereditary insanity would overcome her someday, proving she truly belongs with her family.**


	5. All in the Family Part 2

**Setting Underland Manor**

"RRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH! AAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!"

The screams could be heard throughout the mansion along with the sound of groans and painful moans. The servants of the manor hid inside any room they could, fearing being in her sight would incur the wrath of the mad Underland. The only ones that tried to do anything were the castle guards, marching toward the hall where the frenzied Underland was, but their attempt was in vain.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!"

The floor of the kitchen and the hallway before it was littered with fallen castle guards. They laid on the ground, beaten as unconscious, with bruised bodies. They were defeated through combat and their numbers continued to increase. The ones that still stood did their best to do what they were ordered; subdue Alyssa Underland.

In the middle of a hallway were the castle guards equipped with spears, swords, and steel batons were surrounding Violet who was full of ire. Her eyes were bright orange thanks to Marigold using his semblance, Madness, inducing her into this enraged state and she was fighting anyone that stood before her. Violet has been training and fighting ever since she left home. Over the years, she has become an extremely strong fighter and the various foes she has faced has given her the experience she needed to grow. It showed in this fight, though the Madness was preventing Violet from fighting strategically. She was relying on sheer force to win, forsaking defense for raw power.

The castle guard swarmed in, using their superior numbers to overwhelm the young woman, but Violet punched, elbowed, and kicked them out of her way. When one guard tried to attack her with his spear, Violet barely dodged the weapon, her side and aura were slashed by the blade. She grabbed the spear by the pole, then gave the guard a powerful kick to the throat, pushing him away and giving her a weapon to fight with. Spinning and twirling the weapon around her vicinity, Violet beat away any nearby guards to keep them at bay. She began to slam and smash the end of the poles against some unlucky guards and continued her assault.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Dahlia laughed loudly from the end of the hall leading to the dining hall. With her were the other Underlands who watched the situation unfold.

Marigold watched with a pleased grin, Bluebell was watching while huffing from his hookah, Aster stood and observed silently, and Linnaea and Linnaeus watched as well, but sometimes walked back to the table to swipe and munch some of the food. Violet's cousin simply enjoyed the show.

"Quite the show," Bluebell commented.

"Indeed. It turned out the rumors about her time in Vacuo were true. She pretty good at fighting, very good," Marigold said impressed with Violet's battle prowess.

"Do you think she might be the strongest Underland? She could be," Bluebell suggested.

"Hmph. Doubt it," Dahlia answered. "There's still Zinnia. She's the strongest Underland, stronger than any in several generations. Alyssa doesn't stand a chance against her."

"I don't know. She's pretty tough. Alyssa might hold her own against Zinnia," Bluebell said with intrigue.

"Want to see whose stronger? I believe we can make that dream a reality," Marigold said with a cunning smirk.

He pulled out his scroll and tapped the screen several times before holding it up to his ear. The scroll began ringing as Marigold pleasantly waited for the person on the other end to answer.

"What do you want, Marigold?" Tarax rudely asked.

"Ah, uncle. It's good to hear you're still alive. It seems that our beloved cousin Alyssa has gone on a rampage. The castle guard is trying to contain her, but their efforts are only awarding them contusions, broken limbs, and all the like."

"What do you want me to do about it? This should be proof to you and the rest of your lot that Alyssa shouldn't be crossed," Tarax retorted smugly.

"True, she is formidable, however she has made it clear to us she holds a massive grudge against you. If she continues with her onslaught, Alyssa will either escape the Manor or come after you and end it all," Marigold said with a calm voice to hide his triumphant tone.

Tarax was silent on the scroll as he thought about Marigold's words. He was right. Violet would do either one when the opportunity showed itself. He wasn't ready to lose his last chance at remaining in control and he sure didn't want to die by the hand of his own daughter. Violet needed to be stopped. Tarax was silent as he thought about his options and Marigold realized his uncle was truly concerned, meaning he could manipulate the situation like he wanted.

"If the castle guard can't match up to with Alyssa, then there's only one person who can defeat her. I think it would be best to send Zinnia the Paragon to put an end to this. She is in the manor today, is she not?" Marigold asked, knowing the answer.

"Very well. I'll contact her immediately. Just make sure Alyssa doesn't leave the manor," Tarax ordered Marigold.

Marigold chuckled before saying, "As you say, uncle."

Marigold hung up his scroll and smirked to his fellow cousins. "And with that call, we're gonna have a showdown."

"AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

Violet let out another battle cry before bashing the head of another castle guard with the spear in her hand. As the fighting continued, the number of castle guard members dwindled and Violet was breathing heavily. The battle may have been in her favor thanks to the guards being ordered to capture instead of kill, however fighting against such great numbers was wearing Violet down considerably. She was getting tired and couldn't stop if she wanted to. Marigold's Madness was still in effect, causing Violet to continue her berserk state of mind.

The number of castle guard members almost seemed unlimited as more marched into the hallway. With Violet getting tired as the fight continued, she was beginning to lose ground. A guard wielding a sword rushed to Violet, ready to attack. He swung his blade only for Violet to sidestep away from the weapon then swung her own weapon against the man's side. The polearm slammed into the guard and he was knocked into one of the hallway's windows, breaking through and falling onto the snowy ground outside. Violet followed him and leaped outside, leaving her cousins and the other guards behind. She was still induced by Madness so she didn't have the sense to run. Instead she stood above the guard that fell through the window and began to punch him relentlessly. Her pummeling didn't cease despite the man's pleas for mercy. It wasn't until Violet's orange eyes finally returned to their natural purple color.

"Huh? What?" Violet had control of her actions again.

She didn't remember everything that happened while under Madness, just glimpses of her battle, but Violet realized one very important thing; she was outside. Violet felt the fresh, cold air and flakes of snow hit her skin and send a shiver down her spine. Violet was cold. She wasn't dressed for being outside, but she didn't care. Violet wasted no time and ran away from Underland Manor. She only took five steps before a metal whip-like object flew out of the broken window, wrapped itself around Violet, and pulled her back into the hallway. She slammed against the wall then dragged and hurled back into the dining hall.

 **Setting: Dining Hall**

All the Underlands watching in the dining hall ducked to avoid being hit by Violet's tossed body. The rogue Underland landed on the table and slide along the long piece of furniture, crashing and knocking down all the tea and food in her path, much to Marigold displeasure.

"I worked all morning on that," he complained.

Violet stopped sliding on the table, sitting somewhere in the middle while someone entered the room. None of the castle guard entered the room. The one who strode into the room, gaining everyone's attention was the Underland known as the Paragon, the strongest Underland in all the land, Zinnia.

Zinnia had long red hair that looked like dancing fire and sharp, golden eyes. She had a beauty mark on above the right side of her lip where it served its purpose of being beautiful. She was quite attractive, but her neutral expression displayed severity. She wore a small black jacket that faded to red at the bottom and red lining. There were several badges above the left breast. One of the badges had the insignia of the Underland family and another which served as proof she was part of the Atlesian military. She wore a lightly armored bodysuit beneath her jacket. It was red from the waist up and black the rest of the way down. Wrapped around her waist was a white cloak that reach reached down to and ended right above her ankles. Zinnia wore black knee-high boots and black gloves. On her right arm was a mechanical device which served an unknown purpose and in her right hand was Zinnia's weapon of choice, a whip sword; a segmented sword that could extend into a whip.

Marigold and the other Underlands walked out of her way so they could enjoy the second act of this spectacle. Zinnia walked to the end of the table with her gold eyes focused on Violet.

"Alyssa Underland. Allow me to say it's good see you after all this time. I was happy to hear you were alive and returned home, however I can't disregard your violent outburst and attempt to leave the manor without uncle's permission. I wished we could've properly meet, but I've been tasked to return you to your room. Please come quietly and without resistance," Zinnia asked with a serious yet caring tone.

Violet thought about her cousin's offer. She still didn't fully understand what happened a few moments ago, probably something the other orchestrated, but Zinnia was giving her a chance to just go to her room and pretend nothing happened. Violet believed that was the best course of action, however her mind was looking back at the brief moment she was outside. It felt liberating, something she hasn't felt in weeks and she didn't want to return to being held captive in a place she hated. Violet wanted this to end quietly, but she wanted out more and her opportunity was out there through that broken window. Violet had no weapons, just forks and knives scattered about the table. She picked up several before beginning her assault.

Violet ran on top of the table directly toward Zinnia who reacted by shooting out and extending her whip sword. She had the whip aimed at Violet's feet, preparing to wrap around them, but Violet jumped over the weapon and threw some forks at Zinnia. They weren't her usual throwing knives, but they would serve as distractions for now. Her cousin easily blocked against the utensils with the light armor on her body suit deflecting all of them and Zinnia herself catching the one in midair that was aimed at her left eye. Violet landed behind Zinnia and sprinted for the door, ignoring her other cousins and thinking only about escape. She was in the hallway but didn't reach the window thanks to Zinnia stopping Violet's movement by shooting out her whip sword and wrapping it around Violet's body. Zinnia pulled back, reeling Violet back into the dining hall and tossed her into a wall.

"Close and guard the door," Zinnia ordered her fellow Underlands.

Linnaea and Linnaeus did as they were told and closed the door leading to the hallway. The twins dutifully guarded it while the others continued watching the fight. Marigold had an amused smirk on his face, loving how things were going the way he orchestrated. He relished being a puppet master and wondered what it would be like once he is the head of the family.

Slowly but surely, Violet was getting back on her feet. She was hurt, but her aura was still intact. Looking at Zinnia and the others guard the door, Violet saw no way out of this. Instead, she glanced at the large windows in the dining hall. They led to the courtyard garden in the center of the mansion. It was outside, but not out of the mansion and Violet figured she could think of the next step later.

"Alyssa Underland. Stand down," Zinnia ordered.

Violet remained silent, slowly standing to her feet then raising her arms up as a sign of surrender. Violet glanced at Zinnia who didn't budge from the look in her eyes. Out of nowhere, tulip petals began to form on Violet's body, peeling off her arms and legs, and as they formed, Violet's body began to disappear. Violet activated Invisibility, creating petals around the body parts she wanted to vanish. Violet disappeared in a flurry of tulip petals.

"Where'd-"  
"she go?" Linnaea and Linnaeus asked in confusion.

"Uncle really should've done something to negate her semblance," Bluebell said.

"His mind's slipping thanks to growing old. It's a shame," Marigold insulted with a joyful tone.

Zinnia extended her whip sword and twirled it around above her head. She then swung her whip sword at the area of the room near the windows and her blade did hit something. An invisible Violet was struck by part of the extended blade and she was knocked into the table. Violet's semblance deactivated when her spine hit the edge of the table. Zinnia predicted Violet's move to escape out the window. She noticed Violet glancing at the windows and how she's been focused on escaping instead of the battle.

Zinnia exhibited intelligence being able to guess Violet's actions based on quick observations. Her abilities in battle were also something to behold. She never wasted a move, adapting extremely quickly to her opponent's style. Zinnia was a strategist and capable fighter and this was only a sliver of what she could do. She definitely could be someone who rivaled Violet or maybe even surpassed her based on everyone's claim.

The drawn-out battle with the guards along with the hard hits Zinnia delivered, Violet's aura was at the end of its rope. She didn't have enough aura to remain invisible so she appeared before everyone in her defeated state. Violet was tired, had no weapon, and scraping the bottom of the barrel of her aura. There was nothing else she could do. Violet's attempt at escape ended in failure.

"Whelp, it's over. Zinnia is still the strongest," Dahlia stated with her hands on her hips.

"While I agree with you about the outcome, I still think it was very one-sided, Bluebell interjected. "It's not like Alyssa had her weapons with her."

"Doesn't matter. She focused too much on trying to escape rather than fighting Zinnia. Her single-minded objective is what brought her down," Aster said.

"Hmm. I don't know. What do you think, Marigold?" Bluebell asked.

Marigold held a mad smile as he looked at a defeated Violet then said, "It doesn't matter if she could win or not against Zinnia. She'll certainly make this interesting."

Zinnia ignored the comments of her cousins and had her eyes on Violet. She retracted her blade back into its sword form and slowly approached Violet who was leaning against the table to hold herself up. Zinnia extended her arm with an open hand to Violet,

"Please, come with me and return to your room," Zinnia offered.

Violet eyed Zinnia then ultimately ignored her. She felt it for the first time in weeks. The outside, freedom, and she wanted more. The feeling of the chilling wind against her scalp was the best sensation she has felt in a long time and she wanted more. Violet didn't try to fight anymore, instead she grabbed the closest chair and dragged it with her toward the closest window. The legs of the chair slowly scrapped against the floor, making a grating and unpleasant sound. Once she reached the window, Violet tried to raise the piece of furniture over her head to smash the window, but Zinnia shot out her whip sword, extending it at the chair and destroying the metal object in one thrust. Violet held nothing left of the chair in her hands, so she decided to rely on her fists alone. Her aura was extremely low so punching through glass would not only break her aura, but also get a few shards lodged in her hands. She was prepared for the pain. It meant nothing if it meant she could escape and maybe even return to Vacuo, hoping maybe her team was there waiting for her.

Before Violet could continue with her last act of defiance, Zinnia moved in and quickly delivered an open palm strike to Violet's chin. This attack broke Violet's aura and the strike to the chin knocked Violet out. The fight with the guards forced by Marigold's manipulation combined with her bout with Zinnia left Violet exhausted. She laid on the ground unconscious. Zinnia carefully picked up her cousin and carried her out of the dining hall with all the other Underlands watching.

 **Setting: Violet's Room**

Violet awoke from her slumber, opening her eyes to see the white ceiling of her room. She noticed that she was laying in her bed and immediately felt the soreness in her body. She didn't know how long she was out, but she knew it wasn't long enough for her not to feel the pain. Violet also felt something else wrong with her body. She brought her hand to her neck to feel some kind of metal collar around her neck. Violet looked over at the mirror on her dresser to see exactly what it was and she recognized it as a device similar to the high-tech handcuffs used to disrupt a person's aura. This thing prevented her from accessing her aura as well as her semblance. Violet was actually surprised her father didn't give this to her in the first place.

With no access to her aura, Violet's body couldn't be healed with it so she was writhed in pain. She mustered whatever strength she could to sit up and she did. Violet began to notice something else in her room; a small table that wasn't there before and a tray with tea, biscuits, and a note. She didn't want to feel any more soreness by reaching for the note, so she just read it where she sat.

 _"Here's some food and tea to make you feel better. Get well soon. Love, Marigold"_

Violet didn't know what to make of this since he and the other Underlands declared war against her. She thought it might be best not to accept his offering just in case it was poisoned. Without warning, Galanthus entered her room with a first aid kit.

"Oh. You're awake. Your father asked for me to tend to your wounds. Please don't make a fuss about this," the rabbit faunus asked.

Violet just nodded, allowing the butler to do as he was ordered. With no aura protecting or healing her, Violet needed the medical treatment. Her aura wasn't going to heal her anytime soon and she was more vulnerable than ever.

 **Setting: Tarax's Study**

Tarax sat at his desk with an infuriated look on his face. Zinnia stood on the other side, watching her uncle with a neutral expression. He viciously tapped the index finger on his right hand against his desk while writing documents with his left. His blood was boiling about what just transpired. His rebellious daughter tried to escape and she almost succeeded. Tarax believed Marigold and the other Underlands may have had a hand in her outrage, but it didn't change the fact that Violet proved to be too much for the castle guard. He didn't believe his daughter would actually put up an actual fight but she did and she almost won. Not to mention the fact that he allowed her to roam in his mansion with the use of her vexing semblance. It completely slipped his mind to prevent her the use of her semblance. This lapse in judgement showed Tarax's mind wasn't as sharp as it used to be. Tarax finally realized how loose his grip really was on Violet at the same time feeling irritated about how important keeping her was to remain in power.

He grumbled to himself, forgetting that Zinnia was in the room. The Young Underland patiently waited for her uncle to speak but he remained in this state of frustration for over twenty minutes. She decided it was best to initiate the conversation in order for him to move forward.

"Uncle Tarax, I was able to return Alyssa to her room and placed the disruptor collar on her. She won't be using her semblance anymore. Also, I ordered Galanthus to go to Alyssa's room and give her medical treatment. With her aura disrupted, it won't be able to heal her body. I hope that is okay with you? I don't mean to undermine you," Zinnia said with respect.

Tarax sighed with relief before saying, "Thank you, Zinnia. This place would be in chaos with you."

"Think nothing of it, uncle. I'm only doing my duty while I'm still here," Zinnia replied.

Tarax was glad Zinnia was on his side. And more importantly, she had no desire to be the next head of the Underland family. If she truly desired to lead the family, then she would with ease. No other Underland would dare oppose her. Zinnia has proven to be one of the greatest members of the family in a long time. She was truly gifted, a prodigy, but her ambition lied elsewhere.

Rather than be the next head of the Underland family, Zinnia instead chose to enlist into the Atlas military. She did this when she was thirteen as has been rising through the ranks as a prominent soldier. Now that she was 22, Zinnia has become a trainee in the Atlesian Military's Special Operative Unit. She only needed another month before being a full-fledged specialist. Zinnia remained stationed at home per her uncle's request and respectfully fulfilled his desires before being called by the Atlesian Military.

"Uncle. Alyssa may be crippled by the restriction of her aura, but she has proven to be defiant and she'll continue to be as long as things remain this way," Zinnia said.

"What do you think we can do to make her complacent?" Tarax asked, ready to accept any answer if it means Violet will be submissive.

"I doubt she'll ever be obedient, but I'm sure we can take measures to prevent an incident like that from occurring a second time. Perhaps make Alyssa less volatile. Unfortunately, we don't know the exact method to keep her under some form of control, but I believe there's someone who can assist us. Someone who knows much more about Alyssa than we do," Zinnia answered.

Tarax had to think about who Zinnia was talking about, but he figured out who quickly. He was aware she was still in Atlas, so he decided to give her a call. He knew Zinnia was correct. That person knew a lot about Violet and probably knew how to make her behave. It was the best option Tarax had available and he needed to put the reins on his daughter.

"Zinnia. Please summon Ebony Vantablack for me. I need her here."

* * *

 **Violet finally receives her second theme song and it's Survivor by 2WEI. This song is the most ideal theme for Violet. The lyrics to the song are things Violet wishes to say to her father. She doesn't need him to survive anymore. Violet is more than capable of making it out on the world on her own and has proven that throughout her life in Vacuo. Violet is strong, smart, and independent. This song is Violet's best theme song for her because it defines Violet's character correctly.**

 **Violet's first theme is Castle(Winter's War) by Halsey which portrays to Violet's current setting but serves more as the volume's theme song than Violet's. Survivor Violet's main theme and the perfect song for her character.**

 **Dahlia Underland is based on the Red Queen and the sister of Aster. She is temperamental, stubborn, and very loud, but she is also insecure. Her semblance allows her to read a person's mind and emotions, but only if those thoughts and feelings pertain to Dahlia. Just as Aster said, Dahlia's semblance is egotistical and self-absorbed. It basically serves as a way for Dahlia to know whose talking about her behind her back. She always keeps her semblance active to know what people say and this drains her aura considerably. She has never given her semblance a name, but the others call it Ego. Dahlia gets jealous easily by anyone doing something better than her, especially her sister, Aster.** **She is named after the Dahlia flower which symbolizes elegance and dignity, but also as a warning for something terrible.**

 **Aster Underland is based on the White Queen and the sister of Dahlia. Aster is a very mysterious person and hard to read. She displays elegance, serenity, and no crazed tendencies which is very abnormal for an Underland, but has made her a very popular figure to other family members and the manor's staff. She is peculiar and her semblance only adds to it. Clairvoyance allows Aster to see the future. She has no control over her semblance. Clairvoyance activates randomly and shows random events. Sometimes if she is in the presence of another person, the future she'll see might be related to them. There's one aspect to Aster's Clairvoyance that Marigold purposely didn't bring up and he'd wants it to be a surprise. Aster is named after the Aster flower which comes in several colors with their own symbolism and it complements Aster who's a complex character. Aster is also the Greek word for star and Aster herself does seem otherworldly.**

 **Zinnia Underland is based on the Knave of Hearts. She is a prodigy in the Underland family and a soldier in the Atlesian Military. Zinnia is probably the only one in that family that acts like a noble. She is respectful to her elders and superiors, and is empathetic, willing to allow Violet to choose the path of least resistance rather than fight her. She is named after the Zinnia flower which universally symbolizes endurance. The red Zinnia symbolizes steadfastness and family ties, things that are a part of Zinnia's character. She is known as the strongest Underland and nicknamed the Paragon because of it. Even though Zinnia may have fought Violet when she was weakened and didn't have her Enigmas, she is still a better fighter than Violet.**

 **The second theme for the Underland family is Dollhouse: Melanie Martinez. It defines what life is like in the Underland Manor. To the outside, superficial world of Atlas, the Underland Family seems like an eccentric yet ordinary family. The dark twisted truth of the family is only known by the family and they keep up the facade because of Atlas's strict rules on self expression and because it's partially fun to keep it secret. **


	6. All in the Family Part 3

**Setting: Atlas Hotel**

In one of Atlas's luxurious hotels, two individuals were staying in one of the rooms. The first was the bat faunus, Ash Blood and the second was the charming yet cunning young woman, Ebony Vantablack. The duo has remained stationed in Atlas ever since they delivered Violet to her family. Ebony had to formally introduce herself to the Vantablack family members in Atlas and discuss her place in the business. She had several meetings with them during these past few weeks and they have been going exactly the way Ebony wanted.

The hotel they were in was one of the finest Atlas had to offer and they stayed in the penthouse which was grand and marvelous. The main living room was the largest room of the penthouse and the first room a person enters when they go through the front door. It had a large, marble coffee table with four luxurious couches. There was a terrace that could be reached from the living room and had an amazing view of Atlas. To the right corner of the living room was the kitchen area which was very stylish. The walls to the left and right of the living room connected to two bedrooms, one for Ebony and the other for Blood who was currently sitting on one of the couches.

He sat there patiently, waiting for Ebony Vantablack to return from another meeting with the Vantablacks from Atlas. In the alone time he had, Blood wondered if Violet was alright and no matter how much he thought of her, his mind always tracked back to Clair de Lune Vantablack. He was concerned with her well being and hoped she had recovered both mentally and emotionally from the destruction of Fortuna. Blood also questioned when Ebony was supposed to return. She told Blood he didn't have to come with her because this meeting was going to be brief and Blood's question was answered when Ebony entered the penthouse. She seemed to be twirling and dancing as she walked into the penthouse, showing she was in a very good mood. The charming Vantablack had a smile on her face and her silver eyes landed on Blood.

"Hello Ash! It's a splendid day, isn't it?" she asked with cheerfulness in her tone.

"Yes it is, milady. Did the meeting go well?" Blood asked.

"Perfectly! Not only did I finally meet the rest of my family, I have a place at the table. This is so exciting," Ebony beamed.

"They showed me tasks and jobs I could take. Especially roles in Vale. They are in a bad state right now, but I refused them all. There's only one role I want and I persuaded them to let me have it."

"I'm glad. I remember you telling the other Vantablacks that you wanted it the very first time you met them. You were really adamant about it and now you have it. You're a diplomat, milady. Everyone agreed with you that it'd be the best role for you," Blood said.

"Everything is going the way I knew it would. I've always been good in arguments and the art of persuasion. In time, I always get what I want... Wow, that made me sound like a spoiled brat. Didn't mean to come off like that," Ebony said semi-embarrassed.

Throughout his time working as Ebony's retainer, Blood had a hard time admitting he actually liked her. Despite the actions she took during the destruction of Fortuna, Ebony has shown to be human, a person with idiosyncrasies and vulnerabilities just like anyone else. Blood thought it was a façade but learned this was just Ebony being Ebony. One thing about her he didn't fully understand was why a person who had the ability to do and get whatever she wanted would chose the path of a diplomat. Ebony was cool, quirky, and very, very mysterious.

Suddenly, Blood's scroll went off. He pulled out his device and answered, "Hello?"

"Hmm… I see. Hold on," Blood gave the scroll to Ebony. "It's from Underland Manor."

Ebony happily took his scroll and answered the call.

"Yes? Oh, hello Zinnia! I've been waiting to here from you. What would you like to discuss?... I see… She did? That doesn't sound so surprising… Very well. I'll be there shortly, but on one condition. I'd like to speak with you about something… Okay, I'll see you and Mr. Underland soon. Bye!" Ebony hung up the scroll and returned it to Blood.

"Come along, Ash. We're going to the Underland Manor. Seems our dear Violet has caused some trouble."

Blood responded with a nod and followed his liege out of their room and hotel. The bat faunus may have to work for Ebony and that probably meant he would have to be against Team VRSZ, but he was happy to hear Violet was fighting back. He had a small smile on his face that went away as quick as it came.

 **Setting: Underland Manor**

After waiting for an hour, Zinnia Underland invited Ebony and her retainer Blood into Underland Manor. The Paragon escorted the two to Tarax's study where the head of the Underland family waited. Zinnia silently shepherded Ebony and Blood to her uncle. Ebony happily pranced beside Zinnia with a look of fondness. Her eyes were locked onto Zinnia's person and she was awestruck at the strongest Underland. Blood looked at his liege, remembering the first time they came here. How Ebony met Zinnia while she talked to Tarax and how the Vantablack was impressed with the Underland's character. She was glad she came to the manor because it gave Ebony a new objective.

"Zinnia, it's so nice to see you again, Ebony said. "You seem to be doing well. I take it being a part in the Atlesian Military played a role in that."

"Yes, milady," Zinnia responded and Ebony loved it. The Paragon was so respectful and courteous to those in power. She had the air of someone who would fulfill any duty given to her, someone truly dependable.

"I'm curious. Is being part of the military something you've always dreamed or is it part of something bigger you wish to accomplish? That was the thing I wished to ask you."

"…I wish to serve Remnant. The world is currently in a state of chaos. The people of Atlas have been fortunate enough to avoid the struggle, but I feel we should contribute; extend our prosperous hands and help those who weren't so fortunate. Also, with the Atlesian drones attacking people during the fall of Beacon, the other kingdoms are less trustworthy of us. If anything, once I become a Atlesian specialist operative I'll have the authority and permission to go to other kingdoms and help them reach stability anyway I can. I guess you can say an era of peace is my desire. I can't accomplish this as the head of the Underland family, sitting pretty in a mansion. I need to be where the problems are," Zinnia explained with earnest.

Ebony smiled then said, "And that response answered all my future questions. I too wish to walk the road to peace. Perhaps our common goal will have us cross paths again. No, I'm sure it will," Ebony said.

"I'm sure they will," Zinnia replied before stopping.

They were at the door to Tarax's study. Ebony was sort of upset she had to end the conversation with the person she really wanted to see. Zinnia opened the door and Ebony walked into the study where Tarax waited. As retainer and niece, Blood and Zinnia waited outside the study for their respective lieges. The two of them didn't speak to another. They just waited until the meeting ended or if they were needed. This was a matter that the two lead figures needed to discuss.

 **Setting: Tarax's Study**

"Thank you for answering my sudden call for aid," Tarax said, standing next to his desk.

"It's no problem at all. Zinnia told me Violet caused quite the uproar."

"Alyssa," Tarax corrected before continuing, "And yes. She has made quite a mess of things. I've taken measures to limit her capabilities by placing a disruption collar around her neck. However, Zinnia has brought up that this kind of situation would likely occur again if things don't change. I thought it would be best to change her living arrangements to calm her, but the problem is I have no idea how to do it. Zinnia believed the best course of action was to ask for the guidance of someone who is more familiar with Alyssa and her 'past' life."

 _"How typical. A father who doesn't know anything about his daughter. Terrible old man,"_ Ebony thought to herself. Deep down, she genuinely disgusted by Tarax, but she put on her façade when she spoke to him.

"It's no problem at all. I'm more than happy to offer my aid. I'm sure Viol- I mean Alyssa will enjoy the change in her living standards. These recommendations will make Alyssa more agreeable, though it may seem quite… outrageous. But I believe you'll see things in my way soon enough," Ebony activated Charm to persuade Tarax without his knowing, making things go her way once again.

 **Setting: Underland Manor**

More than half an hour has passed since Ebony and Tarax began their meeting with Blood and Zinnia standing outside in the hallway. Blood stood against one side of the hall while Zinnia occupied the other. Neither of them attempted any form of conversation. There was nothing to be said between them. They were true retainers, dutifully waiting for their lieges to finish conversing before taking any action.

Blood didn't speak to the Underland, but he did sneak glances at her. Zinnia was a curious case compared to the rest of the Underland family. Granted, Blood has yet to met some of the other family members, but she seemed to be a cut above the others. In a way, Zinnia reminded him of Violet. A desire to break from old traditions and make something of themselves. For Violet it was the freedom to make her own decisions, and for Zinnia, it's to help those because they need it. Her desire was similar to that of a Huntress. Blood kind of understood why Ebony was interested in her, but he didn't know if that would be good or bad.

The doors to Tarax's study opened and the two retainers saw their lieges exit the room. The two of them shook hands as a sign that their business has concluded.

"Thank you for your assistance, Ebony," Tarax said as he ended the handshake.

"No problem. More than happy to help. Anything to make this arrangement better for everyone," Ebony said before turning to Blood.

"Come Ash, we'll be returning to Atlas," Ebony told him then turned over to Zinnia. "Farewell Zinnia. I believe we'll meet again very soon."

"Likewise, lady Ebony," Zinnia responded.

Ebony only smiled before taking her leave. She and Blood walked their way out of the manor. The charming Vantablack was happy she came to Atlas. It was where her plans and dreams could be set in motion. It was also in this kingdom that Ebony found someone of great interest; Zinnia Underland.

Zinnia giggled to herself. _"I think I found my next retainer. Now, I just need to find a way to make it a reality."_

Ebony and Blood left the manor with Ebony having the next steps of her plan in mind. She may have had the approval of the Vantablack family to be a diplomat, but she needed the approval of another group of people if she wanted to leave Atlas legally. Ebony needed to seek an audience with the Atlas Council.

 **Setting: Violet's Hall**

Violet has remained in her room after the incident several hours ago. Galanthus was able to treat her wounds by wrapping gauze around her arms, and upper body. With the disruptor collar on her neck, Violet had no access to her aura so it couldn't heal her properly. Violet decided to stay in her room for as long as she could, not only to continue her healing, but because she wanted to be in a secure room. With her cousins making a game out ousting her for the head of the family, Violet needed to be on guard at all times. She did wonder what methods they would use. Hiring assassins and poisons were the usual choices for disposing of family members, but Violet's been gone for a long time. She doesn't know what new plot they could devise.

She sat up on her bed rather than laying down because she would feel the pain flare in her back. Plus, Violet thought it was better if she wanted to be alert to any surprise attacks or unexpected circumstances. Violet sat on her bed with Remus's bionic eye in her hand. She held onto it with care, thinking about him and her other boys. She really wished to know what became of her friends, but her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Thinking it was Galanthus, Violet said, "Come in, Galanthus."

The door opened and Violet was met with one of those unexpected circumstances. Zinnia was the person who walked in and Violet didn't know what to make of it. Out of all her cousins, Zinnia was the most reasonable. If she came here, Violet doubted it was to duke it out.

"Uh, yeah?" Violet said, wondering what this was about.

"Uncle Tarax thought it would be best to change how things go from now on. One of his ideas included giving you more freedom around the manor. You're allowed to roam the castle and take up any activities you'd like. However, it will be under my supervision. Uncle may be lenient, but he isn't foolish. He won't risk you pulling another daring escape again," Zinnia explained.

Violet sat on her bed and thought about this. _"So, my father is showing kindness? Yeah, I'm calling bullshit. This is just some new way for him to control me… Well… it's better than just sitting here doing nothing… and… I might be able to do some things I haven't been able to do before. I might be able to work out a little too. It's not like I've been keeping up with my usual routine. Not to mention, with her around, none of my other cousins would think of attacking me. Zinnia would protect me,"_

Violet slowly got up from her bed and looked at Zinnia with deceptively calm eyes. "Alright, I'll take you up on your offer. I get to do whatever activity I want?" she asked for clarification.

"As long as it's within reason, then yes," Zinnia answered. "What would you like to do?"

 **Setting: Courtyard**

In the center of the Underland Manor was a large, outdoor courtyard. It housed an array of flowers, walking paths for those who wished to traverse, and in the northern corner there was an area for those who wished to train. That's where Violet wished to go. She wanted to spend her time doing something she hasn't done since she's been here; train. Violet wasn't allowed to have her Enigmas to train. It would incite her to use them to escape. So, she had to find a new weapon to practice with and she found a bow with a quiver of arrows.

Violet stood on the grass of the courtyard with the bow and arrow in hand while aiming at the stuffed human dummy up against the wall. Archery wasn't her usual forte, but it was very similar to her throwing daggers, requiring aim, timing, and precision. Violet figured practicing this would help her once she got a hold of her Enigmas. She shot several arrows at a target and failed to hit the target on the head or the one on the chest, hitting only the wall behind it and the ground around the dummy. It didn't help that her wounded upper body was holding her back tremendously, including the pain that came every time she shot an arrow. Zinnia silently watched her cousin practice, leaning against one of the walls. Zinnia observed Violet for the past two and a half hours of practice. The sun began to set, but it didn't deter Violet from firing more arrows. Zinnia noticed her cousin gradually getting better, hitting the five dummies in the head and chest successively, showing her had a high learning curve and her stubborn drive to keep going was amazing. Zinnia was both impressed and wary of her cousin. She recognized Violet as a very capable fighter, one that could possibly rival her. This made her curious about Violet, wondering whether they had other similar interests.

 _"If the circumstances were different, perhaps Alyssa and I could've been friends,"_ Zinnia thought to herself but dropped it completely when Galanthus came.

"Yes, Galanthus?" Zinnia asked.

"It's time for lady Alyssa to return to her hall. I have prepared her dinner and brought to her dining room. I don't wish for her to be late and let the food get cold," Galanthus said.

"Okay. I'll get her," Zinnia walked toward Violet as she fired the last two arrows in her quiver.

"Alyssa. It's time to return to your hall. Galanthus has prepared your dinner in the dining room. Let's go," Zinnia told Violet.

"I'm not ready to leave yet. I'm just getting the hang of this," Violet told her cousin before walking to the dummies riddled with arrows. "And there's a very good chance Marigold or someone else poisoned my food."

"Then you're in luck. Galanthus is the one who prepares your meals and he doesn't allow any one near him when he works, so you're safe. As for your hobby, just bring them with you. You can store them in your free room and train with them there if you like. It's not as spacious as the courtyard, but you can still train in your free room," Zinnia explained to Violet.

Violet thought that was a good idea. If she couldn't have her Enigmas with her, then practicing with other types of weapons could keep her in shape and have some structure of her old life. She grabbed the bow and a couple of arrows to bring to her empty room. Violet figured she could use that room to train and work out whenever she felt like it.

 **Setting: Violet's Hall**

Violet walked back to her hall of rooms along with Zinnia who continued her duty to guard her cousin. The first stop was the empty room Violet had that originally served no purpose until now. Violet decided it will be her training room. She placed the bow and arrows onto a nearby shelf then left the room, planning to place a dummy and more weapons in here. Violet left her training room and went into her dining room where the meal was sitting on the table. Her meal consisted of chicken breast, vegetable medley, and a cup of tea. Things that could easily be poisoned.

Zinnia entered the room before Violet and walked toward the table with the dish. The Paragon took a small sample of each to test if they had poison. Violet was stunned by this action then waited to see if she really was poisoned. Zinnia and Violet just stood there to see what would happened but nothing occurred. Zinnia was completely fine and proved the food wasn't tainted. She even smirked at Violet to show she was right.

"Now that that's settled, I'll be taking my leave," Zinnia said with her amused smirk before leaving the room and Violet.

Violet sat down at the table, began eating her dinner, then summarized the things that happened throughout her day. She met her cousins who declared war against her, battled against a horde of armed soldiers in a fit of unexplained rage, fought and lost to Zinnia, got permission to roam the manor with a bodyguard, and is now going to train so she doesn't lose her skills. There was no flow in her day, but that was natural in the Underland household. Violet had to get used to this change of pace and be prepared for whatever crazy nonsense her father and deranged cousins had for her. The first thing she needed to do was grab a pair of swords she glanced at in the training area. They could help her get in the groove of using her kukris again.

* * *

 **While in the manor, Ebony mulled over the idea of personally visiting Violet, but knew the meeting would turn violent. Violet has already marked Ebony as her enemy and would try to fight her if she could. Ebony is a trained fighter, but prefers to avoid unnecessary conflict. She'd be less hostile towards Blood and would want to hear his side of the story about the destruction of Fortuna.**

 **After Violet's incident, the castle guard is now terrified of her. Most of them flinch when she walks by them and many run and hide if she is moving in their direction. She has gained a reputation of being a monster disguised as a young woman. Linnaea and Linnaeus ordering them to do stuff including Violet will be the only reason they'll do anything with her and refusing an order results in a gruesome death in the Underland Manor.**


	7. Uncharted Part 1

**Setting: Frozen Wilderness**

The land of Atlas was famously known as a barren tundra with endless snow and freezing winds that howled loudly. It was extremely different from Vacou, a quiet, scorching desert. The two kingdoms were natural opposites and it was very apparent to the five-man team trying to weather the arctic wasteland. The members of Team VRSZ along with Lily and Azura were trudging through the snow to their destination, the closest settlement to the port town called Zorin. Silver said he heard of this settlement when he used to live in Atlas. Zorin was a settlement that used to be where most of the kingdom's weapons were manufactured and refined, but that changed when the kingdom began to advance and provide its own weapons. Now the settlement had been forgotten, left to do whatever it could to survive, such was the fate of many settlements in Solitas.

Each member of the team had winter clothing to keep themselves warm, but it didn't make it any less difficult. A strong gust of wind was blowing in the direction they were walking and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. Everyone was doing their best to guard their faces and keep their bearings as they pressed forward. Though some were doing better than others.

"THIS SUUUUUCCCKKKKSSS!" Azura yelled loudly so the others could hear her. It was more difficult for her and Silver because they carried bags full of supplies for the trip.

The team trekked through the frosty plains in a straight line with Zelts taking the lead, Silver behind him, then Lily, Remus, and Azura. It was the best method to keep track of each other and keep and eye on their surroundings.

"Yes! It does!" Zelts shouted from the front, "But we knew that when we started! This was never going to be easy, but it was the best plan we had to avoid being found by the Atlesian Military!"

"Yeah, but the way to Zorin looked a lot shorter on the map… and easier," Silver commented.

"Maps don't do Atlas justice! All we have to do is weather this storm if we want to make it," Lily told everyone.

"Exactly, so let's keep going! We won't reach Violet if we keep complaining about the cold!" Remus stated to the others with some force in his voice. He really wanted to find Violet.

Zelts turned around to face his friend then said, "We will, Remus, but let's focus on the objective right in-"

Zelts stopped talking when he sensed the presence of something sinister behind him. The others looked up with surprise when they saw the figure of a large Grimm in front of him. The Grimm was a Beringel, and a very large one at that. It doubled Zelts in height and looked very different from the usual species. The large ape-like Grimm was covered in much more bone plating than the usual kind, wearing it like full body armor. Zelts didn't get a good look at the Grimm because when he tried to turn around to see it, the Beringel backhanded him, knocking him away and he landed in the snow.

The others scrambled to attack the monster while Zelts got his bearings. The first to strike was Remus. He ran past the others and leaped for the large Grimm. It tried to punch him, but Remus moved his body in a circular motion allowing him to narrowly dodge the Grimm's punch and massive arm as he made his way to its head. Remus already had Romulus split into dual swords and he slashed at the Beringel's throat, but bone plated armor was very durable. Romulus was only able to cut into it, but not through it. Silver fired rounds of fire dust bullets at the monster which served as a good way to harm it, but it didn't dissuade the Beringel from attacking Remus. Immediately after Remus failed to behead the Grimm, it twisted its body around to backhand Remus while he was still airborne. Normally, Remus would be able to easily dodge this, but the arm came from his blindside. Remus was struck in his right shoulder and knocked into the snow. Knowing he could've dodged such an attack if he had his other eye left Remus feeling frustrated.

The Beringel raised both its arms up, getting ready to crush Remus where he laid, but Azura intercepted by dashing forward and stood before Remus and below the monster that planned to kill him. Tigress used this time to separate the sections of her segmented spear and plant them in the ground while Silver jumped high in the air and Zelts ran towards the battle. The Beringel was about to pulverize the two Cobalts until Azura struck it using the fire dust in her wrists. She used them to conjure a fireball in her hand and hurled it at one of the only weak spots this armored Grimm had, the eyes. The Grimm's left eye was set ablaze and the Beringel howled in pain, stopping its attack to try to put out the flame in its face. Azura picked Remus up and got out of range from the battle. Tigress set each section of her weapon into the snow while facing the frantic Beringel. When Azura got Remus and herself out of the way, the Beringel roared in pain, too distracted by its burning eye to notice the two-sided attack coming his way.

Zelts sprinted to the Grimm and Silver fell from the sky, both aiming to strike the Beringel with all they've got. Silver had Fenrir as escrima staffs and slammed them down hard on the back of the beast's neck, forcing it to fall to one knee. Zelts reeled his wingblade back and swung it against the Grimm's chest and chin, forcing it back on its feet with its head jolted upward. Silver used Gravity to remain on the Beringel's shoulder and fired several rounds of bullets with ice dust at the back of the neck and down the back which froze over and caused the Grimm to slow in its movements. He and Zelts backed away from the Grimm so Tigress could deliver the final blow. Tigress had the sections of Flying Eagle sticking up from the ground and aimed at the Beringel except for the spearhead in her hand. She pressed down on the middle of the spearhead to activate the fire dust in each section. The five sections fired small bursts of fire dust like cannon fire, blasting the Beringel in the back five times. Its armor may be durable, but Silver using ice to freeze it over made it more fragile. The first two cannon blasts were able to penetrate through the ice and armor and the remaining exploded against the Grimm's exposed backside. Those three shots were enough to kill the Beringel as it fell to the ground and disintegrated into black smoke.

"Glad that's over with," Zelts said while putting his wingblades behind his back. "Everyone alright?"

"I'm good," Silver said while waving his hand.

"Same," Azura said before getting up.

"…" Remus was silent as he sat up in the snow.

"Remus, are you hurt?" Lily asked him.

"…I'm fine," he said but it was partially true.

Remus was fine physically, but his pride was hurt. During that short bout, Remus was useless and a liability, having to be rescued by Azura while everyone else finished the job. Remus was grateful for his relative's concern, but it made Remus feel more like a burden to the team. He didn't want to let the others know so he kept it to himself, but that would prove to be a poor move for both himself and for the team.

The team continued going northeast, the direction where Zorin was supposed to be located, but they ran into some problems. Atlas was known for its harsh environment that was dangerous for anyone, including people and Grimm, but Grimm have been gradually adapting to the cold. That subspecies of Beringel was proof of that. Despite their adaptations, they were few in numbers in Atlas compared to the other continents, but that didn't help the team. Remus's frustrations were kept in his head, however the negative emotions he faintly emitted were drawing Grimm to their location.

Every now and then, small groups of Beowolves would come and attack them. They were easy to dispatch, though Zelts, Lily, and Azura noticed Remus fighting extremely hard during these skirmishes. His aggression to prove he wasn't a burden may have been helpful with eliminating the stray Grimm that came their way, but it was doing more harm than good. The battles did nothing to quell his feelings and the anger he expressed in battle only attracted more Grimm, creating a cycle of conflict. Additionally, Remus was going all-out on small time Grimm, burning excess energy and tiring himself out quickly which was dangerous since they're in a frozen wasteland with no civilization for miles. His recklessness was endangering his life.

Everyone continued with their journey which lasted a whole day. The sun was beginning to set and Zelts didn't want them to continue in the dark. It would be a dangerous choice to keep going, so he informed the team of what to do next.

"It's getting dark. We should stop and try to find a place to rest," Zelts said in a straightforward tone.

"Alright, I'll go look for a place to stay," Lily said before running on ahead to find shelter.

Everyone was fine with this plan except for one who voiced his concerns.

"We can't make it to Zorin if we keep going?" Remus asked.

"Not really," Silver added.

"Zorin may be the closest settlement to the port, but it's not like we know the exact distance. Not to mention the Grimm coming around to slow us down didn't help. We need rest more than anything else," Zelts explained.

"Shouldn't we be getting there as fast as possible? The closer we are to Zorin, the closer we are to finding Violet," Remus voiced his concern.

Zelts knew Remus really wanted to find Violet, probably more than anyone else here. He understood Remus's desire, but also knew Remus was being reckless, forgoing his own constitution to save a friend. Zelts never planned on losing one friend to save the other. Luckily Silver included his opinion to persuade the young Cobalt.

"Don't worry about it. Zorin's not going anywhere. And we knew this was trip was probably gonna last more than a day. That's why we bought those supplies back at the port before leaving. Might as well use them, right?" Silver said with his arm around Remus's shoulder.

Remus understood the importance of finding camp, but he figured they could make it to Zorin if they tried. He was about to ask if they could go a little further, but that was stop by Azura. She walked up next to him and Silver with her eyes on Remus.

"You need rest more than any of us, Remus. Don't think I didn't notice you burning yourself out in those fights. If you keep going in your condition, you'll keel over and die. Either from exhaustion or frostbite, but you will certainly die and that's something I- none of us want that to happen to you," Azura said with a caring tone no one expected. Zelts and Silver were honestly flabbergasted but said nothing so her message could get across to their friend.

Remus looked at Azura with his expression changing from stern to still. He looked at all three of them with soft eyes. He let out a sigh and nodded, agreeing with Azura and the others. They needed shelter so they could continue with their venture. Zelts mentally made a promise to himself and to Remus that they would start again at dawn. This change allowed Remus to let go of frustrations and negative emotions, prevent the team from being sought out from any nearby Grimm.

Lily returned from her search to let the team know she found a place they could reside in for the night. She led everyone to the place they could sleep, a deep cavern that could shield them from the winds and help them hide from roaming Grimm. Back in the port settlement, Lily and Silver were tasked with buying supplies for the trip. They packed food, thick blankets, fire wood, and other essentials in the bags they carried for just such an occasion.

 **Setting: Cavern**

Everyone began setting up camp with Azura setting the fire wood in the center then using her fire dust to set it ablaze. Silver and Lily picked out what food everyone could eat. Silver could admit that he missed cooking in their old kitchen where he was the best chef in the house, but those days were gone. He also missed their amazing kitchen and the thought of how it was destroyed made Silver shed a tear which quickly froze into ice before it hit the ground. Lily saw this and thought it was rather comedic. Zelts and Remus set the blankets down around the fire. While they did their work, Zelts noticed a couple of nicks and cracks in the ice cavern. He didn't know what happened, but Zelts guessed that Lily ran into some Grimm and took them down before naming this place their camp. He chuckled to himself at how strong she was.

The resting place was set up. Everyone laid on the ground with their own thick blanket wrapped around them, though they still kept their winter attire on to help beat the cold. Besides the Grimm, it was their most persistent adversary. They all sat as close as they could to the fire in order feel its delightful warmth and eating their food at the same time. The situation may not have been perfect, but it was doable for all of them.

During this endeavor to rescue Violet, it has been an unspoken rule that Zelts was the leader. He was the best fit after Violet and she even named him the team's second-in-command when she was gone. So far, he has done a good job, but he isn't as the same kind of tactician Violet was. Zelts needed someone at his side to cover the parts of being a leader that he may have missed and that someone was Lily. After finishing her meal, Lily did what Zelts should've told the others and started being the lookout at the maw of the cavern. Everyone was going to take shifts throughout the night, giving everyone a fair amount of time to sleep while staying vigilant. The first was Lily then Silver, Remus, Azura, then Zelts. There were no incidents and they all got well deserved sleep.

It was the dawn of a new day, signaling it was time for the team to wake up. Zelts woke up and noticed that someone's arms were wrapped around his waist. He smiled, thinking it was Lily, and turned over to snuggle with her, but when he did he was shocked to see the person spooning him was Silver. Zelts looked on to see that everyone was sleeping together and he had no idea when this started. Silver was spooning Zelts, then Azura was spooning Silver, Remus to Azur, and Lily to Remus. Zelts was surprised but found it rather funny. He chuckled to himself before getting up which caused Silver to wake as well as the others.

"Um," Silver noticed that Azura had her arms around him, "why are you spooning me?" Silver asked.

Azura didn't respond verbally. She was just as shocked as Silver at their situation though she felt more embarrassed and as a result, she used the wind dust in her right wrist to conjure a small orb of compressed wind. She pressed it against Silver's chest and blasted it at him, launching him away and crashing him into a wall. Silver got up unharmed and learned that Azura doesn't like to be embarrassed. Lily got up, leaving Remus to be the last one asleep, still nuzzling with Azura. She looked down at him and scoffed. She didn't want to give him the same treatment she gave Silver because he was family and she was trying to turn a new leaf.

"Wake up, idiot," Azura said, nudging his head until he woke up.

Remus did and Silver complained, "You are so bias! You like him better, don't you?!"

"Obviously," Azura said before getting up.

"That's enough you two. It's time to pack everything up and head to Zorin. If we're lucky, we'll reach it before the end of the day," Zelts told everyone.

The team were packed and ready to continue their journey northwest through the frozen wilderness until they reached Zorin.

 **Setting: Frozen Wilderness**

The team's travel took most of the day once again. The sun was close to setting and they have yet to reach their destination. All they could guess was that they had to be close. Luckily, Grimm weren't a problem because they didn't run into any all day, but the situation was less than ideal thanks to the cold winds that violently blew through the land. They were strong and carried snow and frost, partially blinding the team and they pressed forward. In order to remain on course, Zelts had everyone pull out their scrolls and use the compass app so the team knew which way was northwest. He also told everyone to stay together. Getting lost in this blizzard would be horrifying. This was one of the most perilous things they've ever done. Unknown to everyone present, there was something else in the snowstorm. Something big, dangerous, and had its red eyes on the team.

"IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?!" Zelts shouted as loud as he could.

"YEAH… I THINK?!" Silver screamed while doing his best to look forward, but the harsh winds forced him to keep his head down.

"How are you holding up, Remus?" Azura asked Remus who followed behind everyone.

"I…can't…see," Remus struggled to say.

He was having the most difficulty walking through the snowstorm. With only one eye, Remus had to keep it open just to see and the bits of frost that bombarded his face made it very hard to do. He had to close his eye most of the time, forcing him to walk blind.

"Hang on," Lily told him as she walked over to stand next to him. "Give me your hand. I'll help you through this."

Lily held Remus's hand and guided him through the blizzard. He was glad, but the feeling of being a burden resurfaced once again. The situation was bad, but Zelts wondered if there was a way to make it better. One idea came to mind.

"Azura! Can you shine a light for us?" he asked.

Azura removed her gloves so she could use her dust circlets without burning her clothes. She activated the fire dust to spawn fire on her hands. It served as a light to brighten the area as the sun set and the sky darkened, and it also seemed like they weren't going to find a safe haven this time. With the light from the fire, the team moved in to regroup at Azura's position. As everyone got together, Azura noticed something none of them noticed before; a large shadowy figure with red eyes lurking about in the blizzard. The light from her flames helped her see it and she responded aggressively.

Azura hurled a fireball at the figure which swiftly moved away. Unfortunately, Silver and Zelts were in the line of fire and the two ducked into the snow to avoid getting burned by the flaming projectile.

"Dammit! Why do you hate me, woman?!" Silver shouted in anger.

"I wasn't aiming for you! There's something here! Something big and it's following us!" Azura alerted.

None of them hesitated or doubted Azura's words. They immediately regrouped to Azura and stood back to back, ready to face whatever was lurking in the snow. The first to get a glimpse of the large shadow was Lily. She kept her eyes on it as it circles around them like a predator playing with its food. She alerted the others to the thing's position and a foolhardy move was initiated. When he had a lock on where the thing was, Remus activated the energy in Romulus, used Checkpoint to teleport above the target, then landed on top of it, impaling it with one of blades of doubled-bladed staff. Now that he stood on top of his enemy, Remus got a good look at the Grimm he was attacking and realized it was much bigger than he expected.

The Grimm was massive, even bigger than the Beringel they faced yesterday. It stood over forty feet tall and looked like some kind of subspecies of Beowolf. The appearance was that of a giant Beowolf with some varying differences. The bone plating on its torso stuck out like ribs, it's hands and feet were completely covered in bone plates including the head which looked like a massive canine skull with a few blood red eyes. The arms were long and lanky, giving the Grimm a very long reach, longer legs, and its tail was much shorter than an average Beowolf. Besides its appearance, the Grimm looked dangerous and feral, ready to fight anything or anyone in its path.

And if what people said about a Grimm's size was true, then this one has been around for a long time, learning from its experiences in its lifespan.

* * *

 **The Beringel subspecies is based on the abominable snowman. With the setting of this volume being Atlas, I thought it was best to use ice and winter themed Grimm that have adapted to the environment.**

 **Zorin is derived from Solingen, a city in North Rhine-Westphalia, Germany. It is also known as the City of Blades because it has been renowned for the manufacturing of swords, knives, and other blades. It's where I got the idea to make Zorin an old weapon-smith settlement.**

 **Azura has a soft side for Remus because he is a relative and he has been nice to her. She has a good relationship with Zelts and Lily because they are nice as well, and her relationship with Silver is getting better, gradually.**


	8. Uncharted Part 2

**Setting: Frozen Wilderness**

The Grimm didn't react or wince at Remus stabbing its shoulder, rather it looked in his direction, swiftly reached out and grabbed Remus. Before he could use his semblance to get out of there, the Grimm slammed Remus into the snow and kept grinding him against its palm. Remus could do nothing but feel the pain, humiliation, and his aura gradually decrease.

"Hey!" Silver shouted to get the Grimm's attention.

When the Grimm looked up it was immediately hit with fire dust gunfire which exploded in its face, but it was unfazed.

"Let him go, Fido," Silver said with Fenrir aimed at the Grimm and the others running into battle.

The large Beowolf growled at the team until it felt a stinging pain in its hand. It looked down to see what was causing it but saw nothing. Remus stabbed into its hand using one of Romulus's blades, but he had little room to move beneath the monster's palm so he managed to deal as much a damage as he could in his circumstance. The first to strike was Azura. She imbued her elemental staff with ice dust, covering it with ice until it took the shape of a frozen club. She leaped toward the Grimm and slammed her weapon against its head. The Beowolf flinched and lifted its hand off of Remus who changed his staff into a railgun. Azura jumped away from the Grimm before it could react to her attack and Remus used this opening to fire a powerful bolt of energy from his railgun. The blast did enough damage to make the massive Beowolf run out of the fight.

The Grimm circled around with its eyes on Tigress, choosing her as its next prey. It was fast, agile, and quite intelligent, dashing across the field of snow while using the blizzard to stay out of everyone's sight. Tigress couldn't see the beast but she could sense that it was near. When it got too close, she activated Gemini to separate into the Tigress Twins. They split from Tigress's original position where the Beowolf slammed its claw and the twins tried to stab it, but the rib bones sticking out of it's torso served as a shield, stopping their assault. The Grimm brought back its arm to rip the twins where they stood but was temporarily stunned by Zelts who released a blast of wind at the monster to save the twins. The Tigress Twins jumped away, but the Beowolf hastily swatted them away with one of his long arms. Zelts sent another wave of wind at the Grimm to keep it at bay, but it wasn't strong enough to stop it only slow it down as it charged straight for him.

While ran for Zelts, Remus and Azura charged straight at him while the Tigress Twins dashed from behind. Remus used Checkpoint to teleport on top of the Grimm's back and stabbed out one of its eyes, making it roar in pain, but not stopping its momentum as it ran at Azura with Remus still a top its head. It was moving too fast for Azura to dodge, so she did the next best thing, she activated the fire dust in her wrists and ankles to cover her body in flames. This done right before she was caught in the monster's grip and she planned to burn its hand, but the bone plates covering its claws were protecting it from the intense heat. The Grimm began crushing Azura in its grip and Remus was ready to cut its head off, but the Grimm was aware the Cobalt was on its neck and quickly grabbed him while he was too focused on killing the large Beowolf. With a burning Cobalt in one hand and Remus in the other, the Grimm slammed his hands together colliding and crushing the Cobalts caught between his hands.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Remus shouted in pain.

He was being burned by Azura being pressed against her body still cloaked in flames. His screams were heard by everyone and they rallied to fight the Grimm.

"Shit!" Azura cursed, seeing as how she was hurting her younger relative.

She extinguished the flames to save her cousin from further injury and Remus's aura was teetering on the edge. The Tigress Twins sprinted toward Grimm from its backside and stabbed their Flying Eagles into its back, but their attack didn't faze the Grimm. Silver combined Fenrir into its sniper rifle form and fired ice dust rounds at the Grimm's face, freezing parts of its skull armor. Knowing that it was overwhelmed, the Grimm dropped the Cobalts from its grip and used its hands to smash the ice on its face then swiped at the Tigress Twins only for the to barely dodge the attack, but when the Beowolf missed with the first strike, it immediately attacked the orange twin with a second, delivering a strong uppercut that launched the twin upward. The pain was felt by the black twin who grabbed her chin in pain and fell to her knees.

Silver continued firing shots at the Grimm with little effect. He was getting really upset that his attacks were having the least amount of impact even though everyone was doing very poorly in this battle. Zelts noticed this as well and knew they weren't going to win in these conditions. They were out of their element in this blizzard, the Grimm had the home-field advantage, and it was both strong and smart. The only option they had that could secure their safety was retreat, but the problem was where could they go?

The Grimm turned its attention toward the two Cobalts laying in the snow in pain. Azura was alright if a little battered, but Remus was struggling to stay on his feet. He may have had a hard time standing though it didn't stop him from trying to fight and prove his worth to himself. Zelts knew this was bad and he rushed over to the two to save them. He got in fighting stance when the Grimm rushed his way and Remus tried to attack, but his body was sluggish and for the first time in a fight, he wasn't fast enough. The large Beowolf swung its claw at Remus who tried to bring Romulus up to defend but it wasn't enough. The force of the blow broke through his aura, sent him flying far away and he dropped Romulus somewhere while in midair.

He didn't land in the snow, rather his body slammed against something hard before he fell into the snow. With no aura protecting him, Remus was in great pain with a bruised right shoulder that was also dislocated from the impact. He laid face down in the snow and began to lose consciousness. On the base of his neck, Remus's delta symbol began to flash blue, indicating his life was in great danger. Remus didn't notice that the object he crashed into was actually a small metal building. The lights in the building were lit moments after he hit and the people began to walk outside to see what happened.

"Dammit!" Zelts and Azura shouted in anger.

Azura was upset that Remus was hurt and Zelts for the same reason as well as being unable to properly be the team's shield. Being unable to protect the youngest member, Zelts used Conversion to absorb the dust in his clothing till it was full, though this left his winter attire without any fire dust to keep him warm but he didn't care about that right now. With his physical abilities enhanced thanks to the energy stored in his body, Zelts swung his one wingblade, releasing a massive, powerful gust of golden wind that hit the large Beowolf and knocked it far away and off its feet. The Grimm got up and the team regrouped with the Tigress Twins coming together to form the original Tigress. Instead of fighting, the Grimm decided its best move was to retreat and it did, running away in the blizzard to who knows where.

The team was relived that it left until Zelts and Azura ran into the direction they believed Remus was sent flying.

"REMUS!"

"REMUS!"

The team searched for their missing friend, calling for his name but received no response. They were getting worried when their pursuit bared no fruits until Lily found something in the snow; Romulus. This sparked hope in everyone and they surveyed the area with renewed vigor. Zelts and Azura were the most determined to find him because both believed it was their fault he got hurt and felt it was their responsibility to keep him safe. Zelts's inability to protect him during the battle made him doubt his own skills now that he only had half his Heart of Gold. He also knew he shouldn't focus on his shortcomings rather on Finding Remus and he shouted for his friend.

"REMUS!"

Hello?" someone responded.

It wasn't Remus, but someone answering his call was better than nothing. The team was met with a random middle-aged man in winter clothing. He held no weapons, he seemed harmless, and his expression had no malice or deception.

"Who are you?" Lily asked the man.

"I live in a town nearby. Are you friends with a young man that crashed into my family's house?" the man asked.

"Did he say his name was Remus?" Silver asked.

"Uh… no. He's not really speaking right now. He's hurt pretty bad and for some reason a tattoo on the back of his neck is…glowing?" he man said though he was a bit unsure if they'd believe the last part, but it only confirmed that it was Remus.

Everyone but Azura knew the flashing of the delta symbol meant his life was in peril. They wasted no time with their response. They pleaded for the man to take them to their friend. Luckily the man was kind and he guided them to his home. It only took a few minutes for them to reach the settlement.

"Welcome to Zorin," the man said.

 **Setting: Zorin**

The settlement of Zorin wasn't very large. It was quite small with most of the buildings appearing abandoned or in shambles. Everything seemed old and in decay, showing how this place has been long forgotten by the kingdom of Atlas. The settlement was doing its best to stay afloat even though it looked like it was on its last legs. The buildings were made entirely of metal to protect the residents from the harsh cold. There was one building that was the largest in the settlement and many people seemed to preside there, but it was not were the team was going. They were following the man to his home where he said Remus was located.

The man opened the door to his steel home and the inside was in a poor state. His living room wasn't the cleanest with walls covered in dents and the ceiling lights were either poorly lit or flickering. The couch was where Remus was, laying on the ripped couch either asleep or out cold. It was hard to tell, but the specifics were not important to the others.

Zelts ran to his friend's side and had a worried look on his face. "Remus! Remus!"

Remus didn't respond to Zelts's cries of concern. This confirmed that he was unconscious, too injured and fatigued after their confrontation with that wild Grimm. Zelts sighed and lowered his head in shame. "Dammit…"

Lily walked over to them and took a closer inspection of Remus. She sighed in relief to see his condition wasn't critical, not great but still better than worse. Lily shook Zelts's shoulder to stir him from his guilt trip to give him the semi-good news.

"Zelts. Zelts, it's okay. Look, Remus is hurt, but his breathing is steady. He'll be fine as long as he gets some rest. A lot of rest. His aura will heal his injuries once it comes back," Lily reassured him.

"…It doesn't change the fact that I couldn't protect him during that fight. I'm no shield. I'm half the man I used to be," Zelts said feeling like a failure.

"It helps that you have half a weapon," Silver joked to lighten the situation, but received a punch to his shoulder by Azura. "Ow! It was a joke… my bad."

Azura leered at him for a minute before looking at her cousin in his beaten state. She didn't want to show it like Zelts and the others, but she was worried about her fellow Cobalt. Azura was grateful he was alive and grateful this man took him in.

"Thank you for finding him, I really appreciate it," Azura told the kind man.

"Not a problem. People here have to have each other's backs. Not like anyone from the kingdom will grace us with their presence and lend us a hand. Speaking of which, what were you all doing out there? It's dangerous," the man asked.

No one responded right away. Silver, talented liar that he was, was about to speak until Lily jumped the gun and shouted, "We're nomads!"

"Nomads?" the man repeated.

Silver face palmed his forehead at Lily's answer. She obviously wasn't used to lying on the fly, but he knew that once a lie has been said, they ad to stick with it.

"That's right. Nomads," Silver said.

"In Atlas? That doesn't seem right. Besides the kingdom there's really nowhere to go," the man said.

"What can I say. We're nomads of nowhere," Silver said in a humorous tone and hoped the man would buy it.

"If… you say so," the man said. "Just be careful out in the wild. There's a Grimm out there that's been roaming the land for years. It's called a Wendigo and it's incredibly dangerous. It's ferocious and it even attacks other Grimm.

"I guess that's what we ran into," Lily said with her hand on Zelts's shoulder.

"Thank you for bringing us to your home, but we shall not impose," Zelts said now that he somewhat collected himself, "Is there an inn somewhere in Zorin where we can stay for a few days?"

"Yeah, it's not that far from here. Just head west from here and you should see it," the man answered.

"Thank you," Zelts repeated.

He put his hands under Remus then picked him up, carrying his friend in his arms. Lily pulled out one of the blankets they brought with them from the supply bag she carried and covered Remus with it so the cold wouldn't bother him. The team graciously left the man's home in order to find the local inn. Their walk was short, but they got a good look at Zorin during the night. Many people were inside their homes with the lights on. Granted, no one would prefer to be out in the cold at night so this was a given. The largest building in Zorin also had its lights on though they seemed to be flickering on purpose and the faint sound of music could be heard. It was a curious thing but not the team's concern.

 **Setting: Zorin Inn**

The local inn was just where the man said it was and the team acquired two rooms. The dynamic was the same as last time; Zelts and Lily in one room with Silver, Remus, and Azura in the other though everyone was in the latter's room to discuss their next. Remus was placed in his bed where the others let him rest. Azura sat on the side of his bed, watching over him for any change in his condition while the others conversed. She noticed the flashing of his symbol and wondered what it meant.

"It goes without saying that we should stay in Zorin until Remus recovers. Aura doesn't take long to recover, and the moment it does, it'll begin healing his body. Even so, we should stay for a few days in order to get our bearings and figure out where to go next," Lily told the others.

"Agreed," Zelts responded. "We have to be more cautious the closer we get to the kingdom. We're in uncharted territory. And that Wendigo thing proved to be too dangerous to just wander outside. We'll need to find a means of travel."

"You're right. Atlas isn't made for travelling on foot. Fortunately, we can use local transportation now. Since we're already within Atlas, I doubt we'll be asked to show any identity. Let's face it, no one Atlas will believe anyone is stupid enough or desperate enough to walk through that frozen hell," Silver explained with a smirk.

"But jokes on them! We're that stupid and that desperate… wait a minute that didn't come out right," Silver said.

Lily chuckled at his humorous floundering. "We can figure out the details tomorrow. Right now, it's late and we need sleep."

She looked at Zelts who had his eyes on Remus as he laid in bed. She placed a hand on Zelts's shoulder to get his attention. "We all need sleep."

"Right," Zelts said as he got up to leave the room with Lily. "Night, guys. Let us know if he wakes up in the morning."

"You got it," Silver said.

Zelts and Lily returned to their room while Silver and Azura got in their beds. Silver watched as Azura shared the bed with Remus and she turned towards her relative. He was surprised by the change in the female Cobalt. A couple months ago, Azura was bent on killing Remus and being the last remaining Cobalt to uphold the legacy, but now she slept by his side, hoping he'd wake up soon. Azura went to sleep with Remus's well being as her last thoughts.

It was amazing how people can change and Silver was glad this change brought about a new ally. He was also happy to see that Remus had a good relationship with a blood relative. Someone on Team VRSZ needed one and it's definitely not going to be with Violet and her family. He laid in bed wondering what her family was like and if they'd meet them in Atlas.

 _"One thing at a time. Can't look ahead to the future if I can't face the problem right in front of me. I got to find a way for us to get a ride or something… I'll figure something out,"_ Silver's last thought before falling asleep.

Zelts and Lily shared a bed and the two were sound asleep, however Zelts was haunted with dreams of doubt and his inability to function as the team's shield. He knew in that situation he couldn't reach Remus in time, but a part of him wondered if he could've done something different or performed better if he had the other half of Heart of Gold. Lily held him as he slept, soothing his mind and dreams as best she could. Even in their dreams, Lily stood by his side to give him love and support. The team finally made it to Zorin, following their make-shift plan, and now they needed to figure out the second part which was finding transportation.

* * *

 **The Wendigo Grimm is based on the mythological creature of the same name. The appearance of the Wendigo varies widely, though the two most common descriptions were it being either bestial or like a werewolf. This is why I decided to make the Grimm a sub-species of Beowolf rather than be its own species. The myth of Wendigo is that it is a cannibalistic, malevolent creature so I decided to make the Grimm one that actually attacks other Grimm and never travel in any kind of Grimm groups.**


	9. Unexpected Reunion

**A/N: Today is my birthday! It's already been a great day so far and as a gift for readers, I'm releasing this chapter early. Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Setting: Zorin**

Silver and Zelts were walking through the settlement they were fortunate to find during that snowstorm. They needed to get a better layout of Zorin to see what was here and what they could use to get to the next settlement or even the kingdom. Now that it wasn't nightfall and there was no blizzard blinding them, Silver and Zelts got a good look at Zorin. The place was just as poor and rundown as they thought. Nearly all the buildings were in bad shape and some of the residents were dressed rather slovenly. It really showed how this settlement and its people were given the cold shoulder by the kingdom, proving Silver right to dislike this kingdom.

"This place is…" Zelts started off but stopped when he couldn't find the word to describe Zorin's condition.

"Yeah. I know," Silver answered, understanding what his friend was trying to say.

He brought out Fenrir and thought about the battle with the Wendigo. His attacks were the least effective against the Grimm, making Silver feel like he needs to up the ante with his weapons. He considered it fortunate that Zorin was their destination because he could probably find a weaponsmith who could upgrade his guns into something with more firepower. It was his plan to get this done while they stayed here, but that came second. Finding a way to safely travel was his main priority and so far, he and Zelts were getting nowhere.

"Has this place really been abandon by the kingdom? There are no vehicles or transports anywhere," Zelts commented after they covered the entire town.

"Obviously, but even without the support of the kingdom, Zorin should still have some type of transports to help find stuff like hunting for food and dust. Now that they're bread and butter of making weapons isn't paying the bills, I'm sure the people are ends meat by finding all the resources they can and pool it together to survive," Silver explained.

"Then where do you think the vehicles are?" Zelts referred to Silver since he seemed to have the most knowledge about these types of situations in Atlas.

"One option could be the people have an organized time when they depart to search for resources, so the vehicles might be stored somewhere until they are needed. Looks like we'll have to breaking and entering," Silver answered with a faint smile. He was completely alright with committing a little vandalism.

"Is there another way we can do this?" Zelts asked with a stern tone. He wasn't alright with committing vandalism.

"Fine. Since this place is organized, that means it has a system, and a system means a hierarchy, and a hierarchy means there's a leader. Find the leader, ask him or her for a ride and bang! We have our transport, though it's not as fun as my first plan, but whatever. Let's do it," Silver told Zelts.

"You know, Silver. You've changed a lot since we first met. You used to be a jerk and kinda dumb, but you really know what you're doing," Zelts complimented, but Silver didn't take it as one.

"You thought I was a jerk and dumb?" Silver questioned.

"Eh, you're still kind of a jerk, but I don't think you're dumb anymore," Zelts said with a smirk before he continued walking.

"…Thanks, I think," Silver said though a bit unsure.

They kept walking around Zorin so they could ask the locals what they could learn about their new objective.

 **Setting: Zorin Inn**

Lily and Azura were in the hotel room where Remus rested. He didn't wake up the after a good night's rest, but his symbol stopped flashing on the back of his neck, meaning his condition was much better than before. However, there was one thing that the team procrastinated on and that was Remus's dislocated right shoulder. Aura can heal wounds, but a dislocation was a different type of injury. The problem and solution were simple; pop his shoulder back in, but no one was prepared to do the deed, well, one person was.

"I'm going to do it," Azura said as she sat next to Remus.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked though she was hesitant. She really didn't want to see the process.

"It's not going to get better on its own. Just gotta brace myself," Azura said as she picked up Remus and placed him on her lap.

She got in position and held onto Remus's right arm, ready to pop his arm in. Lily had her hands over her eyes so she would see it happen. While the two were doing their own thing, Remus was beginning to stir from his slumber. He woke up and slowly opened his eyes to see Azura holding onto his arm. He tried to speak, but his throat was a little hoarse.

"A-Azur-"

The next sound that filled the room was the sound of Remus's shoulder popping into place followed by Remus screaming in pain.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGG!"

Lily flinched from the shriek and Azura had her eyes closed. Remus continued to wallow in pain, holding his relocated arm and fiercely biting his to hold in the pain. Azura opened her eyes to see her cousin was awake. Lily as well, looked on in surprise at the young Cobalt's poorly timed awakening.

"Remus…are you… okay?" Lily asked hesitantly.

"UUUUGGGHHH, ugh…aaaahhhhhh..." he responded with painful moans that died down.

"He'll be fine," Azura answered for him. "Just give him a couple minutes to get over it. Come on, off my lap." Azura moved Remus off her lap and back on the bed.

Lily moved closer to him to see if he needed anything and Remus had a few questions.

"W-what happened? Where are we? Where's Silver and Zelts?"

"You were hurt pretty bad by that Wendigo and we chased it away. Someone from Zorin found you and he brought you to us. Right now, we're in a local inn. Silver and Zelts are in town trying figure out our next move," Lily answered each of his questions.

"Then…I got beat by that Grimm?" Remus asked with a saddened look.

"Sorry, Remus…" was the only thing Lily could say.

"I should've gone all out right from the beginning. The dust energy in Romulus would've sliced that thing's head off," he mumbled.

Azura, on the other hand, looked at him with a slightly annoyed expression. "You gonna keep bitching about what you could've done then instead what you can do next time? You might not be the brightest bulb in the bunch, but I thought you were better than this."

Remus looked at Azura with a blank expression. He silently mulled over what she was saying and he remembered Dr. Lupa telling him the same thing. Defeat is an opportunity to learn and adapt to your enemy and Remus was definitely going to learn from this. Azura's stern words lit a fire in Remus and he was ready for a second round with the Wendigo if he ever encountered it again.

"Right. I am better than this. Thanks for reminding me, Azura," Remus thanked.

Azura shrugged him off, but Lily was impressed with the female Cobalt, learning she liked to use tough love to help others.

"So, what do we do next?" Remus asked.

"You need to get up and walk around. Make sure your body can move without any problems. We just have to wait for Silver and Zelts to come back and give us an update on our situation," Lily answered then got up to go outside and help him if he needed it. Azura followed them since there was really nothing else for her to do in the room.

 **Setting: Zorin**

Zelts and Silver began gathering information about how the town functioned by asking the locals. They were able to learn that Silver's deduction was correct, the settlement works as an organized unit to keep from perishing. Another they learned is that the person in charge used methods that were less than noble for a leader of the people. There were tales of interrogation, extortion, and instilling fear in the citizens to remind them who's in charge. It was obvious to the two of them that the person in control of Zorin was a crime boss. They also found out the person's base of operations was the largest weapons factory in the heart of town. It was changed to be some kind of night club where can go if they wanted some entertainment.

"Hmm…" Zelts hummed to himself.

"Problem?" Silver asked.

"The person running Zorin is a crooked boss. Does that complicate things?"

"Not really. If anything, we can pay him to give us a ride or beat a ride out of him. Nothing we can't handle. Let's face it, there's no better criminal than me."

"True," Zelts admitted. Silver could swindle himself anything he wanted thanks to his experience as a criminal, con artist, and a liar.

"You know what? You don't even have to come. Just relax in the inn and I'll get what we need."

"I won't object if you're this confident, but you sure you won't need back up? Zelts asked like the caring older brother figure that he was.

"…No, but it's a nightclub so I'll need a different kind of escort," Silver told him.

"Oh…OH!" Zelts realized what he meant. "You might want to ask them if they're okay with it."

"Think they'll go for it?" Silver asked.

 **Setting: Zorin Inn**

"Are you serious?" Azura asked with her arms crossed.

"I don't know about this. Sounds kinda… stupid," Lily told Silver.

"It's not. This is pretty much an understood norm with night clubs," Silver explained. "If you have hot women with you, then you can get in no problem. And you guys are hot. This is a compliment and a way to get in and speak to the boss of Zorin."

"Did you just call my girlfriend hot?" Zelts asked Silver.

"Isn't she?" Silver questioned.

"Of course, she is, but I'm the only one who gets to say it," Zelts told Silver.

Lily felt embarrassed about the topic of her attractiveness but liked Zelts's comment. This feeling went away when she felt Remus poke her arm and then he did the same to Azura who looked at her cousin questioningly.

"What are you-" Azura was about to ask, but Remus spoke.

"They don't feel hot to me. Just the regular body temperature," he said and the others groaned at his inability to understand the interpretation of hot. Silver ignored his statement so he could continue the conversation.

"Anyway, I need you guys with me. The sooner we meet the leader, the faster we can get out of this place and reach the kingdom. Come on it's going easy and we get to have while doing it," Silver persuaded.

"…" Azura sighed then said, "Fine. Let's get this over with."

"What do we have to do?" Lily asked.

"I just need the two of you by my side, looking pretty. I'll handle negotiations. And if needed, my extra muscle."

"Alright. If it means we keep pressing forward, then I'm all in," Lily said.

"Azura?"

"…Whatever, but if someone comes on to me, I'm breaking bones," Azura stated.

"Wouldn't stop you. I'm not even sure if I could," Silver joked.

"Am I coming too?" Remus asked.

"Sorry buddy. You can't come," Silver answered.

"Why not?" Remus asked though it sounded like whining.

Silver jabbed his fingers into Remus's shoulder and the boy winced in pain.

"One, you are not at a hundred percent. Rest here with Zelts and take it easy. And two, you're underage. You can't go to a night club. Sorry," Silver explained.

Zelts was surprised Silver actually cared about something like that. Either Silver wanted to keep a low profile or he cared about Remus. Zelts liked to think it was the latter.

"I'm only going to be seventeen for four months," Remus grumbled.

"If you want we could postpone this little plan until you're eighteen," Lily joked, but Remus took her seriously.

"We can't wait that long. It's better if you guys go without me," Remus said.

Lily laughed lightly at his response and agreed with him because it was better than correct him. The plan was to go at night. Silver, Lily, and Azura were to enter the night club and blend into the scene. They would have to find the crime boss that ran Zorin and come to some agreement so the team could get a transport to the next location. Should be an easy job as portrayed by Silver. All they had to do now was wait.

 **Setting: Night Club**

The night club that once served as the settlement's weapons factory was filled with people and a line of them outside the building. Music was blasted through speakers, colorful lights were flashing everywhere, and people were dancing, drinking, or both. The inside of the night club was exceptionally large. It housed a large bar so over three dozen people had easy access to it and the dance floor was massive, serving as the largest part of the club. Along one of the corners where stations where people could just sit, drink, and relax.

The line outside the club was long. People were dressed in their best clothes and hoped it was enough for the two muscular bouncers at the door will let them in. The only people who were allowed to skip the line were beautiful women along with those accompanying them and anyone who paid bribed the bouncers with Lien. This was an accepted norm in Zorin for those who want into the night club.

As people on line waited, a group of three people walked alongside the line, making their way to the entrance of the night club. This trio consisted of Silver, Lily, and Azura. Silver walked with an air of confidence and both girls on each arm, much to their displeasure, but did so to progress their mission. Lily wasn't fond of this act but found it to be tolerable. She knew Silver wasn't the type to be handsy and he's devoted to Bianca. Azura, on the other hand, hated being eye candy. She wasn't the type of girl who liked being objectified and hated the idea of people thinking vulgar thoughts of her. It infuriated her and she was already prone to acts of violence which could be consequential to the mission.

The trio stood before the two bouncers who eyed them cautiously. Silver smirked at them while Lily didn't say anything. She just kept appropriate eye contact to avoid suspicion. Azura held a peeved look on her face, but a nudge from Silver made the Cobalt smile though it was a bit forced. One of the bouncers leered at Azura with lustful eyes. The man liked a girl that had fire in her eyes.

"Welcome," the bouncer said, opening the door for the three of them.

"Thank you, my good man," Silver said as they walked into the club.

As they passed by, the bouncer eyeing Azura lowered his hand and groped her butt before she went in. The Cobalt froze in place when it happened and rage filled her eyes. Before Silver and Lily could enter the night club, the bouncer was thrown through the window by Azura. The man laid on the ground with everyone inside watching the scene.

"Dammit. Almost made it inside," Silver complained.

Azura jumped through the window and landed on top of the bouncer. She had her fist reeled back and was ready to punch the man repeatedly until he was nothing but a stain on her fist.

"Azura!" Lily called out.

The enraged Cobalt halted her attack when her friend called her name. She simply took a deep breath and stopped her aggressive action. Azura may have stopped, but that didn't mean the situation got better. Several armed men dressed in suits came and aimed their guns at Azura. Silver casually walked between Azura and the armed men to lighten the tension. Lily slowly walked toward Azura's side, ready to fight or run if need be.

"Hey. Hey, guys. Put those down," Silver asked nicely.

"Stand down," one of the guards said. "Stand down or stain the floors and the boss won't like his floors splattered with blood."

"What a coincidence! Your boss is exactly who we came to see. Want to bring him out here for us?" Silver told them.

"He doesn't need to be bothered by the likes of you. So, get out no-"

Azura sent a bolt of lightning at the bodyguard speaking and electrocuted him. He fell to the ground unconscious and the other guards were ready to fire. Silver, being the professional gunman that he was, quickly pulled out his dual handguns and fired at all six bodyguards' hands, disarming them all of their guns. The men were stunned for a minute then had their hands up to show they surrendered.

"Not the way I thought this would go, but no plan survives first contact with the enemy," Silver said. "Now, I'll ask again. Care to bring out your boss so we can chat?"

Out of nowhere, a grenade was dropped where the scene was happening. All the guest at the night club ran in fear and the guards except for the unconscious one ran as well. Silver quickly grabbed the grenade and threw it in the air, but it didn't get far enough for Silver, Azura, and Lily to get knocked back by the explosion. Azura and Lily were smacked against the wall near the front door and Silver was a few feet ahead of them. More bodyguards entered the room along with a man walking behind the bodyguards. The guards surrounded the trio and aimed their firearms at them and the man kept walking.

Silver got up till he was on one knee, but the first thing he saw was the metal tipped shoes of someone standing in front of him. He didn't lookup yet, but heard the person speak.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I'd see you again, Silvester," the man said in a deep voice.

Silver was shocked that someone whose voice he didn't recognize knew his true name. Even in Atlas, even as a child on the streets, Silver never told anyone besides Bianca his true name. It's impossible for anyone else to know it, but this stranger did.

"How do you-" Silver asked as he raised his head and the man interrupted.

"I know who you are. I know that stupid hair anywhere. And besides, I'm the one that gave you that name when you were born," the man said.

A chill went done Silver's spine. He couldn't believe what this person was saying nor that he was meeting this person. All this time, Silver thought he was dead. Even Lily and Azura were astonished by this twist of fate. Without saying a word, Silver lift his head to look at the man before him.

The man wore black pinstripe pants and sweater vest over a grey dress shirt. He had on a white fur coat that he wore over his shoulders like a cowl and several rings on his fingers. He had a black mustache and goatee combo, black hair that was slicked back like Silver's used to be, except his had strands of grey hair, and the same color eyes black, though his eyes seemed cold.

Silver was having a hard time uttering the word he wanted to say. It was something he never thought he say to the person whom this title was meant for. He was at a loss of words for a brief moment, but Silver finally said the words to the man before him.

"Dad?"


	10. Sins of the Father: Silver Edition

**Setting: Night Club**

The trio, consisting of Silver, Lily, and Azura, were currently suppressed by the owner of the night club and kingpin of Zorin who also happened to be Silver's father. Silver sat up on the ground, staring at his father who looked down on his son. The gunman seemed to be set in place. He was barely responding to anything or anyone around him because he couldn't believe his dad was alive or that he was looking at him right now. It felt surreal.

"Do you want us to fire, Mr. Argent?" one of the bodyguards aiming their assault rifle at the trio.

"Hold on," Argent said as he kept his eyes on Silver.

He lifted his left foot and swung it at Silver, kicking his son in the jaw and knocking on his backside.

"He's my son. Let me handle this," Argent finished. "Now, what the hell are you doing here? And more importantly, why are you alive?"

Silver got up and was snapped out of his dreamlike state. Azura and Lily were shocked by this action. They knew nothing about Argent, but neither of them ever thought a father would strike his child like that. It angered Azura and she was ready to tear the man apart. Lily felt the same way and thought Argent needed to be taken down. The two of them were ready to fight, but Silver held his hand up to stop them from doing what they were thinking.

"Stop!" he shouted to them then turned to his father. "You're the one running Zorin? How? I thought you and mom died."

"What can I say? Life in Atlas is great for the rich, but it's the shit for people like us. Scraping at the bottom of the barrel with the rest of the scum was not what I had in mind and having you complicated things for us. Listen, I don't want to get in a whole backstory episode, so I'll keep this nice and short. Your mom and I lived in the gutter, I wanted out, I sold everything we had to get out of here, including you. Greyhound pays well for new recruits. With the Lien they gave me, I was able to buy a ticket out of Atlas and settle down here. I only had the one ticket so your mom couldn't come, not like I wanted her to. I needed a clean slate for my new life. No baggage, you understand, right?"

Argent's explanation surprised all three of them, especially Silver. It shook him to his core. His father was a horrible person for selling his son and leaving his wife. Silver looked back on his childhood. How he lived on the streets before Greyhound made their move to bring him into their ranks. It was all planned and Silver didn't know about it. He was at a loss. Silver never knew his father, but he always thought he was a decent person, but his fantasy was destroyed by reality. It was crushing, but Silver knew that his family ties aren't what to focus right now. Getting out of Zorin was the main objective. The goal was to negotiate with the kingpin to get a transport out of Zorin and that hasn't changed.

"It doesn't matter. None of it matters to me. You don't matter to me!" Silver said though he yelled that last part. "We just came here to ask for a way out of Zorin."

Argent eyed his son with suspicion. Azura and Lily stayed quiet and let Silver do the talking though Azura held a fuming expression while looking at the man. She heard what he did to Silver and immediately hated him. She sympathized greatly with Silver because he was dealt a horrible hand when it comes to family. Lily was keeping calm even though it was harder than she anticipated because Argent was a truly despicable person.

"Hmph. You want out of here, huh? And why should I help you do that?"

"You said it yourself; you want a clean slate with your past life behind you. All my friends and I want is to get out and if we can't, I'll be stuck here, a constant reminder of your pathetic old life and I'll make sure you never forget. Have a transport take us to the next settlement or even straight to the kingdom and we'll never see each other again," Silver explained.

"…" Argent looked at his son with several emotional faces. First was ambivalence, then the smallest hint of anger, contemplation, and finally a disgusting look of satisfaction.

"Looks like you get it. You're right about one thing: having you out of my life will be a blessing. I still don't want you around messing with my-" Argent started, but was attacked with a kick to the face.

Silver was shocked to see the person starting the fight wasn't Azura, who was also shocked, but Tigress. She glared at Argent intensely while in the air. Everything he said about not wanting his own son around pushed her past her tipping point. She attacked the man in charge of Zorin and the team had to deal with the consequences. The bodyguards aimed their guns at Tigress and Azura reacted by shooting out bolts of lightning at all of them, hitting them faster than they could respond. Argent grabbed Tigress's leg after she kicked him then slammed her down into the floor. He brought his fist up to punch her in the face, but Azura intervened by landing a punch against Argent to get him off of Tigress. Argent was knocked to the ground, but the man drew a gun and aimed it at Azura who cloaked her arms and shoulders in flames.

"Enough!" Silver shouted.

Everyone looked back at him. They realized Silver hasn't moved from his spot since Tigress's attack. As they stopped, more of Argent's men entered the night club with guns aimed at the team, waiting to hear the order from their boss, but he remained silent to hear what his son had to say.

"Azura! Lily! Stand down!"

"What?!" Azura shouted in disbelief.

"We didn't come here for a fight! All we want is to get out of here as soon as possible and I doubt you'll let us after all this, so there's only one thing to say. What do I have to give in order for you to give us what we want?" Silver asked.

"…Maybe you're not as dumb as you look. Alright there is something I want and we can discuss how I can get it, in private," Argent said in a low tone.

"You're kidding, right?" Azura exclaimed in defiance.

"We can't leave you by yourself," Lily agreed.

"Guys, it's okay. Remember what I said? The main objective was to get a transport and get out of Zorin and that hasn't changed. I got this. Trust me," Silver said with a smirk. "Just leave and I'll catch up to you later."

Azura and Lily said nothing. They had their eyes on Silver then on Argent who smirked smugly at them. Neither of them wanted to go, but Silver told them he had this covered. After a few moments of silence, the two of them reluctantly left the partially damaged night club, leaving Silver and his father to talk things out.

 **Setting: Zorin Inn**

There was nothing left for Lily and Azura to do but return to their hotel and tell the others what happened. Remus and Zelts were greatly shocked about Silver's father being alive, in Zorin, and the crime boss running the place, though Zelts was more concerned about Silver being alone with his father. After hearing about his father's actions, he was very worried about what was going to happen. He even tried to go to the night club and back Silver up, but Lily and Azura stopped him. They reasoned that interfering would ruin any kind of negotiations they were going down and they'd lose their only chance to move forward and find Violet. Remus agreed with them so they could continue their journey to Violet. With a three to one vote against him, Zelts stayed and waited for Silver to return.

Two hours passed and there was no sign of Silver. The others were getting worried and Zelts was surprisingly impatient. He wanted to know what Silver was doing and if his father was planning anything dirty, but Zelts kept reminding himself what Silver told him. Silver was the best person on the team to negotiate deals. That was true and Zelts had faith in his teammate and friend. Azura was in a foul mood because of Argent's disposition to Silver and the fact he's a horrible father as well as a horrible human being. Knowing the man sold his son and left his wife to get away from them made her furious. Even when her family was banished from the Cobalt family her father was still kind and loving to her and it made Azura feel awful for Silver. She realized he had just as a bad a childhood.

While everyone did their own thing in the hotel room, there was a loud thud outside their door. It was followed by the sound of something clawing at the door then someone trying to turn the doorknob only to fail. Lily got up to open the door and see what the commotion was. She was shocked to see the source of the noise was Silver, laying on the ground in a severely beaten state. He had bruises all over, his clothes were ripped and bloodied, and he seemed to be beaten with an inch of his life.

"Silver!" lily shouted as she crouched down to help him up.

The others rushed over to assist immediately after Lily called out his name. Zelts carried him to the bed and placed the pillows against his back to help prop him up. Lily left the room to find someone who can give Silver first aid while the others asked him what happened. Silver was able to talk though his voice sounded very worn out.

"It's done...We got our ride and...we'll be able to leave first thing tomorrow," was all Silver said.

"What?" Zelts responded.

"My fath- I mean Argent said we can take one of the expedition vehicles and use it to travel to the next settlement. Told you I'd get it done," Silver tried to smirk at Zelts, but it proved to hurt to move around, let alone attempt a smile.

"What kind of deal leaves you like this?" Zelts persisted.

"…He hated that Azura and Lily attacked him in front of his men, so their needed to be consequences, and this is what we agreed on," Silver admitted, but it didn't satisfy anyone.

"Your dad beat you up as part of the deal?" Remus asked.

"...Yeah. Once that was over, he said we could leave," Silver answered.

His explanation of what transpired made things worse. Zelts looked traumatized after hearing this. His friend's father assaulted his son in exchange for getting rid of them. It made him sick and infuriated at the same time as well as regret for not going with Silver to prevent this from happening. This event along with being unable to protect Remus from the Grimm only made Zelts feel even worse. Azura was even more enraged than Zelts because this was partially her fault for getting into the fight. Remus wasn't angry like the others. He was sad, sad for Silver that his father was a horrible person and not a good parent. He wished a reunion like this were a happy one.

No one said anything for a while until Zelts spoke up. He repressed his desire to speak out about Argent and talked about something else.

"Okay. Remus is pretty much back on his feet, so now we just have to wait for you to do the same. A few days later we'll be able to leave."

"Actually, the agreement was that we have to leave first thing tomorrow. If we don't Argent will just run us out of Zorin," Silver explained.

"Are you kidding me?" Zelts said with an annoyed tone. "You're in no condition to go out there, Silver. You might die!"

"We needed a ride and I got one as promised. Just go with it Zelts. All I need is rest and I'll be fine, so let me… get some… sleep…" Silver passed out after finishing his sentence. He was too worn to stay conscious.

Zelts rearranged the pillows so his friend was laying down in the bed and get comfortable. There was nothing left to say. Lily returned with a first aid kit and started treating his body as he slept. Zelts and everyone else watched her work with worry and sadness. Silver had one of the worst days of his life and all any of them could do was watch. While the team was getting ready for bed, Zelts had other plans in mind. He wasn't going to let this slide. He refused to allow Argent to get away with this and planned to make him pay.

 **Setting: Zorin**

The day may have ended, but it wasn't the end of the night for someone on the team. After going to their rooms to sleep, Zelts left his bed and the inn to go outside. He walked through the cold streets of Zorin to reach his destination; Argent's night club. The young man was going there with the sole desire to beat Silver's father into oblivion. He knew Silver would never allow it because it could ruin their chances of leaving and the same could be said about Lily disagreeing with this, but Zelts felt that the man shouldn't get away from this without any repercussions. Zelts didn't even bring the half of Heart of Gold with him. He planned on fighting with his bare hands. He was making it his mission to pulverize Argent regardless of the consequences.

 **Setting: Night Club**

Zelts finally reached the building that Argent was housed in and he was surprised by what he saw. Outside of the night club and leaning against its door was Azura. She looked at Zelts with a serious expression. Unlike Zelts, she brought her weapon, keeping her elemental staff in her right hand. Neither of them had to say a word. A shared glance said everything. These two were here with the same goal in mind; Argent. Zelts did so for the sake of his friend and Azura did so out of rage, wishing to inflict harm to a horrible person as well as doing so on Silver's behalf. She won't hide the fact that their relationship was just starting and it was rocky, but she felt obligated to do this for him.

The two entered the empty club to see that no one was guarding main floor of the building. With the night club previously being a factory, the two of them assumed there were more floors and rooms. Azura pointed to a set of stairs leading to the second floor and they walked up to see it lead to a floor with hallways and rooms. The two of them carefully walked down the hall and slowly opened the door to each room to see if Argent was in any of them. They passed four rooms so far. Two had nothing important in them, one had a few of his bodyguards and Azura quickly froze them all, incapacitating them the quickest and quietest way possible, and the fourth room was a bedroom. It was possible that this was where Argent slept and he's probably walking around somewhere in the factory. Zelts and Azura continued to explore the remaining rooms on the second floor.

The next two rooms had more bodyguards and Zelts dealt with them. He fought them all hand to hand, fighting six of them at a time, and he bested them all much to Azura's surprise though it really wasn't. She has seen the man battle Alexandrite and rival her in physical strength.

 _"All those muscles aren't just for show_ ," she thought before going to the last room.

The final room was an office. A desk in the middle with a chair, laptop, a few files, but no Argent.

"Dammit. He's not here," Azura told Zelts who groaned as a response.

The only thing they could guess was that Argent wasn't inside the building. Zelts went to one of the previous rooms where the defeated bodyguards were and he asked one of them where Argent was. He and Azura were confused by the man's answer because he said he's in the building, meaning he's somewhere they haven't checked or somewhere they overlooked.

The two of them left the room and the second floor to see if there were any underground floors or secret rooms. As they walked down the stairs and reached the dance floor, the two of them heard the sound of a toilet flushing. They looked to their left to see there was a bathroom and the person exiting it was the man they were searching for, Argent. The man looked to the stairs and saw the two of them and was surprised by their presence.

"Who the hell are you tw-" he stopped talking when he saw Azura. "Oh, it's you. One of my son's lackeys. And who's this?"

Zelts needed no other confirmation. He could tell based on the man's words and appearance that he was Silver's deadbeat dad. He approached the middle-aged man with a pissed off look. Zelts raised his hands and clenched his fists. He reeled his fist back and slugged Argent in the face as hard as he could. The punch hit Argent in the side of the face and the force of caused his whole body to turn in the direction Zelts punched him in. It happened so fast that Argent hardly knew what hit him. He felt like he was hit by a train and it almost felt like his jaw was knocked off. Zelts delivered a second blow to the man's chest without hesitation and the impact actually broke a rib and made Argent double over in tremendous pain then fell to his knees. Unbeknownst to Zelts, he unconsciously activated Conversion and started absorbing a little bit of the dust woven into his shirt, making his punches a little stronger.

Azura cracked her knuckles as she approached the man. The first thing she did was deliver the same kick Argent gave Silver in their first meeting. She kicked Argent hard in the jaw and sent the man flying into the bathroom. When he crashed into the door and landed back in the bathroom, Argent realized her kick dislocated his jaw. As he struggled to back up on his feet, Zelts entered the room and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"So, you're Silver's father?" Zelts said.

He didn't receive a response. He wondered why until he noticed Argent's dislocated jaw.

"Can a person talk with a dislocated jaw?" Zelts asked Azura who walked in after him.

She grabbed Argent by the head with one hand and had her other hand on his jaw. In one quick movement, she readjusted his jaw and Argent screamed in pain, but neither Zelts or Azura cared for his well-being.

"It's not dislocated anymore," Azura said nonchalantly.

After numerous moans of pain, Argent was finally able to speak though he was terrified of the pair. He was dealing with them alone and none of his bodyguards were coming to his aid. Zelts could see the man was shaking in fear, but that wasn't going to dissuade him from doing what he came here to do. He threw the man into the bathroom windows and he landed painfully on some of the sinks.

"What the hell do you want?!" Argent screamed at them.

"Tell me, when you were beating up your own son did you enjoy it? Did you think it was fun? Don't lie to me?" Azura asked in a threatening tone.

"….." Argent didn't answer out of fear.

"Well, you didn't say yes, but you also didn't say no," Azura said then activated the lightning dust in her right wrist.

She electrocuted him as she grabbed his suit then threw him into one of the bathroom stalls. The stall door was destroyed and Argent's backed slammed right into the toilet. His body was hurting all over and he could barely move. He tried to get up, but he only slipped and fell back on the ground. He looked up to see Zelts and Azura standing before him. Zelts knelt down and Argent flinched away in fear until he felt his suit being grabbed again. Zelts pulled him close so the man could see his serious face.

"Now, that deal you made with Silver. I'm not too happy about the terms of the agreement. So, let's talk about revising those terms," Zelts said in a dark tone.

Several minutes later, Zelts stood before Argent with a slightly more satisfied look. He looked at the pathetic heap that Argent was, seeing the man as nothing but a waste of space.

"That settles that," Zelts said to Azura. "Ready to head back and tell everyone the good news?"

Azura eyed Argent with a cold expression then said, "You go ahead without me. I'm not done yet."

Zelts looked at Azura then glanced at Argent. He may have been the known good guy and conscience of Team VRSZ, but Zelts isn't perfect and he knows that better than anyone else. He left the bathroom without saying a word to either Azura or Argent. As he walked out of the night club, Zelts could hear the sounds of Argent's wails as Azura did whatever she did to him. Zelts simply walked back to the inn with no regrets.

Setting: Zorin Inn

It was a new day in Zorin and the team remained in their beds. When Silver woke up he still felt horrible. Though his aura helped heal his body, the wounds were still there and he felt the ones that were throbbing all over his body. It was a struggle just to sit up, but he managed to do it and when he did, Silver opened his eyes and saw everyone at the foot of his bed. Even Remus was on his feet for the first time since their battle with the Wendigo. It was good to see his friend up and walking, but there was something Silver didn't understand.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that? And time is…" Silver grabbed his scroll from the nearby dresser and was surprised it was the afternoon and they were supposed to leave in the morning.

Silver jolted up and regretted doing it because he was still in pain. "Wh-Why are we still here?! We were supposed to- ARGH! Arg…" Silver winced from the pain.

"Relax, Silver. We can go whenever we want. Your father had a change of heart. Said we could leave whenever we want," Zelts said with a smile.

"I'm calling bull. What the hell did you do?" Silver asked with an arched eyebrow, seeing through Zelts's fake smile.

"I know you said not to do anything, but come on, Silver. I see my friend get beat up by his own father and I'm going to do something about it. After all, you and Remus are like my brothers to me and if someone messes with you then they gotta deal with me," Zelts explained.

Silver sighed as a response. Deep down he was actually happy that Zelts did this for him. It showed that Team VRSZ was his true family. He really appreciated Zelts doing this on his behalf.

"Thanks, Zelts. This really means a lot," Silver said with a smile.

"Actually, it wasn't just me. Azura got there before I did with the exact same plan in mind," Zelts said, looking over at the female Cobalt.

Azura didn't like the attention shifting to her, but she confronted nonetheless. She looked at Silver who looked back at her with a small smile.

"Don't worry about it. You had a bad dad and I thought he needed to be taught a lesson. Nothing more, nothing less," Azura explained.

"Thank you, Azura. You're a good friend," Silver said gratefully.

Azura's face softened then she walked up to Silver. She pulled a tube out of her pocket and put it in Silver's hands. On closer inspection, he saw that it was hair gel and it confused him why she gave this two him.

"After I… talked to your father, I was walking back here and noticed there was a shop. I went there this morning and found the hair gel. Thought you could use this since we've been making fun of your spiky hair," Azura explained.

Remus was glad his cousin and his friend were on much better terms. Lily was surprised and delighted at Azura's kindness. It showed she was improving greatly character-wise including her relationship with the others.

Silver looked down at the hair gel thinking about how he always had his black hair slicked back. Then he thought about how his father had his hair in the same style. He didn't want to be anything like that man and he didn't want to look like him either. Silver put the hair gel on the dresser.

"Thanks for this, Azura. Really, but I might keep my hair this way," Silver said while painfully raising his right arm to touch his spiky black hair. "I kinda like it and low maintenance."

Azura smiled, saying, "If you say so. But I'm gonna need that hair gel back so I can return it. We're on a budget after all," Azura joked.

Silver laughed a little but groaned in pain. "Sorry. Seems like laughing hurts a little bit. And people say laughter is the best medicine."

"Oh, really?" Zelts said mischievously.

He walked over to the left side of Silver's bed and laid on it, looking a Silver with a silly expression.

"What are you doing?" Silver said before he started laughing. "N-no! Stop making that face! Ahaahaha! Ow ow, ow, ahaha… stoooop! Ahhh! Ow! No! Stop, dammit!" Silver said between laughs and groans of pain.

Everyone else laughed too. The scene was very amusing and heartwarming. After the long days of travelling through the treacherous lands of Atlas, battles against dangerous Grimm, and personal hardships, this moment was greatly needed. The team did something they weren't able to do since coming to Atlas; enjoy the day.

* * *

 **The theme of this volume is family and I've said it would extend beyond the Underlands and the Cobalts.**

 **Silver will be keeping his black hair spiky from now on. He has fully embraced his natural anime hair. He doesn't want to look like his father. This desire is shared with Violet who dyed her hair purple to look like her mother instead of keeping blond like her father's. So far, half of of the members Team VRSZ have a bad relationship with their parents.**

 **Argent is a shade of grey just like Silver.**

 **The settlement of Zorin is free from Argent's control thanks to Azura and Zelts. He won't be seen around the town anymore thanks to Azura. She didn't kill him, but she did enough damage that the man has to move around in a wheelchair and eat food through a straw.**

 **The events between Violet's chapters and the team's chapters aren't very chronological. They are tales of what each side is doing while in Atlas. The next chapter will be about Violet and it'll happen the day the team arrives in Zorin.**


	11. Keeping Up with the Underlands

**Setting: Underland Courtyard**

The beautiful courtyard that resided in the center of the manor was filled with an array of beautiful flowers. Flowers native to Atlas and other species that could be found all over Remnant. It was the pride of the Underland family and a famed location to many higher-ups in Atlas. The courtyard had many other things to offer including cobblestone paths to traverse through the large yard, a training area located on one side where people could exercise and train to their leisure, and in the center of the courtyard was a decorative fountain where people could sit and enjoy the scenery. It was a beautiful, serene place found in an insane home.

Sitting on the side of the fountain were two members of the Underland family; Bluebell and Marigold. Bluebell, always carrying one of his hookahs around the manor, shared it with the only other member of the family that enjoyed it. Marigold used the hose and mouthpiece Bluebell brought for him and inhaled the exotic cannabis Bluebell concocted. He blew out a red vapor and had a satisfied look on his face. Bluebell watched his cousin enjoy his share with a smile on his face.

"Tell me, how is it?" Bluebell asked with a knowing expression.

"It's gooood. Real good. Your newest strain?" Marigold asked in a mellow tone.

"Yup. It's going to be my new brand. I'm having it go on the market in the next shipment. People in Atlas and the other settlements are sure to enjoy this, curtesy of Dreamer," Bluebell said before inhaling some of his new strain for his own enjoyment.

"Everyone knows Atlas is the most stuck up kingdom in all of Remnant. Dreamer is doing them a great service. Wouldn't you agree?" Marigold joked.

"The thousands of Lien that comes in answers that question. But enough of me making money. The show is going to start soon," Bluebell said as he pointed to the training area.

The training area was occupied by the usual duo that was Violet and Zinnia Underland. Violet has adapted to the new rules given to her by her father, allowing her to roam the manor under Zinnia's supervision. She capitalized on this and spends most of her time here in the training area where she practiced combat moves to stay in fighting form. After a few days of recovery, Violet's injured, bruised body began healing on its own. Right now, Violet was using a pair of daggers against a couple of training dummies. She cut and stabbed into two dummies then she threw one of the daggers into the head of the third one. Zinnia did her job and kept a watchful eye on her cousin just in case she tried to escape even if it wasn't likely. She also had Marigold and Bluebell in her sights because of caution.

"When will the entertainment be here?" Bluebell asked while waving at Zinnia and inhaling more cannabis from his hookah.

"Soon. I hope Alyssa likes it," Marigold answered. "I hope Alyssa likes her early birthday present."

Violet ended her third training bout by fiercely stabbing into one of the dummies with both daggers and leaving them in there. She walked over to the shelf against the courtyard wall where she left her bottle of water and sweat rag. Violet reached for the water bottle until she felt a presence in the courtyard. It was unfamiliar, close by, and it had a killing intent.

Just on instinct, Violet sidestepped out of the way and three knives came out of nowhere and landed in the wall where Violet was standing a few seconds ago. Violet turned to see someone outside the training area, but in the open field before her was an unknown assailant wrapped in black clothing and wearing a mask. The only noticeable feature was the person's belt filled with knives. Violet knew in that moment that this person was a hired assassin.

Zinnia reacted quickly by shooting out her whip blade to attack the assailant, but the person jumped in the air to get avoid her blade. Violet pulled the three knives from the wall and it reminded her of her Enigmas as well as how much she missed holding them in her hands. Zinnia raised her blade up and it reached the assailant with ease and it wrapped around their body, restraining the person as they fell to the ground.

"That was boring," Bluebell commented with a bored expression while having his hookah piece in his mouth.

"Zinnia's interference is to be expected. Tarax wouldn't let his prize be alone with us around. However, this is only intermission. There's still another act," Marigold said with confidence.

Zinnia had the assailant wrapped around her weapon and she was ready to interrogate the person, but someone else rushed into the battle, someone emerged from shadows. Another assailant dressed the same as the first one and equipped with the same weapons. They drew their daggers and ran toward Zinnia's blindside, preparing to kill her to free their partner so they could kill Violet together. Zinnia was aware of the sneak attack and was ready to parry with the secondary weapon on her wrist, but she didn't need to.

Violet dashed toward the two and stood between Zinnia and the assassin. She parried the attack with one of the daggers in her hand. The assassin grabbed a second dagger from their belt and planned to cut Violet's throat, but she responded by blocking the attack with the second dagger. They were at a standstill though Violet's slightly bruised body was beginning to wane until Zinnia interfered. She moved to the assailant's side and used the mechanical device on her right arm. The device shot outa small blade that Zinnia used to slash the assassin's side, causing the person to lose their grip on their stance as well as the tug-of-war against Violet who capitalized on this and slashed the assassin across the chest.

The assassin backed away in pain, giving Violet and Zinnia a few seconds to acknowledge a few things. Zinnia's wrist blade had blood on it, showing the assassin didn't use aura, and Violet realized the dagger used by the assassins were coated in poison. The assassin began mumbling nonsense before falling to the ground, killed by their own poison blade. The tied-up assassin remained silent as their partner died.

It wasn't hard for the female Underlands to guess why these two tried to kill Violet. They looked over at Bluebell and Marigold. The two male Underlands feigned ignorance with Bluebell putting all his concentration on his hookah and Marigold playing some kind of game on his scroll. Zinnia ignored them and summoned some of the castle guard to get rid of the dead body then ordered some of the staff to clean the blood out of the courtyard. The assassin she had tied up was bestowed the fate of all failed assassins; imprisonment in the Underland dungeon where they decay and rot. She escorted the prisoner to the dungeon and Violet had to follow, not before having Violet discard the poisoned knives. Keeping Violet from escaping was also part of her job.

"Well that was still boring, and ended too quickly," Bluebell told Marigold.

"Very true, but it doesn't mean this endeavor won't be fun. Zinnia being Alyssa's guard dog makes this even more challenging. A reward is more satisfying after going through a great deal to retrieve it," Marigold informed before getting up to leave the courtyard.

"Till next time, Bluebell. Perhaps Dahlia will have a better chance than we did."

"Somehow, I doubt that," Bluebell guessed.

 **Setting: Underland Dungeon**

The Manor was indeed a massive mansion, but the underground levels only added to its structural size. There were several special areas found beneath the mansion, most being odd and some being extremely ridiculous, including the dungeon where prisoners were kept. Zinnia escorted Violet and the assassin down to the dungeon where the latter would spend the remainder of their time. While the assassin silently looked around in fear, Violet looked around in astonishment. This was actually the first time Violet has ever been down here. In fact, she never knew this place existed until now. It could've been here all this time and she never noticed or be a recent addition the manor.

The dungeon was like the ones read fairy tales; a stone cell with chains and iron bars. It was simple yet effective. Zinnia threw the assassin into the cell where there were other captives. Violet knew them all. They were the other assassins and hitmen her family sent to eliminate her only to fail. She wasn't surprised by this tactic, though the back to back attacks were getting on her nerves. Violet was able to fend them all off and it helped that Zinnia was her guardian sent them all away. Zinnia did the same with the recent assassin and the two of them returned to the ground level of the manor.

 _"It's almost sad to say this, but I'm…. actually, getting used to this lifestyle,"_ Violet thought with a slightly grief-stricken expression.

Setting: Underland Manor

She trailed behind Zinnia as they walked through a hallway. Violet wanted to return to the courtyard to resume training, but Zinnia received word from Tarax. He wanted Violet in his study, so Zinnia is escorting her younger cousin to her uncle. The walk wasn't worth talking about until something annoyingly loud approached the Underland duo.

"AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Dahlia Underland came rushing down the end of the hall while carrying a battle axe over her head.

Dahlia wasn't like Marigold and Bluebell who preferred to hire assassins to do their dirty work. The red head Underland liked to confront her problems head on and by herself which wasn't always a good thing, especially when her problem was Violet.

"ALYSSSAAAAA! The throne is mi-" Dahlia shouted, but Violet quickly punched her cousin in the face before she could swing her axe.

Dahlia fell to the ground, unconscious, and the other two Underlands continued their walk to Tarax's study room, completely ignoring what just happened. Dahlia was family so she didn't get dungeon time and Violet saw no reason to kill her cousin. Her attempts at being head of the family were very childish and harmless. She was just like Linnaea and Linnaeus, not really a candidate for the throne.

When Zinnia and Violet turned the corner, they encountered Dahlia's sister, Aster Underland, another one vying for the throne. The mysterious Underland looked at the duo then asked, "You've encountered my sister?"

"Yeah," Violet responded.

"I'll go collect her," Aster said as she walked to where her sister laid unconscious.

She passed Zinnia and Violet in the hallway and Aster's Clairvoyance suddenly activated the moment she crossed paths with Violet. She saw a glimpse of the future and announced what she saw.

"Alyssa, I just had a vision. Soon you'll feel very happy for the remainder of the day," Aster prophesied.

"…Okay," Violet didn't know what else to say. She didn't see how her day would end on a happy not. On the other hand, she never guessed she would battle the majority of the castle guard, so she had to wait and see if Clair's vision comes true. Aster walked away after revealing what her semblance showed her and Violet wondered about her. She followed Zinnia to down the hallway, thinking about Aster and her mysterious way.

"Zinnia."

"Yes, Aylssa?" Zinnia responded with no disdain in her voice.

"Is it true that all of Aster's visions come true?"

"So far Aster's Clairvoyance has been incredibly accurate. I don't believe I've witnessed an event she hadn't got right. Her semblance is one of the more unique ones, after all."

"Including this one, her semblance has activated twice with me in mind. Has she ever had visions for you?"

"Several times and they've come true. One that has yet to happen was one she told me last month: I'll leave Atlas for a greater calling. I hope it comes true, but that's enough about me. We're here."

 **Setting: Tarax's Study**

They finally reached the door to Tarax's study room. The discussion about Aster came to an end. Zinnia opened the door for Violet to go through and the Underland heiress went through. The door closed behind her as she and her father shared an uncomfortable stare before breaking it. Violet sat in her seat, waiting to hear what her father wanted. She had a couple of good guesses what he wanted.

"Alyssa, we will be hosting a dinner party with one of your potential spouses and his family very shortly," Tarax stated.

 _"Yep, I knew it,"_ she thought.

"A dress will be placed in your room as well as a wig to cover your…ahem current hair situation. Unfortunately, the scars of your past life can't be hidden, especially the one on your face, but I'm sure they'll be overlooked once you're in the dress. And think this goes without saying but be on your best behavior. We want to attract this person not scare him away. Is that understood?" the withered old man asked.

"Fine," Violet replied while rolling her eyes.

This was the third dinner her father initiated to find a potential spouse to help solidify the Underland family and get more money. Violet was able to ignore the first person's advances and she scared the other one away with stories about how she broke an enemy's bones and snapped limbs in ways they shouldn't bend or face. It was actually fun rejecting suitors and she wondered how she would scare this one. Violet also wondered if this was the thing that'll make her happy throughout the day.

"Is that it? Can I go?" Violet asked her father.

"Yes, that is all. Till dinner time, Aylssa," Tarax said, returning his attention to his desk work.

Violet left the room and walked to her hallway. Zinnia followed after her to fulfill her duty to Tarax.

 **Setting: Underland Manor**

Violet pinched the bridge of her nose out of frustration. This day in particular has been pressing her patience and it hasn't let up once. Even now it was one thing after another. Violet watched as Zinnia battled another hitman that one of the Underlands hired to kill Violet. The battle took place in the main foyer which was the room leading to many other rooms and hallways, including Violet's hallway.

 _"So close. I was so close to making it back in my room. I hate this so much,"_ Violet thought. The insanity of her family was beginning to get to her.

The hitman was hit by Zinnia's whip blade when she shot it out and struck his chest, breaking through what remained of his aura. This hitman used an arsenal of short spears melded with various types of dust. He threw two at Zinnia who deflected them by cracking her whip blade at them, but those spears were infused with ice dust and they froze parts of her weapon on impact, causing it to fall to the ground completely useless. The hitman saw this as the best time to kill a nonchalant Violet. He had a spear with fire dust melded in and he was about to throw it at his target, but Zinnia used the mechanical weapon on her wrist to stop him. Instead of a blade coming out, the barrel of a gun came out of the wrist weapon. She fired a bolt of red dust gunfire at the spear, causing it to break apart then explode in a blast of fire, engulfing the hitman before he could notice.

The explosion cleared, showing the man was either burnt alive or knocked out with severe burns. Zinnia had to take this person to the dungeon, but Violet didn't want to go to the dungeon again.

"Just take him to the dungeon. My room's right there so you don't worry about me," Violet convinced her cousin.

Zinnia silently agreed and dragged the possibly dead hitman to the dungeon while Violet returned to her hallway and bedroom.

 **Setting: Violet's Bedroom**

Violet stood at the door to her room, staring at the dress and blonde wig on her bed. It was the dress and wig Tarax wanted her to wear for dinner. It was an elegant purple dress with decorative floral print along with purple high heels. The wig was just a normal long blonde-haired wig to cover Violet's shaved head. There was a note on top of the dress and Violet read it.

 _Dear Aylssa,_

 _I made this dress for you. I hope you like it. Also, don't worry about the dress not fitting. I took your measurements just by looking at you when we met in the dining hall. Yes, I'm that good._

 _Sincerely, Marigold Underland_

She remembered Marigold saying he was a clothing designer and she guessed he did this by her father's request as well as his own amusement. Either way, Violet had to wear the dress for at least two hours and just deal with it. The dress was beautiful, but Violet has never been the type of girl to wear dresses. She knew at a very young age that dresses were not her thing. Even wearing a skirt was awkward for her because she felt like it left her vulnerable as well as ridiculous. Pants were her style and that's what she's always worn, but not tonight. Violet would have to stomach her dislike for the time or else she'd have to deal with her father later.

Violet changed into the dress and found that it fit her perfectly. She was impressed with Marigold's ability but her skin crawled thinking Marigold figured out her measurements just by looking at her. Wearing the dress was as she thought; uncomfortable.

Another thing she noticed about the dress was that it had no pockets. Violet only carried two things in her cardigan sweater pockets those were her scroll and Remus's bionic eye. Neither served much of a purpose except the eye held more emotional value. Looking at it reminded Violet of her team and her the old days when she was free. She placed the eye on her dresser and was about to do the same with her scroll until she noticed it doing something she hadn't seen in a while. Remus's blue delta symbol flashed on her screen and it surprised her tremendously.

Ebony removed all of Violet's contacts and disabled all of her scroll's functions, but this certain function was not in any other scroll because Dr. Lupa made it especially for her. This application couldn't be disabled because it was programmed to always function regardless of the scroll's condition. This function was to alert Violet whenever Remus's life was in danger, something Lupa used to use in her lab, but made a smaller portable one for Violet to keep an eye on Remus and keep him safe. At first glance, Violet was very shocked to see her scroll actually do something after about four weeks and it was even more of a shock to see this being activated because it meant one thing.

"Remus? He's alive?!" Violet said to herself in astonishment.

She was relieved, feeling a great weight was lifted off her chest. Violet had no idea what happened to anyone on her team after the destruction of Fortuna and it had been eating at her ever since. Seeing this signal was an amazing sign of comfort for Violet, even if it meant Remus's life was in peril. One of her teammates was alive and Violet couldn't be happier.

"You made it out of Fortuna okay. Thank goodness," Violet said while holding her scroll dearly. "If only this could tell me about Silver and Zelts."

" _With the destruction of Fortuna, you don't really have anywhere else to go…"_

Violet pressed the delta signal on her scroll so she could find Remus's location. The scroll displayed a map like a GPS and showed where Remus was located which was on the outskirts of Atlas. The amount of shock Violet would experience in such a short span of time would not cease. Her legs gave out and she fell on her bed, sitting on it while looking at her scroll with a wide eye expression. She took a few deep breaths before saying what she wanted to say.

"Remus...is here," she said to herself in disbelief.

 _"He's...he's really here. Are the others with him? They have to be with him. He wouldn't come here on his own, right? But why are they… They're here for me…"_

Violet was overwhelmed with a flurry of emotions, but one that surpassed them all was happiness. She was extremely happy that her teammates, her friends, her boys were here in Atlas to find her. It meant she wouldn't have to be here with her family forever and that her friends truly loved her. They were willing to cross continents just to find her and Violet felt so moved by this. However, this brought up the question of what happened to Remus to hurt him so bad. She was this worry was washed away.

 _"He'll be alright. Remus is tougher than most people, and he's got Silver and Zelts to help him. They'll all be fine… Hehehe…looks like you were right, Aster. This will definitely make me happy for the rest of the day. It might even help me get through this stupid dinner,"_

Violet placed her scroll on the dresser. She couldn't have it on her person during the dinner, but it wasn't important. Knowing her boys were alive and close by was all she needed. She put on the high heels, the blonde wig, and walked down to the dining hall where the guests and Tarax were waiting for her.

"Lady Alyssa?" Galanthus said to get her attention.

The rabbit butler encountered Violet in the hall just when he was on his way to get her then escort her to the dining hall. He was taken back by Violet going to dinner willingly. The two of them walked through the manor and reached the doors leading to the dining hall.

 **Setting: Dining Hall**

Inside the hall was Tarax Underland. He sat in the middle of the long table to be the center of attention for his guest and family. The people at attendance were Aster, Marigold, and Dahlia as family and Linnaea and Linnaeus as body guards. The Underland twins served to keep things orderly and to subdue Violet if necessary. The guests of honor were an aristocratic father and his son whom Tarax viewed as a potential suitor for his daughter. They had better connections to many higher-ups in Atlas so Tarax wished to impress them over dinner.

The father was an old friend of Tarax so they were very familiar with each other. The son came along per Tarax's request. The head Underland disguised his true intentions as just a friendly dinner to improve the relationship between the two families and hoped to insert the notion of marriage later if the dinner went well. Marigold attended to show family unity but honestly came to see a good show. He drank from his cup of personally brewed tea and waited for Violet's arrival. Aster came because she actually liked family dinners. Dahlia came for two reasons; she thought this dinner was about her and because Aster attended. Dahlia didn't like the thought of her sister getting ahead of her in any way or getting more attention than her so she attended to prove she was the better sibling. Aster didn't care about Dahlia's childish rivalry or even noticed it.

The guests were seated, the food was placed on the table, and the family was here, all except Violet. That changed with the sound of the door opening which gained everyone's attention. The one who passed through was Galanthus who kept the door open for the person behind him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce Lord Tarax's daughter; Lady Alyssa Underland," Galanthus introduced before stepping aside.

Violet walked into the dining hall with a happy expression. She still had her teammates in mind and barely thought about the people at the table. She had a genuine smile on her face and it caught everyone's attention. Marigold was surprised his cousin was in such a good mood after the failed assassination attempts. He was curious what happened in such a short time to brighten her day. Dahlia was looking at Violet in anger, remembering how she lost to Violet so quickly and wanting payback. Aster was the only one who wasn't affected by Violet's demeanor because her semblance predicted it accurately. Tarax found it peculiar since she was always defying him so this was either a good thing or a bad thing. It was hard for him to know his daughter's true motives.

The guests were enamored by Violet's shining beauty, both the father and the son. The father didn't remember Tarax having a daughter but didn't question it. He preferred to just gaze upon her. The son was less discreet with his staring compared to his father. He gawked at Violet though she wasn't paying attention to him. She walked to her seat beside her father and across from her suitor then sat down. She grabbed her fork and knife and began eating merrily.

"I'm glad you could make it to dinner, Alyssa. Allow me to introduce my friend and his son… uh- Alyssa?" Tarax said to get his daughter's attention, but she was ignoring him.

Violet was in her own world at the dinner table. Her mind was filled with past moments of her friends and it helped her get through this dinner though it didn't last very long. Tarax strong armed his daughter under the table to snap her out of her wonderland and back to reality. She turned her head to her father and he kept a false smile while he faced his guests.

"I'm so sorry for her negligence. My daughter enjoys her world of fancies more than the reality," he said trying to sound more charming than apologetic.

"It's not a problem at all, old friend," the father said while keeping his eyes on Violet. "I believe a young woman with a vivid imagination is quite alluring and refreshing in Atlas."

"Indeed, and Alyssa here is certainly an alluring woman," the son added.

He was hoping to impress Violet with his words, but she only looked at him in annoyance. Violet's past experience in Atlas and her time in Vacuo has given her knack for telling what kind of person someone really is after a few moments with them and she has already figured out the father was a sleaze-ball and the son was an arrogant asshole. Plus, the son's compliment had the opposite effect on Violet and she found even more him off putting.

The dinner continued with Tarax conversing with his friend, the son talking about himself to Violet who did her best to ignore him, and Marigold watching with an amused look on his face. Aster and Dahlia were eating until Aster had a random vision from her semblance.

"Be careful sister. I had a vision of you choking on your food," Aster told Dahlia.

"HA!" Dahlia laughed with food in her mouth. "Please, something so stupid would never happen to-" Dahlia began to choke on the food in her mouth, proving her sister's semblance right.

Aster watched her sister struggle with a nonchalant look and Dahlia finally coughed the food out of her mouth. Marigold chuckled at his cousin's dilemma and he earned a glare from her. It was a dinner and a show for the manipulative Underland.

"This going exactly how I thought it would and I love it," Marigold said to himself.

Violet finished her dinner, but she wasn't allowed to leave. Dinner was over when her father said it was over and her father was too busy chatting with his guest to end dinner. Violet's suitor thought the dinner was going well and that he was effectively courting the defiant Underland. He was even bold enough to leave his seat across from her and sit beside her. This move irritated Violet because she found him unappealing, but the suitor thought Violet was infatuated with him. She did her best to hide her disgust, but the son was testing her patience and he pushed Violet over the line.

"You know, I can ask your father if we could be excused so we can have some alone time. We can get much more familiar and intimate with one another," he whispered into Violet's ear.

He placed his hand on Violet's leg and began rubbing up and down her thigh. That was the final straw that made Violet want to end this dinner by any means necessary. It happened in a blur, Violet grabbed the suitor's hand groping her and she broke his fingers, bending them back. Before the suitor had the chance to scream in pain, Violet grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and tossed him aside, throwing him through one of the dining hall windows where he landed in a rose bush in the courtyard.

Tarax and his friend looked at the broken window with utter disbelief. Aster was silent, but Dahlia and Marigold started laughing loudly. They both found what just happen unexpected yet hilarious. The father ran to the broken window to see if his son was okay and Tarax glared fiercely at his daughter who rolled her eyes at him.

"This dinner is over," Violet declared as she stood up.

She grabbed her wig and threw it on the table before taking her leave.

"Alyssa! ALYSSA! GET BACK HERE!" Tarax shouted while losing all composure, but Violet ignored her father as she made her way to the door.

"Alyssa!" Marigold called out. "Did you like the dress?!" he asked, but Violet didn't stop for him and left the dining hall.

"I thought it looked nice on her," he said to Aster and Dahlia before taking another sip of tea.

 **Setting: Violet's Room**

The first thing Violet did when she made it back to her room was take off her dress and get back into her normal clothes even if she couldn't get rid of this aura-disruption collar. She grabbed her scroll and Remus's eye and noticed the delta symbol was still flashing. She wondered what was happening to him right now, but she was still happy he was in Atlas with her.

 _"At least he and the others are here,"_

Violet was actually surprised her father hadn't showed up to her room to try and reprimand her. She figured her father wouldn't want to try and confront her alone or at all. After all, he was aware of her fighting against the majority of the castle guard and just saw her throw a person out the window like it was nothing. Throwing that guy threw a window was insane but rather soothing to her. It was like a part of her that died suddenly came back to life and Violet loved it. She felt a real rush during that moment as well as a sense of freedom.

 _"Wait a minute,"_

Violet just noticed how her body was moving during dinner. She began moving her arms around and didn't feel much pain. She forgot all about the injuries from her incident with Zinnia and the guards and the injuries she endured. Violet was so consumed with training, fighting off assassins, and defying her father that she didn't even register her body healing on its own. She happily took the bandages off her arms and chest then went to her training room with a mildly happy expression.

 **Setting: Violet's Training Room**

It was the dead of night and everyone in the Underland Manor was asleep except for one person. Violet was glad Aster's vision came true because she hasn't felt genuinely happy for the last four weeks until now. She spent the past three hours inside her training room, using the various weapons she took from the courtyard training area against some of the dummy targets. She started with a bow and arrows then a rapier, dual swords, a short staff, and a dagger. The dagger felt more her style since it reminded her of her Enigmas and made her question where they are being kept. These weapons were crafted to be durable only for practice and not for real combat. They'd break after a few clashes with real weapons. If her team planned on coming to get her, then she preferred to fight alongside her team with weapons of her own.

After training with weapons, Violet dragged two of the dummies to the middle of the room and began working on her hand to hand combat. She swiftly punched, kicked, kneed, and elbowed the dummies with ferocity. All the while Violet felt ecstatic about the thought of her teammates being in Atlas. The happiness overwhelmed her and it showed in her fighting. She was getting faster and stronger with each strike and the dummies were beginning to rip without her knowing. She was too overjoyed to notice then Violet jumped in the air and kicked the head of one of the dummies, tearing the head off the dummy and sending it flying into the wall.

"Oh!" Violet said when she realized what she's done.

Violet stopped training because she just noticed how late in the night it was and decided to go to bed. That night, Violet slept in her bed with jubilant dreams of her with the other members of Team VRSZ. Even hearing 'Team VRSZ' brought a smile to Violet's sleeping face because she felt like this dream still had the potential of becoming real.

* * *

 **This chapter occurs when the others first arrive in Zorin and Remus is badly injured after his fight with the Wendigo.**

 **After being stuck with her family for so long I think Violet needed some kind of good thing to happen for her.**

 **The mechanic device of Zinnia's wrist is a weapon given to those in the Atlesian Military. It's considered a secondary weapon that has a wrist blade and a blaster barrel. A standard piece of equipment that is usually discarded by many in the military though Zinnia keeps hers because she finds it useful.**


	12. Divergent Paths

**A/N: I don't own any other the characters associated with the RWBY series. All of it is owned by Rooster Teeth. I know I'm going to use this statement several times in this volume.**

* * *

 **Setting: Atlesian High Council Room**

The Atlesian High Council were a group of elite individuals who controlled everything in the kingdom of Atlas. They governed the economics, academy, and the military just to name a few and the ones on the council were the leaders of each division. Each of them held a seat and each seat had a vote to decide on any matter concerning the status of the kingdom. Some members of the council were in control of more than one division, allowing them to have more than vote on the council. Right now, the members of the council were dealing with mundane issues that come up every week and as always, they kept the status quo of Atlas.

After dealing with some ordinary matters, the council had one special business to attend to. Approaching the center of the room was someone who wished to speak to the council in person, Ebony Vantablack. One of the members, General Ironwood, began to speak on behalf of the council. "Now then, Miss Ebony Vantablack, let's begin."

"Of course," the charming Vantablack said as she observed each member, analyzing all of them.

"Ordinarily, the council wouldn't meet with someone about leaving Atlas. In fact, anyone else would've been arrested just for entering Atlas the way you did, but as a member of the Vantablack family as well as your other family members informing us on what happened in Vacuo, we gave you some leeway on that and for having this meeting," Ironwood informed her.

"And I'm grateful for that. My late aunt Carabosse told me to always go to the council when it came to matters regarding the state of Remnant and she was right. And it's for the sake of Remnant that I seek an audience with all of you."

"What do you mean, young Vantablack?" a middle-aged councilwoman asked.

"I spoke with my family about what I could do for them and they agreed diplomacy should be my role. That's why I ask for your permission to leave Atlas as a diplomat."

"A diplomat?" another member of the council, Jacques Schnee, said with obvious disdain.

Ebony shifted her gaze from Ironwood to Jacques. She already knew she wouldn't like him but figured she could use him to get her way in this meeting.

"Why would a diplomat be necessary? None of the kingdoms are at war thanks to the closing of borders and I doubt one will ever come to Atlas's doorstep," Jacques spoke like an obnoxious know-it-all.

"Actually, you're wrong," Ebony corrected with a degree of certainty that Jacques didn't like.

"The closing of borders has actually put many of the people on edge and it has put your kingdom in the spotlight, making seem like Atlas was in the wrong. The fall of Beacon was a tragedy with no clear culprit. The one thing people outside the event are aware of was that Atlesian drones were attacking and killing innocent people. Many have drawn their own conclusions about what happened."

"The people know that we weren't responsible for our drones being taken over," Ironwood countered.

"On whose word? Atlas has remained silent and secluded after the fall of Beacon. Not to mention that the closing of borders was issued by Atlas, making the kingdom even more suspicious to the other kingdoms. As if you were preparing for war," Ebony explained to the council who were unnerved by her claims.

"You accuse us of starting war?" another council member asked with slight anger in his voice.

"I know Atlas isn't trying to instigate a war, but that's what is being perceived by others and I want to rectify that as a diplomat. Allow me to travel to other kingdoms and confirm that Atlas has no desire to battle," Ebony asked while bowing in respect to the council.

The council began muttering among themselves about their next course of action. Ironwood mulled over Ebony's words because there was some truth to what she said. She was right about several things, including the fact Atlas made no real efforts to show they weren't part of the fall of Beacon. They didn't even try to help or even show they were affected by the tragedy.

"You may have a point, Miss Vantablack," Ironwood spoke honestly. "We really haven't done much to show how Atlas has been affected by this tragedy and perhaps a more peaceful solution is the best way to go about it."

"You can't be serious about this?" Jacques said in disbelief.

"I am. Atlas has to show that we stand with everyone during this state of panic."

"I agree," Ebony chimed in then looked at Jacques. She activated Charm to plant the seeds of her scheme. "And who knows, this display by Atlas could sway the other kingdoms to be more lenient with the closing of borders. Maybe even trade routes could be reopened again as a sign of faith."

Ebony's words and her semblance struck a chord with Jacques Schnee. He thought about how her suggestion could benefit him instead of the people. A peaceful alternative is the perfect disguise for his greedy plan to get the Schnee Dust Company back on top.

"Perhaps you're right, Ironwood. This young lady has made some valid points. We should discuss this further amongst ourselves before we make any decisions," Jacques suggested.

 _"I'll be damned if I let this Vantablack brat get whatever she wants,"_ Jacques thought, preferring to use Ebony's suggestion to get his way rather than help her. Ebony's Charm may have affected him, but his greed and narcissism still directed his actions.

"Agreed. Ebony Vantablack, your words have reached the council and we'll deliberate the next course of action. We will contact you once we've reached a verdict," Ironwood informed Ebony.

She held a small smile on her face as she bowed to the council in respect. "Very well. I'll wait for your decision."

Ebony walked out of the council room with a look of satisfaction. Outside the room was a hallway where Blood was waiting for her. He stood next to the wall where he patiently waited for his liege to finish her meeting and he glanced at her when she emerged from the council. Deep down, Blood was glad Ebony's meeting was finished. The people of Atlas weren't fond of faunus and Blood became aware of the looks he receives and the overheard comments they make. He was a proud faunus but didn't like being around bigotry and Atlas was the world capital of bigotry.

"Are you finished, my liege?" Blood asked.

Ebony placed a finger on Blood's chin and tilted his head slightly upward with a teasing expression. He didn't know why she did this since he was taller than her, but figured she just liked playing with him.

"Don't worry, Ash. I know you don't like Atlas very much, but we have to stay here for a little while longer," she said in an oddly caring voice.

Her concern confused Blood for a moment then he continued to ask, "The council hasn't decided yet?"

"They will make me a diplomat. That's a guarntee. I just have to nudge a few people in the right direction. And after I receive the green light to go, there are other matters that I must attend to."

"Like what?"

"It's a surprise, Ash. But by the end of this adventure, there will be a new addition to my retinue and who knows, maybe a familiar face will be joining our voyage," Ebony said mysteriously.

Blood was confused by what she said. He had a pretty good idea who Ebony wants as a new retainer, but that second part was out of the blue. There weren't many people in Atlas that he knew or any other people Ebony has interacted with. He didn't know the true motives of his enigmatic liege. The two just left the council building to return to their hotel. Ebony could only smile at how things were beginning to shift in her favor.

 **Setting: Underland Manor**

Marigold walked through a corridor with a foul look on his face. He was in a rather unpleasant mood this afternoon. The Underland that usually had a smile on his face all day was feeling rather sour these past few days in particular. No matter what new clothes he made or new hat he tried on, it wasn't enough to get him out of his funk. Not even brewing and drinking tea helped him. Marigold was unhappy and he knew what the source of his unhappiness was. It was Violet.

As if to rub salt in his wound, Marigold turned the corner and saw another one of his hired hitman fall in defeat and Violet standing victorious. The man seemed to be hired by Bluebell because Marigold doesn't remembering hiring this person, but the bruises on his body and the blow dart in his hand meant it was another failed assassination attempt. This wouldn't bother Marigold as much, but the fact that Violet was smiling ticked him off. Violet took a breath then acknowledged that Marigold was here. She had the gall to smirk at him and it made him even more upset.

"Hey, Marigold," she said in a friendly tone.

"Alyssa," he said with an aggravated tone. "I'm surprised to see you wandering about without Zinnia around."

"She's dealing with another one of your hired goons close by. You guys keep sending small fry to deal with me. It's actually a good workout. Hope you're having as much fun with this petty feud than I am," she said in a mocking tone.

Marigold realized it was Violet's happiness that was pissing him off. The better she felt, the unhappier he was. He thrived on the fact that she was miserable here and she didn't want to be a part of the battle for succession, but ever since her incident at dinner with the suitor, Violet has been in a better mood since that day and Marigold didn't really know why.

"The game's not over yet, cousin. No one knows how anything will end."

"I don't care either way. It's not like I plan to be here to participate. Anyone of you guys can be the successor. Like I said, I don't plan on being the new mad queen."

 _"Okay, I really hate her right now…let's see if I can ruin her day,"_ Marigold thought deviously.

"Are you sure about that, Aylssa?" Marigold asked with a wicked sneer.

"What?" Violet wasn't sure what he meant by that.

"All I'm saying is you seem much more comfortable here. I remember how defiant you were when you first returned home. That fire in your eyes, like a wild animal that desired to be free. But now, it seems you've become quite tame."

"…" Violet's cheery demeanor vanished. She didn't like what he was implying.

"I mean, uncle hasn't reprimanded you in anyway after your dinner fiasco, has he? He probably assumes you'll have your little tantrum and just stay in his castle like the good little princess you are. If you think about, you have become quite docile recently. It's like you finally found your place in this family," Marigold said with false fondness and Violet didn't like what he was stating.

"That's not true and you know it," Violet told her cousin with an aggressive tone. "I have not found my place with you crazy people," she said then walked to where Zinnia was supposed to be.

"Crazy? And you're not?" Violet halted her movement when Marigold said that. "You have the same blood as the rest of us running through your veins, so that crazy is in you too."

"…" Violet stayed silent and still as Marigold continued.

"You're right about our family being crazy. There's no way around that, but a mad man like me can tell crazy when he sees it. And I think- I know you have some crazy too. You try to hide it, but it's there, especially when you fight. Even during dinner when you threw that loser through the window, there was the slightest bit of pleasure in that insane stunt. I know you're crazy too, deep down you are."

Marigold began to walk away from a silent Violet who looked back to see him leave.

"No matter what you say or do, you're just like the rest of us. If we actually tried, you and I might get along. Till next time, Alyssa," Marigold said as he waved goodbye and left.

Violet glared at him as he left and lingered a while longer. "Tch. Why did he have to show up?" she said feeling worse about herself.

"Alyssa," Zinnia called from the end of the hall. "Are we going to the courtyard or not? What's wrong with you?" she asked once she noticed the grimace expression on her younger cousin's face.

"It's nothing. Let's just go already," Violet answered, walking to her destination while leaving Zinnia behind.

Violet's day was ruined in just a matter of minutes. Meanwhile, a smile crept on Marigold's face as he walked to manor's kitchen. He knew his words had an impact on Violet and it made him feel much better. As if feeding off her negativity like a Grimm, Marigold found pleasure in Violet's misery, doubt, and self-loathing.

"Today's a good day," he said whimsically.

 **Setting: Zorin**

The settlement of Zorin has been bustling for the past three days now that Argent has been hospitalized, soon to be imprisoned, and dethroned as the town's kingpin. Instead of being hoarded in their homes, the citizens were more willing to walk around freely. Argent's men wouldn't terrorize them or extort them anymore and they were free to rule themselves. Whether that was good or bad remained to be seen, but they were enjoying themselves for the time being. Even the unsung heroes of Zorin were relishing the change.

After a few days of needed recovery, Silver was up and moving. His aura healed his wounds, he was over his worthless father, and was currently at the only weaponsmith in Zorin. The day his friends told him they were able to stay till he recuperated, Silver asked Zelts if he could take Fenrir and find someone that could modify his weapons. Zelts was more than happy to help, finding a weaponsmith and paying the lady a nice price for the improvements on Fenrir. His guns/escrima sticks were in the weaponsmith's hands until she called to let them know that they were ready and they were. Silver was walking to the weaponsmith's workshop to retrieve his weapons.

Silver strolled through the settlement in a rather good mood. He lifted his hand to feel his spiky black hair that matched his spiky silver streak and instead of feeling embarrassed, he felt pride in its natural spiky style.

 _"New hairstyle, upgraded weapons, dad beaten with an inch of his life, everything's going my way,"_ he thought happily.

He arrived at the workshop where he was met by the weaponsmith.

"You must be Silver. Zelts said you'd come to pick up your weapons," she greeted with a handshake.

"Yeah. How's my girl? She hasn't changed too much on me, has she?" Silver said in a pseudo-worried tone.

"Heheh…Your 'girl' isn't just fine, she's better than ever. Have a look."

The weaponsmith presented Silver Fenrir in its dual handguns form and Silver could see his guns did look slightly different. It was reinforced with some kind of metal alloy that made the guns a look more high-tech, sleeker, and probably more powerful. The guns changed in appearance. The barrel, slide, extractor, and hammer were still their silver color, but the frame, trigger, and grip were black. He also noticed on the grip had an intricate design of his crossbones symbol on the grips of each gun.

"I took the liberty to re-craft your guns to something more advanced. They have all the capabilities as their previous model and more. They can hold more ammunition and can fire rounds with much more power. The alloy used is found in Atlas and it's very durable, making not only the guns, but the escrima sticks. Their blunt force packs a real punch now. And any improvement to Fenrir's dual handgun form transfers to its sniper form," the weaponsmith explained with pride to a bright-eyed Silver.

"Is everything to your liking?" she asked.

Silver took Fenrir and pointed his guns around to get a feel for them. He transitioned them to escrima sticks and started striking air several times before changing them back to guns. He put Fenrir in their holsters with a satisfied look on his face.

"Perfect. Fenrir 2.0. I'm still gonna call you Fenrir. Thanks for the upgrade," he told the weaponsmith. "Zelts already paid you, right?"

"Actually," the weaponsmith gave Silver the Lien Zelts gave her and said, "you keep it. Consider this as thanks for getting rid of Argent."

Silver was surprised she knew about that or that Zelts told her. "How'd you-"

"A friend of yours has been parading around Zorin claiming to have been the one to take down Argent. People have been treating her like royalty because of it. A pretty, young lady, I think," the weaponsmith answered.

 _"Azura,"_ Silver thought, seeing the young warrior being proud of what she did.

"And here are some extra dust infused bullets for the road," the weaponsmith said while handing Silver a pouch full of ammunition.

"You sure about this? I mean, I'm all for free stuff and all, but after what you did for Fenrir, I feel like I owe you."

"I'm positive! You guys were like Huntsmen, saving Zorin from someone like Argent. This is me showing my appreciation. Good luck to you guys," the weaponsmith said with a smile.

"Thanks. Same to you guys in Zorin. Hope you guys are better off without my dad in charge," Silver said as he walked out of the workshop.

The weaponsmith smiled at him until she heard the dad part and wasn't sure she heard him right. "What was that last part?"

"Nothing!" Silver said before speed walking away.

Just outside Zorin's borders were the rest of the team was located. It was where they needed to be so they could practice without damaging the town. Running through the snow was Remus and Tigress without their weapons. They were uncoordinatedly moving in on their opponent-Zelts-and attacking him from different sides. With only one half of Heart of Gold, Zelts had to think on his feet and find a way to defend against both the both of them. He expected the first to strike to be Remus, so he made sure to keep a close eye on the fast Cobalt. Remus dashed in for a palm strike and Zelts brought up his shield to defend, but right before they made contact, Remus used Checkpoint to teleport out of Zelts's range. His semblance caught Zelts off guard and the faint blue smoke from the teleporting got in Zelts's eye. Using Checkpoint as a feint and a smokescreen, Remus left Zelts wide open for Tigress to swoop in and kick the back of one of Zelt's legs, forcing him down on one knee.

"That was pretty smart," Zelts complimented while hiding his embarrassment of getting hit.

"And you have to be faster at adapting to fighting with half your weapon. You were getting the hang of it back on the ship, now you just need practice. Figure out a way to counter surprises in battle," Lily instructed as she watched Zelts get back up. "Again."

Remus and Tigress charged for Zelts and he had to find a way to defend against the both of them at the same time. He looked to Tigress then Remus and thought of Remus's aggressive style of fighting. He had an idea and held a firm grip on his wingblade. Zelts spun around intensely to create a circular wall of green wind around himself. The force of this small windstorm was strong enough that neither Remus or Tigress could get through and Zelts didn't let it end there. With a swing of his wingblade, Zelts released the gale surrounding him, blasting it at his surroundings and repelling Remus and Tigress away from him, successfully blocking against the both of them.

"Sometimes the best defense is a good offense," Zelts said with a smile. "I learned that from watching you, Remus."

"Really?" Remus responded. He didn't really think about the lack of guarding in his fighting.

"Better," Lily praised before activating Gemini.

The Tigress Twins ran toward Zelts right after the wind dissipated and lunged for him in a two-pronged assault, but Zelts raised his wingblade in one hand to defend against the black twin then swiftly pivoted around to parry against the orange twin's fist. The Tigress Twins came together to form Tigress again and she was impressed with faster response time.

"Never dropping your guard even in the light of victory. Perfect," lily said impressed with Zelts.

Clapping in the distance was Silver as he finally reached the others. Their training session ended and Zelts went over to greet his friend.

"You're back. How's Fenrir?"

"Better than ever! I can take on what anyone throws my way. Oh. And I didn't have to pay anything," Silver returned the Lien to a surprised Zelts. "Apparently Azura has been bragging about us, namely her, taking down my dad, so the upgrade was a form of thanks."

"Good for us," Zelts said as he put the Lien away.

"Speaking of Azura, where is she? I would've thought a Cobalt like her would be dying for some kind of fight," Silver asked.

"She was training a little bit, but she left a while ago to get one of the vehicles we were promised," Lily answered. "We plan on leaving first thing tomorrow."

"Hm. And this place started to grow on me… Oh well," Silver said then noticed Remus was staring at the land beyond Zorin.

Lily walked up to him and his staring didn't break when she stood beside him. She had a good idea what he was one his mind. "Thinking about Violet?"

Remus nodded then said, "Uh-huh, but also about that Grimm. Do you think we'll come across it again?"

"…Hard to say," Lily admitted. "This place is big and the chance of seeing the same Grimm again is pretty slim. Is it bothering you?" she asked with concern.

"Not really. I just want another shot at taking it down. I lost and I learned, and I want to prove that if we run into it again," Remus said with fierce determination.

Lily was glad he said _if_ instead of _when_. It meant he had his head cleared and wasn't looking for a fight. It made her think the ride to their next destination will be much smoother than before. Remus's looking at the scenery was interrupted by feeling his scroll vibrate in his pocket. He pulled out and saw that he received a text.

He read the text then turned to Lily with a happy face and said, "Azura's got the vehicle and she's on her way here."

The four of them remained where they were, waiting for Azura to arrive with whatever vehicle she could borrow from the town. Silver wondered if she got some kind of big, slow vehicle that could carry all of them. He kept those thoughts in his head so he could keep any thoughts about his father at bay. Zelts was concerned with the terrain and whether they could reach the kingdom or the next town. Lily had a map of Atlas and she knew how far the kingdom was from Zorin. She was more aware that they wouldn't reach the kingdom in one go because it's too far north and heavily defended. Remus didn't think much about what kind of vehicle she got. He only hoped it could get them closer to Violet.

The sound of an engine could be heard from behind the group. They turned around to see Azura riding on a red snowmobile with another snowmobile hooked onto the back of the first. Each one had three seats so everyone had a place to sit and the one in the back had a cargo hold attached to it for any extra items. They were the perfect vehicles for travelling around Atlas.

Azura drove up to everyone and stopped in front of Lily and Zelts. She looked at them with a grin the said, "Are you guys ready? Cause I'm ready to shred through some snow."

"Hehehe…I guess that means you'll be taking the wheel when we leave," Lily said amusingly. "Anyone want to drive the-"

"Call it!" Silver shouted as he ran to the unoccupied snowmobile. He unhooked it from Azura's snowmobile and started the engine. "Nice!"

"This works for you?" Lily asked Zelts since they would leave after his say.

"If they want to drive, they can drive. You ride with the boys and I'll watch Azura's back. Good with you?" Zelts asked Lily who nodded in response.

"You guys ready to set out tomorrow?" Zelts shouted to the others to confirm they were prepared to get back on the road.

 **Setting: Atlas Kingdom**

Jacques Schnee just left the high council building and was about to make his way to his car and back home. After a long day of listening to the needs of the people, he was exasperated. Not because of work, but because he didn't care for the needs of other people and his role on the council meant he had to deal with their needs on a daily basis. He found them annoying but necessary to buy his dust and keep him rich so the trade was good in his opinion. Jacques waited for his driver to come with his car in front of the council building and was met by a familiar face.

"Why, hello there, councilman," Ebony said, standing against the council building's front doors.

Jacques rolled his eyes and kept his eyes on the road before the building, refusing to face the young Vantablack. Ebony had the smallest smile on her face because of his pompous attitude was amusing to her.

"Vantablack, I thought you went home after your meeting," he said.

"I did. I was just on a stroll and we just happened to bump into each other. Crazy, right?" Ebony said and Jacques groaned. Ebony wanted to get to the real reason she came down here to meet him.

"While I have you, let me just say that I'm sorry about the trade embargo Atlas established with the closing of borders. That must've done some serious damage to your company."

Jacques was quiet and his anger began to bubble.

"Oh. Sorry. I mean it's _still_ doing some serious damage to your company," she said to provoke him then activated Charm when she spoke again.

"It's a vexing problem, but one that could be resolved with the right amount on influence. A charitable donation, an exhibition, or maybe even a presentation about how Atlas has been affected by the Fall of Beacon might cause the other kingdoms to reconsider some of the bans, even the trade embargo. And if not them, then maybe the other councilmen will initiate the removal of the embargo."

Jacques stood there soaking in everything Ebony said. Because of her semblance influencing his mind with her words, he's beginning to take her suggestion of a charity event to further his company and think of it as his own idea. And the best part to Jacques was the fact he has a daughter with a lovely singing voice.

 _"If I play this right, things will go my way,"_ Jacques thought with a sinister motive.

"A charitable performance does sound like a good idea," he said.

"That's a sound idea you just came up with," Ebony said, using Charm to influence Jacques into believing he thought of this instead of her.

"Yes, it is one of my better ideas. Now then, why are you still here?" Jacques said with irritation in his voice.

Ebony only chuckled before taking her leave. The seeds were planted and her plan was in motion. "Have a good day, councilman Schnee. I hope we meet again," she said with a smile Jacques couldn't see because he refused to face her during their entire conversation.

"Oh, and I'm aware of the type of retainer you have with you. The faunus with wings," Jacques addressed and Ebony didn't like where this was headed. "Be sure to keep him on tight leash."

 _"I hate this old man,"_ Ebony thought be kept her cool.

She walked away from the council building and toward the hotel she and Blood were staying in. Ebony was happy that Jacques Schnee turned out to be the easy puppet she always anticipated him to be. No matter how it happens, he'll bring forth some form of charity or event to help her get closer to the other council members and influence them individually. Another step in her plan was complete. The next step was to take Blood out and look shop around Atlas for some formal clothing.

 **Setting: Underland Manor**

Sitting in her room much earlier than she anticipated was Violet. Her brief meeting with Marigold let out all the good air in her day. She didn't even have the motivation to train in her other room. She just sat on her bed and looked out her caged window to see the sunset. It wasn't what she wanted to do with her day, but she really didn't want to deal with anyone else in her family bothering her, let alone face Marigold again. She figured she'd punch him in the face if he said anything else and then the castle guard would and make the situation worse.

Violet held onto her scroll to occasionally glance at it and see if the Delta signal would go off again. She didn't want Remus to be in any kind of danger, but it was her only way of knowing where in Atlas he was located. It served as a type of relief for her to know if he and the others were any closer to the kingdom. However, there was no signal. The screen on her scroll remained blank. It didn't make her feel better though she found comfort in knowing Remus was okay.

 _"When will they make it to Atlas? Will they make it to Atlas? And if they do, what happens next?"_ Violet thought with concern.

She was aware of her team coming to get her but hadn't really thought about after they come. Tarax wouldn't let go of his last pawn to power go without a fight. Not only was her father an obstacle but figuring out how they'd get out of Atlas was another problem. Unlike Vacuo, this kingdom takes its closed borders policy seriously.

 _"…We'll figure it out once we're together, we always do. For now, I just gotta endure this till they get here,"_ she thought optimistically. _"One step at a time,"_

Violet remained in her room while thinking of her teammates. Thinking about them and back to their better days helped her feel much better about today. She chose to spend the remainder of the evening relaxing on her bed where it was peaceful. Galanthus knocked on her locked door, informing her that it was family dinner time and her presence was required by her father, but Violet told him she wasn't coming and remained in her room. The rabbit faunus stayed at her door for several minutes, requesting that she come to dinner and he only stopped when he realized he was going to be late fulfilling his other duties. Violet was glad he was gone, preferring to remain defiant against her family. If it made them miserable, then that makes her happy. Maybe she and Marigold had something in common.

 **Setting: Dining Hall**

Sitting at the head of the table was Tarax L. Underland. He sat there with a look of disdain on his face. His expression wasn't just because of Violet not obeying his order to come to dinner, but because of the riffraff that did attend dinner.

All the other Underlands were at the table and they were causing a ruckus. Dahlia was snatching all the food around her and barking at anyone who tried to take it away from her. Bluebell was getting high off whatever he was smoking in his hookah instead of eating anything. The twins weren't on the guarding job right now, so they were acting more childish than when they're on duty, throwing food at each other, knowing the servants will clean up their mess. Marigold sat in his seat with his legs up and his feet on the table, watching this madness with an amused look as he drank tea. Aster was the only one acting like a normal person, eating the food on her plate like a true noble. Zinnia wasn't present at dinner because she didn't stay in the manor with her family, preferring to stay in the kingdom where she had her own apartment.

Normally, when Tarax issues a family dinner, none of the other Underlands come. It has happened so much and so consistently that it's seen as tradition. The king always eats alone. However, the other family members came this time because Marigold was aware of Tarax wanting to a one-on-one discussion with his daughter and he wanted to mess it up so he told the others to join. Not only was his plan working, but Violet not attending only made this that much sweeter for the mad Underland. Someone else's misery was always a treat for him.

"I must say, uncle, I'm surprised dear Alyssa isn't here," Marigold taunted.

"…" Tarax remained silent, slowly getting more and more irritated.

"Well, it's not like this is anything new," Bluebell added. "She has always enjoyed defying uncle."

"Very true cousin, very true. She's just like us when it comes to you, uncle. Let's face it, no one really wants to listen to an old man who thinks he knows everything. Especially one that's got one foot in the grave and losing power with each passing day. Such a pitiful life. It's probably why she still doesn't listen to a thing you say," Marigold said to hurt Tarax's pride.

"I mean, you probably don't know this, but Violet has begun storing weapons in one of her rooms to train. I wonder what she's training for

"You should learn to hold your tongue before you lose it, Marigold. My power may be waning, but it's still there and I can do much with it," Tarax threatened, but Marigold laughed at his attempt to inflict fear.

He also had no idea Violet was keeping weapons in her reach or why Zinnia would allow this. Tarax knew Zinnia has no desire to disobey him or undermine his rule so he thinks maybe a misunderstanding may have occurred. He needed to discuss this further with his niece.

"Ahahahaha! Oh, please, uncle. If you could do that then you would've done it a long time ago. Right now, you're just a ghost wandering around watching the rest of us live and I plan to keep you living just long enough to see me take the throne."

"…" Tarax had nothing to say. There was nothing for him to say because Marigold was right, but it didn't mean this elderly Underland was done scheming. He still had plans.

"Maybe you should do as uncle says, Marigold," Bluebell said before huffing from his hookah. "You think pretty highly of yourself if you're already claiming the throne for yourself."

"Yeah. We all want to rule," Dahlia said.

"Eh, not us. We-" Linnaeus started.  
"-like being the bosses of the castle guard," Linnaea finished.

"Okay. They don't want to rule, but the rest of us do, and we'll fight it out once Alyssa is gone," Dahlia said with a grin.

"Agreed," Marigold said then raised his tea cup as a toast.

"Although we are all rivals, competing to be the next head of the family, I must say, there are no other members of the family I'd rather have as my adversaries. Coming together tonight, making fun of uncle, is a sign that we see each other as equals and once Alyssa is dealt with, the battle for the throne will begin again. Until then, cheers."

The other Underlands raised their cups and said cheers except for Tarax, who got up from his seat and left. They all noticed this and Marigold got up from his seat. He walked to the head of the table and sat where his uncle was previously sitting as a symbolic sign that he planned to be the next head of the Underland family. This move wasn't lost on the others. Bluebell, Dahlia, and Aster looked at Marigold at the same time and had the same thought in their minds.

 _"The next one is me,"_

* * *

 **This chapter shows where everyone in this story is presently.**

 **Ebony's talk with the council and her conversation with Jacques Schnee instigated him to discuss matters with Ironwood and to hold the Schnee Dust Company charity concert, showing Ebony had some influence in the RWBY series and when volume six is taking place.**


	13. Warmth in the Snow

**Setting: Snowy Plains**

Despite all the dangers the Atlesian terrain had to offer, the landscape was still beautiful. The sun was at the perfect angle for the sunlight to make the snow gleam. It was very serene, showing that even this barren, frozen wasteland had some beauty to it. The stunning landscape was so quiet and peaceful that it could soften even the hardest of hearts, but that changed instantly with the roaring of two engines.

"WWWHHHHOOOOOAAAAA!" Jumping over a snowy hill was a snowmobile with Silver, Remus, and Lily on board.

Silver drove the snowmobile while it has in the air with a giant smile on his face. Remus was enjoying this so much that he jumped off the vehicle when they reached the highest point in the air and did a couple somersaults in the air. Lily was enjoying this as well, but she made sure to hold onto her seat so she wouldn't fall off. She wasn't used to Silver's semblance and it threw her off a little. Silver used Gravity to affect the snowmobile so their hang time was much longer than average, enjoying the thrill of the ride with the others. They landed on the ground and Remus used Checkpoint to teleport from the air back to his seat. He and Silver laughed at their antics while Lily chuckled to herself.

Azura drove the other snowmobile with Zelts. They didn't ride up slopes like the others and kept on the trail to the next settlement. The Cobalt glanced at Zelts and saw that he had a yearning expression on his face. She could tell he wanted to jump a slope just like the others but had to maintain the demeanor of a leader. It was amusing to Azura and she made sure to jump off at least one hill to make him feel better. Not to mention she wanted to jump a hill too.

Zelts was actually impressed with the time they were making. The snowmobiles helped them cover ground much faster than they would on foot. By now, it would've taken them at least a whole day to get this far without the snowmobiles. They should reach the next settlement by nightfall which is perfect for them.

The two vehicles raced on with Zelts and Azura taking point. Azura rode straight to a large plateau. It was uphill, but manageable for them to ride. According to the map, the next settlement should be a straight shot from here and there weren't any natural borders around that could block their path. The team drove up the plateau and it was a smooth ride until Silver noticed something in the distance.

"Is that a person?" he asked Remus and Lily.

Further up the hillside, there was a figure of a person like Silver said and there seemed to be more of them moving around aimlessly. Zelts questioned what to do in this situation if these people needed help because they weren't equipped for doing rescues, but that problem went away when one of the people fired upon him and Azura. The first few shots caught them by surprise then Zelts brought up his shield to block and deflect the rest of the bullets.

The others on Silver's ride saw this happen and Remus used Checkpoint to teleport right into the thick of the crowd and he delivered a hard kick to one of the aggressors in the right leg to force them to buckle, but instead of bending, the knee and leg was kicked off entirely, flying in the air before landing in the snow. Remus was shocked by this, believing he actually killed someone, but that changed when he noticed the people around him and the person falling before him were all machines, Atlesian Knights that seemed very old, damaged, and different from the regular kind of drones Atlas deploys. The drones began to shoot at Remus and he used his semblance again to teleport out of the line of fire and land further down the hillside.

Silver drove past Remus and to the old machines with one of his new and improved guns in one hand while still driving the snowmobile in the other. As the old droids fired at them, Silver fired one shot at one of them and he felt the power behind it. The weaponsmith really made Fenrir much stronger than before. The bullet struck one of the droids and it tore through its chest and back.

"Is it possible for a person to be attracted to an object?" Silver said, impressed with Fenrir's performance.

"Yes. Yes, it is," Tigress answered before removing two sections of Flying Eagle.

She fired two small cannon blasts from the two sections with the one still attached to the main body of Flying Eagle doing more damage thanks to the combined power of each section. The cannon fire hit the area between the droids, creating a small explosion that knocked most of them to the ground and stopping them from firing at them long enough for Azura and Silver to drive closer. They went full throttle to battle the old Atlesian machinery.

Twelve minutes passed after the battle started and the team was successful in their assault. It ended with Tigress removing her Flying Eagle from the corpse of a robot. The battle wasn't very difficult. The Atlesian Knights were large in number but they had no order or any real strategy. They were just randomly attacking the members of VRSZ whenever the opportunity showed itself, leaving them open for any manner of attack that the team capitalized on to their advantage. The battle was over, but it left the team feeling unease.

"Anyone else wanna talk about how easy that was?" Azura said to everyone as she got back on her snowmobile.

"No thanks. The only good robot is a broken one," Remus replied, showing he still had a resentful outlook on robots.

"Don't be like that," Zelts told Remus. "If the knights are here, then someone in charge of them can't be far behind. The next settlement is still a good distance away. We have to be more cautious as we keep going."

"Then we get back on the road. I'm still driving," Silver said, not really caring about the droids and more on having more fun with the snowmobile.

Everyone got back on their vehicles except Lily who spoke with Zelts about their situation. "This could take longer than expected if we run into more of those droids. If it takes all night, then we might run into the Wendigo Grimm again and…"

Lily looked at Remus as he got on the snowmobile with concern. She knew Remus told her he wanted to find Violet more than anything, but a confrontation with the Grimm that bested him could prove dangerous. Zelts noticed this as well and sympathized with her. He understood what could possibly happen if Remus tried to get revenge against the Wendigo.

"We'll make sure that won't happen. Honestly, with this large a landscape, I doubt we'll run into the same Grimm twice, but if we do, then we'll run away instead of fighting, even if it means having to drag Remus away against his will. I don't want us to suffer any more casualties," Zelts explained.

Lily was glad Zelts felt the same way. Neither of them wanted to deal with the Wendigo again or fuel Remus's recklessness. The young Cobalt's demeanor has changed drastically during their time in Atlas. It even showed in their previous battle. Remus was rather ruthless against the droids and he destroyed the majority of them. The thing that caught everyone's attention was that he had something he rarely had in battle: an angry face. He was getting more aggressive and could prove to be a problem.

"Hey! You two lovebirds gonna make out in the snow or what!?" Silver shouted from atop his snowmobile. "We gotta get moving!"

"C'mon!" Remus shouted. "The faster the better!"

Lily and Zelts responded to this and got on their respective vehicles. The team continued their way to the next settlement.

It was just as Lily guessed: there were more Atlesian robots as they kept going. They ran into three more large groups and each battle took too long to finish and, in each fight, the droids were old and seemed close to malfunctioning. During these battles, Remus was growing more frustrated because of the delays the battles were causing and he was getting more merciless in his style of fighting. Even though they were facing lifeless machines, it was still unnerving to see him snap their necks and cut off their limbs before delivering the final blow. Everyone was concerned about Remus except for Azura. She believed his Cobalt nature was finally showing and knew it wasn't a bad thing, yet.

The journey took longer than needed because of these fights. They were supposed to reach their destination before or at nightfall, but the night has already come and they weren't even close. The broken moon shined in the sky and the team was nowhere near their destination yet. Zelts was getting concerned as Azura continued driving the snowmobile. Like he told Lily, the chances they'd encounter the Wendigo Grimm again were very slim, but the chances were still there.

"Guys!" he said as they kept driving. "I know it's already dark out, but we have to keep going. We're so close that I don't think we should stop. You guys can keep going?"

"I don't mind driving this thing all night. It's pretty fun," Silver answered.

"No problem for me," Azura answered.

 **Setting: Settlement**

With the drivers' confirmation, they continued heading in the direction the map showed where the town was located. While they didn't run into any more machines, the rest of the journey lasted for another hour before they reached their destination; a settlement that was much closer to the kingdom than Zorin. It wasn't a 'next door neighbor' kind of close, but closer none the less. The town was similar to Zorin. Most of buildings were made of metal and no civilians were outside at this time of night. It was definitely larger than Zorin and didn't seem to be in a state of poverty. No one was around to talk to meant the team had no idea who to speak to about where they could stay.

With no other options, everyone went door to door to either find an inn or speak to someone who can give them directions to the inn. Zelts knocked and politely asked if anyone was awake though no one answered him. Remus knocked on doors rapidly and received no answers, mostly because he was impatient and quickly ran to the next building before anyone had a decent amount of time to answer. Lily knocked as well and asked for anyone to come to the door. Luckily for her, someone actually did open the door, a kind elderly woman. She asked what Lily wanted but stopped when she looked at the others with worry. Lily looked over to see what concerned the elderly lady and notice Silver and Azura. The gunslinger and the sky-blue warrior were tow peas in a pod. The both of them violently banged on doors and even resorted to kicking when no one immediately answered. Silver even started yelling at the people for not coming to the door and Azura activated the fire dust in her wrists, contemplating whether or not to burn down some of the people's houses.

 _"Geez, guys,"_ Lily thought then turned back to the elderly woman who quickly closed the door in fear. Lily sighed in exasperation, _"Saw that coming,"_

This endeavor lasted for several more minutes until Lily found another person to answer the door. She quickly asked the gentleman if there anyplace like an inn in this settlement. She was fortunate enough to get an answer from the kind man. He told her there was an inn and where to locate it. Lily thanked the man and ran to tell the others. With the location of the town's inn, the team drove their snowmobiles to their new destination.

 **Setting: Inn**

The team found the inn the man was speaking of and they were glad to see that it was open. Silver and Azura parked the snowmobiles nearby while the others went inside the inn to book some rooms. The was a receptionist in the lobby and Zelts spoke with her.

"Welcome to Brennen Inn. How may I help you?" the receptionist said with a smile on her face.

"Two rooms, please," Zelts asked politely.

"Sure. Just let me get you guys your room cards," the receptionist said before going to get the cards.

"So, this town is called Brennen," Lily commented. "There's something about this place… I don't know how to put it. It's different, right?"

"Yeah, I felt it too. The moment we got here, this odd sensation in the air," Zelts said.

Remus looked at them confused. "You guys think it's weird? I thought it was because this place is warm."

Zelts and Lily looked at each other in silence then looked at Remus because he was right. It was warm. This was the first time any of them felt this way in a long time without the use of their dust woven winter clothing. Lily took off her jacket and still felt warm. It was unusual for a place in Atlas to feel this way. Zelts wondered what made Brennen so special.

"Is it me, or is this place kind of hot?" Silver said as he and Azura entered the inn.

The receptionist returned with the team's room cards and Zelts had to ask why this place was so warm. "You guys must not be from this part of the continent if you don't know why. Brennen's famous for its warmth because of the massive mounds of fire dust located around the area. We even had small ponds and lakes that serves as hot springs because of this. Thanks to the dust crystals radiating heat, Brennen's not only warm, but is also the number one provider of fire dust to the kingdom of Atlas," the receptionist said, proud of her hometown.

"Sounds like a pretty cool place. Thanks for letting us know," Azura said as she and the others began to walk to their rooms.

"Have a nice night," the receptionist said as they left.

Everyone went to their respective rooms and didn't do anything else except sleep. It has been a very long day for everyone. Zelts and Lily shared a bed in their room, Silver enjoyed sleeping alone in his bed while Azura and Remus shared a bed again. The heat emitted all over Brennen made it a much more comfortable sleep which was silently appreciated.

* * *

The next morning came and everyone woke up delighted. Zelts and Lily actually remained in bed to enjoy each other's company just a little bit longer before getting out of bed and meeting the others. Remus was awake, but he was laying in bed, wanting to get up, but he couldn't without waking Azura. The female Cobalt was the last one asleep and the warmth from Brennen pleased soothed her. In her sleep, she wrapped her arms around Remus, snuggling him as well as keeping him from getting up. He tried to wrest himself from the bed, but Azura pulled him back in.

 _"She is… pretty strong,"_ Remus thought, feeling trapped.

"Silver… Silver!" Remus whispered to Silver who was out of bed and ready for the day.

"Hm?" Silver looked at his friend with an amused look on his face.

"Help me."

"Yeah… no," Silver answered. "There's something here I wanna try and I wanna do it alone. Plus, you've been kind of aggressive lately, or maybe on edge is better way to put it. Either way, you need to relax and staying in bed with Azura will do that."

"You're really going to leave me like this?" Remus asked with a pleading face.

"Sorry not sorry," Silver said before leaving the room and Remus to be spooned against his will.

Silver went to the lobby and asked the receptionist about something she told them earlier when they entered the inn. It piqued his interest greatly and he wanted to try it out for himself before any of the others try it out or tell him it's time to go. Luckily for him, the receptionist told him the inn had one of their own in the back and Silver was thrilled. He made it his mission to experience this while the team was in Brennen.

 **Setting: Hot Spring**

Behind the inn was a small hot spring. It was accessible to guest whenever they wished to use it and Silver planned on using it. Undressing until he was in his underwear, Silver got into the soothing, bubbling warm water while sighing in relief.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! Amaaaaaaazzziinng!" he said with a relaxed expression.

He sank deeper into the water until he was completely sitting in the spring. Something this nice was something Silver deemed necessary. Being back in Atlas was the worst experience of his life. So far, there have been more bad things than good happen to him when he arrived here. Silver looked back on his time here, thinking about walking through the dangerous terrain of the land, attacked by crazy strong Grimm, met his father, and got beaten down by his father.

 _"Yeah, all that stuff really sucked,"_ Silver thought as he sank further until he was completely submerged under the water.

He then looked back on the good things that happened even though there weren't that many. Silver's on much friendlier terms with Azura, his dad got beaten up, and he got Fenrir upgraded for free. He almost forgot to include coming to Brennen to experience this hot spring. It definitely counted as a win. Silver came up from the water with one thought in mind.

 _"I guess my time here wasn't all bad,"_

Silver relaxed in the hot spring for five more minutes before he someone get his attention with, "Ahem."

He looked over his shoulder to see Zelts and Lily standing behind him. At first, Silver thought his relaxation time was over, but he had second thoughts when he noticed his two friends weren't dressed for travel. To Silver's surprise, Lily and Zelts entered the hot spring with him, both releasing sighs of relief as they sat all the way down.

"Guess you guys needed this just as much as I did," Silver said with a grin.

"Yes," Zelts answered.

"Very much so," Lily answered in a very relaxed tone.

"So, how long are we gonna soak in here? We do have to find Violet," Silver asked Zelts since he was the man in charge.

"Don't worry, we can stay here for a while. The spring and the town. Lily and I talked about this a little bit earlier."

"I reminded Zelts that the receptionist said they are the main provider of fire dust for the kingdom. If we stay in Brennen, we could probably find a way to head straight to the kingdom. Maybe stowaway on a trade ship or something like that. It'll be a lot less hassle for us," Lily informed Silver.

"Huh… This can actually work, not to mention be a lot faster and safer than any other way to get to the kingdom. I like it," Silver said, impressed with their plan. "This makes Brennen our final stop before reaching the kingdom… Wow. Can't believe we actually made it."

"I know. And it only took us a month," Zelts added.

Both of them stayed quiet for a little while, contemplating on the events to come when they finally reach the kingdom. If either Zelts or Silver were honest with themselves, they'd say they have no plan when it came to finding Violet or what to do if they do find her. Lily noticed their silence. They were getting into their own heads and she thought it was best for them to lighten up a little.

"Violet's probably going to be happy to see you guys regardless of the situation. Though I doubt she'll be pleased to see you two again with your faces looking like that."

Silver and Zelts looked at Lily then glanced at each other and realized they did have pretty grimace faces. Zelts chuckled and agreed with Lily. They should try to look like they had their act together, otherwise Violet would think something was wrong with her boys.

"We'll get our act together," Zelts told Lily.

"Speaking of getting acts together, what are we gonna do about Remus?" Silver asked.

"He has been getting worse the further we go and it's kind of our fault for not really dealing with this issue head on," Lily explained.

"You're right about us not handling this earlier, That's definitely our fault. But I think it'll be alright once we reach Atlas. His aggressive behavior is stemmed from wanting to find Violet. If we find her, then he'll most likely return to his normal demeanor," Zelts offered as an outcome.

"You think so?" Silver questioned.

"I hope so," Zelts answered honestly.

In the back of his mind, Zelts blamed himself for Remus's more violent behavior in battle. Back in the destruction of Fortuna, he remembered his words to Remus when they were battling against Platinum. Zelts told him to stop holding back in that fight and Remus has been carrying his words ever since. When the team met Remus, he has been sort of like a blank canvas and his experiences with them was how his character was shaped, painting a picture of the person was today and probably still painting. This change in his character is Zelts's doing and he didn't know if Remus would remain this way or return to how he used to be.

"Maybe we can get him down here and calm him down with this hot spring," Lily joked.

"Ahahaha… That probably won't happen," Silver answered with a smirk, "Azura's holding him down in her sleep and keeping him from getting him out of bed. You guys should've seen it."

Zelts and Lily chuckled, imagining the situation. The three of them stayed in the spring for a little while longer before getting out. After soaking in the spring, Zelts and Lily returned to their room to get dressed and Silver did the same. He found that Azura finally woke up and was getting ready for the day. Remus sat on the bed with an exasperated look, showing he was relieved to be out of his previous predicament and the silence between them probably meant Azura never wanted to speak about this again with her cousin agreeing. Silver found this to be hilarious but refused to say it or laugh out loud. Remus may pout if he did, but Azura would definitely punch him in the face.

 **Setting: Brennen**

Each member of the team departed the inn to explore Brennen. They needed to understand how this town worked if they wanted to learn anything about the trade work. If they learned when the trading vehicles arrive, then the team could stowaway on one and sneak into the kingdom.

Lily and Remus were together as they looked around Brennen and they did so without their winter coats. The heat emitted from the underground fire dust crystals allowed the team and the residents to walk around the town without getting cold. The two of them were currently in a local shop out of Remus's curiosity. Knowing that he had to wait before they could go to the kingdom, Remus looked at random items for sale to pass the time.

Lily accompanied him because she was still concerned about his behavior even though it didn't show at moments like these but preferred to be there for him in case he needed support or comfort. Though these two may not have spent much time together, Lily thought of Remus as a younger brother and wanted what was best for him. Also, she was protective of him so if anyone caused him any problems, she'd kick their ass. She figured Violet would appreciate her looking out for the Blue Flicker in her absence.

"Lily," Remus called out to her. "Do you think Violet would like any of this stuff?"

She smiled, glad to see how much he was thinking of Violet. This behavior was what she wanted to see in Remus and wished he always stayed like this instead of being hostile in fights.

"I don't know. Tell me what she likes and I might be able to help," she told him with a nice smile.

The two of them began looking at other shops in Brennen to find something for Violet but didn't find anything that caught their eye. While they didn't buy Violet a gift, Remus and Lily did have a good time bonding, but ended their exploration of Brennen early because Remus had a request for Lily. The two of them returned to the inn where they practiced fighting together and fighting each other.

The other group surveyed the area, searching for a where the town's trading takes place so they know where to go. Zelts asked around to learn about Brennen's economics, mostly their dust trading. He was able to learn that the town trades it's dust with the kingdom for money and supplies every other week. Azura learned that the next shipment from Atlas would come in about a week, meaning the team had that much time to prepare, though Zelta and Azura were sure Remus would be pretty upset about the week-long delay, but it would be something he'd have to get over.

With those two doing well with the reconnaissance, Silver took it easy and looked at the market area of Brennen that Remus and Lily were in previously though he was in a different area that sell more peculiar items. Inside one of the stores, Silver looked at the items on sale until something very surprising caught his eye. He found hookahs and cannabis for sale which wasn't the thing that shocked him.

"You got a good eye, kid," the shady merchant told Silver when he looked at the cannabis. "We got some of the good stuff straight from the kingdom."

"Really? Can't believe the stiffs in the kingdom actually sell this stuff," Silver commented.

"Haha! You're about them being stiff, but no. Those tight-asses would never allow something this fun out to the public. This stuff was smuggled here by someone else in the kingdom.

"Pretty ballsy," Silver remarked.

"Yeah, Dreamer knows how to treat the people," the shady merchant said.

"…Wait, what? Dreamer?" Silver wasn't sure if he heard him right.

"Uh-huh, Dreamer supplies the town and other settlements with his goods and we love him for it," the shady merchant answered.

"Uh-oh," Silver said in astonishment.

Zelts and Azura walked into the shop looking for Silver, ready to tell him they have the needed information. Zelts was about to tell Silver what they learned, but the gunslinger came to them with a horrid expression.

"Zelts! Azura! We got trouble! Code red! Code red!" Silver shouted while grabbing onto Zelts's shirt.

"What is wrong with you?" Azura asked, looking at Silver like he was a moron.

"And what's a code red?" Zelts asked confused.

"NewDreamer's gone off the deep end! He's strap for cash and selling dope! What are we gonna do!? We can't have a drug dealer as our creator and author!"

"Who's NewDreamer?" the merchant asked and Zelts covered Silver's mouth.

"Hey! Enough with the fourth-wall breaking! We have a job to do," Zelts told Silver to keep them out of trouble.

"I don't know any NewDreamer, but _Dreamer_ is pretty cool. Smuggling stuff for us every few days. Actually, I've heard from a buddy of mine that a new strain will be coming in tomorrow. I can hook you guys up if you want," the merchant offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Let's go guys," Zelts said as he left the store.

As the three of them returned to the inn, Azura stopped in her tracks. Silver stopped to see what was wrong and so did Zelts.

"Something wrong?" Zelts asked.

"Did hear what that guy said? He said a new strain of cannabis is coming tomorrow," Azura said.

"Yeah. What? You want a batch?" Silver joked.

"He said that stuff is coming to this town tomorrow and this Dreamer person is from the kingdom or at least his goods do. Instead of boarding onto the dust trade vehicles, why not sneak onto one of the vehicles smuggling Dreamer's goods? If they're doing it illegally, then they know how to get in and out of the kingdom without getting caught."

Silver and Zelts looked at each other with acknowledgement of Azura's brilliance. Her idea was much better than waiting a whole week for the other transport vehicle. Remus would surely vote for the faster route to the kingdom. That was something Silver and Zelts were certain.

 **Setting: Inn**

The trio returned to the inn where they saw Remus and Lily train together. Silver scolded them for ending their search early and the two of them laughed it off. Azura joined in the combat practice and after the training session, Zelts told Lily and Remus their plan and they were met with Remus eagerly choosing the plan where they get to the kingdom in a day, like Silver and Zelts suspected. Lily decided it was best to do the smuggled goods plan as well, meaning the vote was unanimous.

In one day, Lily, Azura, and the members of VRSZ were planning to reach the kingdom of Atlas. After all this time, they were going to make it to the biggest military power in Remnant, including the most heavily guarded of the four kingdoms, and most importantly where Violet was located. That alone made it all worth the journey. Many feelings were swirling between the group. Anxiety, worry, and frustration were some of them, but the others were happiness, optimistic, confident, and hopeful. Remus was more than ready to search for Violet. This was the closest he's ever been to her supposed whereabouts and he was prepared to take down anything or anyone that stood in his way.

* * *

 **Brennen is a German word meaning burning which is why the settlement is sitting on a mound of fire dust.**

 **The hordes of old Atlesian Knights weren't explained to the team in this chapter and they won't be in the future. Those drones were obsolete models of the Atlesian military drones. Instead of dismantling them, the kingdom sends them into the wilderness for a suicide mission; eliminate enemies. They're placed in dangerous areas as a way to get rid of them and to attack roaming Grimm or intruders who are dumb enough to travel around those areas. Team VRSZ was just dumb enough to get attacked by this roaming force.**


	14. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Setting: Violet's Room**

It was early in the morning and there was already loud, obnoxious noise resonating throughout Violet's hall. The sound was getting into Violet's room where the young girl was still sleeping until it woke her up abruptly.

"What the hell?" Violet said, waking up and looking at her scroll. "What the hell!? It's only seven in the morning."

Violet got out of bed and stormed out of her to see who or what was causing the commotion. She found that they were members of the castle guard, entering her training room and taking away all the weapons she stored. She had no idea why they were doing this and she wasn't going to allow it.

"Hey! Put that stuff back!" she shouted at the guards.

They halted when she yelled at them but resumed taking her weapons and gear away. Violet was about to yank her stuff out of their hands and fight the guards if they continued to resist her.

"Stop that Alyssa-" Linnaeus started.  
"-You're not allowed to stop them," Linnaea finished.

Violet turned to see the Underland twins, most likely telling the guards what to do. She didn't want to cause a violent scene so she tried to discuss this with words.

"Why are you guys taking my stuff out of my room?" Violet asked though the irritation in her voice made it sound like a threat.

"Technically, this isn't your stuff and uncle Tarax-" Linnaea started.  
"-ordered us to take it away. He's the head of the family," Linnaeus finished.

 _"Damn that old man,"_ Violet thought to herself.

Violet watched as the guards took away all her weapons, leaving her training room completely empty. She stood before the doorway to see her vacant room with a contempt look. A few seconds later, Violet realized there was no door in her doorway and looked with a dumbfound face.

"Those idiots took my door," Violet said to herself.

 **Setting: Tarax's Study**

Tarax sat at his desk with a tired look on his face. He glanced at Zinnia who was kneeling before her uncle. He looked at his niece then back at his laptop.

"I'm sorry, uncle. I shouldn't have allowed Alyssa to store those weapons in her room. I thought training with them as a hobby was under one of the few permissions she was allowed," Zinnia said apologetically and respectfully.

Tarax rolled his eyes at Zinnia's gesture. He didn't do this because he was arrogant, but because she has been apologizing like this for the past hour and it was getting tedious. He was glad this matter was taken care of, but very upset that it has been happening without his knowing and Marigold mockingly informed him about it was the true insult. Tarax didn't want his daughter hoarding weapons, fearing she would fight while armed with the mansion's training weapons. Even though those weapons weren't sturdy enough for actual combat.

"Forget about it, Zinnia. It was a misunderstanding and a moot point. What's important now is to maintain my hold on Alyssa."

"She's still in her rebellious phase. I need to break that spirit of hers first. Molding her into the ideal head of the Underland family will have to be postponed," he thought to himself then looked at Zinnia.

"Are you returning to the kingdom now?" Tarax asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry uncle, but I won't be able to come here as freely as I used to. I'm about to be inaugurated as an Atlas Specialist Operative and it'll come with more responsibilities," Zinnia explained.

"I understand. Though it isn't much, I'd like to say how proud I am of you for achieving this rank. You've made this family proud. There's no other Underland as impressive as you," Tarax complimented with a smile.

Zinnia smiled in return and bowed to her uncle with pride and happiness swelling. "Thank you, uncle. That means a lot to me."

Tarax nodded. He was glad for Zinnia's success because it also meant she truly had no desire to lead the family. He already knew this, but lingering doubts would sometimes flicker in his mind. Now those doubts were nonexistent.

"I guess I'll be going then," Zinnia said to her uncle before walking out his study.

"Best of wishes," Tarax said as farewell.

Zinnia left and Tarax continued to look at his email and noticed he received something new. He opened this new email and recognized it as a RSVP. It was an invitation to the Schnee Dust Company Charity Concert. An upcoming event hosted by Jacques Schnee with his daughter, Weiss Schnee, as the main singer of the concert. The event was in a few days.

The elderly Underland looked at this invitation as an opportunity to place Violet under his control as well as show her off to the other aristocrats as his daughter and his successor. But before Tarax got ahead of himself, he thought about the dinner they had where Violet threw her friend's son through a window. He needed a secure way of subjugating Violet so no outburst could occur in public. The old Underland still had some insanity within himself because he had an insane idea.

He waited several minutes in his study until the door opened. Entering the room was Violet with an irritated look on her face and a few of the castle guards closing the door behind her. She stood before her father with arms crossed and a defiant air. Tarax was used to receiving this type of response from his daughter so he continued with his plan.

"Alyssa. Glad you could make it."

"More like having your servants manhandle me in here. What do you want this-"

Violet felt someone's hands on her aura disruption collar. She turned her head to see another of the castle guard install something into her device. She had no idea he entered the room after her. He left the second his work was done and Violet felt her collar but didn't feel anything different.

"What was that!?" Violet asked.

"A new installment in your disruption choker. Think of it as my insurance the next time you feel the need to disobey me," Tarax threatened. In his hand was a small remote with a light blue button. Violet didn't want to guess what purpose that button served.

"And brought this on?" Violet asked.

"The two of us will be attending a very important event in a few days. This will be the first time I'll be showing you off in public and I'd prefer if you were on your best behavior. Here's a quick example."

Tarax pressed the light blue button and a shock was felt on Violet's neck. It surged throughout her body, causing her pain. Violet reached for her neck in an attempt rip the device off her neck, but the pain ceased as quickly as it appeared. Her father pressed the button a second time to stop the shocking.

"Understand?" Tarax asked rhetorically.

Violet held onto the device on her neck and was breathing heavily. The pain was strong but it was brief. She couldn't believe her father installed something in her disruption collar to turn it into a shock collar like the ones owner give their pets. This was humiliating and devastating to Violet. She didn't have her aura to protect her so the pain was writhing throughout her body.

"Am I understood, Alyssa?" he asked seriously this time since she was silent. He gently placed his finger on the button to get his point across.

"Yes," she said through her teeth.

"Care to try again?" Tarax threatened, liking how he had more control over his daughter.

"Yes… F-father."

Addressing Tarax with that title was something Violet hated. The one thing she regretted her life was being born as Tarax's daughter. She considered it her greatest shame which was why she desperately tried to separate herself from her past life from the life she lived in Vacuo. Calling him father made her feel like vomiting.

"Good. You can leave," Tarax said, waving his daughter away.

Violet said nothing, not even a snarky or defiant remark. She silently and obediently left Tarax's study and walked back to her hall, feeling frustrated with how her day has gone.

 **Setting: Violet's Hall**

Violet returned to her wing of the manor, walking down her hall in silence. She past her empty training room, noticing her door still hasn't been returned to her. It wasn't a problem she worried about for too long since her moment with her father was still fresh in her memory. Ignoring the question of the location of her door, Violet walked into her room.

"Hey, cousin," Bluebell said, sitting on Violet's bed as he huffed his hookah.

"Why are you here?" Violet asked sounding exasperated. Her time with her father already mentally drained her for the rest of the day.

"I'm celebrating… or I was celebrating before coming here. My new strain is hitting the market and I'll be rolling in money soon… technically more money since I'm already rich. Anyway, I was strolling around and found my way here. I thought about you and figured you could use this." Bluebell had a second hookah placed on Violet's dresser.

I know we're enemies, but I believe everyone needs to take their mind of things. Consider this a gift. Take a load off, Alyssa, you need it," Bluebell said as he got up. "Well, I'm gonna go. Let me know how you like it."

Bluebell took his hookah and left Violet's room. Violet looked at the hookah she was gifted with and was curious. She took it off her dresser, walked to her bed, then sat on her bed with her hookah in her lap. She lifted the pipe and sniffed it a little. Violet arched her eyebrow with suspicion.

In the hallway, Bluebell was walking away until he heard the sound of something fall on the floor. He turned to see the hookah he gifted Violet on the floor and broken with Violet at her doorway. She looked at him like he did something wrong and he smiled.

 _"Found me out that fast, huh?"_ he thought with his deranged smirk.

"Nice try. I know poison when I see it," Violet said before returning to her room and slamming the door.

 _"I used an untraceable one too… She's good,"_ Bluebell thought before leaving.

 **Setting: Kingdom of Atlas**

The sun was setting in the kingdom of Atlas. For all the denizens of the kingdom, it was an ordinary evening. The unrivaled Underland in the city was no exception to this peacefulness. Zinnia was walking through the city, returning to her apartment. Tomorrow was the day she'll be an official Specialist Operative along with her first assignment. During most of her day, Zinnia liked to keep a professional air around herself, but with her promotion in less than a day, she had butterflies in her stomach. She almost had to stop herself from humming her way home.

 _"It's here. It's finally happening,"_ she thought to herself with a smile.

"My, my, what a coincidence," a familiar female voice said.

Zinnia turned around to see Ebony Vantablack and Ash Blood standing behind her. The two of them were walking through the city as well, though Zinnia could see they were probably coming back from shopping since Blood was carrying several shopping bags and two tuxedos.

"Ms. Vantablack, Ash, it's nice to see you," Zinnia stated formally.

"Neither of us are working or on duty. Just call me Ebony. We are you headed?" Ebony asked with a cool demeanor.

"Home. I have to be ready for a special occasion."

"We've heard. Congratulations on your recent promotion. Atlas is lucky to have someone like you as one of their Special Operatives," Ebony commended.

"You know?"

"Of course. I like to keep tabs on those who interest me, and you, Zinnia, certainly interest me. Very much so," Ebony said in a friendly manner.

Zinnia was rather surprised and flattered with Ebony's claim. Being acknowledged by someone like Ebony felt like an odd honor to her. She was actually interested in Ebony as a person, viewing her as an appealing enigma. Even when they first met, when Ebony arrived to the manor with Violet in tow, Zinnia wondered whether Ebony was a boy or a girl. Something pretty much everyone wondered when meeting the androgynous Vantablack. She was also enraptured with how the charming Vantablack spoke. How she held a conversation with her uncle and could tell she was the dominant speaker between the two. Even during Ebony's visits to the manor, Zinnia always thought the Vantablack left an impression especially when she was asked about why she wanted to join the Atlas Military, something no one else ever asked.

"Zinnia, I'm pleased you're being promoted. It'll bring you closer to your goal. You'll truly be a good force for Remnant with this new position," Ebony said.

Zinnia was pleased Ebony remembered her dream of helping Remnant. It showed Ebony was actually listening when she spoke. Ebony's praise meant more than Tarax's because there were real feelings in her words.

"Thank you, Ebony. I promise to make the most of my new position."

"So earnest! Just like my Ash. I love it. I just adore people who work hard. Oh! That reminds me. Ash, dear, I'd like to speak with Zinnia alone. Could you head back to the hotel and put those away, please?" Ebony asked in a charming way.

"Yes, my liege," Blood answered. She liked how respectful he was to her, but hoped her faunus retainer would address her in a more friendly and casual way.

He bent his legs, prepared to fly away, but stopped when he remembered where he was. Atlas wasn't fond of faunus and flying through the sky was good way for Blood to get shot out of the sky. He stopped himself from taking off, grumbling to himself in annoyance, and walked back to the hotel. Ebony's human guilt for her faunus retainer was skyrocketing these past few days. She made sure to get him something nice like ice cream to cheer him up, but right now, she wanted to speak with Zinnia about a special offer.

"Zinnia, I know you want to help those less fortunate than you. It's a side of you I admire, yet the closing of borders may put your desire on hiatus for who knows how long. Someone of your character and drive won't be satisfied being cooped in the kingdom, am I wrong?"

Zinnia didn't respond. She knew Ebony's claim was true but didn't want to speak ill of the kingdom's decisions. She felt the closing of borders was doing more harm to Remnant than good, but it wasn't her place to do or say anything about it. Zinnia had faith Atlas Council knew more about the situation than her. She wondered why Ebony was bringing this subject up.

"If you could bypass the closed border policy and fulfill your desire, would you do it?" Ebony asked with a knowing grin.

"…." Zinnia wasn't sure if she should answer her question because it meant she disagreed with her superiors and she didn't want to speak ill of them.

"It's okay. This is a conversation between us. No one will know and I want your honest answer."

"…Indeed. I would," Zinnia answered honestly and Ebony grinned.

"Good. Now, I have another question for you: if I could do just that, would you come with me?"

"…" Zinnia didn't know what to say and Ebony placed a supporting hand on the Underland's shoulder.

"Come with me. Let's talk while we walk." The charming Vantablack led the Underland known as the Paragon to her hotel.

 **Setting: Brennen**

Evening turned to night. The citizens of Brennen were comfortably enjoying their time beneath the fractured moon's light. Some were outside doing different things while others were resting in their homes. No matter where they were or what they were doing, the heat within the settlement warmed them all. One of the activities some of the citizens were doing was underhanded.

Near the shipping area where Atlas shipment trucks come to trade Brennen's fire dust crystals for supplies, a different sort of trade was taking place. Three trucks came that weren't standard issue Atlesian shipment vehicles and the people driving them didn't look like Atlas officials. They parked their trucks in front of a group of shady people. The drivers got out to speak with the people waiting for them.

"You got the stuff?" one guy asked one of the drivers.

"Dreamer always delivers. You got the Lien?" one of the drivers asked with a smirk.

The man and his two colleagues each brought a briefcase filled with Lien. With both groups satisfied, they began to trade the money for Dreamer's new brand of cannabis. The trade went off without a snafu and both sides finished their work smoothly. Unknown to anyone there, Team VRSZ was lurking in the shadows, like a predator patiently waiting for the right time to strike its prey. They waited as group above one of the buildings in the shipping area. They planned to use Remus's Checkpoint to instantly board one of the trucks before it takes off and without anyone knowing. Then it would a smooth ride to the kingdom.

"They're almost done. You guys ready?" Azura asked.

Everyone nodded they were ready and Remus kept his eyes focused on one of the trucks. He needed to see the back of the trucks so he and the others could teleport there without being seen. Luckily using his semblance with others doesn't take up a lot of his aura.

"Hey! Remus! These are just about finished. You ready?" Silver asked.

"Yes," Remus answered seriously. He wanted this to succeed more than any of them. Accomplishing this meant they were that much closer to finding Violet and that has been driving Remus throughout this whole journey through Atlas.

The Brennen group left the area with their new purchase, leaving the smugglers to finish up and ship out. The first one closed the back of his truck and walked to the driver's seat, the second one did the same, then the third began to close the back of his truck too. As he was closing it, everyone placed a hand on Remus as he focused on the inside of the truck and how close the man was to closing its door. In one moment, the man closed the doors and the team vanished in blue smoke.

"Everybody ready? Let's roll out!" one of the drivers said and they drove away from the settlement of Brennen.

They traveled in a straight line on the road used to travel around Atlas for half an hour before going off road, using the smuggler's route to get into the kingdom undetected. Rather than driving through a cave in the mountains and through an Atlas checkpoint like other Atlas vehicles, the route the smugglers were taking winds around the mountainside to the backside of the kingdom. It was a dangerous road, but that's the price smugglers pay to make money.

Inside the third truck were the members of VRSZ. Their infiltration was a success. Remus was able to teleport everyone inside without being noticed. Everyone sat inside the back of the truck, waiting for the vehicle to stop, already prepared to fight and knock out the drug dealers when those doors opened. This was the plan the team was committed to follow.

With nothing else to do but wait, the team just sat in the back and waited. Remus sat in solitude, focusing his mind for the moment they enter the kingdom and Azura was sitting next to him and she was twirling her elemental staff in her hands. Silver checked Fenrir in its dual handgun form, making sure it was finely tuned. Lily sat with Zelts and they leaned against each other, close to falling asleep on the ride.

Nothing particular happened as the vehicles continued on their way to the kingdom until unusual sounds could be heard. No one on the team could see outside the truck so they didn't know what was going on outside. Following the pounding sounds were the screams of some creature, likely Grimm, the sound of metal being ripped apart, and the screeching of tires along with the sound of two cars crashing. The truck they were in began to turn out of nowhere, pulling a hard left and causing everyone inside to slam into the side of the truck. The vehicle was hitting the brakes hard and came to an ungraceful stop, knocking everyone to the floor before it toppled over, making them fall to one of the sides again.

"The hell's going on out there?" Silver asked while rubbing the bump on his wounded head.

"Only one way to find out, Remus, if you would," Azura said and Remus held Romulus in his hands.

He took his double-bladed staff and pierced the metal doors. He slashed through it twice before kicking it down. Remus and Lily were the first ones out, seeing that the drug dealers were no where in sight. Surveying the area, Lily noticed that there were some Beowolf Grimm lurking around the other trucks, most likely attacking the other drivers, but she also noticed that some of them were slammed into the side of the mountain and gravely injured or disintegrating on the spot. The rest of the group got out of the truck and had a look at their surroundings as well.

"So much for the ride to the kingdom," Azura said a little annoyed by the Grimm detour.

"No time to complain. If we don't take out these Grimm, we won't be going much further," Zelts said as he got his wingblade in hand and ran to the Beowolves on the road.

Azura followed after him and so did Silver, providing covering fire. Tigress was about to join them until she took note of Remus. He didn't move from his spot since he got out of the truck. Usually, he'd be the first to jump into the fray and his inactive behavior concerned her.

"Remus? Are you-" Tigress stopped when she saw his face focused on what was further down the mountain. She followed his gaze and her eyes widened in shock.

Further down the mountain was a group of Beowolves, fighting for their lives as a larger, scarier threat was killing them. The monster tearing these Grimm apart and throwing them up towards the road was the same monster that attacked the team days ago, the Wendigo. It grabbed one of the Beowolves with its skeletal claws and tossed it up at the mountain where the road was then bit another Beowolf, puncturing the Grimm's chest with its sharp fangs.

 _"Oh no,"_ Tigress thought when she recognized the Grimm.

She glanced at Remus but couldn't entirely make out his expression because of the cloth wrapped around the right side of his head obscured her view of his face. Tigress could only hope he'd stick to what he told her earlier.

 _"I just want another shot at taking it down. I lost and I learned, and I want to prove that if we run into it again,"_

Those were his words, but Tigress looked at Remus, worried at the possibility he would lose his composure and jump head first into a dangerous battle. She really hoped he wouldn't do something reckless.

Remus walked toward the edge of the road then placed his hand on the railing. Tigress knew immediately what he was doing. _"No… Don't do it,"_

"Remus!" Tigress shouted as her friend jumped over the railing and slid down the mountainside.

Tigress couldn't see his face, but the expression he had right now was one of seriousness. He slid down, keeping himself balanced on his feet while splitting Romulus from a double-bladed staff to dual swords then allowed the dust energy to flow through them. He intended to fight all out from the start. He was ready for his rematch and he planned on coming out on top this time.

Zelts and the others were deeply involved in their battle with the large pack of Beowolves on the road, so they couldn't immediately assist Remus, leaving only one person to help him. Tigress refused to let her young friend fight such a powerful Grimm alone so she followed after him, sliding down the slope behind him.

The Wendigo looked up to see the two warriors coming down to it, actually remembering them from the first encounter. As a form of long-range attack, the Wendigo grabbed one of the Beowolves it was killing then hurled it directly at Remus who used his swords to slice the lesser Grimm in half with relative ease. Growling as a sign it was prepared for battle, the Wendigo began running up the mountain slope on all fours.

The young Cobalt, filled with the desire for battle, began to let out a battle cry as he leaped off the slope so he had the momentum to attack the massive Grimm. The Wendigo had its claws out to rip Remus to ribbons. Remus and the Wendigo, two beings harboring a vicious, merciless intent were ready to clash again.

 **Next Chapter: VRSZ the Wendigo**

* * *

 **Because of the military might and security of the kingdom of Atlas, there aren't many criminals. In fact, the percentage of actual criminals in Atlas is less than 5%. The mercenaries and assassins Violet's cousins hired are some of the scarce individuals who also make up that percentage. Students who fail the rigid and strict Atlas Academy usually don't get to use their combat skills for anything else in life, so a few resort to travelling around Remnant, offering their skills as mercenaries. With the closing of borders, many of them don't have anywhere to go. Others who fail the academy return to their homes where they act as hometown heroes, protecting their settlements against wandering Grimm.**

 **Ebony's plan is unfolding the way she wants it to and she is taking every step to make sure things go exactly as she want. There are times when she can take a load off and relax and what she does with her free time is playing app games on her scroll. Late at night, Blood would sometimes find her watching scary movies and laugh at the scary parts.**


	15. VRSZ The Wendigo

**Setting: Mountainside**

"Argh!"

"RWAAAARRR!"

Swords clashed with bone-plated claws as Remus and the one-eyed Wendigo butted heads. Romulus in dual swords form had the energy flowing through to increase its sharpness and it proved to be an effective tactic. Remus was able to slice through two clawed digits on the Grimm's left hand and land in the snow behind it. He had to balance himself carefully since he was on the side of a mountain. One false step and he could slip and fall. This meant Remus couldn't run as fast as he usually could without a mistake, but the conditions weren't the same for his enemy. The sharp claws on the Wendigo's hands and feet kept it gripped to the ground, giving it a better foundation and the advantage.

The Grimm turned around and chased Remus down the slope. Remus ran up the mountain to cut it at the neck. They were right in front of each other and the Wendigo reeled its left arm back to crush Remus on the spot, but Remus used Checkpoint to teleport out of its sight. The Wendigo was different from the ordinary Grimm most Huntsmen encounter. It has survived long enough to learn and adapt to its prey and it remembered Remus using his semblance the first time. In a single motion, it swung its right arm around its backside where Remus teleported and smacked the young Cobalt out of the air.

A common and predictable tactic for those with semblances like Remus was to attack from behind.

He landed in the snow higher up the slope and his face held a serious look. As the Wendigo repeated its bestial approach to Remus, he used the time to pull out a fire dust crystal and place it in the middle of his arm bracer. He used Checkpoint again but using his semblance in conjunction with the fire dust crystal, Remus disappeared in a burst of flames instead of blue smoke. This time, instead of teleporting behind the Grimm's back, he reappeared again at its legs. The small explosion of his semblance did hit the Wendigo's right leg, damaging the Grimm a little, but not enough to faze it. Remus planned to kill this thing quickly and mercilessly so he swung both his swords at its legs to prevent it from moving properly and running away. With both swords in hand, he swung at the Wendigo's right leg but his blades only struck Atlas's cold air. To his surprise, the Wendigo's reflexes were faster than its movement speed as it jumped in the air before Romulus could even touch it. The Grimm's movements didn't end there as it already had its left arm stretched out and aimed toward Remus who tried to parry it but was too late to stop the attack. The Wendigo landed an aerial uppercut against Remus and he was sent flying in the air then tumbling down the mountainside.

Remus began rolling down the slope with feelings of frustration and rage. During the flip-flop, the small cloth covering his eye socket untied itself and flew off into the air. He slammed both his swords through the snow, piercing the ground to slow and stop his tumbling and use Romulus to keep him balanced now that he was further down the cliff where it was dangerously steep. If he wasn't careful, Remus could fall right off the mountain. He stood there, breathing deeply while keeping his eye socket closed to protect it from the damaging cold. He was irritated that he couldn't end this battle as quickly as he thought, but it was also fueling Remus to keep at till he got his desired outcome.

The Wendigo howled triumphantly, viewing its battle with Remus being in its favor, until it heard the sound of a small cannon. It turned its head around to see three volleys of cannon fire heading in its direction with Tigress sprinting toward it with Flying Eagle in two sections in her hands. The Grimm swatted away the first blast with its disfigured hand, but the other two hit it in the chest and it staggered for a very short time, but Tigress was able to run past the Wendigo in that small period to head toward Remus.

Thinking it was better for him to be close to her location than vice versa, Remus used Checkpoint and exploded a few feet in front of Tigress, not wanting to teleport too close and get her caught in a burst of fire. He used up the last of the dust crystal and it shattered in his bracer. He looked at her and she looked at him with disappointment. No words needed to be said in the heat of battle. Remus knew Tigress was upset with his recklessness and he needed to compose himself. The others were fighting the Beowolves on the road and the Wendigo rushed straight for the duo, so Remus and Tigress had to continue the fight against the feral Grimm.

The Blue Flicker and Tigress charged up the mountain and the Wendigo did the same. The first to strike was Tigress when she removed the spearhead from her weapon and aimed the body of Flying Eagle at the Grimm. She pressed on the spearhead and the multi-sectioned staff fired its cannon fire, traveling directly toward the monster who blocked it with its left hand. When the smoke from the cannon blast cleared, the Wendigo saw Tigress still coming after it, but not Remus and a second later, it felt its torso being ripped apart. Leaping from the ground in front of the Wendigo in a puff of blue smoke was Remus, slashing at its chest as well as slicing of the rib bones sticking out of it.

Remus didn't let up as he impaled the Grimm in the shoulder with both his swords. The Wendigo howled in pain, but did its best to grab the Cobalt, but Tigress was able to move in close thanks to Remus's assault and she intervened. She jumped up and kicked the Grimm in the chin, giving it a strong uppercut as a form of revenge against it giving Remus an uppercut earlier. The Wendigo's head jerked back from the force and Remus used this small opening to try and deliver the final blow, but Tigress's attack wasn't enough to make it stagger they way they wanted it. It was still reaching for Remus and it grabbed him off its shoulder then hurled him down the mountain in an attempt to throw him to his death.

Tigress landed in the snow after her kick and didn't look back at Remus being thrown aside, thinking he'd be alright and she didn't want to end her assault. The Wendigo tried to crush her by slamming both its fist on top of her, but Tigress used Gemini to separate into the Tigress Twins as a way to avoid the attack and fight on two sides. The black twin stabbed the Wendigo in the back of its knee, forcing it to go down, while the orange twin impaled its chest when the Grimm fell to its knee. The battle was gradually wearing the Wendigo down.

While this was going on, Remus was still flying through the air until he used Checkpoint to teleport to the only thing he could see; the Wendigo. He teleported to the monster's backside and grabbed on when it was distracted by the Tigress Twins. He planned on getting back his swords that were still lodged in the Wendigo's shoulder, but he didn't expect the reaction the Wendigo gave when the Tigress Twins began to repeatedly stab it with their spears. The wounded Wendigo jumped backwards in the air to create some distance between itself and the Tigress Twins. Remus held onto the Grimm tightly, but didn't expect the Wendigo to purposely crash into the ground, crushing Remus against itself and the mountainside, showing it was aware Remus was on its body.

The impact knocked the wind out of the young Cobalt and diminished what remained of his aura. He failed to pull Romulus out of the Wendigo who turned around and was prepared to devour the boy. Before the Grimm could reach out and pick him up, it was hit with several shots of explosive gunfire, forcing it to cover its face for protection. Back on the road was Silver with Fenrir in sniper rifle form coupled with Zelts and Azura. They eliminated the last of the Beowolves on the road and were ready to aid their comrades.

"Ready for another rumble?" Silver asked Zelts and Azura.

Neither of them answered Silver. The two fighters only jumped over the road and down the slope to where the Grimm and Remus were. Azura used the dust circlets on her ankles to coat her feet in ice and used them as skis to swiftly slide down the mountain while Zelts placed his half shield in the snow and stood on top of it, riding it like a sled, an unexpected method to get down to the battle. Silver remained where he was to provide sniper support. The Wendigo saw the two of them coming but kept its attention on the enemy before it; Remus.

His aura may no longer be protecting him as well as being unable to use Checkpoint, but neither of those things would be enough to stop the Blue Flicker from battle. Romulus was still lodged in the Wendigo's shoulder and he couldn't think of besting the Grimm in physical strength, so Remus got up from the snow and glared at the Grimm, knowing what was coming next. The Wendigo slammed its palm down to crush Remus only to miss when Remus dashed out of the way then ran to the Grimm's backside. The beast was ready to crush him again but its head was suddenly electrocuted, causing it to be temporarily stunned. Silver provided covering fire for his friend as well as stall the Wendigo with his lightning dust bullets for everyone to prepare.

Tigress remained where she was, further down the slope and out of the battle, and she separated Flying Eagle into its separate segments and planted them in the snow, all aimed at the Wendigo. Zelts saw the Grimm recover from the electric shot and grabbed the handle of his shield. He jumped off his weapon and swung at the ground beneath him, creating a blast of wind to propel and launch him toward the Grimm. The Wendigo recovered from the shock while Remus climbed up its back to reach Romulus and Zelts aimed his wingblade at the Grimm, running it through the monster's chest. It shrieked in pain though the wound wasn't fatal and it tried to slash Zelts with its claws but was blindsided by Azura. She hurled several fireballs at the Grimm as she slid down the mountain. The small burning projectiles damaged the Wendigo and forced it to raise its arms to defend its face. Zelts pulled his large blade out of the monster's chest and fell to the ground. Azura jumped up from behind Zelts, landed on his broad shoulder and used him as a foothold to land on top of the Wendigo's bone covered head. Remus finally reached the beast's shoulder and viciously yanked his dual blades out and Azura slammed both her palms on the Wendigo's head while activating her lightning dust to electrocute it. Both Cobalts damaged the Grimm severely. Their rematch with the Wendigo was in their favor.

After taking so much damage in this battle with VRSZ, the Wendigo was feeling overwhelmed and agitated. It started to move around in a frenzy, jerking movements that looked unnatural and slightly painful. The harsh movements forced Azura and Remus to leap off the Grimm to the safety of the ground though the enraged monster was ready to attack them and Zelts as well. It pulled back its left arm, preparing to smack them off the mountain and Zelts moved to stand before the attack and stood in front of Remus, ready to serve his role as the team's shield regardless of losing half his weapon. The attack was about to follow through until Silver fired another shot, an ice dust bullet, that hit the Wendigo in the face and covering half of its head in a thick layer of ice, stunning the Grimm. Now that the Grimm was in a state of shock, Zelts took this opportunity to swing his wingblade at the monster to create a gale of wind to hit the Wendigo point-blank. The force of the wind combined with the Grimm's staggering and uneven footing, made it fall into the snow. It was falling down the slope and struggling to get on its feet until it found its bearings. After getting on all fours, the Wendigo began to move around the area like a confused feral animal until it smashed the ice on its face with its fists.

The Wendigo came to a harsh realization; it was going to lose and be killed in this battle. With the experience it has accumulated in its many years of survival, the Grimm knew its best course of action was to flee. Going down the mountain was certain death and climbing over them was also suicide because the kingdom of Atlas was there, ready to kill any Grimm on site, leaving the Wendigo with running along the road until it was off the mountain.

Further below the mountainside was Tigress who waited for the Wendigo to be lured to the best position so she could fire her cannon sections without fear of hitting her friends and this was the best chance. She pressed the button that was her spearhead and each of the five sections of Flying Eagle fired cannon blasts of fire dust just when the Wendigo sprinted up the mountain, running in serpentine to avoid the five blasts Tigress fired. When it reached the three warriors, the beast jumped high in the air to avoid them, landing higher up on the slope and running straight for the road. Seeing the Grimm getting closer quickly, Silver separated his Fenrir from its sniper form to dual handguns and fired a barrage of gunfire at the Grimm. Each shot was damaging it and the volley of bullets showering its body was a horrid punishment, gradually injuring its entire body, but the Wendigo endured it all as it jumped over Silver and latched onto the side of the mountain above him. It planned to scale the mountain sideways to run away using its claws to dig into the stone and ice.

No one on the team wanted the Wendigo to escape this battle because they all knew their luck sucked. The chances of facing this same Grimm a third time was obviously going to happen and none of them wanted to do this again. Tigress took the initiative to end this fight by aiming her sections at the mountain. She fired from all five of her sections and they headed straight for where the Wendigo was moving with three blowing up the mountain around it and the other two hitting the Grimm in the back. After all the injuries it had endured, the Wendigo was reaching its limit. With no more energy, the Wendigo let go of the mountainside and fell to the road. Silver jumped off the road and sled to the others to avoid getting crushed by the falling Grimm whose impact shook the area.

The Wendigo was dead. Its body began to slowly disintegrate into black smoke. The battle came to an end. The team was glad that the powerful monster was finally dead, especially Remus and Lily. He was glad to finally fell but their troubles weren't over.

The mountain above the road began to rumble then tons ice and snow began to fall off of it. It didn't take any of them long to figure out their battle caused an avalanche and with their current condition, there wasn't much they could do to avoid or stop it. Silver couldn't affect this many people at once with Gravity and Remus couldn't use Checkpoint because his aura was completely depleted. Some of them believed this was as far as they could go to reach Violet, feeling this was their journey's end, but Zelts remained stalwart before the incoming tidal wave of snow. The shield of VRSZ had an idea in mind, though it was more of a massive gamble. He activated Conversion, absorbing all the dust woven into his attire and winter clothes till he was full then firmly gripped his sole wingblade. With eyes shining gold and all his muscles boosted from the absorbed energy, Zelts swung his blade to unleash an extremely powerful tempest of golden wind to collide with the avalanche. The strong windstorm blocked the snow coming from the team's front, but the large mass from the sides still fell through and began to eclipse Zelts and the rest of the team.

 **Setting: Penthouse**

Residing inside the luxurious room at the top of the hotel was Blood. He was in the kitchen where he poured himself something to drink while thinking about two things; Clair's well being and Ebony's motives. The bat faunus was still perplexed by his new liege. She tactics were erratic, her desire to be a diplomat was unusual, and her endgame was a complete unknown. Despite Ebony's mysterious and fascinating, Blood truly didn't know anything about her. Even now, he didn't know why Ebony invited Zinnia Underland to their quarters to continue whatever conversation they had.

Outside on the small terrace were Ebony and Zinnia. The two of them sat at their high vantage point, either looking down at the kingdom denizens below or at the destroyed moon above. Zinnia's gaze was up at the moon until she glanced at Ebony whose eyes were on the kingdom and the people. The Paragon had no clue what she charming Vantablack was thinking. Even back when Ebony asked Zinnia if she would accompany her if she could bypass the closing of borders policy. The question was left unanswered as Ebony escorted Zinnia back to her hotel room and it has still remained unanswered.

Zinnia felt conflicted about her answer would be. She hasn't thought it out yet because she'd like to leave, but it meant going against the council she respected. It was an internal struggle between one's dream and their duty which was putting a massive mental strain on her. Zinnia, the stalwart and dutiful Underland, had no idea how to answer Ebony's question.

"Calm yourself, Zinnia," Ebony said suddenly, snapping Zinnia out of her mental dilemma. "I didn't think this question would bother you so much. I'm sorry. How about we put that particular question on hold. We'll cross that bridge when I make it a reality, okay?"

Zinnia looked at Ebony with slight bewilderment, taking a close note how Ebony said when she makes it a reality, as if she had the power to do it and the confidence to back up her claim. The charming Vantablack really was a mystery to everyone around her.

It was very late in the night and it was time for Zinnia to return to her quarters. She saw herself out, leaving Ebony to sit in the living room with Blood drinking a glass of wine. The Vantablack smiled with how events were still moving in the direction she wanted them to move. One event in particular, she was getting prepared for. She had two suits ready for her and Blood to wear for the SDC Charity Concert.

 **Setting: Mountainside**

The area where Team VRSZ's battle took placed was completely covered in a thick blanket of snow thanks to the avalanche. Not even the road the smugglers used was safe from the ton of snow that ran down the mountain. There was no sound except the howling wind that filled the area and no signs of life. The road, the Grimm, the abandoned vehicles, and Team VRSZ, everything that was previously on the mountainside vanished without a trace.


	16. Kingdom of Atlas

**Setting: Underland Manor**

The sun began to peak over the snowy mountain horizon, signaling the break of dawn. In the industrious kingdom of Atlas, citizens began their lives fairly early to begin work while others had the luxury to take their time or sleep in. In the Underland household, Violet was one of the lucky few who could sleep this early in the day, however her cousins were up and about. In the foyer of the manor was Marigold, Bluebell, and Dahlia. The mad Underland put on his fedora and walked to the front door.

"See you guys later," Marigold told his cousins as he waved them goodbye.

"Where are you going? Off to hire more thugs to attack Alyssa?" Bluebell asked with his hookah in hand. No matter what time in the day, Bluebell was always using his hookah.

"Oh no. I only wish to go out and walk among the common people like I used to do," Marigold answered in a flamboyant display.

Dahlia rolled her eyes because she knew what he was going to do. Always dressed in ragged clothing, Marigold enjoyed going to the slums of the kingdom to pretend to be a homeless man trying to make a buck. He did this for fun but also to see if anyone was wearing his line of clothing as well as draw inspiration for his next creation. It was his favored pass time but he couldn't do it for long. Tarax ordered him to make another dress for Violet to where at the SDC Charity Concert tomorrow. Normally Marigold would scoff the elderly man, but he did enjoy making clothing so he gladly accepted his uncle's demand. Marigold left the manor to enjoy his day.

Bluebell wasn't going to the charity concert. He never went out to events like this because he felt they were stuffy. He planned to work on a new type of cannabis to sell on the black market later in the month. Dahlia was about to ask him a question until her semblance picked up something. She always had her semblance active in order to pick up anyone feeling or thinking poorly of her and Dahlia heard the thoughts one of Aster's personal maidens. She was praising Aster by comparing her to Dahlia and Dahlia never liked being compared to her sister.

Without warning, Dahlia ran out of the foyer, heading to where the maiden was to unleash her wrath. Bluebell was left behind in the foyer, not sure what spurred his cousin's erratic movement. He didn't stay for long as he left to his hall to continue with creating his newest concoction.

 **Setting: Aster's Hall**

Aster's bedroom was really pristine and proper. Almost everything she owned was either two colors; white and silver. They were her favorite colors. Her bed was all white, fluffy, and inviting, like a massive pillow. Laying in this alluring cradle was Aster herself, still sleeping and dreaming. She was awakened by her maidens earlier when they arrived to wake her and told them she'd like to rest her head a bit while longer. Aster thanked and commended her maidens for their diligent work before returning to sleep and received praise because of her kindness though this be the catalyst of Dahlia's anger.

A few minutes later and Aster was abruptly awakened by her sister's battle cry and her maiden's terrified screams. Aster made the obvious guess of her maiden saying or thinking something objectionable about her sister. Despite the kind words she said to her maidens, Aster truly didn't care for them whatsoever. Even though Dahlia was loud and obnoxious, she was still Aster's sister and she didn't like anyone speaking ill of her. Aster felt her maiden deserved it and she would hire a new one as a replacement. The mysterious Underland may not be as kind and benevolent as her subjects think.

Aster laid her head back down on her pillow and tried to get another hour of sleep, but her desire would go unfulfilled. The moment she closed her eyes, Clairvoyance activated. She received another random glimpse into the future from her semblance and it was one that put a worried expression on her face for a fleeting moment before returning to her usual stoic look. One thing that vision made clear; she needed to speak with Marigold and the others.

 **Setting: Kingdom of Atlas**

In the slum area of the kingdom was the trade area Bluebell used for his supply line of cannabis. It was a run-down building where Bluebell, under the alias of Dreamer, deployed his men to deliver his goods to other settlements without the authorities ever knowing. The men working for Dreamer were waiting for the last set of smugglers to return with the Lien from Brennen, but they were hours behind schedule. The men who went to Brennen were supposed to be back last night and the other smugglers in the building had no idea what to do. None of them wanted to inform Dreamer out of fear pf being reprimanded. They've been panicking for hours until they heard banging at the back door.

The large back doors that lead to the roads the smugglers used was being knocked on, harshly. One of the smugglers walked to the button control pad on one of the walls, ready to welcome then scold his colleagues for taking so long. Before he could press the button that opened that specific door, a blade punched right through it. The smugglers inside halted whatever they were doing when this happened. They stared at the blade poking through their door in confusion. The blade began to cut through the large metal doors diagonally then across and a third time straight down the middle. After that, there was silence.

"Uh… what's going-" one of the smugglers asked, but was interrupted by the doors being blown away by a massive force of green wind, knocking them to the other side of the massive room.

The smugglers didn't know what was going on as they looked at the destroyed doors then to the ones responsible. Standing at the doorway were a group of people. Five very fatigued people covered in snow and ice. The members of Team VRSZ stood before the perplexed smugglers with tired looks.

Zelts was barely standing, using his sole wingblade like a cane. He had snow in his hair and frost on his beard. Silver was hunched down with his hands on his knees. His jacket was ripped beyond repair and his hair was tipped with ice. Remus was trying to stand straight but he was having a hard time staying on his feet and he was doing his best to keep his empty socket closed. His legs looked like they could give out at any minute. Lily was leaning on her Flying Eagle with snow entangled in her hair and stuffed in her coat. Azura was the only one not standing. She was down on one knee with her elemental staff her hand. She activated the fire dust in her hand, cloaking it and her staff in flames to keep herself and the others warm. Azura was the only one without a trace of snow on her body.

They made it out of the avalanche but barely. Zelts last ditch effort to protect everyone from being buried in snow or falling off the mountainside, but they had to walk the rest of the way to the kingdom and they did so without rest. All five of them looked at the large group of smugglers before them with tired faces while smugglers didn't know what to think. One of them thought it was best to report this to Dreamer, grabbing his scroll to dial his number, and the team noticed immediately. They could not allow anyone to know they sneaked their way into the kingdom of Atlas. Zelts lifted his Heart of Gold, prepared to swing a gust of wind at the smugglers. Silver grabbed Fenrir out of their holsters and Azura wielded her burning staff. Remus tried to fight with Romulus but was too tired to even lift them. He was too tired to continue the fight because of their tussle with the Wendigo so Lily chose to stay by his side as the fight began.

The team's intention was to knock out the smugglers and escape without anyone knowing they snuck into the kingdom. Luckily for them none of the smugglers were fighters. Their main objective was to make sure none of them ran out during the fight. It one-sided scuffle ended in VRSZ's favor. All the smugglers were knocked and the team walked out of the building more fatigued than before.

Zelts, Remus, and Azura leaned against the side of the building to stay on their feet, Lily slumped down to sit on the cold concrete, leaving Silver the only one still standing. He looked at his surroundings awestruck while a little sad. It was slowly sinking into his mind that he was back to where he grew up; the slums of the kingdom. He was back to his old stomping grounds and he wasn't surprised to see the place hadn't changed. The higher-ups of Atlas never cared for the less fortunate.

Finally catching her breath, Lily asked, "So… now that we're here do we find a hotel or something?"

"We have enough of Clair's Lien to find somewhere accommodating, though our funds are getting pretty low," Zelts said as he checked on the Lien Clair gave them for this endeavor.

"We won't find a hotel, not in this part of the kingdom. Not a lot of people want to stay here for the sights and sounds," Silver answered as he helped Lily to her feet.

"Then what do we do?" Azura asked. "We're too tired to keep going. Well, I know I am."

"This part of Atlas has a lot of empty buildings. We can hole ourselves up in one of them until we recover."

"Then we'll go after Violet?" Remus asked Silver.

"Yeah. Once we feel better, we go to the upper parts of the kingdom and look for her."

"We've reached the kingdom. This is the endgame. The minute we get Violet, we're out of here," Zelts told everyone and they acknowledged.

 **Setting: Slums**

Silver was right about the lower part of Atlas having abandoned buildings because it didn't take them long to find one. A small two-story building that looked like it used to be an apartment building. There were enough rooms inside for everyone to have to themselves though there were no usable appliances and the beds were old and musty, but beggars couldn't be choosers this late in the game. No one on the team complained about their current dwelling.

Still very early in the day, everyone was given the chance to rest a little and it was needed. Thanks to the hour of reprieve and their aura healing their body's, Team VRSZ was strong enough to move around and like Silver told Remus, they planned on moving to the center of the kingdom, but first they needed information on how to get into the main body of them kingdom without being noticed by Atlas authorities. If anyone asked them for I.D. or any kind of verification of citizenship, game over.

Instead of moving as a large suspicious five-person group throughout the area, the team thought it was better to travel in two groups. Zelts, Azura, and Remus were going to the west side of their temporary headquarters while Silver and Lily took the east. Azura and Silver were the ones with the most street smarts in the group so having them on separate teams was a smart ploy by Zelts.

The people living in the slums of Atlas had three types of appearances; homeless, poor, and thugs. Fortunately, the team was able to blend in with the masses. Their journey has been very taxing on them and it showed in their demeanor. It meant they blended right in with the other weary souls in the backport of Atlas.

Silver was upset to see not much has changed since he was a kid living here. The higher-ups of Atlas still haven't graced the poorer areas with their presence which Silver knew but also wished would have changed since his absence. Even with all the members of Greyhound behind bars, there were traces of smaller gangs still lurking around. Silver guessed many of these new gangs thought they could take Greyhound's place and move up in the pecking order, and this made him feel rather guilty. Thanks to him getting rid of Greyhound, more gangs were coming out of the woodwork and causing trouble the people here.

Lily looked around with a saddened expression as well. Despite all the praise and illustrious reputation the kingdom of Atlas possessed, there were still people who had less than favorable living standards in a place that boasts about security. Seeing families and kids on the street like this made Lily think about the children she and Zelts found homes for in Vacuo and Vale. She wondered whether if they were doing better now than they were in Never-End.

Unfortunately, Silver and Lily received little to no help from the locals. They tried asking people where the aristocrats or specifically where they Underlands lived, but were met with silence, fear or ridicule for thinking they can reach them. What they did learn was that Atlas personnel were stationed around the perimeter of the slums to check people who come in and out, but Lily and Silver understood that they did it to keep the undesirables out of the main part of the kingdom so it looks presentable to others. It's true what they say; 'Bright lights cast dark shadows.'

Silver rubbed the back of his neck, feeling neither of them accomplished anything and said, "Maybe it's best if we go back. I don't think we're going to get anything else around here."

"That might be best. Hopefully everyone else found something," Lily answered before they began walking back to their temporary living quarters with very little progress.

Zelts's group was having the same result as Silver and Lily. No one living in the slums was willing to speak. Azura tried to use intimidation to get some of the people to talk, but Zelts stopped her and Remus asked her to as well which she agreed. Zelts didn't know why the people were keeping quiet, but thought it was best not to pry any further lest they gather suspicion and unwanted attention. He guessed the people wanted to keep themselves safe and stay out of trouble and VRSZ trying to get into the major part of Atlas did seem like trouble. Their efforts weren't bearing any fruit. With no real information gathered, the team decided to just sneak into the main part of the kingdom.

 **Setting: Kingdom of Atlas**

In the hub of the kingdom where Team VRSZ wanted to enter, Marigold was sitting on the sidewalk, back against a building, and a coffee cup filled with Lien in his hand. He did as he told his family and posed as a homeless man. Whenever people walked by, he'd shake his cup, wondering how many people would give him money. With a kingdom similar to a metropolis, the population was massive. Droves of people were walking throughout the kingdom and hundreds passed by Marigold.

Marigold had his head down and fedora tipped. He collected the rings on his fingers and placed them in his pockets to hide the idea he was wealthy when he held his cup out, feeling and hearing the coins and Lien fall into it as people walked by. He knew why they did it too. It wasn't out of kindness, but pity, self-gratitude, feeling superior by helping those in need even though Marigold was just as wealthy as the rest of them. He enjoyed looking at the considerable Lien he earned by just sitting there as well as observing the kind cruelty of the Atlesian populace. The mad Underland loved feeding off their negativity and this moment was a perfect example. In a way, Marigold was like a human Grimm.

He continued with his hobby until he heard his scroll ring. He pulled it out of his device to see who was calling him. Marigold half expected someone working at his clothing line to calling, asking for his input on a semi-important decision, but he was surprised to see the person calling him was Aster. His favorite cousin rarely called him or anyone for anything, so Marigold answered wondering what she wanted.

"This a surprise," Marigold said theatrically as he answered the phone, "What can I do for you, Aster?"

"Something occurred this morning that has me concerned," Aster answered.

"Did Dahlia attack another one of your servants again? I gotta say Asty, I think she has an anger problem," Marigold joked because he knew Dahlia's semblance didn't reach outside the house.

"No. It's about something I saw with Clairvoyance."

"A vision has you upset? Must've been a something if it worries you. What did you see?" Marigold asked curiously.

"The manor being invaded and attacked by assailants," Aster answered.

Marigold's face changed to serious for only a second before returning to his usual whimsical demeanor. If there was one thing he learned about Aster's semblance it was the fact that it was deadly accurate. "Do you know who's attacking?"

"No. The vision didn't show their faces or exact numbers, All I could see was Linnaea and Linnaeus standing on the roof of the manor and fighting the intruders as they try to invade," Aster answered.

"Oh. So, the twins defend the manor in this vision? I see… Very well. Now that we know some guest will be arriving at our doorstep, we can prepare some lovely entertainment for them. I'll be returning home sooner than expected. It'll give me enough time to make Alyssa's dress and inform the others, but let's keep this a secret from the old man. Maybe the scare will give him a heart attack. That alright with you?"

"Yes, that's fine. Even though the vision will come true, we can make still preparations for what comes after. Speaking of preparations, should we contact Zinnia so she can join the fight?"

"Hmmm… Don't. I'd like to see how it all unfolds before calling our deus ex machina," Marigold answered with confidence.

"If you say so. I'll see you when you get back," Aster said then hung up her scroll.

Marigold placed his scroll back in his pocket. He tipped his fedora up so he could look up and see the sky. He smiled at the prospect of the future battle. Marigold himself had little to no combat skills like the others, but his cunning, manipulative, and strategic mind made him a massive threat. The mad Underland had much to scheme, but for now, he wanted to enjoy his day a little more. Marigold got up from his spot and walked through the city to find his next beggar location.

 **Setting: Violet's Hall**

The early morning passed, shifting to early afternoon, and the Violent Flower finally woke from her slumber. Violet rose from her bed at her own pace. She stretched her arms out and let out a loud, long unmannerly yawn before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Now that she was awake, Violet got out of her bad and grabbed the clothing of her usual outfit from her dresser before leaving her bedroom for her bathroom.

Violet did her usual morning routine in her bathroom. She stood in front of the sink and the mirror to check her appearance. She looked the same in her opinion though she noticed the length of her hair. It was growing. Her buzz-cut style almost transitioned to a very short pixie-cut. Violet ran her fingers through her hair. She was surprised she hadn't noticed until now, probably because everything else in her life was taking up most of her attention. Her blonde hair was definitely longer than when her father first had it shaved, showing how Violet has been with her family for quite some time. Despite her hair getting longer, she doubted her father would allow her to go to the SDC Charity Concert. Tarax would probably have another wig for her to wear just like at dinner.

 _"How long has it been? About a month? Maybe more…"_ Violet thought before reaching for her scroll resting on the sink.

She checked to see if Remus's delta signal went off only to see there was no response. Though Violet was glad that he was alright, she also felt some guilt in hoping he would be injured enough for his symbol to start flashing again just to give her an update on his location. It's been more than a week since the delta signal went off on her scroll. Seeing that symbol on her scroll gave Violet hope, but with the passing days along with no other sign that her team was in Atlas, she was starting to wonder if what happened to her scroll was some kind of glitch.

The peace and quiet Violet was given to think about her situation brought with it a new question; when was the last time she had peace and quiet in this house? She was kind of astounded no one came to bother her. Not her father, her cousins, or even their assassins came to intrude on her morning. Any ordinary person would think this was nothing, but Violet knew better than that. If none of them were here with her, then they're probably scheming something to use against her.

 _"Hmm… Marigold and the others are probably doing that. Fath- I mean Tarax is getting ready for the SDC Charity Concert. It's tomorrow night and he want to show me off to his so-called friends, so he wouldn't do anything to hinder himself… Though…"_ Violet placed her hand on her disruption collar, thinking about the new shock installment on the device. _"This thing is just meant to keep me in line,"_

Violet decided it was best not to dwell on her family too much since she just woke up. Since she's been given this time to herself, she planned to use it. Violet decided to go to the dining hall and have breakfast for lunch while refusing to call it brunch. She hated the idea of brunch no matter how many times Clair took her out for brunch. Violet dubbed today her day of reprieve, however she wasn't aware that today wasn't a reprieve at all. It was the calm before the storm.

 **Setting: Slums**

Morning turned to afternoon and Team VRSZ was getting nowhere with their usual gathering of info before making their next move. With no other options and being so close to their goal, they all decided to just enter the central part of the kingdom regardless of the consequences. This suggestion was felt necessary by everyone, but it was insisted most by Silver and Remus. Zelts was hoping his teammates would act so rash even though he understood their desire. Being within the same kingdom as Violet meant the were almost at the end of their journey, though being this close to the end meant reckless actions and decisions were more likely to arise.

The border between the slums the central hub of the kingdom was actually patrolled by guards. They were there to the unwashed masses of the slums from entering the aristocrat territory. It was a clear division of social classes, but none of it was the team's concern. They weren't here to make any great changes just find Violet and leave this place with her. The plan was to enter without being seen.

After all the rough spots they've been in just to get here, no one on the team made it out unscathed. Their winter clothing was in tatters, so they couldn't pull off posing as aristocrats and it was best to avoid fighting of any kind while in the kingdom. A heavily fortified militaristic kingdom was the very last placed they wanted to start trouble. Everyone on the team fully understood they couldn't take on an entire nation, especially one as powerful as Atlas. In this last stage of their mission there was to be no fighting unless they wanted the entire force of Atlas brought down upon them.

With their objective clear, everyone left the run-down building they were staying in and left for the border between the slums and the main part of the kingdom. They walked on the sidewalk together, planning to disperse once the border was in sight then cross it individually and discretely.

The walk was uneventful and long. They were quite a way from their destination. Silver told everyone to act nonchalant, be calm and collected so they wouldn't gather unwanted attention. This tactic worked as they passed by gang members shaking down poor shopkeepers, families struggling to make ends meet, even people in the distance shouting for help. Silver stuck to his plan as well as Azura who had no real concern for them and Remus cared more for Violet than the common people. The only ones having difficulty were Zelts and Lily. Deep down, they were good people and ignoring the people's plight was taking a toll on them because they knew it had to be done.

It didn't take as long as they thought to reach the border. Zelts was leading the group and he saw the border area with a few guards patrolling the obvious divided sections. The difference between the main part of the kingdom and the slums were outrageously obvious. Almost like a line keeping them separate, the last, run-down building in the slums had a large, extravagant building next to it. The difference was offensive, but it was such a common sight for the denizens that they thought nothing of it. Zelts and the others stayed behind the corner of a building so they could inspect the situation.

"How does it look?" Lily asked out of curiosity.

"Um… doable," Silver answered as he peeked around the corner with Azura. "There's only five of them."

"We can avoid them easily. Or… we could beat them before anyone has anything to say," Azura suggested.

"Fighting is the last thing we want to do. Remember that?" Zelts reaffirmed to Azura and anyone else who had the same thought in mind, namely Remus.

"We sneak in and figure it out from there," Lily whispered. "And you guys need to keep it down. What if someone hears us?"

"I concur. What would you do then?" a new mysterious voice added.

No one knew where it came from until Azura and Silver looked down. On the other side of the corner was a not a homeless person, but a man pretending to be one for his own pleasure. The person eavesdropping on Team VRSZ's plan was the mad Underland, Marigold Vantablack. He smiled at Team VRSZ and Silver looked down at the man.

 _"Oh shit,"_ Silver thought.

"Hello? Hellooooo?" Marigold addressed Team VRSZ, specifically Silver and Azura, but they were too stunned to respond.

The team was just discussing how to infiltrate the kingdom and Marigold heard all of it. To the team, their plan was just heard by a random homeless person, and to Marigold, he saw a group of riffraff trying to break into the wealthy part of the kingdom and he found it amusing.

Marigold read the information files Ebony brought to Tarax when the old man wasn't looking. He was fully aware of Team VRSZ's history, background, and names, but the files didn't contain any pictures of the team. Marigold, Tarax, and the other Underlands had no idea what the other members of VRSZ look like. The same could be said for VRSZ and Underlands. Violet never told her teammates about her family because she didn't know anything about them before being taken hostage.

Team VRSZ and the Underlands; neither side knew they were currently looking at the enemy.

"If I heard right, you lot wish to pass the security and enter the central nerve of the kingdom, correct?" Marigold asked with a sly smile.

"You didn't hear anything," Azura threatened.

She walked around the corner to stand in front of Marigold to seem intimidating. Lily thought this was a bad move because it just looks like a young woman harassing a homeless person and this could attract unwanted attention.

"Stop. We're not looking for a fight," Zelts told Azura as she looked down at Marigold. Lily agreed with him, Silver just observed to see how this would play out, and Remus had a curious eye on Marigold.

"Your friend is right. There's no need for hostility," Marigold said exaggeratedly. He put his cup down then raised his hands as a sign of surrender. This gesture combined with his tone only proved to irritate Azura.

She was close to pulling out her staff from beneath her winter clothing but stopped when Remus got between them.

"Hm? Can I help you?" Marigold asked Remus.

Remus didn't say anything as he pulled out his wallet. Everyone was surprised by this, including Marigold who was at a loss of words for the first time in a while. Remus didn't hold the Lien Clair gave the team for their journey, but he still had a little bit of cash in his personal wallet. It wasn't enough to buy anything important, but its was enough to help a homeless person.

"Here. It's not a lot, but it's all I have," Remus said as he placed all the Lien in his wallet into Marigold's cup.

"What're you doing?" Silver asked. He didn't like the idea of throwing away money.

Marigold looked at the money in his cup then glanced at Remus. There was no malice in his eye, face, or tone. He was nothing like the regular citizens of Atlas who give him Lien for a feeling of superiority or just ignore him. Remus was different and his character intrigued Marigold immensely.

 _"Now this is a rare find,"_ he thought.

Marigold chuckled to himself but it caught everyone's attention. He rose to his feet then looked at them with a satisfied smirk.

"This is quite generous. Thank you. And as a sign of good gesture, I'll shall do something for you in return. Tell me, what do you wish?" Marigold asked.

 _"How can a homeless weirdo help us with anything_?" Silver and Lily had the same thought in mind.

"Hm… If you could get us pass those guards, that would help us a lot," Remus said to Marigold.

"Remus, I think you might be asking for a bit much," Lily told him.

The mad Underland considered his request and a smirked formed on his face. He didn't know who they were or why this group of people wanted to get to the wealthy side of the kingdom, but they did fascinate him including the kind of trouble they could possibly get into on the other side.

"Consider it done. Follow me," Marigold said as he began walking to the guards watching the border.

No one on the team followed him. They just watched him leave in bewilderment. Remus was about to follow him, but Lily placed a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from going any further.

"He can't be serious?" Silver said as he watched Marigold walk to the guards.

"If he is, then he's mad," Azura spoke with her arms folded over her chest. She didn't believe he could pull it off.

"He might be. He was really confident he could and said he was willing to help," Remus debated.

"Sorry Remus. Confidence and willingness isn't really enough to accomplish something like-" Zelts was saying but stopped when Marigold shouted at the guards.

Hello! It's me! Would you be so kind as to let my friends and I pass?" he asked the guards in front of him.

The guards responded by stepping aside so Marigold could walk by them. Silver, Azura, and Zelts were flabbergasted. Lily wasn't as shocked as them but still astounded. Remus was the only one who wasn't surprised. He nodded to himself, believing he met the right person to help on their journey.

"Are you guys coming or not?" Marigold asked since none of them moved forward.

"Uh.. yeah," Zelts answered for the shocked team.

 **Setting: Kingdom of Atlas**

They walked by the guards with caution. Silver kept his eyes on them as he got close, but they did nothing. This was one of the few times, if not the only time, that he has encountered Atlesian authority with no trouble at all. Lily had her gaze on Marigold as they approached him. She had no idea what kind of power this person had. She knew there was more to this person than meets the eye and everyone else knew it except Remus who thought Marigold was a kind person.

 _"Is he really a homeless bum?"_ Azura thought to herself.

"Thanks for your help. You really made this easy for us," Remus thanked Marigold with his hand out.

Marigold smiled at him and shook his hand before saying, "One good turn deserves another. This is more than enough to pay for your kindness."

"Thanks…" Zelts said though he was weary of Marigold.

"Who are you?" Silver questioned. "There's no way a bum on the streets could just do what you just did."

 _"Smooth and subtle, dumbass,"_ Azura thought sarcastically.

"I never said I was a 'bum on the streets' and to answer your question you could say I am a man with more influence than most citizens."

 _"That much is true,"_ Silver thought to himself.

His interest piqued by Team VRSZ, Marigold was about to ask for their names and why they wanted to reach this part of Atlas, but his scroll went off in his pocket. He pulled it out while the others watched. Marigold received a text from Tarax. The elderly Underland demanded Marigold return to present Violet with her dress for the SDC Charity Concert.

Marigold sighed before saying, "I'm afraid duty calls. Have fun on your trip through the kingdom!" And with those parting words, Marigold walked away, vanishing into the large crowd of people.

No one really had anything to say about the odd yet fortunate turn of events. Marigold appeared from thin air and solved their problem with such ease.

"He was bizarre," Lily commented.

"He really was a peculiar person," Zelts added.

"I liked him," Remus said with a small smile on his face.

"Let's not focus on that weirdo right now and think about what to do next," Azura offered so they didn't get off topic any further.

"You're right Azura. The best thing we can do right now is find a place to stay," Zelts told the others.

"I might know a place if it's still there," Silver responded. "Follow me."

Team VRSZ walked through the massive crowd of people to find a place to stay. It wasn't easy getting through without bumping into people. Silver managed to make do since he was used to this kind of thing in Atlas though the others tried their best just to keep up with him. Azura was making it a little easier for them by aggressively pushing and shoving people out of her way. It wasn't polite but it got results.

Silver was very familiar the kingdom of Atlas and was disenchanted by it because of his past life here. The kingdom was just a cluster of people who think they're better than the rest of Remnant, but it wasn't the same for the others. Azura was too focused on moving people out of the way to take a look at her surroundings, but Zelts, Lily, and Remus were looking up at the large city landscape. This was the first time any of them had been in a setting like this, but they had to keep focus and not lose sight of Silver. They finally made it into the kingdom. Team VRSZ was in the same area Violet was.

* * *

 **It took sixteen chapters but the team is finally in the kingdom of Atlas and the first Underland they encounter is Marigold. No bad omens there (sarcasm).**

 **Team VRSZ, Ebony Vantablack, and the Underlands. All the major players of this volume are in the kingdom.**

 **Despite the people who live in Atlas, Blood actually likes the terrain more than Vacuo. The cold was annoying at times but he preferred it over the merciless heat of the desert.**


	17. Close Encounters

**Setting: Kingdom of Atlas**

"This is the place. Nice, right?" Silver asked the others.

The team stood in front of a large multistory building that served as a hotel. It was impressive to them, but not Silver and the other citizens of Atlas who saw this as another run of the mill building within the kingdom.

"Impressive," Zelts answered while looking at the extravagance of the building.

"That's an understatement," Azura replied.

"Can we actually afford to stay here?" Lily asked, doubting whatever amount of Lien they had would cover a room.

Remus didn't say anything because he was looking straight up to figure out exactly how tall this building was. They were all acting like tourist which was pretty accurate since this was their first time in the kingdom of Atlas.

"Enough gawking. Let's get some rooms." Silver led the team into the hotel building's lobby.

Zelts and Silver went to the front desk to see what kind of rooms they could get, leaving the others to hangout in the lobby. Azura and Lily sat on a sofa while Remus sat on a chair, looking up at the chandelier with his mind on a usual subject.

"How close do you guys think Violet is from here?" Remus asked aloud.

Azura and Lily looked to him then each other before Lily answered, "I'm sure she's close by. It's only a matter time before we see her."

"She'd better be here," Azura answered curtly. "We went through a whole lot of shit to get here so if she's not here, I'm kicking her ass the next time I see her."

Remus smiled at Azura's strange way of saying Violet was in Atlas. "I'm sure she'd like that."

"I'm sure she wouldn't," Lily said, not understanding why Violet would like getting her ass kicked.

"Okay, we got two rooms," Silver said as he approached the three of them with Zelts.

"Unfortunately, we spent almost all of our money just to get standard rooms and we only have them for tonight," Zelts informed.

"Guess we'll have to make tomorrow the big day. We find the Underlands, grab Violet then get out of here," Lily summarized.

"What'll we do once we have her?" Azura asked.

No one said anything for a while until Zelts said, "We'll figure something out."

"That does not inspire confidence," Azura said.

"True, but we've been winging it all this time so it doesn't really come as a shock," Lily retorted as she got up from her seat then asked, "Which floor are our rooms?"

 **Setting: Penthouse**

On the top floor of the same hotel, Ebony was wearing the tuxedo she planned to wear at the Schnee Dust Company Charity Concert. Ebony was rather similar to Violet when it came to their taste in clothes. She hated wearing dresses and skirts just like Violet at felt more comfortable in a suit. Ebony appeared more like a boy than a girl thanks to the suit combined with her androgynous looks.

"How do I look-" Ebony was about to ask Blood but stopped when he entered the living room in a suit and tie.

Blood was dressed in a black suit with a red shirt and a dark red tie. His wings were out but he planned to have them kept to his backside so they wouldn't draw too much attention. His white hair with his red highlights gave him an attractive allure that was working on Ebony.

"Aren't you handsome? And I get to have you all to myself. I hope no one gets jealous."

Ebony's teasing made Blood slightly uncomfortable even if it reminded him of Clair's usual jesting comments. The bat faunus saw a lot of Clair in Ebony since he starting working for her. He didn't if it was because they similar personality-wise or if these were genetic traits of the Vantablack family. Blood also noticed that Ebony enjoyed fawning over men. In a way, she was also like C.P. who constantly hit on any women with a pulse.

"My liege-"

"We're not in the presence of others, Ash. Just call me by my first name. It won't kill you," Ebony interrupted as she admired her retainer in his suit. She even took a mental image to fawn over later.

"E-Ebony, do we have to wear these now? The Concert Charity is tomorrow."

"I know. I just want to see how we look in these before going out. You can take yours off, Ash. I know a suit make you feel restricted."

"Thank you, my liege," Blood responded before going to his room to remove his suit and put his normal clothes back on.

Ebony rolled her eyes at him because he called her liege again instead of her name.

 **Setting: Team VRSZ's Hotel Rooms**

It was finally nighttime and Team VRSZ were in their rooms on the sixth floor. There was nothing else they could really do today despite Remus insisting there was. Zelts explained that their fight with the Wendigo, surviving an avalanche, getting to the kingdom, and finding a place to stay was enough for them. Remus started pouting but Zelts knew he'd get over it soon.

Tomorrow was the day Team VRSZ planned to find Violet. Her teammates knew her backstory so they were aware her family was a noble one so asking about the Underlands wouldn't be as difficult as it was in the slums. Once they learn where the Underlands lived, they intend to get Violet and figure out a way to leave together. After all, Violet has always been the strategist of the team. She'll have a better plan to escape than any of them. For now, they just had to enjoy the night.

Silver talked with Zelts earlier about what to do with the Lien they had left since it wasn't enough to book another night here. Zelts said there wasn't much they could do with the money anymore. It served its purpose of getting them to the kingdom and they wouldn't have gotten this far without it. Seeing this as a golden opportunity, Silver made a suggestion to Zelts that his friend agreed with.

Using the last of the Lien, Team VRSZ took advantage of Atlas's extravagance and spoiled themselves. Silver and Lily had masseuses come into the room everyone was in and give them massages. The two of them laid down on the massage benches and let the masseuses do their job.

"Ooooooohh…"  
"Aaaaaahhhh… AH!"

Lily and Silver moaned in joy at their knots and backs being tenderly massaged by professionals. After everything they've been through to get to this point, they felt like it was well deserved.

Azura, Remus, and Zelts used the last of the Lien to order gourmet food with room service. They ordered an array of food to burn the last of the cash and stuff their faces. Azura ate like a savage beast, not even trying to use utensils. It was a grizzly sight for everyone, but no one tried to slow her down out of fear she would blindly attack them. Remus and Zelts just left Azura to her food while they ate theirs.

Silver finished his massage and joined his friends at dinner. Lily's massaging session ended a few minutes later and she was about to join the others, but Silver asked her to go to the ice machine on the first floor for their drinks. She was so relaxed by the massage that she didn't mind completing the task. Lily walked out of their hotel and headed to the three elevators.

She pressed the button and waited for whichever one would open first. It didn't take long for the elevator on the left to arrive first. Lily entered the elevator but she wasn't alone on the ride. The other person riding the elevator was Blood.

"Hey," Lily said happily to Blood before getting on the elevator.

"Hey," he responded back but said nothing else.

Lily was about to press the button for the first floor only to see that the button was already pressed by Blood. The two of them rode in silence, though Lily was kind of humming to herself, still feeling good from the massage. Blood glanced at her but thought nothing of her behavior. This was the first time Lily and Blood have ever encountered each other so neither had the need or desire to alert their respective parties.

It would've been a different story if Blood ran into Remus, Silver, Zelts, or Azura, but Lily was someone he has never met. They've heard stories about the other but have never seen their face. The two of them were complete strangers riding an elevator together.

They made it to the first floor and parted ways there. Lily walked to the where the ice machine was and Blood left the building. If Lily turned around, she would've seen Blood spread his bat wings and take flight. He couldn't fly casually in the kingdom during the day because of the faunus prejudice, but he could late at night though he still had to fly low to stay out of sight.

Lily got a bucket of ice and returned to the elevator to be with her friends. The team enjoyed their night of luxury together. They wanted to have a good reprieve for all the work they've accomplished to get to this part of the journey and because the most difficult part of the plan began tomorrow. There was no turning back.

 **Setting: Violet's Hall**

It was the middle of the afternoon and Violet was in a situation she thought was rather uncomfortable. She was in her bathroom being dressed and pampered by a team of maidens. They were ordered by Tarax to have Violet ready for the SDC Charity Concert. The maidens brushed the blonde wig Violet was going to wear, applied make-up on the Violent Flower's face while she just sat there and let it happen.

The maidens were fearful of Violet because they heard stories about how she battled against the castle guard, but that fear was extinguished by Tarax. He assured them Violet wouldn't retaliate out of respect for him and so far, Violet has been docile during the whole process. She didn't plan on rebelling because she knew her father would use the shock implant to discipline his daughter. Rebelling and being shocked into submission who tell everyone that no one in this house could go against Tarax L. Underland's wishes.

The process took an hour and a half and the maidens stepped aside so Violet could look at the result of their work in the bathroom mirror. Violet looked at her reflection in the mirror. She wore a blond wig with long flowing hair that reached to her backside. The bangs of the wig were getting in her eyes so she moved them out of the way. Her face had mascara and eye shadow to help accentuate her purple eyes. She also received blush to match her skin and double as an attempt to cover the small scar across her face. All the makeup was not only to make Violet seem more attractive but to make the scar less noticeable.

Violet to note of the dress she was wearing was a multi-colored ruffle dress that reached down to her ankles. The dress consisted of three colors that Violet thought were an odd choice; cobalt blue, silver, and gold. These colors reminded Violet about her teammates and friends. This was actually a dress Violet liked wearing and she wondered where Marigold got the inspiration for creating this. She was also given purple high heels to complete her look.

Purple, blue, silver, and gold. Violet was given all the colors of Team VRSZ to wear for the SDC Charity Concert.

"Lady Alyssa," one of the maidens said to get Violet's attention. "Your father is waiting for you in the foyer. It's time to go to the Charity Concert."

"…Right," Violet replied before exiting her bathroom.

 **Setting: Underland Manor**

Tarax L. Underland was waiting for his daughter to meet him in the foyer before departing though he wasn't alone. Standing beside him was Marigold who was humming to himself but was purposely doing it loud enough for others to hear. Tarax knew why his least favorite nephew was here with him; Marigold wanted to see how Violet looked in his dress. He was inspired by the color scheme of Remus, Silver, and Zelts yesterday and incorporated it into his newest dress.

Violet arrived in the foyer, walking down the stairs to meet with her father and cousin at the front doors. She looked at each of them with a neutral face, hiding her disdain for both of them.

A controlling father and a manipulative cousin. She hated her father the most and Marigold was a close second.

"My Alyssa, you look positively breathtaking!" Marigold exclaimed with joy. "I'm glad to see how well my new dress suits you perfectly."

"Yeah. I really like it," Violet admitted. The nostalgia from this dress was reason enough for her to answer honestly.

"Isn't this a surprise! For someone like you to compliment something I created is such an honor. Perhaps I'll add this to my next fashion show," Marigold said.

"It's time to go, Alyssa. The Schnee's Charity Concert begins in two hours," Tarax stated so they wouldn't waste any more time.

"Yes... father," Violet replied.

"Then I wish you both a wonderful time," Marigold said before walking up the stairs. "I must be going. There's something I wish to discuss with the others."

Violet and Tarax exited the manor and before them was a black limo. The two of them got in the back and the vehicle took off, escorting them to the kingdom of Atlas to attend the SDC Charity Concert.

 **Setting: Team VRSZ Hotel Room**

The members of Team VRSZ were in a sorry state. The merry time they had last night was greatly needed, but the late-night luxuries caused them to sleep through the morning, pushing their rescue schedule back by hours.

Remus was the one who was most shocked and disappointed by their tardiness. He urged everyone to get up and they did though it wasn't just because of him, but also because they were almost pass the time for them to vacate their hotel rooms.

Almost everyone was out of their rooms and waiting outside the hotel. The only person that wasn't with the group was Azura who was in the elevator right now, waiting to reach the lobby to meet with the others. She was the hardest to wake because of the food coma she had due to eating herself to sleep, but the Sky-Blue Warrior had no regrets. The elevator reached the first floor and Azura was about to walked through the doors, but she almost collided with someone trying to get into the elevator.

"Ah! Sorry," Azura said, trying to sound apologetic.

"Not a problem! It's no one's fault really," Ebony said with a charming smile.

Azura exited the elevator and Ebony entered it to reach her penthouse. The Charming Vantablack was dressed in the tuxedo she planned to wear for the concert so she thought Ebony was just a handsome boy. She flashed Azura a smile before the doors closed and Azura thought nothing of the encounter before leaving the hotel.

It was another encounter between complete strangers who had no idea how connected they really were.

 **Setting: Kingdom of Atlas**

Driving through the streets of Atlas was the limousine Violet and her elderly father were riding. The concert was starting early in the evening and Tarax wanted to be there as soon as possible so he could show off his daughter to the other aristocrats.

Tarax spoke to Violet, informing her of all the expectations he had for her and Violet simply nodded. He also told her that they would go to a hotel to stay the night afterwards. Tarax wasn't as young as he used to be. He didn't have the stamina to experience this event, associate with his friends, then return to the manor. He needed rest. It was a sigh he was getting too old to remain the head of the family and having Violet take over in his steed was his goal.

She wasn't really paying attention to him or what he was saying and she had her eyes on the window, looking at the massive city around them.

* * *

"Once we start this there's no going back," Zelts informed the others. "We find where the Underland family lives, infiltrate, search for Violet, then take her back home with us. And remember, we're not looking for a fight. This is a search and rescue operation."

"Right," Lily replied.

"Got it," Azura said.

"Understood," Remus answered.

"And if a fight arises and we can't avoid it?" Silver asked out of curiosity.

"Then we fight," Zelts stated.

"Alright. Where do we go first?" Silver asked.

"We just ask around. I'm sure people here will just tell us if we ask," Zelts answered.

"Are we gonna just stand her and talk all day or get a move on?" Azura asked.

"Standing and talking all day's not our style. Let's go," Silver said.

The team began walking down the streets of Atlas. They planned to learn where the Underlands lived and rescue their leader. The mission to save Violet begins now.

* * *

Violet watched the people on the sidewalk go about their daily lives as she continued her ride to the charity. Her father finished telling her how to behave so they rode in silence. Violet sighed at the boredom she was experiencing and the forced mingling she'd have to endure in the future. She had her eyes on the window then she looked down at her dress, focusing on the colors and thinking about her teammates. On a hopeful whim, Violet pulled out her scroll and looked at it to see if Remus's delta symbol was flashing on her scroll.

She debated several times for several days if she should try to open her scroll and use the delta symbol tracer to find Remus herself, but two things were stopping her: Those things were her lingering doubts about him and the team being in Atlas and the fact that her scroll was critically disabled so she couldn't access it if she wanted to. The signal went off on its own, but that was all it could do.

Seeing the device in her hand and her attention not on him, Tarax snatched it away right out of her hands. Violet snapped her head up and glared at her father for his actions but he showed no remorse.

"No scroll during the concert. I don't want you to be distracted during the event. Understood?" Tarax said.

Violet kept her glare but relented by saying, "Yes, father."

* * *

Just as they finished their conversation, the limousine drove down the street the members of Team VRSZ were walking by. The car passed them while Violet was looking at her father, completely unaware of their presence. Remus was looking at the road during that time and noticed a blond girl in the limo, but it didn't register to him that person was Violet. The wig threw him off.

Remus continued looking but stopped walking. He turned around to look back at the limo. He felt something when he glanced at it, something familiar, but that feeling faded quickly.

"Everything okay?" Lily asked Remus since he stopped walking with them.

"…No. It's… It's nothing," Remus answered before continuing to search with his friends.

 **Setting: Hotel**

Violet's limousine passed the hotel the team was residing in a few minutes ago. Two people exited the hotel and they were Ebony and Ash. The two of them were dressed in their tuxedos though Ebony lacked a tie like Blood.

Ebony had her arm out for Blood to take. The bat faunus accepted, holding her hand as a sign of him being her date and escorting her to the event.

"Hey Ash, if we walk to the building the charity is taking place, we might not make it there in time. Do you know any _alternative_ way to get there faster?" Ebony asked with a smile.

Blood realized what she was doing and he was grateful for her permission. He scooped his liege in his arms and proudly spread his wings. He took off right in front of the hotel building for all to see. He flew through the air feeling exhilarated from flying in the air.

Ebony was happy she could make her retainer happy like this.

 **Setting: Underland Manor**

"And that's the story," Marigold just finished telling his cousins about the vision Aster had with Clairvoyance.

The Underlands were in the dining hall to discuss the matter. Marigold and Aster sat at the head of the table since they were leading this conversation while the others sat around and listened.

"So, people are going to come and attack the mansion?" Bluebell asked with his hookah by his side.

"Yes, however we have no idea when, who, or how many." Aster answered.

"That's really-" Linnaea started.  
"-not good," Linnaeus finished.

Both of the twins felt rather displeased with the lack of information. They couldn't properly mobilize the castle guard.

"HA! For once, your semblance is pretty useless, Aster," Dahlia said as she chuckled.

Aster wasn't offended or get goaded by her sister as she continued saying, "While we don't know what we're up against, we do have one advantage."

"We know intruders are coming, meaning we can prepare for their arrival," Marigold said.

"We have more than enough traps and toys lying in wait to deal with any trespassers. All it takes is a little bit of scheming from our side. I'm pretty sure we can have this place fortified in just a few hours. Do you think that'll help, Aster?"

The white-haired Underland nodded as her answer and Mariogld smiled as he said, "Fortune always favors the prepared."

"That's great and all, but how exactly are we suppose to prepare for the intruders. We have a lot stuff we could use but where do we start?" Bluebell asked.

"We can't predict our enemies, so be unpredictable. Do whatever, use whatever you want. This is a no-holds barred battle we're preparing for. Nothing's against the rules. Go crazy!" Marigold answered.

'Go crazy'

Those two words were all the Underland family needed to hear. Bluebell, Dahlia, Linnaea, Linnaeus, and Marigold all had wicked smiles on their faces. Aster's expression may have been neutral but she felt the same way her cousins did. This battle was one they were all looking forward too.

In one hour, the Schnee Dust Company Charity Concert will commence.

* * *

 **Lily encountered Blood, Azura encountered Ebony, Violet and Remus almost encountered each other, and Violet almost encountered Ebony and Blood.**

 **Ebony is a bit of a pervert when it comes to men and hides it very well. When she first met the male members of VRSZ she was more on the flirtatious side with her compliments and physical contact especially toward Remus, her favorite. If asked why she likes Remus the most, she'd say it's because of his innocence and her desire to corrupt it. In other words, he's currently a fine boy and Ebony can't wait to see him become a fine young man which is why she's waiting for him to turn eighteen.**


	18. Sins of the Father: Violet Edition

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters associated with the RWBY series. All rights belong to Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 **Setting: SDC Charity Concert**

The Schnee's concert was about to begin. The event was being held in a massive building owned by the Schnee family. It was where they held all their events for others to witness as well as flaunt their wealth. At the front gates of the extravagant building, guests were entering the building. Before they could take a seat for the concert, all the guests had to donate Lien since this was a charity for the Fall of Beacon. Two guests had already entered the concert and took their seats.

"How do like this stage? It's very grandiose if you ask me," Ebony asked Blood.

The two of them were sitting in seats that were close to the stage. They were one of the first ones to arrive so they had to sit and wait for the other seats to fill. Blood looked around at his surroundings, but he didn't seemed impressed with the architecture.

"Very… magnificent. This place truly is... a work of art," Blood answered though he didn't sound all that happy to say it.

Ebony glanced at him, understanding where his tone was coming from. She looked at this eloquent, decorated building and tried to see the same thing Blood did: the work created by unfair labor laws the kingdom had against the faunus. Buildings and many like these could be found all over Atlas, built by the bleeding hands of faunus. Ebony may not fully understand that kind of harsh experience as a human, but she hated the unfair prejudice and believed humans and faunus were equals in Remnant.

This building's existence was an insult to faunus-kind. Ebony could easily see that and this event was no different. This charity was nothing more than a disguise Jacques Schnee created to get people on his side for his own personal needs.

Of course, this whole event wouldn't have happened without Ebony's manipulation, but she did it for the purpose of something greater than her own selfish desires. Even attending this event was all part of a greater scheme.

Another duo was entering the Schnee building after depositing a considerable donation. Tarax led Violet to their assigned seats while also talking to a few of his friends. They were typical aristocrats and Violet could see through all their bullshit. Underneath all the pleasantries and kind words, they were vultures ready to pick at the wealthy carcasses of their so-called friends if the opportunity ever presented itself. Vanity, selfishness, and depravity were the best words to describe the common rich people of Atlas.

Tarax and Violet walked to their seats where the elderly Underland sat with his friends. Violet was pretty much watching this event by herself since Tarax was mingling with his associates. Their seats were further in the back so she had no idea Ebony and Blood were there and vice versa. Both parties minded their own business to view the concert.

An hour later, after all the seats had been filled, the lights in the theater began to fade out then a spotlight shined on the stage. It was on a lone woman who was walking to the center of the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for attending the Schnee Dust Company Charity Concert. This event is to raise Lien to support those unfortunate souls afflicted by the Fall of Beacon. The citizens of Beacon are truly helpless after the tragedy of the Vytal Festival and the Schnee family has recognized this. He wishes to grace the kingdom with a portion of our wealth with this charity and prove they are in our hearts with this concert."

 _"Bullshit,"_ Violet, Ebony, and Blood thought at the same time. They saw through this sham with ease as the woman continued.

"And to show how we are with our Vale brothers and sisters, we will introduce someone who was there during the Fall. The singer of this concert and member the Schnee Dust Company; Weiss Schnee."

The crowd began to applaud as the announcer said the singer's name. She walked off the stage so the show could begin.

 _"Weiss Schnee… so a Schnee is performing,"_ Violet thought with a neutral expression. She realized this was going to be her first time seeing a member of the Schnee family.

Ebony smiled, sitting back in her seat to prepare for the concert.

Walking to the center of the stage was the very person the announcer said, Weiss Schnee. The young teenager stood there with her head down before raising it to face the crowd. In that moment, Violet noticed her eyes and immediately recognized them. It wasn't because she met Weiss but because she saw that same look every time she looked in the mirror.

Looking at a complete stranger, someone who had no impact in her life, someone she saw and acknowledged while Weiss just stared at the masses before her, there was a connection. Violet felt a kinship with Weiss she didn't expect to feel with anyone else living in Atlas. The young Schnee's eyes said the same exact thing as Violet's;

 _"We're prisoners"_

Weiss took a deep breath and began to sing. The theater room was enveloped by Weiss's voice as she sang. Many from the audience felt Weiss's songs and voice were beautiful and Violet was one of them. Each song was professionally done, but they lacked something. Violet didn't pick up on it because she knew nothing about the performing arts, but Ebony did. These songs were done well, but she knew there was no soul to them. Weiss was only through the motions as she sang and Ebony recognized this as Weiss not believing in what she was singing. Ebony wondered if here was a song that contained Weiss's soul. One that would let her sing her heart out for all to hear.

The concert was almost over. Weiss had performed several ballads and only had one more to do. The heiress knew her father wanted her to finish the list of songs her father gave her, but Wiess didn't want to do what was ordered of her. She wanted to show she was her own person, proving to her father and the people watching, but mostly to herself.

Weiss decided to forget the last song Jacques had for her and present to the audience a song she just created and possessed the right lyrics to express herself. She called this newly crafted song; This Life is Mine.

This song possessed something the others didn't. The lyrics, every word Weiss uttered had weight to them, emotional weight. These were the feelings Weiss had been keeping bottled up inside ever since she returned home and she was letting it all out for everyone to hear even if they had no idea how much this particular song meant to her.

Everyone in the audience just thought Weiss was singing another song, but two people knew better. Ebony smiled to herself as she watched the young girl sing from the heart. Violet was stunned by this song. It not only expressed Weiss's feelings and experiences, but Violet's as well. They were dealing with the same situation so this song was also what Violet wanted to express. Weiss's song also gave Violet something else; resolve.

She didn't notice at first, but tears were streaming down Violet's face throughout the duration of this song.

Once Weiss finished singing, everyone in the audience gave the heiress a standing ovation. Violet was the only one not standing and she stood once she heard people applauding. She clapped too, then realized she was crying. She wiped the tears from her face so no one could see them.

The concert part of the charity was over and now it was time for the late-night mingling.

The aristocrats and rich citizens attending this charity moved to an art gala where they looked at different paintings, statues and other pieces of fine art. Tarax was there, talking to his friends about how well he was doing and how Violet would be his successor. She paid them no attention as her father mentioned the prospect of marriage.

Violet was in her own world while her father spoke. She did look at some of the art pieces in the large room. She could admit she had no refine eye for art, but thought they were all nice to look at.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the charity building, Jacques Schnee was in a private room, counting the Lien and checks given to him by his guests. He was pleased with the massive boon this charity has bestowed. The corrupted man was even considering whether to actually donate this money or keep it for himself since he wasn't making a lot of Lien with the company thanks to the closing of borders.

He was very close to keeping it all for his own profit before someone knocked on his door.

"Who is it!" he shouted.

Ebony opened the door with a mischievous grin on her face. Jacques didn't have an amused look at seeing the charming Vantablack in his private quarters. He also remembered that he locked the door before closing it and wondered how she unlocked it.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" he said with obvious anger in his tone.

"No need to be hostile. I came to personally thank you for this spectacular event and for inviting me to attend," Ebony as she curtseyed in respect.

Jacques thought it was strange she was here because he doesn't remembering inviting her in the first place. He was getting suspicious of this young woman he has been seeing more often in the past few days.

"I hope my donation is put to good use. I'm positive the amount will be a massive boon to those in Vale."

Ebony's words satisfied the old Schnee, knowing he received Lien from her made him less distrustful of her intrusion to his charity, but it also meant he really had to donate the money to Vale to avoid misgivings from others.

"I hope that's all you wanted from me, then could be so kind as to leave me to my business? I have to finish sorting through everyone's donations."

"Actually, there are a few things I'd like to ask," Ebony said as she closed the door behind her.

She was ready to make a move for her plans in Atlas. Ebony locked the door behind her and walked toward Jacques. Standing on the other side of the door was Blood, guarding it so Ebony could get her work done with no interruptions. He leaned against the door so he could try to hear a little of what Ebony wanted to ask.

"There are some questions only a member of the Atlesian Council can answer," she said while activating Charm. Jacques Schnee was putty in her hands as well as all of Atlas's secrets.

* * *

Violet was looking at the artwork by her father's side. He was still too busy talking to his friends to give her his full attention though his friends were eager to know more about the mysterious beauty that was Alyssa Underland, the heiress of the Underland family who has remained out of Atlas's public eye for years. They found her enchanting and thought she would make a lovely bride for their sons.

One after another, suitors and other male guests approached Violet in an attempt to court her. They tried impressing her with their wealth, complimenting her looks, or saying they fell for her the moment they say her. Violet liked money but didn't care for people who like to brag about their riches. She was in clothes she'd never pick while wearing a wig and make-up she'd never use so compliments did nothing for her. Violet didn't believe in love at first sight and wasn't attracted to any of the men around her.

None of these suitors were to her liking, something she already knew, but Tarax watched as potential spouses left. He wasn't pleased with his daughter's constant rejections so he planned to rectify it. He pulled out the device that controlled Violet' disruption collar and pressed the button to shock her. The setting for the shock installment was set to a low level so it wouldn't be noticed by others but still give Violet significant pain.

Violet felt the shock course through her body even if it was mild compared to the first shock her gave her, but the pain was still there and it still hurt. She gritted her teeth as the pain continued then it subsided. She looked over to her father who was still talking to his friends. He was keeping an eye on her, pressing the button every time Violet turned someone down. She hated this pain but submitting to her father's will was even worse. Weiss proved she planned to defy her family in her song and Violet almost lost that drive somewhere along the way, but she wasn't going to lose her way again.

Ebony and Blood finally entered the room where all the guests were spending the event. She had a satisfied look on her face. Her interrogation of Jacques Schnee was a major success. She learned a number of the kingdom's secrets. Blood was actually quite angry, but it wasn't directed at Ebony.

Ebony, giggled to herself then thought, _"Tonight has been very prosperous. I got more than I wanted from that old man, including some unfortunate news that would anger the members of Team VRSZ greatly, especially little Remus. He'd go blind with rage… This one too,"_

She looked at her angry retainer who was trying to suppress his rage but was clearly fuming. The information given had no relation to Blood, but he most likely knew this would break his friend's heart.

 _"Atlas has done some terrible things behind Remnant's back, but now's not the time to bring it to light. It works better as leverage. However,"_ Ebony was concerned of Blood. He looked like he was going to punch someone.

She placed a caring hand to the left side of his face and he calmed down to look her way. He had no idea why she gave him the sudden contact and he noticed her eyes were sympathetic.

 _"Why is she looking at me like-"_

"Ash, I want you to return to the hotel. You've heard more than enough tonight and I want you to calm yourself in a more suitable environment. I'll meet you back there once I'm done here, okay?" Ebony said with genuine kindness and understanding.

Every day he has spent with this woman, he has been surprised by her actions. Blood was finding it difficult to see her as the person behind the destruction of Fortuna, seeing her as an unwilling accomplice of her aunt. Ebony wasn't some villain, but a complicated person with many unknown layers. He didn't know what to make of her.

"Ash?" she repeated when he just stared at her.

"Huh? Uh- yeah. I'll go. Thank you," he answered.

"Now don't go flying around carelessly where people can notice. I don't want to hear about my date being shot out of the sky," she teased and he smirked.

Blood exited the building to do exactly what Ebony told him. She was glad she could help diminish his anger in some way.

 _"Now that that's done, let's see what else I can gain from this farce of a charity,"_ Ebony thought as she looked at all the self-absorbed people at this charity.

She walked among them, glancing at the pieces of art displayed for all to see, but none of them really caught Ebony's attention. The young Vantablack wasn't interested in art. She was more interested in finding more members of the Atlesian Council to talk to and she did find General Ironwood speaking with another member of the council and Jacques Schnee talking to people with his daughter in his presence, completely forgetting the conversation he had with Ebony thanks to her telling him to forget it with Charm. She also saw Violet dealing with unwanted suitors along with being electrocuted by Tarax every time she rejected their favor.

Ebony frowned at the girl's predicament. The aura disruption collar was one thing, but the shock installment was too much for her and she planned to intervene. Any addition to her plan had to be put on hold for now. She knew that Violet would be extremely aggressive against the one who sent her back to her family, but Ebony believed she'd thank her later for what she's about to do.

Violet was in pain from the electric shocks and the non-stop badgering of five other young men trying to court her. She was in a rock in a hard place and she was reaching her limit. If this continued, Violet would had gone insane and begin trashing everything around, starting with this group of guys who wouldn't leave her alone then to her father for obvious reasons. This, however, never came to pass because someone new joined her.

"I must say, it's so nice to see you after all this time," Ebony said to Violet, interrupting the men trying to swoon her.

She bowed to Violet like a gentleman, not seeing the surprise then seething anger in the Violent Flower's face. Violet already acknowledged Ebony as her enemy since she sold her out to her family and it was because this was a public place that she doesn't attack the charming Vantablack on the spot. The other reason was because her father currently had her at the mercy of the shock collar.

"Could you all be so kind as to leave this lovely lady alone? I'd like to get reacquainted with her," Ebony said, using Charm to convince them to leave and they did.

The young men crowding Violet walked away, abiding the Vanatblack's request without a word. Violet was somewhat grateful for that, but this gesture wasn't enough for her to forget what Ebony's done to her and Fortuna. Ebony saw Violet as a potential friend while Violet only saw Ebony as an enemy.

"Nice suit. You look more like a boy than you already did," Violet complimented with a smirk, but it was meant as an insult.

Ebony laughed because she found her comment amusing then said, "I wish I could say the same about that wig. It doesn't suit you, but I like the dress. You look very beautiful."

"…Thanks," Violet replied.

Ebony walked toward Violet, getting into her personal space then wrapped her arms around Violet's shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Violet shouted.

"I haven't danced with anyone yet, so would you do me the honor?" Ebony asked playfully.

"…I'm not in the mood to dance and I know I'm not your type. Maybe you should ask Blood since he's aligned himself with you," Violet responded while Ebony still had her arms around her neck.

"Don't think too poorly of Ash. He came to my side out of necessity, not treachery. I thought you knew your friends better than that? Besides, he's not here anymore. The poor thing wasn't feeling well so I sent him back to our residence to get better."

"Really?"

"Really. And you're right about not being my type. I'm not as open as Clair who likes men and women. I prefer men, but a dance between acquaintances is fine, right?" Ebony asked.

"No thanks. I just want this day to end," Violet responded truthfully and with a sorrowful expression she wished she didn't show the Vantablack before her.

Ebony recognized Violet's pain, the pain from being with her family and she smiled. Her smile wasn't because Violet was suffering, but because she just did something to make the Violent Flower happier, that is once she realizes Ebony's good deed. This wasn't part of Ebony's plan, but she did it to make Violet's life easier.

The charming Vantablack removed herself from Violet's person and backed away with a smile on her face. Violet only raised her eyebrow in confusion. She didn't know what kind of game this person was playing.

"Meeting with you again was fun, but my time here is coming to an end. Good night, Violet Tulipe. I hope you have sweet dreams tonight," Ebony said as she walked away with a smile.

Violet had no idea what to make of that encounter. It was definitely odd, but Ebony did get all the boys away from her. And for some weird reason, Violet herself was beginning to feel better, not in spirit or emotion, but physically better. Her father ceased his electric punishments and they weren't as strong as the one she received from her father the other day, so she figured her body was recovering faster than usual.

Looking around to see where Ebony ran off to, Violet noticed that one of the guys trying impress her moved onto court Weiss Schnee. She remembered that guy was one of the more obnoxious suitors.

Violet decided to mind her own business for the remainder of this charity, but that plan failed immediately after she heard the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company shout out in frustration at all the people in this place. She had no idea what that guy said to Weiss to make her upset, but it caught everyone's attention.

Weiss even did something strange like summon some kind of white Boarbatusk Grimm to attack one of the guests. It all ended quickly with General Ironwood stepping in to kill the pseudo Grimm and end the matter which also brought this charity to an abrupt end, something Violet was grateful for. All the guests began to leave with Violet and Tarax leaving to a hotel for the elderly Underland to get some rest.

 **Setting: Hotel**

Tarax requested a room with two beds for Violet and himself. Violet thought it was uncomfortable being in the same room with someone she hates, but her father wasn't going to allow her out of his sight. The old man didn't waste time getting under the sheets and going to sleep. He was physically exhausted after the charity. Violet stayed up in her bed, staring at the ceiling, then the windows that led to the outside, and at the device controlling her collar that was resting in her father's hand. She sighed to herself, wishing to be out of her father's grasp.

She assumed if she tried to attack him in his sleep, he'd have enough time to activate the device and electrocute her till she learned her lesson. Even escape couldn't be done without waking him up. The sound of the door or windows opening would be enough to rouse him from slumber.

 _"Maybe I should just go to sleep… huh?"_ Violet's thoughts were cut short when she noticed something about her father.

He was laying on his side, the left side where he had the device in his left hand. The device was pressed against his body and the bed, meaning the button was being pressed. Violet flinched, expecting to receive a long painful shock, but nothing happened. There was no shock or any kind of response.

 _"Is that thing jammed or-"_ Violet thought then remembered her encounter with Ebony.

The charming Vantablack had her arms wrapped around Violet's shoulders and neck. She thought Ebony was just trying to get into her personal space and dance but wondered if she knew how to operate this collar. Was the shock compartment of the collar turned off by Ebony Vantablack?

The next thing Violet realized was something she failed to notice after meeting Ebony. She felt her body recovering faster than usual from the shocks she received and thought it was because Tarax only delivered mild ones, but that wasn't the answer.

Violet took a deep breath and concentrated for a second to feel a familiar sensation she hasn't felt ever since this damned device was placed around her neck. She felt it, a surge of her own power coursing through her body. Violet's aura has returned.

Ebony Vantablack fully deactivated the aura disruption collar.

In that moment, Violet realized she was free from being her father's obedient puppet. What little power he had over her vanished thanks to Ebony. Violet had no idea why she did this, but she didn't plan on complaining about it. What she did do was think about her current options which were plentiful.

She looked to her father with harsh eyes and had one word in her mind.

 _"Payback,"_

 **Setting: Underland Manor**

At the same time the SDC Charity Concert was beginning, another major event was taking place. The members of Team VRSZ learned the location of the Underland's home and made their way to the far corner of the kingdom where it presides. It took them an hour or two to ask around for information and the rest of the afternoon just to walk there, but it was all worth it. They all knew that this was an infiltration and rescue mission. Fighting should be avoided if possible.

Remus Cobalt, Silver Synch, Zelts Allister, Lily, and Azura Cobalt were at the threshold of Underland Manor. Unbeknownst to them, Marigold, Bluebell, Dahlia, Aster, Linnaea and Linnaeus Underland were prepared and waiting for them.

The battle between surrogate family and blood family was about to begin.

 **Chapter 19: Down the Rabbit Hole**

* * *

 **This chapter shows exactly where in RWBY's timeline the VRSZ story is located.**

 **The next few chapters will be about events that transpire during the same time as this chapter.**

 **Violet was introduced to Weiss this chapter and the heiress lit a fire under Violet. Their similar predicaments gave them a mutual understanding though Weiss never met Violet or knew she existed. If they ever were introduced to one another, I think they'd have great friendship.**

 **Violet would also be on good terms with Ruby. Remus would like Ruby and Blake, Zelts would connect with Weiss and Yang, and Silver would have a similarity with Blake because of Greyhound and the White Fang respectively, but he and Yang would constantly be at each other's throats.**

 **Another theme song that goes well with Ebony Vantablack is Deal With the Devil (English Cover): MewKiyoko. ****Her other theme, Troublemaker, is a song describing the viewpoint of people under her spell while this song is about seeing the world through Ebony's eyes. The beat and style matches well with Ebony's personality and many of the lyrics in the song are definitely things she would say to others, especially making others bend to her will, tempting them into being her pawns or pets, and her word being absolute.**


	19. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Setting: Underland Manor**

Team VRSZ finally arrived at their destination. The place they've been desperately trying to reach for more a month and a half, the Underland Manor, Violet's home. The five of them made the journey to the large mansion which took most of the day, consisting of asking around for the Underland's location and travelling to the far corner of Atlas just to reach them. All their efforts brought them here and they stood before the extravagant and wildly colorful mansion.

"This is it? This is where Violet's living?" Silver said confused as he looked at the mansion.

The mansion they looked at was decorated in an array of colors and patterns that didn't match in any way. Stripes here, polka dots there, its design was so distracting and eye-catching even though it was hard to look at, making it a conundrum of a home. The setting of the sun in the background didn't help it look more appealing.

"I was expecting something… different," Silver finished.

"I don't think any us… or anyone was expecting this," Lily added, looked confused as she stared at the imaginative building.

"It takes a… unique person to-" Zelts started, but was interrupted by Azura saying, "There's nothing unique about this. This is just ugly and chaotic. Children could've done a better job than whatever the hell this is."

"…" Remus remained silent as he looked at the building where Violet could be waiting for them.

When he thought about the possibility of seeing her again, his insides felt like they were on fire. The anticipation was killing him. Without informing the others, Remus began walking toward the mansion, but he stopped after two steps when he heard the sound of something being fired.

Remus and the others heard this sound and looked in the direction it came from, the mansion. Rising from the roof of the mansion was something leaving a smoke trail that flew straight up into the sky. The object changed direction, from going straight up to heading straight toward the team. Silver was the first to recognized the object. He saw it was a small missile.

"Scatter!" he shouted to alert everyone.

Activating Gravity, Silver jumped backwards a good distance away from his original position. Remus ran to his left fast enough to get out of the possible blast radius while Azura ran away in the opposite direction. Lily stayed where she was while Zelts swung his wingblade to create a strong gust of green wind in the missile's path. The force of the wind was enough to knock the missile off its course and land just a couple feet behind Zelts and Lily where it exploded on impact.

"Looks like someone's home," Azura commented as she walked back to the group.

"More like they've been expecting us," Zelts corrected.

On top of the mansion were Linnaea and Linnaeus Underland, the twin Underlands and leaders of the castle guard. They stood atop the large building while looking at their enemies. Linnaeus had a heavy artillery weapon positioned next to him and attached to his right arm. The missile was fired from her weapon. Linnaea wielded a lighter artillery weapon, carrying it with her left arm that looked a crossbow gun-type weapon.

The two Underland twins looked down at the group of five that was on their snowy field and they weren't alone. Walking toward his fellow Underlands was Marigold.

"The sound of the first shot being fired in battle can sometimes be the beginning a wonderful symphony. Now, let's see who exactly Aster foretold would co-" Marigold stopped talking when he saw who was invading their home.

The twins looked at each other in confusion because Marigold stopped talking mid-sentence. They've known their cousin ever since they were born and they knew he loved to talk and be theatrical while doing it, so seeing him silent, even for a moment, was a little unnerving.

"Um-" Linnaeus started.  
"-Mary?" Linnaea finished, calling Marigold by his nickname.

He recognized the group standing before them as the same group he encountered in the kingdom. It didn't take long for the schemer to connect the dots. He didn't remember everything from Team VRSZ's files, but he knew Violet was the only girl on the team with the other three being guys. They were desperately trying to sneak into this area for a specific reason and the fact they came here meant the thing or person they were looking for was Violet.

Marigold smiled at this turn of events. Her teammates, her friends, her other family, were here to get her back. He realized, _"This battle will now be all the more enjoyable."_

Marigold could see them, but thanks to the vantage point of the mansion's roof, it was difficult for Team VRSZ to clearly see them. Remus didn't have his bionic eye to scope and Silver could barely make them out from his position, but he knew people were there.

"We got a couple people here to greet us," Silver said, informing everyone about the enemies on the roof.

"I'm on it," Remus said as he activated Checkpoint.

He disappeared in a puff of blue smoke, teleporting to the roof using Checkpoint, reappearing in midair in front of the twins and Marigold. Remus was about to attack by destroying Linnaea's weapon first, but he stopped when he noticed and recognized Marigold.

"Huh?" was his reaction to seeing the one who helped him and his team get this far.

Marigold grinned and waved at Remus as Linnaeus aimed his weapon at him. The mechanical contraption transformed into a large gun with its barrel aimed right at an unguarded and momentarily distracted Remus.

Remus was still stunned by Marigold's appearance, the same man who helped him and his team reach this place, but that was overwhelmed by the pain writhing through his body after being blasted by an explosive shell. Linnaeus fired at him from point blank range. He was enveloped in an explosion, blown back, and fell into the snow. The blast did some damage to his aura, but it wasn't enough to take him out.

He got up while shaking the snow off his head and the others ran in to help him and start the battle.

"Now's a good time to rally the troops," Marigold informed the twins as he walked to leave. "I have some papers to brush up on and distribute to the others. Stick to the plan. Keep them distracted until they're in position for operation: Rabbit Hole."

"You can count-" Linnaea started.  
"-on us!" Linnaeus finished as Marigold left.

The team was running toward Remus then noticed the front doors of the mansion being broken down by an army of the castle guard troops. They ran toward the team with lances, swords, axes, and guns to take out Team VRSZ. Some of them moved to the side of the mansion where Remus was to eliminate him.

The battle for Violet began.

Azura leaped in the air with ice dust coursing through her wrists then slammed her palms against the ground when she landed. The ice dust in her wrists spread around her and formed into an icy barrier that protected her and the others from the gunshots being fired their way. Silver used it as his shooting spot. He had Fenrir as dual handguns and fired shots any guards in his line of sight. The force of each bullet was strong enough to knock each guard onto their backsides. The improved Fenrir was definitely better now than it was before the blacksmith tinkered with it. The red armor of the castle guard members was durable enough to stop Silver's shots from incapacitating them, but it them slowed down enough for the others to strike.

Most of the castle guard horde was swept away by Zelts thanks to his wingblade. He continuously swung his weapon to create and release gales of wind to send large groups of enemies flying. With such great numbers against the five of them, Zelts was the cornerstone of their assault. Heart of Gold was the perfect weapon for crowd control even if he only had half his weapon. Though with only one wingblade, Zelts had to swing his weapon a lot more to cover his exposed left side and he had to make sure no one got to close to him. Zelts's windstorms were having the most effect in this fight, knocking guards far away from his position, but the others were holding their own too.

Tigress was battling around twenty of them on her own and she did so flawlessly. She danced around her enemies, switching between Flying Eagle's different forms, separating sections to transform her weapon and attack all her foes with a variety of weapons. Her spear for piercing armor, staff, twin staff, three-sectioned staff, and escrima sticks like Silver for beating down the guards and firing cannon blasts with separated sections for taking out guards in the distance.

One of the guards tried to cut her down with a slash of his sword, but Tigress jumped backwards, nimbly dodging the sword strike, then leaped toward the guard. She palmed the man's face then slammed his head into the ground with enough force to render him unconscious. Tigress was the most monstrous one on the battlefield and she didn't even use her semblance, showing her years fighting in Never-End have made her a battle-hardened warrior.

The Cobalts were fighting side by side against any guards who came their way. Even though Remus and Azura were battling together, they weren't technically fighting together. Their conjoined front was formed by Azura choosing to fight in Remus's blind spot. She stayed on his right side so he wouldn't have to worry about unseen enemies. Remus pulled his scarf up to cover his mouth before he dashed toward a group of enemies with Romulus in its double-bladed staff form. He had the dust energy flow through his blades so he could slice through the armor of the castle guard. Azura groaned to herself because playing keep up with her cousin was a pain but she went after him anyway, burning, shocking, and freezing any enemies in her way with her dust tatoos.

Indiscriminately and mercilessly, Remus cut down every guard in his path. The blades of Romulus were cutting through the castle guard armor and slicing their bodies. They were falling to the ground with laceration wounds that were bleeding. Trails of blood were coloring the snowy battlefield and Remus didn't care. He was so close to Violet, the closest he has ever been and he felt like it could be taken away at any time which terrified him.

 _"None of these people are getting in my way,"_ was Remus's thought process during this assault.

His path was straight toward the manor and he was the closest one to the building with Azura right behind him. Silver was shooting at other guards until he noticed how close Remus and Azura were to the mansion. He figured the goal of this battle was to enter the building so he decided to follow them. He used Gravity to leap off the icy fortress Azura made and landed on top of a guard's head then jumped off their head. He was high in the air then landed close to the two Cobalts and began fighting the surrounding guards.

Linnaea and Linnaeus watched their subordinates battle the team. The twins were waiting to do as Marigold said and get ready for Operation: Rabbit Hole. From what they could see on top of the roof, Silver, Azura, and Remus were in position but Lily and Zelts weren't close enough.

"Linnaeus," Linnaea addressed her twin.

"I'm on it," he said as he aimed his massive weapon in the form of a rocket launcher at Tigress.

Linnaea's weapon shifted and transformed into some kind of bomb launcher. She aimed her mechanical weapon in Zelts's direction.

Tigress fell to her knees to avoid two spears coming from both sides. The guard on her left and the one on her right halted their advance when they both missed their attacks. Tigress quickly rolled forward in the snow while detaching Flying Eagle into two halves in the process. She turned around, stabbed both ends of her sectioned staffs into the snow while the fronts were aimed at the two guards. The spearhead of her partisan was in her mouth and she bit down on the middle of it to press the button. The two halves blasted cannon fire at the two guards point-blank and they were sent flying a good distance away. Tigress swiftly got up from the snow and reattached Flying Eagle so she was ready for anyone else who came her way, but the next thing that came wasn't a person.

Four missiles launched by Linnaeus were flying straight toward Tigress and the group of guards charging her from all sides. Knowing she was surrounded, Tigress activated Gemini to split herself into the Tigress Twins so she could cover her backside. This move was a blessing in disguise because the orange twin facing the mansion took note of the four missiles. She grabbed the black twin by her arm and ran to the area with the fewest guards and charged through them. They struck and pummeled the enemies in their way to get away from the flying projectiles heading to their former position.

The missiles hit the area and exploded on impact, enveloping and damaging all the guards in the vicinity. The Tigress Twins were fortunate enough to avoid being hit, but the force of the four missiles exploding nearby knocked them off their feet. The explosion knocked them closer to Remus, Azura, and Silver which was the twins' plan all along.

The twins fused together to re-form Tigress who continued to fend off the castle guard.

Zelts jerked his head to the explosion that just went off and saw the Tigress Twins being blown away. He glanced at Tigress, his other teammates, then at the roof where the twins were. He noticed that Linnaea had her weapon aimed right at him.

Linnaea fired one of her bombs his way and Zelts rolled out of the way. It hit the snow and exploded a few seconds later, hitting some of the nearby castle guard.

 _"They don't care about friendly fire. That's not good,"_ Zelts thought to himself.

Linnaea fired more of her bombs at Zelts and he ran toward the mansion to avoid the projectiles fired at him and join up with the others so they could come up with a plan. As Zelts was running, one of the bombs was heading straight toward him. The Knight gripped half his shield and swatted the bomb away. This move was actually ineffective however, because as he ran to his teammates, Zelts noticed the bomb he smacked away with his shield was attached to it.

Linnaea's bombs were sticky bombs that attached to whatever they landed on before exploding, including Zelts's Heart of Gold.

There was nothing he could do but stick his right arm out to position his weapon and the bomb away from the others. The bomb went off and the explosion covered the right side of Zelts's body before blasting him away. His aura was damaged, but he was fine as he landed closer to where his teammates were. There was still a couple of castle guard between him and the others, but Zelts got up to fight his way to his friends.

The members of VRSZ were close enough to each other for Linnaea and Linnaeus to initiate Operation: Rabbit Hole. Even though they were the head of the castle guard, the soldiers around them were just going to be casualties to the twins.

"Linnaea, call Galanthus and tell him to press the button," Linnaeus told his sister.

She complied by pulling out her scroll and calling the snow rabbit butler. She told him to begin the operation. She was told by the elderly faunus that she and her brother were two minutes late with starting the plan, but Linnaea rolled her eyes at his neurotic need for things to be done exactly on time.

"Just press the button so we can start this."

Galanthus didn't reply to Linnaea's curt demand since it wasn't his place to talk back. The rabbit faunus was in the underground levels where he was in some kind of control room. In front of him was a desk with many buttons and levers. He pressed one of the buttons Linnaea and Linnaeus desired.

Operation: Rabbit Hole has begun.

As the battle continued outside the mansion, the members of Team VRSZ started to notice something strange. The ground beneath them and the castle guard began to shake. The rumbling caused everyone to stop fighting to figure out what was going on, but no one did until the ground began to crumble away. A pit began to form and it continued to get larger. It swallowed the snow, the very ground itself, and all those too close to it. It grew in size rapidly and all the guards fell into the sinking hole and it was reaching the members of VRSZ, specifically Zelts

The Knight was aware of the sink hole encroaching on his area and he spun around with his wingblade to create a small wind vortex around himself to propel himself into the air. He did avoid the pitfall by rising in the air, but his success was short lived. Zelts was hit by one of Linnaeus's missiles. The wind surrounding him provided very little defense as the missile blew up in his face and Zelts fell back to the sinking ground.

 _"Dammit!"_ Zelts thought as he sank and fell to who knows where.

"Zelts!" Silver shouted as he watched his friend fall.

None of the guards were trying to fight him or the others anymore. They were doing their best to run away from the ground tearing itself apart. Silver ran to where his friend fell then activated Gravity to jump high in the air above the growing hole.

"What the hell?" Silver said, completely astonished.

Below him was the growing pitfall trap and beneath it was some kind of chasm or a maze if Silver wanted to be specific. The guards and Zelts were in some underground area, but with so many people having already fallen down at the same time, Silver couldn't make out where his teammate landed. He continued to slow his descent in order to find Zelts.

Linnaea launched another missile Silver's way while his back was turned. Azura noticed and ran to Silver to protect him. The Sky-Blue Warrior activated the fire dust in her ankles to release small blasts of fire at the bottom of her feet. It served as a booster rocket to launch Azura in the air and help her fly toward Silver.

The missile was reaching the Gunslinger faster than Azura anticipated and didn't think she had the time to get him out of the way. Even if she destroyed it, Silver would be caught in the explosion due to the close proximity.

There was one tactic Azura had in mind and she intended to enact it.

She jetted toward Silver, getting to his backside before the missile, and she deactivated her fire dust so she could use the ice dust. Silver turned around when he felt her close by then noticed the missile coming their way and Azura covering her body in ice like armor.

Azura encased herself in ice to act as a shield for herself and Silver just as the gunman aimed one of his guns at the missile. He fired a bullet of fire dust directly at the missile then ducked behind Azura as they fell to the ground. His bullet made contact and its fiery blast was strong enough to cause the missile to explode before it reached them though the two fighters weren't unscathed in this endeavor.

Like Azura thought, the proximity of the missile meant they were both going to get caught in the explosion, but thanks to Silver's quick-draw shot the explosion was further away and the damage was very little. The force of the explosion itself did knock them into the hole which was now a cavern and they fell in with Silver grabbing onto a frozen Azura. She helped him so he planned to use Gravity to lighten their fall.

The massive pitfall that was taking everything and everyone finally ceased growing, revealing the underground level of the Underland Manor. After the hole stopped growing, metal slabs began to appear at two edges of the deep pit. They were doors, closing the hole so no one could get out and to serve as the ground that was torn apart.

The twins looked over the roof to see the results of Operation: Rabbit Hole. Many of their own castle guard was swallowed up by their plan, but they were foot soldiers that served their purpose of distracting their adversaries.

Linnaeus and Linnaea didn't see any member of Team VRSZ on the battlefield. Both of them were satisfied with the results of their efforts.

"Everything went off without a hitch," Linnaeus said with a satisfied grin.

"They're in the Looking Glass now. They'll be there for a long time," Linnaea told her brother.

"Guess we can let others finish them off," Linnaeus said. She transformed her light artillery to its base form of a machine gun.

"I'm sure they'll want our…" Linnaea started to object but looked at her brother with a slightly astonished look.

"What?" he asked his sister only to receive an answer in the form of Linnaea aiming her machine gun in his direction.

"GAH!"

Linnaeus ducked and behind him was Tigress with Flying Eagle in her hand. Linnaea fired her weapon, unleashing a spray of bullets but Tigress activated Gemini to split into the Tigress Twins and using the separation to serve as her means to dodge. The twins landed on the roof of the mansion. The orange twin eyed Linnaea and the black twin had its sights on Linnaeus.

It was twins versus twins, or it appeared to be.

Linnaea was ready to fire again, but a puff of blue smoke appeared next to her and emerging from the smoke was Remus. Before she had a chance to properly react, Remus firmly gripped Linnaea by the arm then tossed her off the roof and into the snow where the battle once took place.

"Linnaea!" her brother shouted.

The Tigress Twins surrounded him and delivered simultaneous blows. They punched him in his gut then a series of kicks in the ribs before rejoining as Tigress to kick him in the jaw and off the roof.

The Twin Underlands were on the battlefield with the few remaining castle guard they had left.

Linnaeus rose from the snow, grunting from the pain he received, and Linnaea got up with ease and looked at the duo occupying the roof. Linnaea still had her weapon in her hand while Linnaeus's weapon remained mounted on the roof. The two of them were irritated with the situation.

Remus and Tigress looked down at their foes, trying to assess their next course of action.

"They're not done with us," Tigress stated.

"I don't care about them," Remus said bluntly, "we're here for Violet and nothing else."

"It's not like we can ignore them and look for her. If we leave, they'll follow us, try to fight, and keep us from finding her anytime soon. We also have to figure out where the others went."

"…" Remus knew she was right.

Defeating the twins and finding the others were also necessary objectives they needed to accomplish if they want to progress further into the mansion.

The two of them heard a sharp, loud whistle that stopped their conversation. It originated from Linnaeus. The second after he finished whistling, his heavy artillery weapon that somehow began to move on its own. It had some kind of jet thrusters at the bottom, causing it to rise up then fly toward its owner: a feature to make up for its large size.

Linnaeus transformed his weapon from a rocket launcher into a mixture between a large sniper rifle and a crossbow. He stood by his weapon and aimed it at Tigress and Remus. He was charging a powerful lighting dust shot at the barrel of the big gun.

Linnaea had her light artillery weapon in her hands as a rifle and was ready to fight once her twin brother fired.

Remus changed Romulus from dual swords to a double-bladed staff. He transformed it again to its railgun form and aimed his weapon at Linnaeus's gun. Tigress waited for the right moment to strike and that was once Remus fired the first shot.

At the same time, Remus and Linnaeus fired from their weapons. The Underland's super charged lighting shot and the Cobalt's charged bolt of energy collided and created a massive explosion.

Tigress saw this as her moment. She leaped from the roof and into the smoke created from the explosion to serve as a smokescreen. She appeared out of the smoke and closer to the twins, but Linnaea aimed her rifle at fired shot after shot at her enemy. Tigress twirled her sectioned spear in her hands to deflect the bullets and she landed on top of Linnaea, pinning to the ground.

Linnaeus was about to retaliate, but Remus leaped from the roof as well and quickly ran to him. He jumped in the air as he closed the distance then kicked his foe hard in the right shoulder. The momentum of Remus's speed knocked Linnaeus away from his weapon which he planned to destroy.

Before Remus could use his blades to slice the heavy artillery weapon in half, some of the castle guard rush him and try to run him through with their spears and swords. He quickly jumps out of the way, but they charge right at him again. Remus has the energy flow through his double-bladed staff and he parries their weapons with his own. Each time Romulus clashed with a sword or a spear, it sliced through it with ease, leaving the castle guard unarmed but they were still willing to fight barehanded for the sake of the Underland family.

Their intervention gave Linnaeus the time to run to his weapon and turned it toward Remus and his subordinates. He charged his large gun at Remus while he was distracted and fired.

The sound of the bullet being shot was heard by Remus and the guards he was fighting which caused him to look at Linnaeus. He saw the lightning bullet come his way and responded quickly by using Checkpoint as an emergency exit. He teleported out the way and reappeared to his far right, leaving the guards to be hit by the shot and they were killed by the large electrical pulse.

Remus didn't think anything of the guards but disliked the fact Linnaeus killed his own men so casually. It was an act Remus could never do.

Linnaeus had his artillery weapon switch ammunition to a scattershot type to deal with Remus's speed. He was getting prepared the minute Remus started running.

Tigress looked at their battle while Linnaea reached for her artillery weapon that was a few inches away from her hand. She was able to grab it and before Tigress noticed, a rumbling could be heard from down below.

The ground, or more specifically the doors of the pitfall trap began to tremble from some kind of great force. Remus and Linnaeus almost lost their footing from the shaking. Tigress felt this as well then looked at the ground next to herself and Linnaea with a confused look. The shaking stopped and Tigress wondered what caused it.

 _"What was that?"_ she thought.

What was happening beneath them where the others fell.

The brief rumbling served as a distraction for Linnaea to grab her gun and aim it at Tigress's head. Her movements brought Tigress to her attention and she swiftly shoved the barrel of the rifle to the ground before it fired and the shot fired beside both of them.

The blast knocked them away from each other and they rolled in the snow. Tigress recovered faster and kicked herself off the ground and landed on her feet while Linnaea got up from her hands and knees. They were further away from another because of the blast.

The two female fighters stared each other down. Their eyes were locked on the other with weapons in their hands. Both of them ignoring the fight between Remus and Linnaeus to focus on the enemy before them.

The first battle was far from over.

* * *

 **Linnaea and Linnaeus's artillery weapons were based on the Monster Hunter World's light bowgun and heavy bowgun respectively.**


	20. Breaking Through the Looking Glass

**Setting: Underground**

Zelts fell through the pitfall trap the Underlands placed in front of their home. He and many of the castle guard were falling down to some underground level of the mansion.

He was falling head first to the ground which was getting closer and closer. As a way to break his fall, Zelts gripped his wingblade and swung it several times below himself, creating wind blasts to slow his descent as he got closer to the ground. He released one final gust of wind before he landed, propelling himself in the air before tucking and rolling onto the floor. He grunted a little bit from the effort to stay alive, but Zelts was unharmed as he rose to his feet.

With the danger of falling now behind him, Zelts looked around to see where he was, but he realized the area he was in was an enclosed space. In front of him was some kind of hallway made of glass. Turning his head to his backside, Zelts saw the rest of the hallway was glass and this side's hallway turned right.

 _"What is this place?"_ Zelts thought in confusion.

"Hmm... nothing else to do but walk, I guess," he said to himself then started walking.

He walked down the hallway to see where it would lead him. Zelts paid attention to his surrounding carefully. He may have been taken out the fight, but he was still deep in enemy territory.

Zelts surveyed the area as he progressed down the hall and noticed something peculiar about the walls. Some of them were see-through glass while others were mirrors, reflecting Zelts's image. It was a confusing place to be, like a house of mirrors, and Zelts wondered what was the purpose of someone creating this place.

He also kept his eyes above to see those that were also falling through the pitfall. All he could see were more of the Underland's own soldiers scream and fall to this place. Zelts was sure he'd run into the ones that survived, meaning he had to fight them.

An explosion was heard overhead and the Knight of the Wind immediately looked up to see what happened. Falling from the sky was Silver and a frozen Azura. As a response to seeing his friends fall, Zelts spun his wingblade around to propel himself into the air with wind, but he didn't get far. Before even passing the walls beside him, Zelts was shocked by some kind of energy field above him and knocked back to the ground.

 _"What was that?"_ Zelts thought perplexed.

It took him a second to figure it out, _"One way in, no way out, huh? Great,"_

Finding out about this energy field was currently a moot point now that Silver and Azura were falling into the same area. Zelts kept his eyes on the two of them and saw Silver grab Azura and used Gravity to lighten their fall.

The Knight was grateful for his friend's semblance and quick thinking, but he still had to get to their position. Luckily, Silver was landing fairly close by, most likely in the room next Zelts, and Zelts sprinted down the hall to find his teammate and ally.

Passing through glass and mirrors, Zelts was having a rather difficult time reaching the others. He crashed into a few glass walls and was confused by corners made out of mirrors, learning very quickly that running through this area wasn't the best idea he had. He also encountered some of the castle guard, but they were all corpses, long dead after falling from such a great height with no real.

With so many turns and no rooms, Zelts began to realize what this place was: a maze.

 **Setting: Monitor Room**

There was a large room with multiple monitors, several chairs, and three members of the Underland family sitting in them. The monitors displayed several areas of the maze with one screen showing Zelts running around and the other showing Azura breaking out of her own ice and Silver watching.

The three Underlands watching these events unfold were Marigold, Bluebell, and Dahlia.

The mad Underland had the printed files of the members of VRSZ in his hands and he felt satisfied with what he learned about his cousin's teammates, like he had a study guide for an upcoming test that he knew he would pass with ease.

"Doesn't look like any of the guards survived the fall," Bluebell commented while taking a deep breath from his hookah.

"They really useless foot soldiers. We should hire more capable personnel to replace this pathetic lot when this is over," Dahlia said, disgusted with how the castle guard were dropping like flies.

"Come now, don't talk about our subordinates that way," Marigold said theatrically like he always does. "They served their purpose for distracting Team VRSZ, or perhaps Team RSZ and friends is a better name, and we still have a couple more of them in the mansion. Our guards are doing the best they can."

"Well their best isn't good enough!" Dahlia shouted, much to Marigold and Bluebell's annoyance.

They disliked their cousin's brutish behavior but never said or thought anything negative about it. If they did, her semblance would alert her and she'd unleash her rage upon them and they weren't fighters like the others.

Marigold was the family strategist and Bluebell was just plain lazy. They preferred to use indirect methods to deal with confrontation and this moment was one of those times.

"Why not deal with VRSZ yourself?" Bluebell asked Dahlia.

"Hm?" she grunted as a response.

"Ah! Bluebell is right. Your battle prowess speaks for itself and you'll undoubtedly be a force our adversaries won't expect. Everyone here knows the labyrinth inside and out, so you'll be in complete control of the flow of battle," Marigold explained to appease his short-tempered cousin.

Dahlia had her eyes to the ground, thinking about what they were saying and agreed. She considered herself to be the greatest Underland to ever exist and displaying that for the others to see would only prove her case.

An idea formulated in Marigold's head and he asked Dahlia, "Mind if I accompany you on this quest?"

"Why? You're useless in a fight."

"I have no desire to interfere with your work. I only seek to bear witness to your future triumph."

Dahlia had an image in her mind. One where she defeats VRSZ single-handedly, Marigold showers her with praise, she ascends to be the next head of the family, and her sister Aster is envious of her, finally becoming the jealous one.

"Very well," she answered while puffing out her chest. "You can come to see how amazing my victory will be, but don't get in my way or you'll get crushed."

"Of course," Marigold answered then bowed to Dahlia.

Bluebell watched the two of them as they talked then watched them leave the room. He already knew everything Marigold said was a lie and he wanted to know why he did it.

Marigold followed Dahlia down the hall until he received a text from Bluebell.

 _'What are you really planning? I know you don't believe that crazy ball of anger can take them all down.'_

Marigold had to muffle a chuckle so he wouldn't catch Dahlia's attention. Her semblance allowed her to read people's minds and feelings if they pertained to her, but things written down about were out of her reach. The mad Underland replied to Bluebell's question, explaining what his true intentions were then waited for a response.

He and Dahlia were at the sole entrance and exit of the glass labyrinth. The short-tempered Underland, wielding a massive mechanical mace, walked into the maze first. Marigold followed her then finally received a reply from Bluebell for his plan.

 _'You're pure evil.'_

The mad Underland smirked at this then put his scroll away before following Dahlia.

 **Setting: Looking Glass Labyrinth**

After making two right turns, Zelts finally encountered Silver and Azura.

"Hey! Are you guys okay?" Zelts asked as he walked to his friends.

"Besides taking an explosion to the face, I've been better," Azura answered.

Her body was still cold and rigid from covering herself in ice so she activated the fire dust in her wrist to warm herself up.

"Do you have any idea where we are because I tried to jump over these glass walls and got zapped," Silver asked Zelts with a miffed look.

"This place is some kind of maze, I think," Zelts answered. "I haven't seen any rooms, other people, or anything else yet."

"Hmm…" Silver said to himself while thinking about their situation.

"What about an exit?" Azura asked.

"None that I've seen yet. I'm not even sure how big this place really is."

"Maybe we should start walking," Silver suggested and the others agreed.

The three of them traversed through the maze with caution. They made sure not be tricked by the identical mirrors and glass walls as they kept going. The cautiousness they had at first began to wane down as nothing really happened to them. There were no doors, rooms, or anything noteworthy. The only thing they found were the dead bodies of the castle guard that fell in here with them.

The silence was getting to Azura because she wanted something to happen. She would actually prefer battle over this torture due to her Cobalt heritage. Zelts was thinking about what was happening with Remus and Lily, not knowing that they were currently fighting Linnaea and Linnaeus right above them. Silver came to a conclusion about their situation.

"This is place isn't a maze, it's a labyrinth."

His statement caught Zelts and Azura off guard at first. "Like there's a difference," Azura said.

"There is, a big one," Silver retorted. "A maze is a puzzle. It's meant to be solved, but a labyrinth is different. Its purpose is to trap people inside," he turned around to look at Zelts and Azura, "and we're trapped."

"Then what do we do?" Azura asked.

"…I don't know," Silver replied which was quite surprising.

The Silver-Tongued Gunslinger always had a scheme in his head and hearing say he didn't was astonishing for Zelts.

Zelts stood in place and thought about what they could do next. Silver squatted down to rest and think at the same time. Azura leaned against one of the glass walls to come up with something and an idea quickly came to mind.

She turned toward the glass she was leaning on and placed her hand on it. Her head turned to Zelts's direction and she asked him, "Zelts, do you think these walls and mirrors are breakable?"

Zelts turned to answer her question, but he noticed something odd: a red figure was moving on the other side of Azura's wall. With no warning, Zelts brought his wingblade up as a shield and dashed toward a slightly startled Azura. He quickly moved her aside as the glass broke through with a massive spherical object being the first thing to appear. Zelts held his shield up as the blunt weapon slammed into his shield and pushed him into the mirror wall behind him where it shattered from the impact of his body.

Silver and Azura looked at Dahlia Underland, carrying a large mace, walk through where the glass wall used to stand, crushing the shard of glass beneath her feet. The short-tempered Underland had an overconfident expression on her face at the sight of Zelts smashed into the mirror.

Azura got into her fighting stance with her elemental staff and Silver aimed Fenrir at the Underland. As a response, Dahlia crashed the head of her mace onto the ground in front of her and the result was a powerful burst of dust energy being released, creating a powerful shockwave that shattered all the surrounding glass walls and mirrors and caused the whole area to rumble.

That rumbling was felt above where Remus and Lily were still fighting Linnaea and Linnaeus.

The shockwave knocked Silver further down the hallway, but he quickly activated Gravity to increase his center of gravity and hold himself to the ground just a few feet away from Dahlia. Azura did a much better job reacting to this attack as she used the ice dust in her ankles to create small columns of ice at and behind her feet so she wouldn't be moved from her current position. Zelts was still slammed into the mirror, so when the shockwave was released, he was hit by it and knocked through two more walls before falling to the ground in pain.

Dahlia stood there triumphantly while Marigold stayed behind a good distance away, at the corner of the hallway he and Dahlia were in before she attacked. He knew she liked big and flashy moves which would serve to be the best distraction for him.

 **Setting: Monitor Room**

 _"Man, she's an idiot,"_ Bluebell thought to himself as he puffed from his hookah while watching the fight on one of the screens.

He knew Dahlia was a better fighter than him or Marigold and physically strong for someone of her small stature, but there was one fatal flaw to her battle prowess: Dahlia was a brawler not a fighter. His cousin liked to swing her mace violently and that was it. She never utilized any strategies in her fights and lacked any kind of grace or style, similar to a raging bull.

Bluebell thought she would at the very least utilize the fact she was in the labyrinth that she knew like the back of her hand to her advantage, separating and confusing Team VRSZ, but she just went all-out from the start.

In a way, he knew this would happen because it's exactly what Marigold wants.

 **Setting: Looking Glass Labyrinth**

Silver fired several rounds at Dahlia with his dual guns. With her large weapon, she was only able to deflect a small number of bullets while the others assaulted her body, damaging her aura.

Azura was on the other side of Dahlia, twirling her staff in her hands to block any incoming bullets that don't hit their intended target. Any bullets being ricocheted by Dahlia or Azura were hitting the surrounding walls, breaking glass and mirrors alike.

During this moment of defense, the Sky-Blue Warrior had wind dust building up in her left hand, creating a small condensed vortex of wind and waiting for the right time to strike.

Silver ceased firing his normal rounds and chose this time to switch his ammo for ones infused with ice dust. The moment he stopped firing was when Dahlia saw her chance to smash his face in with her mace though her reckless charge to Silver gave Azura the chance she needed to pounce. It never took Silver long to change or reload his bullets, but Dahlia was close enough that he wouldn't be able to fire before she attacked.

The confining walls were a grave disadvantage for Silver. He liked to use Gravity to move freely in the air or on the walls and ceilings, keeping his opponents away or off balanced, but this place forced him into head-on battles.

Thinking on his feet, Silver transformed Fenrir into escrima sticks in order to be better equipped for a close-quarter fight.

Dahlia was running toward Silver with no strategy in mind, clouded by the image of victory, and failed to notice and react to Azura slamming her palm against the Underland's backside. The wind she has been compressing in her palm violently blasts Dahlia toward Silver who, with both escrima sticks, slams them against her gut and smashed her through the glass wall to his left.

He cautiously walked through the glass wall she through to see where she was. He saw how his attack made her break through several other glass walls and mirrors. She could be anywhere if she was already up.

Azura, being a proud Cobalt, dashed over to Silver and marched through the path of broken walls to continue the battle. She left Silver behind to pursue her foe. He disliked this rashness of hers and looked over to where Zelts was sent flying. Zelts walked through the wall he fell through and looked unharmed. He turned to Silver nodded, telling his friend to go assist Azura. Silver smirked at him before chasing after Azura and Dahlia.

Zelts was relatively fine, but learned first hand that Dahlia was deceptively strong, incredibly strong, and he needed to be there with the others to be their shield. The Knight of the Wind was about to join the fight until a figure appeared next to him. He turned to see the figure was Marigold Underland.

"My friend, are you okay?" the mad Underland asked while placing a hand on Zelts's shoulder.

Zelts was completely baffled with this situation. He didn't know why the mysterious stranger he and the others met on the streets yesterday was here in this maze and he never got the chance to ask.

"Huh? Why are you... ugh-"

For some reason, his mind was beginning to cloud. All his previous thoughts were drifting away and being replaced with something Zelts ever hardly felt: rage.

Marigold had a wicked grin on his face as he watched as his semblance, Madness, do its work. While keeping physical contact with Zelts by placing his hand on his shoulder, he poured his aura into him. The aura injected into Zelts's body forced him into a state of blind fury.

Marigold made sure to walk to Knight's back so he was out of his line of sight. Even if he caused this, the subject would attack anyone in its path, including Marigold himself. The duration of Madness depended on how much aura Marigold injected and he gave Zelts only a quarter of his aura so his semblance wouldn't last long, but long enough to wreak havoc. As a sign of Madness taking full effect, Zelts's eyes began to change from its usual brown color to orange.

Marigold quickly stepped away and moved to a nearby corner in the hall they were presiding in to stay out the madman's line of sight.

Zelts held an extremely enraged expression that was so out of character. He was grinding his teeth staring harshly at the mirror wall in front of him, looking at his reflection. The only audile sound he was making as he stared down his reflection was grunts and groans.

The Berserk Knight reeled back his fist then smashed it against the mirror, aiming for his own face, and shattered the mirror in one punch.

He looked down at his fist then heard the sound of gunfire, the same mace pulse Dahlia released earlier, and glass breaking. It caught Zelts's attention and he began to walk toward the battle between Silver, Azura, and Dahlia: enemies in the eyes of the Berserk Knight.

Marigold, satisfied with the situation he created, walked away from the battle to the exit of the labyrinth so he wouldn't be caught up in the coming storm.

 **Setting: Underland Manor**

The sound of gunfire rang throughout the snowy field in front of the colorful mansion that belonged to the Underlands. Tigress was running on the snow, evading and dodging round after round of Linnaea's explosive shots. She danced around Linnaea to find the perfect chance to finish her. Tigress only needed to avoid the explosive bombs being launched her way in order to get close to her opponent.

Remus was having a slightly difficult time with Linnaeus now that he changed his artillery weapon's ammunition to a scattershot-type. Every shot he fired spread out around Remus, landing around him with the purpose to slow his movements and it was working. Remus was forced to stop in his tracks when the scattershot came his way and evade whatever got too close to him.

This was vexing to the Blue Flicker. He wanted to end this so he could go inside and find Violet but knew full well the twins would get in his way. Every second he wasted here could've been better spent searching the mansion.

Remus thought back to his status in this fight up till now. The only real injury he received was being blasted by Linnaeus then falling into the snow which was nothing like the former. He also used Checkpoint three times, so he assumed his aura was at least near halfway depleted. It was much lower than he expected and had a strong desire to end this fight.

Linnaeus fired another scattershot blast at Remus and he responded with Checkpoint, vanishing in a cloud of blue smoke before the shots reached him, flying through the smoke and exploding when they hit the ground.

Teleporting high in the air above Linnaeus, Remus had Romulus as a double-bladed staff with one of his blades aimed directly at the artillery weapon. He fell to the vehicle and plunged his blade into the metal contraption, stabbing and running the blade through the middle of the rifle/crossbow weapon.

Linnaeus was taken back by this surprise attack, even more so because the intended target was his weapon and not himself. His heavy artillery weapon was his only means to combat opponents, so all he could do right now was watch it be destroyed.

Remus detached the half of his bladed staff that wasn't impaled into the gun, back-flipped to jump off the weapon, then used his sword to slice through the weapon, slashing down its front then again in the back. The artillery weapon was split into three parts, rendering it completely unusable for Linnaeus who looked on in horror as his favorite possession was destroyed. Remus pulled his sword out of the remains of the weapon and reconnected it into its double-bladed form. He pointed one of his blades at Linnaeus and he stumbled backwards into the snow.

The fight between Remus and Linnaeus ended in Remus's victory.

The Blue Flicker glanced at Linnaeus with his one amber eye and watched him tremble. In the heat of battle, Remus forgot his opponent appeared to be younger than him and would obviously be scared after being left defenseless. He sheathed his staff into his shoulder belt and changed his sights over to Tigress who was still battling Linnaea for a brief moment then looked at the vibrant mansion with the doors beaten down.

He saw this battle going their way even if Tigress was still fighting Linnaea and viewed this as his opportunity.

Tigress, divided into the Tigress Twins, was coming at Linnaea from both sides, running in serpentine-style movement to keep her opponent confused and overwhelm. Linnaea couldn't pick which one to aim for so she just changed her light artillery weapon from rifle form to machine gun form. She began to unleash a near endless barrage of bullets at the orange twin but her attacks weren't reaching as the orange twin continued to outrun and out maneuver the volley of gunfire, but that wasn't going to last forever. The black twin capitalized on Linnaea getting desperate and aiming for just the orange twin and moved in to deliver the final blow. As she ran, the black twin noticed something outside the heat of battle.

She saw a blue blur sprint toward and inside the mansion. It was quite obvious that was Remus, running head first into enemy territory. She also summarized he was only thinking of finding Violet and not the possibility of traps which seemed incredibly likely based on how the Underlands successfully divided their team. Remus running in alone was something she had to deal with after finishing off Linnaea.

Linnaea continued her endless assault against the orange twin while the black twin moved in on her from behind. Using her Flying Eagle, the black twin swung her polearm at the young girl's throat. The mild, blunt hit to the throat stunned Linnaea effectively, the young girl couldn't breath from the attack to her throat and reflexively dropped her machine gun to clutch her neck and try to breathe.

The black twin grabbed Linnaea's gun with both hands and threw it away from where they were, far out of Linnaea's reach. The orange twin ran straight for Linnaea, tackled her to the ground, and pinned her. The young Underland was still coughing as she started to breathe again and the black twin held her spear at the girl in case she thought of making a last-ditch effort to fight back.

The young Underland, finally breathing again, got a good look at the situation she was in and already knew what to do next.

"I'm done."

Her surrender was all the Tigress Twins needed to hear. The fight was over. The twins combined together to reform Lily who no longer saw Linnaea and Linnaeus as a threat. The Underland Twins, now defeated, scurried away into the mansion to who knows where to wallow in their defeat and failure as leaders of the castle guard.

There was nothing else for her to do but follow Remus inside. She had to make sure he didn't do anything stupid as well as find out what happened to Zelts and the others. Those rumblings she's been hearing from down below made her worry.

Lily ran toward the mansion. She made it into the foyer of mansion, but she stopped in her tracks when she heard a loud explosion-like sound come from the front yard where she once was. Lily turned around to see what caused it only to be hit by a strong gust of cold wind. She walked past the front doors, or where the front doors used to be, and saw a peculiar sight, a very scary one in her eyes.

The large doors covering the pitfall trap were blown off and high in the air before they began to fall down into the snow. Emerging from the pitfall itself was a gale of golden wind. Laying on the ground, on all fours, in front of the pitfall trap was Zelts, looking exhausted. Lily couldn't make out his face but her concentration was cut short by noticing someone falling and landing in front of her. That person was Azura who was groaning in pain.

Lily leaned down to the Sky-Blue Warrior and asked, "What happened?"

Azura took a few deep breaths before pointing to Zelts and saying, "He happened."

Lily looked at Zelts, the person she loved more than anything, and saw his enraged face along with the orange eyes that didn't belong there. The Berserk Knight glared them down with intense eyes and Lily responded with resolve. This was not the person she knows and love, at least not right now.

Zelts aimed his sole wingblade at the two girls before running for them. Tigress grabbed her Flying Eagle and braced herself, ready for her second battle to commence.

Tigress only wished this battle would snap her love out of whatever was making him fight his allies.

The setting sun vanished some time ago and none of them noticed. Everyone was too preoccupied with the battle or finding Violet to notice how much time has passed. The SDC Charity Concert came to an end a while ago.

* * *

 **Dahlia suffers from an inferiority complex. She feels like she's weaker or less than everyone else, especially when it comes to Aster. This combined with hearing everything people say about her with her semblance made things worse on her psyche. Despite all these negatives Dahlia wants to be acknowledged as someone great. Her loud and aggressive personality is her desire to prove she is just as good as the other Underlands and to step out of Aster's shadow.**


	21. The Berserk Knight's Madness

**Setting: Looking Glass Labyrinth**

 **Several minutes before the end of chapter 20**

"ARGH!" Dahlia swung her mace at Azura who ducked out of the swing.

She quickly cloaked her left leg in a thin layer of ice dust then struck Dahlia on her left side with an icy, frozen kick. Silver came from behind with Fenrir as escrima sticks and began to pummel the short-tempered Underland with swift multiple blows immediately after Azura's strong kick.

Silver aimed for Dahlia's shoulders, arms, waist, and knees. He started his symphony on her body, repeatedly striking those areas as fast as he could. Dahlia wasn't fast enough to properly parry Silver's blows. She was just as Bluebell thought she was, a brawler with no fighting technique whatsoever. She allowed her overwhelming strength take the reins in her battles, but it wasn't working against the pair before her. However, if she lands blow against either of them, it would be a devastating impact.

Getting more agitated every time Silver struck her arms and legs, Dahlia stubbornly kept her grip on her mace and let out a mad scream. She ignored the pain and lifted her mace over her head. Silver saw she was about to let out another of those big attacks and knew he couldn't take it head on or effectively get away in such an enclosed space.

"Get behind me!" Azura shouted to Silver, recognizing the large-scale attack that was about to come.

With her wrist tattoos shimmering with ice dust, she pressed her hands on the ground in front of her to spread the ice from her hands to the ground in front of her to create a wall of ice. She made it as thick as she could on such short notice, but knew Dahlia was still going to blow them back. The short-tempered Underland smash her mace against the floor and it released another powerful shockwave that shattered all the glass and windows surrounding her. The ice wall made to shield Azura and Silver broke apart against such power though it served its purpose to protect them front the brunt of Dahlia's shockwave though they were still knocked a good distance away.

The walls that were surrounding Dahlia and some further away were broken to fragments, changing this enclosed area of the Labyrinth into an open field area. She stood in the center of the new battleground triumphantly though a bit winded from the earlier assault she had to withstand. Her aura was below half, but she had enough energy to keep fighting.

The area around the three of them was transformed into an open field thanks to Dahlia destroying all the surrounding mirrors and looking glass. This was more favorable to Silver and Azura now that there weren't any corners or places for Dahlia to hide, but the same could be said for them about having no place to properly hide. Another to take into consideration was the fact that the energy field above the labyrinth keeping them from leaving as well as preventing Silver from using his semblance to its full potential. He couldn't attack from above like he usually does. The battle was in the favor of Silver and Azura, but only by a small margin.

Dahlia stood in the center of the open area with Silver and Azura standing further away. She looked at them with a confident sneer then raised her mace over her shoulder.

 _"Damn, she's annoying,"_ Azura thought irritated.

 _"We can't get anywhere if we don't take her down. I'll let Azura distract her then I'll attack from behind,"_ Silver thought.

Both of their personal thoughts were being heard by Dahlia thanks to her semblance. Any thoughts or feelings pertaining to her could be felt and read by her and it was proving to be an advantage for the short-tempered Underland. Silver's battle plan was already uncovered the second he thought of it and Dahlia gritted her teeth when Azura thought she was annoying.

 _"Just one hit. Just one, solid hit and they'll go down and I can finally prove I'm just as good- no, that I'm better than Aster. I'm better than her!"_ Dahlia thought to herself, wanting to prove to herself and everyone that she was worthy of praise and respect like her sister.

Charging them head-on, Dahlia let out a battle cry and had a determined look in her eyes. Azura cloaked her wrist in flames and Silver brought his escrima sticks up to brace himself for the fight.

"AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

"RRRRWWWWWAAAAAARRRRRRR!"

Someone else shouted just like Dahlia and it caught everyone off guard. It came from behind Silver and Azura. Before the gunman could turn to see the person screaming, he saw someone run past him and straight toward Dahlia. He recognized the person screaming was Zelts, but immediately knew something was off about his friend.

Azura watched as Zelts ran straight for Dahlia and the two were about to clash. After the time she spent with him during this journey, she had a good idea of what kind of person he was and how he fights. This behavior and choice of action did not fit Zelts and Azura was aware of it.

Zelts and Dahlia were about to collide. The Underland swung her mace and Zelts ignored her attack, choosing to reel his fist back and punch her hard in the gut. He was charged physically thanks to absorbing all the remaining dust in his clothing with Conversion, giving him the extra strength to crush his enemies.

The force of the punch was strong enough to knock the wind out of her and send her flying back into a glass wall, dropping her mace somewhere along her path before colliding with the wall. She crashed through it, another wall behind it, then crashed into a mirror. Her aura broke with a bright red light glowing around her body and Dahlia was beginning to lose consciousness. Her last thoughts before everything went black was whether she was as good as Aster.

The short-tempered Underland laid against a cracked mirror wall, defeated.

Silver and Azura looked at Zelts with questioning eyes. Though he was able to end Dahlia's wrath soundly, the method he used warned them something was amiss. Even now, the air surrounding Zelts was filled with ire.

"Um… Zelts, are you ok-" Silver aske as he cautiously approached his friend but received a swing from Zelts. "Woah!"

Silver was quick enough to jump out of the way of Zelts's arm and landed a few feet away from him. "What is your problem?!"

"Grrr…"

Grunts and groans were Silver's only response as Zelts glared at the Gunslinger. Silver noticed that his friend's eyes were orange instead of brown. That was his clue that something was definitely wrong, but he didn't know how to respond. Should he fight Zelts or find an alternative solution?

His question was answered with Zelts running straight for him and ready to do battle.

The boost he received from Conversion was still there, so Zelts was much faster than his normal speed. Silver brought up his escrima sticks to defend himself though he wasn't able to do much else thanks to the Berserk Knight covering the distance between them rather quickly.

Zelts threw his fist down at Silver, but the gunman stepped away from the punch that slammed down into the ground. He didn't let up as he brought his wingblade from his other arm down to cut Silver in two, but the attempt ended in failure thanks to Silver stepping out of the way. Conversion helped Zelts move faster and react better as he changed his missed slash with his weapon to a swinging arm. He swung at Silver before he had a chance to get out of the way and landed a solid hit on Silver, elbowing him in the gut and knocking him onto his backside.

Azura ran in to help Silver but was too late to stop Zelts's next action. He grabbed Silver by his jacket while he was still on the ground from the previous attack then tossed him far away. She didn't know what was wrong with Zelts or why he was attacking them, but she was ready to help by knocking some sense into him. She moved toward the Berserk Knight to both fight him and draw his attention away from Silver.

Being airborne never bothered Silver thanks to Gravity giving full control of his center of gravity. He activated his semblance after Zelts threw him and slowed his movement in the air. He positioned his body so he would land on his feet then made himself heavier so he could reach the ground. Silver slid on the ground for a brief moment then noticed he landed next to Dahlia's mace.

Heart of Gold clashed with Azura's elemental staff with a downward strike. Azura brought her staff up to block Zelts's attack, but she still felt the tremendous force behind his weapon. She already knew she was at a disadvantage in this fight.

Her past experiences as one of Grayson's Ravagers meant she battled with the members of Team VRSZ on a number of jobs. Her bouts with Zelts hardly ever ended with her victory because of the critical weakness she had going up against him. Zelts's semblance allowed him to absorb the dust tattoos on her wrist and ankles, making himself stronger and Azura weaker. It became an understood rule for her to avoid facing Zelts, but this rule couldn't be avoided at the moment.

Azura knew her dust could be absorbed, but also learned they were some forms of dust he couldn't absorb. The female Cobalt activated the ice dust in her wrist and covered her fists and wrists in a thick layer of ice. Zelts could absorb lightning created by dust and dust fire or flames produced by unnatural means, but not substances like ice or earth made by dust or anything else.

She punched Zelts in the left arm with her frozen fist dealing more damage than a regular punch. Zelts tried to strike her with a horizontal swing of his wingblade, but Azura leaped above the blade and began to cloak her right ankle and foot with ice. She did a flip while still in the air in order to get in position then delivered a strong axe kick to Zelts's left shoulder. She was originally aiming for his head, thinking the impact would shake him out of this enraged state, but Zelts was already moving to attack her with his wingblade in his right hand.

Azura brought her left arm down as Zelts wingblade came in contact with her. The large blade smashed into Azura's frozen arm which acted as a shield and a burst of wind was released from the weapon, breaking apart the ice on Azura's left arm and propelling her away from her position. She tumbled on the ground before quickly getting back up on her feet.

She gritted her teeth, angry that her last attack didn't hit its intended target, but that emotion faded when she heard the sound of gunfire. She looked up to see Silver smack Zelts in the face with Dahlia's mace.

Zelts was taken aback by this strong attack that came out of nowhere. Silver wielded the mace with both hands while using Gravity to lighten its weight. His surprise attack started with firing Gravity Bullet at Zelts to make his body heavier before running up and smacking the mace in his face. This blunt attack forced Zelts to take a few steps back to recover from the force, but his body was a little slow to respond thanks to Gravity Bullet affecting his own center of gravity. Azura took advantage of his sluggish staggering and ran up behind him. She sucker-punched Zelts in his left cheek with an ice punch. Silver hit Zelts again when he came his way and knocked him to the ground.

Silver and Azura rushed over to Zelts in an attempt to contain him, but Zelts rose to his feet rather quickly. Their attacks were strong though Zelts's aura has always been strong, so he could withstand their assault without his aura being completely depleted. However, that didn't mean his aura wasn't taking a beating and it was. His aura levels were pretty low but the Berserk Knight had no regard for his aura. He had no regard for his aura, defending against attacks, or anything rational. He only wanted to destroy anyone in his way.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Berserk Knight rose to his feet and yelled in a fit of rage. Marigold's Madness wasn't worn of yet, but Silver's Gravity Bullet did. Zelts's body was back to normal and planned to use his full mobility.

"Dammit!" Silver shouted in frustration as he ran toward his friend.

Azura was faster than Silver so she took the lead while he fired another of his Gravity Bullets at Zelts to weigh him down. His shot was deflected by the wingblade as Zelts began to spin around, rotating faster and faster as the wind created by his weapon surrounded him. The gale was getting more violent and was causing the labyrinth to shake. The remaining glass walls and mirrors were shaking while some were beginning to crack. The wind being concentrated around Zelts was swirling violently but was rather contained.

Silver's bullets weren't able to bypass such a condensed current of wind and Azura continued her pursuit of Zelts. The Berserk Knight continued with his action and released the condensed wind, creating a golden tornado that released a powerful gale of wind before rising to the energy barrier that halted its progress. The electric current produced by the tornado, thanks to Zelts channeling the energy from Conversion into his weapon, was clashing with the energy barrier in an attempt to overpower it.

The force of the unrestricted wind reached Azura and Silver. The female Cobalt reacted quickly and leaped over it, using fire dust beneath her feet to launch herself higher in the air. Silver did the same by lightening his body with his semblance, but his near weightless body was still pushed away by the wind. He landed on the floor near the labyrinth's sole exit. The Gunslinger got up, getting ready to see what the situation was like until he noticed someone else in the labyrinth, or exiting it to be more exact.

Silver caught a glimpse of Marigold Underland leaving the labyrinth with a look of satisfaction. The gunman looked completely shocked seeing the random homeless person walk through this part of the mansion.

"No way," Silver said to himself in disbelief.

He knew Marigold wasn't just some homeless bum after he got them into the main district of the kingdom, but the fact that he was here meant he was an Underland, a member of Violet's family. Seeing Marigold now with his triumphant look, Silver's confusion slowly shifted to anger. The fact the twins attacked them the moment they arrived, he guessed they had to have known they were coming and seeing Marigold here was the proof.

"That son of a-"

At this time, Zelts and his golden, electrified tornado overpowered the energy barrier over the remains of the Looking Glass Labyrinth, overloading and destroying the energy field as the tornado rose high toward the ceiling of the underground level where the three fighters fell from. Azura was too close to the Berserk Knight's windstorm and was swept up by the violent gale burning up all the energy Conversion stored. The tornado's force pushed against the ceiling which were the two large metal doors covering the pitfall and burst right through them. The doors were blasted off and sent flying upward in the air.

Zelts flew up in the tornado and Azura was swept up by it while Silver watched the whole thing. It wasn't possible for him to follow them that high up. His aura levels weren't high enough to keep Gravity active long enough to scale up the wall.

Instead, Silver decided to leave the labyrinth through the sole exit of the underground level. It was also the same way Marigold left and Silver planned to confront him then shoot and shoot him again just because.

 **Setting: Monitor Room**

Bluebell witnessed all the events that transpired in the Looking Glass Labyrinth on the screens in front of him. He observed the success of Marigold's scheme to have their enemies fight each other and the results were successful. The defeat of Dahlia was unfortunate but Marigold planned to use her as a distraction and sacrifice for his greater goal.

The hookah-huffing young man also noticed that Remus entered the foyer of their home and is running through the halls.

 _"This might get out of hand,"_ He thought while scratching his chin.

Bluebell decided the best way to mitigate any damage to the mansion was to stall VRSZ's advance. He figured now was the right time to enter the battle. He knew he couldn't fight but he could definitely stall for time.

 _"Aster's somewhere in the manor just in case any of them make it through, so that fast one will be dealt with shortly, but this guy…"_

The Underland man rose from his seat and began leaving the monitor room. Bluebell decided to deal with the stray Silver-Tongued Gunslinger that was about to roam through his home by himself.

 _"I can't fight like the others, but that doesn't mean I'm useless. Killing doesn't always involve a battle to the death. There are other methods and there's one method that I know best,"_

 **Setting: Underland Manor**

Outside the manor, the doors of the pitfall trap busted open by a powerful force of wind. Lily turned around to see what caused it only to be hit by a strong gust of cold wind. She walked past the front doors, or where the front doors used to be, and saw a peculiar sight, a very scary one in her eyes.

The large doors covering the pitfall trap were blown off and high in the air before they began to fall down into the snow. Emerging from the pitfall itself was a gale of golden wind. Laying on the ground, on all fours, in front of the pitfall trap was Zelts, looking exhausted. Lily couldn't make out his face but her concentration was cut short by noticing someone falling and landing in front of her. That person was Azura who was groaning in pain.

Lily leaned down to the Sky-Blue Warrior and asked, "What happened?"

Azura took a few deep breaths before pointing to Zelts and saying, "He happened."

Lily looked at Zelts, the person she loved more than anything, and saw his enraged face along with the orange eyes that didn't belong there. The Berserk Knight glared them down with intense eyes and Lily responded with resolve. This was not the person she knew and loved, at least not right now.

Zelts aimed his sole wingblade at the two girls before running for them. Tigress grabbed her Flying Eagle and braced herself, ready for her second battle to commence.

Tigress only wished this battle would snap her love out of whatever was making him fight his allies.

"Azura, what happened to Zelts?" Tigress asked a second time.

After several groans and rising to her feet, Azura answered, "I don't know. He just went berserk and started attacking me and Silver."

Tigress looked at Zelts's face as he charged straight toward them. His orange eyes told her he was under some kind of spell. She guessed that all she needed to do was tire him out or knock some sense into him and out of everyone in their party, she was probably the only one who could possibly take the Berserk Knight in a head-to head fight.

"Remus ran inside by himself. Follow him and make sure he's okay, please. I can stop Zelts on my own," Tigress said she got in her fighting stance with Flying Eagle.

Azura was impressed with Tigress's bold claim but also a little insulted. She said she could take Zelts on her own when the battle was difficult for her and Silver, Azura was aware of the relationship between the two and figured Tigress had much better strategies when it came to facing him. Not to mention that she and Silver did do a number on Zelts, so he was greatly weakened.

Zelts was closer than before and Tigress responded by planting one of her partisan's sections into the ground facing Zelts. She separated the spearhead and dashed toward him. When they were about to collide, Zelts swung his wingblade at her but Tigress fell to her knees and slid on the snow, dodging the large blade and the burst of wind . Before passing him, she swung her staff at this feet with one hand, tripping him and making him tumble into the snow, then pressed the button on her spearhead in her other hand. The section shot out one of its small cannon fire blast and hit Zelts as he finished tumbling, knocking him away past Tigress and rolling through the snow. The impact of the cannon blast made Zelts lose grip of his Heart of Gold before being sent flying.

After watching how effective Tigress countered Zelts, Azura was confidant to leave him to her.

 _"She's got this. I gotta find that knuckle-head of a Cobalt and smack him around a little for making us worry,"_ Azura thought before entering the mansion.

Tigress watched her friend leave before turning back to Zelts who was lying in the snow. He landed pretty far away and was laying on his backside. His aura level was currently at its lowest thanks to Silver and Azura and one good hit seemed to be enough to break it. The Knight grumbled as he opened his eyes which were fading in and out of the orange color of Marigold's Madness. The effect was disappearing, but he was still under the influence however little. Zelts was injured greatly and was incredibly fatigued. The only thing keeping him going was the last remaining bits of Madness in his body.

The Berserk Knight began to slowly walk up to Tigress who stood there with a serious glare. She noticed the shifting change from brown to orange in his eyes and how his body seemed to be barely able to walk in a straight line. Tigress concluded that whatever was controlling Zelts was running its course.

There was no need for them to fight each other.

"Zelts… Zelts!" Lily shouted at him.

His movements have slowed down and his face was showing signs of a struggle, like he was fighting his weary body's desire for battle. Lily still had Flying Eagle in her hand though she didn't hold it like she was going to attack him. She patiently waited for the person she loved to come to his senses.

Lily walked to Zelts and he gripped his wingblade. She stood in front of him and he did nothing but look down on her. Lily smiled at him. "Don't worry. It'll be over soon."

"RWAR!" Zelts lifted both his arms over his head to bring them down on Lily.

He slammed his fists down and it kicked up the surrounding snow, but Lily wasn't there. Tigress sidestepped out of the way of his arms, quickly leaped behind Zelts, then smacked him in the back of the head with the pole of her partisan.

Zelts's aura shined, showing it was broken. He fell into the snow and left unconscious thanks to Tigress's strong blow to his head. Marigold's Madness has definitely ended.

Lily sighed then looked at an unconscious Zelts with a smile.

"I told you it'll be over soon."

Lily grabbed Zelts by the arm, hoisted him up till he was leaning on her shoulder, then dragged him into the foyer of the manor. Before sitting with him, Lily walked outside again and grabbed the wingblade that was left in the snow. She placed Heart of Gold next to Zelts then sat down beside him. Lily lifted his head and placed it in her lap. She had every intention to wait for him to wake up and she needed a little rest after her back to back battles.

Neither was done fighting, but a reprieve was needed for the both of them. Lily gently brushed her fingers into Zelts's beard as she looked up at the fractured moon in the sky.


	22. Smokey Blue & Mysterious White

**Setting: Violet's Hall**

Remus ran through the mansion, impulsively searching for his long-lost teammate and friend. As he sprinted through these long halls, the Blue Flicker encountered members of the castle guard standing in his way. They were prepared and armed to stop him, but Remus was moving so fast that he was able to tackle through several groups consisting of four or five guards though he couldn't do this for all of them.

The manor's halls weren't the best for high-speed running and the red and black armor of the guards were quite durable and difficult for the Cobalt to simply body slam. Remus resorted to using Romulus as twin swords to slice through armor and cut down enemies. He cared nothing for the guards as he slashed each of them with his swords. He gave each one a slash strong enough to cut through the armor and flesh, giving some shallow wounds while other received deep ones. Whether they were alive or not was not a concern to Remus. He simply pressed on to find Violet.

After getting through two more areas, Remus found nothing pertaining to lost friend. He walked into random rooms where he found nothing important or battled more guards until he found himself in another hall where there were no guards. It was vacant and Remus wasn't expecting the place to be so quiet or free of guards. All he could see in this hall were several doors. He was thrown off by not fighting at first, but he relaxed his stance a bit and started walking cautiously through the hall.

Remus slowly approached the first door of the hall until he noticed this doorway didn't have a door. He poked his head around to see there wasn't anything inside this room. He scanned the area a second time to make sure there were no traps or hidden doors and was relieved to see none of those were present.

The next room he entered was right next to the empty one. It was a small dining room with a glass table with a single white chair in the center of the room. There wasn't anything else present in the room except for the faint aroma of food. Remus's face began to soften since none of these rooms seemed to hold anything sinister or any of the guards. He also heard his stomach rumble and he felt a little embarrassed. He and the others haven't eaten anything in a while and the scent of food reminded his body of that fact.

He walked into the room adjacent to the dining room and found an exquisite bathroom. However, the artwork wasn't appreciated or a concern for Remus. He didn't have an eye for craftsmanship and intricate designs. He wasn't cultured in arts like people from Atlas so he just looked at this beautiful bathroom and just saw a bathroom. He didn't linger in this room as long as the others because no one was here so he shut the door and went to the next room.

The final room in this hall was just a bedroom though quite a bland one. There were sign of a personality or any touch of someone actually living here. Remus walked in to see if there was something in the dresser or under the bed he could use as a possible clue to finding Violet.

He checked under the bed and found nothing. Remus got up to look in the dresser. He found female clothing in the first three drawers but found something peculiar yet familiar in the fourth one. Inside the last drawer was a gun. A more accurate description would be the handle of a gun while the barrel sliced off.

"Huh?"

Remus pulled the gun completely out of the drawer and got a closer look at the handle. He wasn't keen on design, but the gun's appearance was something he has seen countless times in the past. This was Ceasefire, the original weapon of Silver.

 _"Ceasefire? Why is this here?"_ Remus thought for a moment before finding his answer. He stood to his feet in realization then said, "Violet?"

Remus took a once over at the room he was in again, correctly believing this to be Violet's bedroom. He was happy, thrilled to be in the place she has been living in since coming to Atlas. All the frustration he had in the back of his mind ever since coming to Atlas began to wash away, but these pleasant emotions faded and slowly shifted to confusion. This was Violet's room, but where was Violet?

 _"Is she here? Is she somewhere else?"_ Remus thought, beginning to have doubts about Violet currently being in the mansion.

 _"If she was here, she would've definitely come our way when we got here, right? Are they keeping her somewhere she can't reach us? Is she even here? Or… does she actually like it here and doesn't want to come back home?"_

He shook his head then sighed in exasperation, mentally berating himself for thinking in such a negative way. Remus walked out the room, continuing to search for his friend and find answers himself.

 **Setting: Dining Hall**

Azura stood atop the dining hall's massive table where she was facing off against four members of the castle guard that stood around the table. One of the guards had a lance and tried to jab her with it, but she responded violently. She moved out of the way of the lance's bladed tip and grabbed the pole with both her hands. Azura yanked it out of the guard's hands then smacked him in the head with the other end of it before fully wielding the weapon, knocking out the guard.

She leaped between toward the two guards on her right and held the lance horizontally. As she came down onto them the polearm of the weapon slammed into their necks and they fell on their backs while Azura landed forward on her feet as they were left unconscious on the ground. They were taken out and Azura swiftly moved to take out the last one.

Before the last guard could move in any kind of way, Azura pivoted her foot, got a firm grip on the lance, activated the lightning dust in her right wrist, then hurled the electrified weapon at the guard. The man was first hit by the lance then electrocuted a second later. The last guard was overwhelmed with pain and eventually fainted, leaving Azura as the last one standing.

The Sky-Blue Warrior walked toward the doorway leading to the exit of the dining hall and into other areas of the manor. Azura walked by the edge of the dining hall's large table and noticed an abandoned plate of buttered bread and a cup of some kind of flavored drink. Azura stopped in her tracks and stared at the food for a while. It has been a while since she or either of the others in her party actually ate anything today.

Azura's stomach growled loudly, much to her own embarrassment.

She moved to the edge of the table and snatched the bread off its plate. She ungracefully stuffed it down her throat and followed up by guzzling down whatever drink was in the glass before exiting the dining hall, completely unaware of an ally rummaging through the kitchen beyond the other door in the dining hall.

 **Setting: Kitchen**

On the other side of the door of the dining hall was the kitchen where chefs work to make all the food the Underlands eat every day. At this time, none of the chefs were in the kitchen because they were scared out by a certain gunman who entered the area and scared everyone away.

After reaching past the lower levels of the manor, Silver began his search for Violet or Marigold. His search led him into the kitchen where the chefs were in the middle of making late-night desserts for the Underland family. Seeing all the delicacies and hearing the rumbling of his stomach, Silver pulled out Fenrir and waved his dual guns at the chefs, screaming for them to get out. For several minutes, Silver gorged himself on cakes, fruits, and any drinks he could get into his hands.

He ate the food with a similar lack of etiquette Azura possessed and then some. Besides the room service at the Atlesian hotel, Silver hasn't had any actual good food at all since coming to Atlas and he hasn't cooked anything either. He was a little worried his culinary skills may have dulled from negligence, but that wasn't on his mind long enough for him to care as he ate a cupcake in two bites.

Silver ended his gluttonous frenzy with a drink from a can of soda until he heard someone approaching. The Gunslinger quickly brought one of his guns up and aimed it at the door with an éclair sticking out of his mouth and the person who entered was the snow rabbit faunus, Galanthus. The long-eared butler entered the kitchen to set the table for dessert time but was stunned seeing someone foreign and so feral devouring everything while aiming a gun at him.

It was quite the site for the elderly butler.

No words were spoken between Silver and Galanthus as the awkwardness between them grew. Silver didn't know what to do but he kept his gun up and the pastry in his mouth. It was ridiculous, he knew that, but he planned to stand by his goofy appearance and stay put. Plus, it's not easy to defy a person holding a gun.

Galanthus silently looked at Silver then slowly and quietly backed out of the kitchen, leaving the same way he came. The rabbit butler walked away as if nothing happened and proceeded to his other household duties. Silver won their confrontation and chomped down on the éclair in victory.

Silver left the kitchen, feeling better now that he got some food in his stomach and continued his search for Violet or find Marigold and pummel him into the snow for tricking them.

 **Setting: Underland Manor**

In the foyer of the mansion, Tigress was protecting Zelts as he recuperated from his previous berserk state. Some of their time was used letting Zelts rest in peace while Tigress faced off against any group of castle guard that stumbled upon them. These battles ended quickly thanks to Tigress fighting ferociously to keep Zelts unharmed, she couldn't advance forward with the others even though she wanted to. She had to wait for Zelts to regain consciousness.

Tigress traversed the manor the least out of their group yet she fought the most out of everyone here. She has already battled the castle guard, the Underland twins, Zelts, and any remaining members of the castle guard that come their way, and she could still do more. For now, being with Zelts when he awakens was her main objective.

Further into the mansion, Marigold was walking smugly to the throne room. This room was constructed by him and the other Underlands to serve as the head's base of operations once Tarax died and the battle for the title was decided. The mad Underland marched to this grand room as if to say he was the one to stand above the rest before the end of the day. It was where he planned to deal with anyone who entered, be they Team VRSZ or the other Underlands.

Marigold intends to be the last one standing.

 **Setting: Bluebell's Hall**

Silver ran down a new hallway and a strange scent caught his nose. He also began to notice smoke coming out of all the doors in the hallway and they were all different colors, ranging from red, green, purple, pink, and so on. Silver had no idea what to make of this odd scenario.

"O...kay…"

One of the doors opened with a large cloud of blue smoke coming through and walking through it was Bluebell Underland with a smile on his face. He eyed Silver then turned his body to face him. Even with all this smoke filling the air, Bluebell still carried around his hookah in his hand.

"Why, hello ther-" Bluebell was about to introduce himself but Silver already had one of his guns aimed at him.

"Don't really care who you are and I don't plan on finding out, but if you want to be useful, tell me where Violet is or that bastard wearing the fedora. I'm gonna kick his ass for tricking us when I find him," Silver told him.

"Violet? Oh! You mean Alyssa and Marigold. Sorry about Mary, he's kind of an asshole. That's kind of his thing. As for Alyssa, you guys are out of luck. She's not here," Bluebell answered with an air of confidence that Silver disliked and distrusted.

The different kinds of colored smoke began to completely fill the hallway. Silver began to sniff a bit of one of those vapors then snorted it out. It smelt peculiar to him, but he thought it was harmless. Just something Bluebell concocted for dramatic effect.

"You say that, yet I don't believe you. Also, don't call her Alyssa. That's not her name. Tell me where she really is so we can take her home."

"I'm afraid we can't allow that. We still need our dear cousin to finish some personal business."

"Business?" Silver repeated, not liking how Bluebell used that word.

"Oh, we're going to kill her," Bluebell answered.

As a response, Silver fired his gun at Bluebell. The bullet passed by Bluebell's face and the Underland flinched from the sudden attack.

"Didn't like that answer, I see," Bluebell said, trying to remain nonchalant.

Silver was confused with his shot. It wasn't intended to be a warning or for intimidation. He fired, aiming for Bluebell's face and he missed, completely. He had no idea what was wrong with him. He'd never miss such an easy shot at this range.

"Grr…" Silver groaned to himself.

"I hope you I haven't given you the wrong impression about our family. We never expected Alyssa to come back like she did. As the heiress to the family name, she had power as soon as she returned home, something none of us liked. Alyssa not being here would be great for us, but we'd like to make sure her departure is… permanent. Catch my drift?" Bluebell asked with a smirk.

During Bluebell's explanation, Silver's been trying to shoot him several times but he kept missing. All these shots only flew past the Underland and Silver began to feel unsteady. Silver felt like the room was moving and he began to wobble around before falling down on one knee and began to feel facial pressure.

"The hell…" Silver said before coughing.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out," Bluebell said. "All of these vapors have various…effects on the body. One of them is messing with your depth perception and inducing a special kind of vertigo. I'm guessing that's the one you've been inhaling the most."

After hearing that, Silver began to hold his breath and knew he needed to get out of this hall. He was too intoxicated to stand on his own feet. The gunman was trying to figure out how to get out of this also why these drugs weren't affecting Bluebell.

Thinking quickly, Silver grabbed some dust bullets from his pockets and put them in Fenrir. He fired them immediately, in every direction, and the type of volleys he released were small blasts of wind. He fired them everywhere he could in the hopes of clearing the vapors away but it didn't work. As soon as the air blasts cleared space, the vapors filled them in a second later and more of them were coming through the doors.

His wind dust bullets weren't doing the job. He needed something or someone to control the wind to carry the vapors away. He needed the Heart of Gold. He needed Zelts.

Not only was Silver induced with vertigo, he was starting to feel nauseous, like he was about to vomit. He even started to see spots and other things that he knew weren't there. The hallucinations were enough to let Silver know this place was toxic and he needed to get out of there.

Silver turned around and mustered what strength and willpower he could to stand and walk out of Bluebell's hallway. He managed to get on his feet but he couldn't walk on his own because of his loss of balance, so he crashed into the right side of the hallway and walked while leaning against the wall. This was a challenge and even more so since Silver was holding his breath to stop inhaling more vapors.

Bluebell watched with an amused looked as Silver tried to work his way out of his domain. With all these vapors entering Silver's system, the stoner Underland knew he was going to stop moving eventually. All he had to do was wait until then to deliver the final blow with the poisonous mist stored in his hookah.

He was always surprised by every person's reaction to his concoctions. That was because poisonous gas and harmful vapors didn't affect Bluebell thanks to his semblance, Filter. It allowed him to breathe in any harmful toxins in the air and exhale them with absolutely no harm to his body. It did nothing for combat, but it allowed Bluebell to huff from his hookah every hour on the hour with no side effects. It's part of the reason he's in the fragrance and cannabis business as Dreamer.

The vapors in the air were doing nothing to him as he breathed normally. Silver, on the other hand, wasn't so fortunate.

The Gunslinger was able to leave the hallway and the dangerous vapors being emitted, but he was already under the effect of several of them. He still had vertigo, felt sick to his stomach, started sweating profusely, broke out into hives, watery eyes and a pounding headache.

Silver was having the worst experience in his life. He kept walking until he fell to the ground. During this hell, he held his breath for the longest time and he finally let go. He breathed in and out vehemently. He opened his teary eyes to see that there was no gas around him and he was in a hallway with a glass wall viewing the Underland courtyard in the middle of the manor.

Silver tried to get a hold of himself so he could fight Bluebell with a better state of being. It was not easy for him. His eyes were still watery, the vertigo had less effect, but he still leaned against the glass wall to stay on his feet, the feeling of throwing up was still present, and Silver started scratching his irritated, sweaty skin which only made it worse.

 _"Shit, shit, shit, shit!"_ Silver thought, completely frustrated with his predicament. _"Get a hold of yourself, Silver. You gotta take this bastard down,"_

"Still standing I see," Bluebell said to Silver as he walked into the hallway. "Not bad, but this is as far you go. Sweet dreams."

Bluebell took sucked some of the gas from his hookah then exhaled out the purple mist that began to fill the room. Silver didn't have to think to know that stuff was probably lethal and could probably kill him in a single breath.

Aura protected Huntsmen and Huntresses like a shield, protecting them from dying from physical blows that could easily damage the body and healing wounds, however, nonphysical infliction like sickness, aliments, and poisons could still affect the body's system.

The poison mist Bluebell was releasing was beginning to fill the hall and Silver aimed Fenrir at the glass wall. He fired from the one gun that had normal bullets to pierce through the glass then ran forward and jumped through the glass before the poison mist reached him.

Bluebell rolled his eyes at Silver's tenacity. He wasn't one for drawn out conflict or conflict of any kind. He just wanted to go back to his room and huff from his hookah, but he couldn't leave Silver to run around his house. Bluebell walked down the hall to the path that leads to the courtyard.

 **Setting: Courtyard**

Silver was falling out the glass wall he jumped through and used Gravity to slow his descent. He landed on the ground in a clumsy manner. The symptoms from the gases he inhaled were beginning to fade, but still affecting his body. Silver fell backwards and landed on his butt, knowing Bluebell was still coming. Using the little time he had to himself, Silver fought through watery eyes to pull out more of his different types of dust ammo from the pockets of his winter coat and set a specific set into both his guns.

The feeling of vertigo finally left his system. Silver stood to his feet. He wiped what remained of his tears and looked at the courtyard's surroundings, seeing flower beds, grass and the fountain in the center. Silver still felt like throwing up, his skin was red and irritated, and his head was still pounding, but he powered through them to aim his guns and he fired at everything around him.

 **Setting: Aster's Hall**

Remus was still running through the manor trying to find Violet. His pursuit of finding her blinded him to the whereabouts of his allies who were scattered around the large building. Remus kept running, getting faster and faster as he passed through rooms and halls until he reached a hall that was larger and grander than the ones he's passed before.

The Blue Flicker ran through the hall until he noticed someone standing in at the end of it. He planned to run past them and continue his search, but that course of action ended abruptly by white, shinning arrows being shot in his direction. He dodged the first one by stepping to his left, but the second one hit his left knee and covered it in ice on impact.

His left leg was immobilized and he fell and tumbled to the ground. Remus looked at his partially frozen leg then at the person who froze it.

Before Remus was Aster Underland, the unusual Underland who could glimpse into the future.

She eyed him with her gray eyes and said nothing with Remus being silent so he could get a good look at her. Overall, he knew she was here to do battle based on her wielding a weapon; a mechanical longbow that was just as tall as Aster though it lacked a bowstring. There was nothing else he could get from her since she did nothing and said nothing. She was a mystery.

Aster continued to watch him in silence and Remus used this chance to slam his elbow into his frozen knee to shatter the ice then quickly rose to his feet. He drew Romulus in double-bladed staff form and waited for his opponent to make an attack but she remained motionless and quiet.

He didn't see her move so Remus decided to take a few steps back to get ready to run past her.

Remus moved forward, running so fast toward Aster that he was barely visible to the naked eye, appearing as a blue blur. Remus was about to run past her but he saw something come in his direction. Another ice dust arrow was heading right for him and Remus was positioning his arm so he could deflect with Romulus, but he felt his shoulder freeze over.

A second arrow hit his left shoulder without his knowing and froze over his shoulder, preventing him from moving his arm to deflect the other arrow that was too close for him to properly react. He was forced to stop running and fall to his knees to get out of the arrows path. He landed on the side of his hips and saw Aster stand in front of him with another dust arrow drawn. On closer inspection, the bow had a visible drawstring which was made out of some kind of white energy Aster could touch.

Remus activated Checkpoint to teleport out of her line of sight. The blue smoke produced by his teleporting was purposely made larger than usual to function as a smokescreen.

Immediately after he used Checkpoint, Aster turned to her backside and aimed her bow in the direction of the hallway's northeast corner. The fingerless arm glove she wore on her right arm glowed with yellow sigils and produced a lightning dust arrow at her fingertips. She fired while seeing nothing but smoke and her arrow hit Remus who teleported to that exact location.

Her glove was created with various types of dust to compliment her weapon and supply with arrows without the need to actually carry them.

The Blue Flicker grunted through his clenched teeth as he was electrocuted when the arrow hit him. That small gap in time was all Aster needed to create five ice dust arrows and fire them all at one at the door Remus was trying to reach. Each arrow froze over the door and formed a thick layer of ice to prevent anyone from coming in or coming out.

Groaning at his predicament, Remus realized he really couldn't progress without dealing with the enemy in front of him and he wanted to finish this in one move. He split Romulus into dual swords and activated the energy of the blades to make them sharper.

Aster said nothing as she kept her eyes on him. She noticed Remus pivot his feet and quickly extended her longbow to her left side.

In one quick movement, Remus dashed toward Aster and swung both his blades at her but they were blocked by longbow, effectively. His swords, sharpened by the energy flowing through them, didn't cut through Aster's bow at all. They weren't even leaving a scratch. Remus was completely surprised something wasn't sliced by his swords then felt a high heel land in his gut. Aster blocked his blades and lifted her leg to kick him before he even started running and Remus was pushed a few feet away.

Remus had no idea why he was at such a disadvantage in this fight. His opponent prevented him from leaving, her weapon didn't break against his powered blades and she was reacting to his attacks perfectly. He never thought he would meet someone who could utterly dominate him like this in the Underland family or anywhere.

Aster's semblance, Clairvoyance, allowed her to gaze into the future. It was a semblance that activated randomly and shows random events though if people were around her, she'd probably see a future related to them. This was the information she and the other Underlands told others, but there was a part of her semblance they kept a secret from everyone, including Violet.

In the heat of battle, Aster's Clairvoyance can focus solely on the person she's fighting. This allowed her to constantly see the future of her opponent, meaning she knew exactly what they would do before they knew themselves, giving her complete control of the battle's flow.

In fact, Aster wasn't only known as the favored and most beloved Underland, but also as a fighter second only to Zinnia Underland, the Paragon, fighting and losing to her cousin by a small margin. She's a skilled fighter with the power to see the future which was incredibly accurate.

Right now, Aster had clear sight of what Remus was going to do and could prepare however she pleased to combat him.

No matter how fast someone or something was, speed means nothing against time.

 **Setting: Hotel Room**

 **Several Minutes Earlier**

In that moment, Violet realized she was free from being her father's obedient puppet. What little power he had over her was vanished thanks to Ebony. Violet had no idea why she did this, but she didn't plan on complaining about it. What she did do was think about her current options which were plentiful.

She looked to her father with harsh eyes and had one word in her mind.

 _"Payback,"_

* * *

 **This takes place right around the end of chapter eighteen of the story.**


	23. Bitter Endings & Burned Dreams

**Setting: Hotel Room**

Violet sat up in her bed with an unreadable expression. The aura-disruption collar she had around her neck for such a long time was deactivated. The thing keeping her in the clutches of her father's control was no longer keeping her restrained. With every passing second, Violet felt her aura increase, returning to its normal levels.

She eyed her sleeping father like a predator eyes its prey. Looking at the withered old man reminded Violet how much she hated him and all the things she had to endure while being back under the same roof as him. Obeying his orders, being attacked by assassins, and mentally tormented by her cousins were just the tip of the iceberg.

Tarax L. Underland was a failure of a father. He barely protected Violet when she was younger against the other Underlands who wanted her political power, he failed to raise her properly or at all. Everything she learned, she learned from her mother, Iris, before she passed away due to the plague known as the Underland family. The mental strain and pressure of dealing with such insanity could drive anyone to their grave. The exact same thing was most likely going to happen to Violet if she stayed here for the rest of her life and her father wouldn't care as long as he got the power and control he wanted.

There was no one else on Remnant that Violet hated more than her father.

She rose from her bed, still wearing the dress Marigold made for her, and stood at the foot of her father's bed. Violet was contemplating what to do next. She could easily leave the hotel and prepare to escape the kingdom, however, her desire for retribution was burning hotter and hotter.

Emotions were overriding reason.

Violet looked to the small dresser between her bed and Tarax's and noticed his belt on top of it. The vengeful girl already knew what she was going to do.

As Tarax slept peacefully, Violet walked up to his side and slowly reached for his belt. She knew he would wake up the moment she started so she quickly and violently wrapped the belt around her father's head then tightened it, fastening it around his mouth.

The elderly man was shocked awake by this rough treatment of his body and tried to ask what was happening until he realized his words came out as muffled nonsense. He was gagged so he couldn't talk and the darkness of night made it difficult for him to see who or what was assaulting him.

He felt his assailant tightly clenched his wrists and raised them against the bed's headboard, keeping a tight grip over both of them with one hand. Tarax was panicking because he had no idea what was happening.

Violet actually liked seeing her father terrified like this. It was such a change from his usual 'in control' demeanor. She held his wrists up with one hand and moved her other one to the lamp to flip the switch. The light illuminated their part of the room, giving Tarax a clear view of his own daughter attacking him and Violet a view of her frightened father.

"Hmm…Mhmm!" Tarax grumbled through his belt.

Violet had no idea what he was trying to say, but somewhere between the moans, she heard him call her Alyssa. She was getting tired of being called by that damned name. Alyssa felt like the worst insult anyone could call Violet and her family calling her that every day made her blood boil.

As a response Violet twisted one of her father's wrists but not enough to actual break it. She did it just enough to hurt him and make him grumble in pain. Keeping a firm grip on her father's arm made Violet realize he was rather brittle for a man his age.

The stress of being the head of a chaotic family was truly something to behold.

"Don't call me that anymore. That's not my name," she said in a dark threatening tone.

"…" Tarax said nothing as he looked at Violet with fearful eyes.

"Alyssa, that little girl you failed to raise as your daughter, died years ago. She killed herself when she set her room and hall on fire in her attempt to escape the Underland family and their insanity. Violet came to be after that and she's not someone you could ever manipulate."

Tarax continued to silently stare at Violet as his heart rate began to rise exponentially. It's as if he finally realized this person was no longer his daughter. He had no idea what she planned to do with him. It was the fear of the unknown that was getting to the elderly Underland.

Violet looked at how pathetic and small he was now and she contemplated what to do with him. There was so much she wanted to say, so much to do to him.

"All you wanted from me was an obedient little girl who'd follow your every word, who believed she wouldn't be able to anything without you by her side, but you got the furthest thing from it. I can survive without you, fight without you, and live without you. I don't need you, but you need me."

"…"

"You were desperate for control and power. When your reins on it began to loosen, you clung to me, hoping to use me to restore and cement your vanishing power… and you did whatever you could to keep me under your…"

Violet noticed how Tarax's left hand. It was holding the device that controlled her collar and he was pressing the shock button repeatedly and frantically. Seeing her father try to electrocute her while she was having her moment was extremely upsetting.

In one quick movement, Violet bent Tarax's left wrist in a direction it wasn't supposed to be bent and she broke it. The withered man shouted in pain or he tried to but it came out as painful mumbling beneath his belt.

He began to thrash around in an attempt to get out of Violet's grip, but she stopped him by giving him a solid punch to his chest to calm him down. He grunted in pain again but the impact seemed to shake him out of his earlier thrashing.

Fear of this person he no longer saw as his daughter was overwhelming Tarax and he closed his eyes in an attempt to make her go away.

Violet wanted hiis eyes open so he could hear what she had to say. She shook his arms to get him to wake up.

"Hey! Wake up, Tarax! I'm not done!" Violet said as she shook him harder.

She was ready to smack him in the face and she released his wrists to do so, but she noticed how his arms fell down to his sides. Lifelessly.

Violet's eyes widened in shock. She quickly placed her right hand against her father's chest and two fingers on her left hand on his neck, waiting to feel a heartbeat or a pulse, but neither came. The young girl was frozen at this dramatic change in her situation.

Tarax Leontodon Underland was dead.

Violet hastily stepped away from the dead body. She did so not because she was afraid of touching a corpse, but because she didn't want to touch it any further. Something like this wouldn't go unrecognized and she didn't want Atlesian officers to suspect she was the one who killed her father even though she was harming him not too long ago.

Actually, Violet really had to wonder about her intentions. She was getting payback for the man who made her childhood a living hell and trying to mold her into a puppet. The amount of hatred Violet had for her father was immeasurable. She had to question how far she'd actually go tonight. She felt like that light punch she gave Tarax wasn't enough to satisfy her. She wanted to inflict more pain.

"…" Violet really wondered if she'd really kill her father. _"…Forget it. The nightmare's over,"_

Violet walked up to her bed and grabbed the blanket. She used it to rub around Tarax's body, specifically his arms, chest, and neck because she needed to wipe away any trace of her fingerprints.

With the blanket over his body, Violet moved him around to make it look like he was sound asleep. She made sure the room looked normal like her past actions never happened because she planned on leaving. The next thing she did was to give herself an alibi for her father's death.

Violet picked up the room's phone and called room service.

"Hello, I'd like to order some room service to our room… The number of my room? It's room 623. Oh, I won't be at the door. I'm ordering food for my father before I head out. He'll answer the door… How much is the service?... Okay, thank you very much."

Violet ended the call and began to walk to the room door.

She paused for a moment and looked back at her father's dead body beneath the bed covers. She waited to feel anything for her father dying before her eyes. All that was there was a fire of hatred that was beginning to die. She got to say a little of what she wanted to say to her father, but there was still more she wanted to yell at him and he couldn't even give her that.

Even in death, Tarax couldn't give his daughter a win.

Violet walked out of the hotel room and began walking down the hallway to the elevator. She pressed the button for the main lobby. The reflective walls of the elevator made Violet notice she still had the degrading disruption collar around her neck. It was still there despite being deactivated. From personal experience, Violet knew this device wouldn't come off with just brute force. It needed a three-digit passcode. The only problem was she had no idea what it could be. Violet's best option to get it off was to return to the mansion, go to her father's study and find the passcode written down or some clue of what it could be. If that didn't work, then she planned to find her Enigmas and used them to break this metal contraption off.

She may not have seen her weapons throughout her whole time at the manor but she had a good idea where her throwing knives were. If there was one thing Violet knew about her Tarax, it was the fact that he was afraid of her. In his eyes, she was like a dangerous animal and any person in their right mind would always be cautious around such a dangerous beast. Keeping her restricted was his best ploy and that included stashing her instruments of violence where she couldn't reach them and where he knew where they were at all times.

Violet guessed her Cheshire's Enigmas were somewhere in her father's study room.

Outside the hotel, Violet walked down to the street where the Underland limousine and limo driver were waiting for her. She called him on her way out to order him to drive her home on her father's behalf. The man wouldn't dare defy a command from Tarax so he did so obediently and quietly.

Violet was on her way back to the Underland Manor. There was one thing about what happened in that hotel room Violet failed to realize. With the passing of her father, Violet Tulipe inherited the Underland name and became the heiress of the entire family.

While the man was driving, Violet was in the back, trying to come up with different methods to escape Atlas and return to her friends. She still had her scroll and Remus's bionic eye in her possession. She wondered if the delta symbol she received was a one-time fluke.

 _"Is he- Are they really here?"_

She glanced over to the bionic eye, looking at it for a long time before putting it back into the pocket of her dress. Either way, she really wanted to see all of her boys again and start over.

 **Setting: Underland Manor**

Marigold sat on the throne he and his cousin had constructed to celebrate the next head of the family. He sat there with a gleeful expression as he waited to see who would come into this room. A family member coming in meant the battle was won and an enemy breaking in means the family was defeated, leaving him to be the heir to the family fortune and power.

 _"If any of those VRSZ fools enter this domain, then I'll deal with them accordingly. This mansion and all its residents are more than equipped to handle intruders. Even if this team of miscreants can make it this far, they won't come here unscathed. I can easily dispose of what is left of this team once the battle is over,"_

The mad Underland leaned into the crystal-clear throne and crossed his legs. He closed his eyes, patiently waiting for the person who would enter the throne room.

 **Setting: Courtyard**

Bluebell walked down to the courtyard to finish off Silver after he jumped out of the window into the garden at the center of the mansion. Not wanting to passionately follow his foe, the stoner Underland took to the stairs to follow Silver and he was finding this ordeal rather tiresome. He had hoped the gunman would just breathe in the poison and die so he could go back to his room and enjoy his hookah in peace.

 _"Just blow this poison in his face and it's over,"_ Bluebell thought to himself in order to motivate himself to actually finish the job.

Finally reaching the doors that led to the courtyard, Bluebell reached for the door handle. Grasping onto it immediately made Bluebell tense up. Something was amiss. For some reason, the handle felt warm which was unusual for a door handle leading to the courtyard that was outside. After a moment's hesitation, the stoner opened the door and saw a horrific sight.

The majority of the courtyard was set ablaze. The grassy fields and the variety of flower gardens were being burned down. The courtyard beloved by all members of the Underland family was enveloped in flames and the assailant was Silver Synch.

Using Fenrir as dual handguns and filling them with nothing but fire dust bullets. He shot at everything in his vicinity and watched it burn. The flames consumed it all and created a tower of smoke that rose into the sky. It continued to rise and such a thing would eventually be noticed by those living in the kingdom of Atlas.

The smoke and flames consumed everything and made it very difficult for Silver to breathe, but he was alright with that if it meant Bluebell couldn't use his vapors and gases anymore. The flames and smoke would smother them. Still wearing his winter attire, Silver pulled his winter googles off is forehead and brought them down to his eyes so he could see through the smoke. He ripped the sleeve off his right arm and wrapped it around his mouth and nose to breathe a little better in this burning area.

The fire was everywhere. The courtyard beloved by all members of the Underland family was being reduced to ash. This was truly traumatic for Bluebell. The many of the flowers in the garden were planted there by his mother. She loved tending to them in her spare time and using them as components for her fragrances and perfumes. Aside from vaping, Bluebell also took care of his mother's flowers as a sign of love and respect. It was his last connection with her after the battle for the throne took her life. Now it was being burned away by Silver.

Bluebell looked at the Gunslinger as he continued to fire volley after volley of fire blasts out of his guns. Each shot was a mental hit to the stoner Underland's psyche. Enraged, Bluebell ran toward Silver, discarding whatever plan he had, to stop him from destroying this place.

"STOP IT YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Silver quickly turned his head to see Bluebell recklessly run his way. The calm, nonchalant demeanor the Underland once held was replaced with blind anger and despair. He wasn't expecting the stoner to act this way but Silver didn't plan on missing this opportunity.

He quickly changed Fenrir from dual handguns to escrima sticks, rushed toward the pained Underlnad, and began his symphony. With a swing of his left arm, Silver smacked Bluebell's shoulder with his stick then smashed the one in his right hand into the back of the young man's right knee, forcing Bluebell down on one knee. Repeatedly, Silver slammed his sticks into Bluebell's shoulders, chest, arms, and waist to cause his body to ring in pain.

Silver ended his onslaught by hitting Bluebell in the face with the escrima stick in his right hand, knocking him to the ground and breaking through his aura, but it wasn't enough to knock him out.

The injured Underland groaned and grunted in pain. He began to cough due to the smoke around him, realizing with his aura gone, he could no longer use Filter to breathe normally in such a hazardous setting. Bluebell was beaten but he didn't want to let it end here, not what Silver did to the courtyard and his mother's flowers.

"Agh… Aaauuuggghhhh…" Bluebell attempted to get up and ignored the pain, but his attempt to keep fighting ended as quickly as it began.

Silver changed one of his escrima sticks into a gun and fired a bullet at Bluebell, hitting him in his left shoulder. Fenrir was still equipped with fire dust bullets so the shot hit the target in the shoulder which was immediately set ablaze.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Bluebell began to scream in pain and horror as he felt his flesh being burned. He rolled onto the charred ground in an attempt to put of the fire.

Silver, paying Bluebell no mind, walked away from the courtyard, exiting through the door his defeated foe entered. There was no need to keep fighting him. He had to find Violet and take down Marigold.

Bluebell laid on the scorched ground. His pink scarf was burned away, and the left side of his kaftan was burned away but the rest of it was still there. The skin on Bluebell's left shoulder and arm was burned off, leaving nothing but his muscles to be seen. The fire on his body may have died, but the burning sensation was still there and it was the only thing keeping him conscious.

He finally had the energy to get up and stand on his feet though he had to focus a great deal just to walk to the door. Bluebell slowly but surely escaped from the burning courtyard as the flames began to catch onto other part of the mansion. Still harboring anger at Silver for destroying the courtyard, the stoner Underland pulled out his scroll from his pocket with his burned arm and it hurt to move it. He switched hands and pressed the screen of his device to call someone.

The scroll rang for a few seconds until someone answered. Bluebell was in too much pain to mince words, so he got right to the point.

"Zinnia, we need you."

 **Setting: Kingdom of Atlas**

It was the middle of the night yet people in Atlas were still up and about. The night life in this kingdom was very different from Vacuo's. The security of the military and the natural borders kept the creatures of Grimm at bay so the people could live safe lives. Many were in the middle of luxurious activities while a certain young woman was in the middle of training.

In her apartment, in the middle of her bedroom, Zinnia Underland was doing push-ups. She was out of her usual attire and was wearing shorts and a tank-top to exercise. She has been doing this for quite some time and she's worked up quite a sweat. After another push-up, she lifted her lower body up until she was in the handstand position. She began to slowly lower her body then push it up, performing vertical push-ups to strengthen her body.

As she was in the middle of her training session, Zinnia heard her scroll ring. It was on her dresser next to her bed. She stopped doing vertical push-ups and brought her lower body back to the ground then walked to her device, seeing the person calling her was Bluebell which was strange. The two of them didn't really speak to each other so she figured this was about family business rather than a casual call.

She picked up her scroll and answered, "Bluebell? What-"

"Zinnia, we need you," is what she heard Bluebell say like a desperate plea.

Her demeanor changed from calm to shocked to serious. "What happened?"

Bluebell told her how intruders have broken into and attacked the mansion and they need her help to get rid of them. Nothing else needed to be explained for the Paragon. "I'm on my way."

Zinnia got out of her workout clothes and donned her usual then left her apartment. On her way out of the apartment complex, she wondered if it was wise to do fight the intruders alone. In her brashness, she failed to ask Bluebell how many there were or any kind of useful information. She was basically going into a battle blind.

Feeling it was better to be more prepared for the fight, Zinnia called someone other than Bluebell or the other Underlands on her scroll. She called someone she considered a friend and somewhat of a mentor. Someone who with the power to keep this situation under wraps.

When the call got through, Zinnia heard the person on the other line answer.

"I require your aid on a personal matter."

* * *

 **Violet was based on Alice from Alice in Wonderland with her color scheme is based on the Cheshire Cat and Silver was based on the 101 Dalmatians. Because of this I made them a cat person and a dog person respectively. This was also the basis of their sort of hostile relationship in the beginning on the series. They got along like cats and dogs.**


	24. Arrival

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters associated with the RWBY series. All rights belong to Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 **Setting: Underland Manor**

The glorious and colorful mansion that the Underland family has been living in for several generations was partially covered in flames. The fire Silver started in the courtyard began to spread to the rest of the building. Some of the mansion's staff members did their best to douse the flames while others chose to escape the burning edifice before it consumed them. The fire reached the back of the mansion faster than it was reaching the front, mostly because the staff was there trying to put the fire out.

Silver was one of the people who tried to escape the growing flames. At first, he was going to press on and find Violet and take down Marigold for tricking him and his friends, but that changed because of the danger the fire presented. The gunman paid no mind to the consequences of starting that fire in the courtyard. He did it to counter Bluebell's smoke but didn't think about what would happen afterwards. Long-term plans were not Silver's forte.

There was another reason Silver chose to resign from his search was because of Bluebell's gases and vapors. He breathed several of them into his body and the severe effects were gone but they still left his body sluggish and unable to move at full capacity.

The best move for Silver was to regroup with the others. He had no idea where they were, so his best bet on finding them was to return to the front doors of the mansion where he first fell through the pitfall.

 _"Maybe someone's still there. It's better being with someone else than fighting on my own right now. Please let it be Zelts. I could really use a shield right now,"_

 **Setting: Foyer**

The other groups of Team VRSZ were in the middle of their own dilemmas.

Finally regaining consciousness, Zelts woke from his dreamless sleep. He looked at his surroundings to figure out where he was and what happened. The only thing he could remember was being in the Looking Glass Labyrinth and seeing Marigold before everything went black. Zelts started to realize he was on the ground and rose to his feet only to feel a slight throbbing pain in the back of his head, the soreness of his entire body, and heard the sound of metal clashing with metal.

He turned around to see Tigress atop the stairs fighting against three members of the castle guard at once. She used her Flying Eagle to block sword strikes, parry spears jabs, and deflect bullets but she was slowing down. Tigress was extremely tired from fighting so many foes in this mansion. She has already downed at least two dozen guards who found their way here and she was losing steam. These three guards alone were becoming too much for her to handle.

Tigress fell backwards and landed on her bottom near the stairs, unable to stand or fight because of fatigue. The guards saw this as their moment to take her down, but a strong vortex of wind knock them away and smash them into a nearby wall. Lily looked over her shoulder to see Zelts walk past her with Heart of Gold in his right hand. He didn't face her, but his attention was on the person who fought on his behalf.

"I'm not really sure what happened, but I get the feeling I have to say this. Thank you for keeping me safe Lily. Rest. I'll take it from here."

Zelts moved forward to fight the guards and any who would oppose him. Lily, body covered in sweat and breathing very deeply, was relieved to see her Zelts was up and wasn't acting as mindlessly as he was earlier. She figured with him being able to fight meant a tiny fraction of his aura was recovered as well but knew that fact didn't matter to him.

The Knight of the Wind would always stand to fight for and with his lady.

 **Setting: Underland Manor**

Azura was still fighting some of the remaining castle guard while tracking down Remus for foolishly going into enemy territory without aid.

The area she and her five opponents were in had a glass wall with a view of the courtyard or what it used to be. All that could be seen was the rising fire that reached to great heights. Seeing this did worry the guards who wondered if they should be fighting, putting out the flames, or running, but Azura used their moment of doubt to her advantage.

She rushed to them while activating the ice dust in her wrists to cloak her hands and her elemental staff in a thick layer of ice, creating a frozen club. She slammed her weapon against the head of the guard on her left then did the same thing to the one next to her. The other three were finally aware of what she was doing but Azura lifted her frozen staff over her head and brought it down on the fourth guard's helmet. He fell to the ground along with his comrades, leaving a sole guard to stand against the Sky-Blue Warrior. Looking at her, the flames, and his fallen comrades, the lone guard dropped his spear and ran away from it all.

Azura only watched as the coward ran before continuing her pursuit of her younger relative.

 **Setting: Aster's Hall**

Remus was currently in a battle with Aster where he was getting completely overwhelmed and out-played.

"GAH!"

The Blue Flicker tumbled to the ground while Aster had her pure dust arrows at the ready. She fired one from her longbow then a second in the direction above him. Remus quickly put his feet to the ground and jumped up to avoid the arrow aimed at him, but that left him open to the second one that was already fired in his exact spot.

Aster quickly created another dust arrow from her dust glove, a lightning dust arrow, but she didn't use it with her longbow. She just kept it in her hand holding its nock and having the arrowhead sticking out.

Not wanting to fall for the same trick a fifth time, Remus used Checkpoint to teleport out of the way of the arrow and planned to teleport into her blindside and attack. He disappeared, avoiding the second arrow and reappeared behind Aster. He was ready to strike her with Romulus, but he stopped his actions when he was stabbed in the stomach by the arrow Aster held. He teleported exactly where Aster knew he would. His speed was no match for Aster's semblance to see into the future.

The lightning arrow began to crackle with electricity then started violently electrocuting Remus. He was stunned and forced to take the full force of this attack until he finally mustered the strength to try and jab his double-bladed staff at Aster who effortlessly dodged by sidestepping out of the way. Her movement caused Remus to fall forward and land on the ground with small traces of electricity coursing through his body. She silently looked at him because she knew this wasn't the end of his assault.

The mysterious Underland was not reading his movements or predicting them. She saw exactly into the future and knew exactly what the young Cobalt was going to do. If he tried to attack, Aster would block it with ease or nimbly dodge out of the way. If Remus planned to dodge, then she would fire an arrow at the exact spot he'd move to. His own super speed meant nothing to Aster. She knew the right time to avoid and evade her opponent because she was aware speed was his forte.

Clairvoyance's accuracy was absolute. It couldn't be tricked.

 _"Why… why can't I hit her!? I haven't landed a single blow?"_ Remus thought, heaving heavily after the lightning dust finished shocking him.

He looked up at Aster who said nothing and looked back at him. She was flawless, untouched this entire battle which left Remus feeling absolutely frustrated.

 _"Is she that much better than me? Or…have I gotten weaker?"_

Remus pushed these thoughts into the back of his mind so he could focus on the fight. While still laying on the ground, he twirled his body around in a break dancing fashion. He swung his legs out at Aster in the hopes of sweeping her off her feet.

This action was already seen by Aster's Clairvoyance and she leaped into the air. Remus gripped Romulus and jumped up toward her. Aster was ready for him but her eyes turned toward the glass wall of her hall. She had a good look at the courtyard she loved spending time in being turned to ash. The desperate Cobalt saw this as his moment to strike when she wasn't looking and split Romulus into dual swords and swung from both sides.

Aster may have had her eyes on her mansion being on fire, but she already knew Remus was going to commit to this action so she positioned her longbow to block both his swords, making them clash against her weapon which didn't break to get sliced by his sharpened weapons.

 _"And why can't my blades cut her weapon?"_ Remus thought, getting more irritated.

Aster's weapon, like several weapons from Atlas, was made out of a special alloy which was more durable than other metals. It was one of the reasons the kingdom's military was such a global force. This alloy made it difficult for Remus's blades to cut through them, energy enhanced or not.

Not wanting to let up or admit defeat, Remus used Checkpoint to teleport away as well as create a large smokescreen with his blue smoke. She landed back on the marble floor all while still wearing her high heels. This action was something Aster foresaw but what her opponent was going to do next was a complete mystery, even to her.

Aster's Clairvoyance is an extremely powerful ability and it shines the most in the heat of battle, but like any semblance, it possessed its own weaknesses. It allows her to see the future randomly in everyday life, taking a small bit of her aura. In battle, where her body's more exhilarated and her mind is incredibly focused, Clairvoyance's powers are much more constant but only if Aster keeps her eyes on her opponent. As long as she has her foes in her line of sight, she can see their future and keep seeing it as the fight continues, however, if she looks away from them, the visions cease.

When she looked away from Remus to look at the courtyard burning, she only saw up to the point where he used Checkpoint to make a smokescreen. Now she had no idea what was coming next and the blue fog helped him stay out of her eyesight.

This was the first time the unusual Underland showed a face expressing concern.

Aster looked around at her surrounding to find her foe only to spot Remus too late. The Blue Flicker moved through his own blue smoke and made his way to Aster undetected, stopping the energy flow of his swords so the blue light wouldn't give away his position. He reached her right side and swung both his blades down on her. Aster noticed him too late to dodge out of the way but brought her longbow up to take some of the damage.

She was struck in the right shoulder and arm with her longbow blocking the rest of the damage though she still suffered a hit to her aura. Aster was knocked out of the smoke screen, sliding against the marble floor with her high heels making an uncomfortable screeching sound until she stopped just in front of the frozen door. Aster wasn't too happy with being struck. Keeping Clairvoyance active throughout this fight was gradually decreasing her aura so it was dangerously low.

Remus's aura, on the other hand, was completely gone. That last Checkpoint drained what remained of his aura. He had no more protection but that wasn't on his mind right now. The young Cobalt was satisfied he finally landed a hit on Aster and he planned to keep up the momentum.

The blue smokescreen finally cleared and Aster had a perfect view of Remus and her Clairvoyance showed her how this fight would end in her victory. She created four ice dust arrows and Remus brought his swords together into its double-bladed sword form.

The final bout between them was about to commence.

 **Setting: Foyer**

Gusts of wind were enveloping the main entrance of the mansion which looked worse than before due to the constant fighting. The floor and walls were covered in cracks, artistic columns were reduced to rubble and all ornaments and decorations were scattered around the floor. The place looked like it was actually raided by marauders.

Zelts swung his wingblade at the guard in front of him who brought his sword up to block the attack. Unfortunately for the guard, his weapon was smashed apart by force of Zelts's swing and the large blade sliced into the guard's armor. The wingblade's force when it hit the guard sent him soaring into a nearby column and the man crashed through it. The work of art broke apart and fell to the ground along with the guard who was now unconscious.

Immediately after that guard was defeated, four more took his place. Two guards came in through the main hallway in front of Zelts, the third came from the hall to his left, and the fourth from the hall on his right. The two guards in front of Zelts armed themselves and the one on his left was coming his way.

 _"Dammit. They just keep coming and I barely have any aura to actually protect myself. We're getting nowhere. I need to-"_ Zelts tried to think of a way out of this situation until he noticed something else happening.

The fourth guard that came was on his right didn't join his allies at the top of the stairs to fight Zelts. The armored man made his way over to a fatigued Tigress who was at the bottom of the stairs and still too exhausted to fight back properly, let alone get up to stand on her feet. After fighting so many enemies back to back, Tigress was done.

"NO!" Zelts shouted as loud as he could.

The three guards took their chance and charged at Zelts, but he quickly swung of his wingblade, creating a gust of wind strong enough to blow them into the air and land against the wall behind them. The Knight changed his priority to Lily and sprinted as fast as he could down the stairs.

His body was still badly injured after fighting Silver and Azura in his mad state, so he couldn't run as fast as he wanted. Zelts almost buckled over and fell down before getting himself back up and it slowed him down.

 _"I'm not gonna make it,"_

Lily, still drenched in sweat and breathing heavily, looked at the guard standing before her with a gun pointed at her head. She tried to put up some resistance but it was meaningless against a gun. The guard was ready to fire and the sound of heels clacking on the marble floor could be heard.

Lily looked in front of her to see the guard about to shot her in the head then saw some kind of colorful blur strike the guard's hands, forcing him to drop the gun, then attack him again as he fell to the ground.

Zelts stopped running and stared at the situation before him with befuddlement. Lily looked at the colorful thing in front of her and realized it was a person wearing a colorful dress. The person stood with her back before Lily who had no idea who this person was.

Lily could only describe her as a young girl with very short blonde hair who was wearing a dress consisting of blue, silver, and gold, and purple high heels. The young girl turned around to face Lily. She took note of the girl's purple eyes, faint horizontal scar running from the left side of her nose and beneath the left eye, and some kind of choker around her neck. She also smiled at Lily who didn't understand why.

Zelts looked at the person with shock. He knew who this was. Purple hair or not, he knew who this person was the moment he saw her.

"I didn't expect you to be here with them, Lily," Violet said as she knelt down to give offer her hand, "but I'm glad you're here. It's great to see you again."

"Have… we-" Lily said, taking Violet's hand to help her stand up.

"Violet… it's you," Zelts said as he looked at his long-lost friend.

"Zelts!" Violet said with a great deal of emotion.

"Violet," Lily said, finally recognizing Violet Tulipe.

It has been such a long time since she actually said his name and it didn't hit her until now how long it has been since she last called out to him. Violet felt her body swell with a number of feelings, the most prevalent being happiness, and she ran up the the stairs towards her dear friend.

Zelts saw her come his way and figured she was coming over to give him a hug. The large young man dropped his weapon and raised his arms to welcome her embrace. She ran up the stairs to him then ran right past him which confused her friend. He turned around to see why she was running this way. The three guards Zelts knocked away were back on their feet and prepared to strike Zelts with his back turned.

In one fell swoop, the Violent Flower ran to the guard on the left, leaped up to him and punched him hard in the face. Her fist hit the metal helmet first but with her aura restored, she hardly felt the impact. The guard fell backwards with a fist-shaped dent in his helmet.

The other two guards were standing still. They didn't know what to do. Violet was a member of the Underland family, the family they were sworn to protect, and they all remembered when she fought the entire castle guard in a fit of rage. How could they even think of engaging her in combat?

The two guards were beginning to tremble and Violet could see that. She didn't attack them like she did the first one and gave them an order as a member of the Underland family.

"Retreat"

The two castle guard members complied and ran past Violet, Zelts, and Lily, running out of the mansion to who knows where.

Zelts and Lily were impressed with the power Violet held as an Atlesian aristocrat. Violet clenched the fist she used to punch out the guard and grinned.

 _"It feels so good to fight again,"_

She was taken out of her thoughts when she felt two big strong arms wrap around her from behind. Violet was starrtled at first but settled down when she realized it was Zelts who was just happy to see her again. Violet felt the same way. She was overjoyed at seeing her friend after more than two months and let Zelts hug her as much as he wanted. He even lifted her off the ground before setting her back down.

Lily approached the two with a warm smile. "It's so great to see you again. I'm so glad you're safe."

"Safe isn't the right word I'd use, but I'm doing better now," Violet answered with a smirk. "So, you guys really were here… Guess my scroll wasn't glitching. The delta signal was right. Are Remus and Silver here too?"

The smile Zelts had turned to a thin line. They weren't out of the woods just because they found Violet. Now they needed to regroup with the others before leaving the mansion and Atlas.

"They're here, but somewhere deeper in this place. We…haven't really gone anywhere else but here so we have no idea where they are," Zelts answered honestly, not feeling proud with their situation.

"Remus ran right into this place without any of us backing him up. He was so driven to find you ever since we got here and it's been a real problem. I asked Azura to follow him and make sure he didn't do anything too reckless. I don't know what happened to Silver," Azura informed Violet.

"Really? Azura's here too?" Violet said with astonishment.

She never thought a former enemy would come to help her or her team like this.

The leader of Team VRSZ took her time to digest everything they said. She also noticed how worn out Zelts and Lily were. Something else that caught her eye on the way here was that part of the mansion was on fire, reminding her of the time she set her room on fire in her escape. Violet thought about their current situation and made a decision on what to do next.

"You guys stay here and rest. I know this place a lot better than you guys and the castle guard won't dare lay a finger on me. I'll find the others and we can all get back to Vacuo."

"You have a way to get out of this kingdom?' Zelts asked.

Violet gave him a Cheshire grin and said, "I've been thinking of a thousand ways to get out of here."

She left them in the foyer and ran down the main hallway to find the others. Zelts and Lily took it easy like Violet told them to and sat on the ground to finally take a break. Both of them were smiling at one another as they waited.

The mission to find Violet was a success.

 **Setting: Tarax's Study**

Violet barged into her late father's work space. She walked over to his desk and checked all the drawers to find what she knew was here. She opened the second drawer on her right to find was she was looking for: her Cheshire's Enigmas.

Violet Tulipe smiled at the sight of her weapons.

"I'm back!"

 **Setting: Underland Manor**

Silver was slowly but surely making his way through the mansion to reach the entrance, hoping to find any of the others there. He was walking through one of the hallways that would lead to the foyer but not the main hall. The gunman was going to reach his destination without seeing Violet.

The effects of Bluebell's gas were wearing off and he was feeling much better. He was walking with a better stride than he was several minutes ago.

"Please let someone be there,"

 **Setting: Penthouse**

At the penthouse of the hotel Team VRSZ was previously staying in, Ebony Vantablack was sound asleep in her room. She went to bed satisfied with how things went her way at the SDC Charity Concert and enjoyed the pleasant dreams that filled her head.

"L…Eb…"

"Lady Ebony"

Ebony was stirred awake and she moaned in slight annoyance. She sat up in her bed to see the person who woke her was Blood, her nocturnal retainer.

"What is it?" she said in the middle of a yawn.

If he woke her up for something trivial, Ebony planned on punishing the bat faunus by making him sleep in the bed with her so she could spoon him.

"Two things, milady. The first is something you have to see out the window," Blood said as he gave her his hand.

She grabbed it as he helped her out of bed and escorted her to the window of her bedroom. He pointed at something and Ebony followed his finger. She was surprised to see a large tower of smoke coming from the direction of the Underland household.

This was enough to get Ebony to wake up a little more than she was before.

"Also, there was an incident inside the hotel. A dead body was found in one of the rooms and the person who died was Tarax Underland."

"Really," Ebony said, not sounding surprised or sad.

"Yes. I think these two incidents are connected," Blood told her.

"And I think you're right. Our Violet must be taking some drastic measures to escape. I didn't think disabling her collar would bring about this predicament."

"What do we do?"

"This may have been unexpected, but it's nothing I can't control. We just need to go to the mansion and secure Violet doesn't get arrested by Atlesian forces. I'm sure they'll be there to contain and assess the situation."

"Understood," Blood replied.

"Ash, fly there and reach her first. Figure out what's happening. I'll be there shortly," she instructed Blood.

"Yes, milady," Blood answered before opening the bedroom window. He jumped out of the window and spread his wings. The bat faunus flew high in the sky as he made his way to the Underland Manor.

Ebony went to her dresser to change clothes and rendezvous with Blood at the manor.

 _"Looks like I'll have to accelerate my plans,"_

 **Setting: Underland Manor**

Zelts and Lily were sitting on the ground on top of the stairs where they relaxed with satisfied expressions. They were glad their part was over after all the fighting they had to do these past few hours. The two of them enjoyed each other's company in relative silence. Lily did the most fighting and almost felt like taking a short nap. It didn't help that her eyelids felt heavy. She began to close them and rely on Zelts to wake her when needed.

"L-Lily!"

She woke up only a few seconds after closing her eyes. Zelts shook her awake with a hand on her shoulder. She wanted to ask why he woke her but noticed the expression on his face. It was an alarmed look.

The sound of boots hitting the marble floor echoed throughout the foyer. Zelts looked on as Lily turned to see who was coming. At the destroyed entrance of the mansion were two newcomers neither of them has seen before.

The first was the Underland known as the Paragon, Zinnia Underland.

The second was a tall woman with white hair tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head with bangs falling over the right side of her face. She had slate blue eyes and wore a white coat, greyish-blue shirt and white pants with garters incorporated into them. The woman's weapon of choice appeared to be a rapier on her left side. She carried herself with an air of discipline and authority.

"So, these are the brigands attacking your home?" the woman said in a stern voice.

"They appear to be," Zinnia answered. "Thank you for coming to help me arrest them."

"It's nothing. Think of it as a gift for your ascension to Atlesian Specialist and how we'll be working side by side from here on as colleagues. Let's go Zinnia."

"Yes, Winter."

Zinnia Underland and Winter Schnee enter the fray with their eyes on the fatigued duo of Zelts and Lily.

* * *

 **Violet has finally made her way back to her friends and teammates and it only took three-quarters of the volume to do it.**

 **Aster has trained to be a fighter since she was young. She did so to better her chances at surviving the 'Game of Thrones' style of the Underland family. She trained with Zinnia when they were children and were regular sparring partners who were evenly matched despite Aster's Clairvoyance. It wasn't until they were older that the tide turn to Zinnia's favor and proved to be the better fighter. Zinnia besting Aster repeatedly is how she got her nickname, the Paragon.**

 **With Zinnia being an Atlesian specialist I thought it would make sense for her to have some kind of relationship or connection with Winter Schnee. The two of them are operatives though Winter is Zinnia's senior by a few years and Zinnia sees Winter as a model military officer.**


	25. Cold as Ice, Free Like the Wind

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters associated with the RWBY series. All rights belong to Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 **Setting: Aster's Hall**

Aster had two arrows at the ready and Remus pivoted around then threw his weapon at her like a javelin. Aster fired the ice arrows at the ground in front of her, creating a wall of ice. Romulus pierced the ice wall, but it didn't reach Aster with the blade sticking out near her thigh. Remus ran as fast as he could to get over there and fight her hand to hand which she knew would happen and be his downfall.

Clairvoyance showed her that Remus would jump above the ice wall to attack her, leaving him open in the air for her ice arrows. She knew when the right moment was to let loose her other two arrows to strike him. One to the skull and the other to his heart, freezing them both over and ending this fight with his death.

Remus did as she predicted and leaped over the ice wall. She already had her arrows ready but she didn't fire. Remus looked at Aster with a surprised expression and Aster returned that look back at him though there was another emotion she was exhibiting and that was pain.

Romulus was pushed further through the ice and impaled Aster in the right thigh. This pain made Aster drop her longbow and her arrows. On the other side of the ice wall was Azura Cobalt who entered the hall when Remus started running. Her instincts for battle gave her a good idea of the situation and she sprinted to Romulus to attack Aster. She pushed the bladed staff further through the ice until it pierced Aster's flesh, something Remus nor Aster could've predicted.

The final weakness of Clairvoyance was it caused tunnel vision when used in battle. Aster had to keep her eyesight on an opponent to see their future, so fighting two foes separately was much more difficult.

Aster fell to the marble floor and sat in defeat as Remus landed on the ground in front of the frozen door. He watched as she pushed her longbow away as a sign of surrender. She no longer had enough aura to protect her meant there was nothing more she could do against them.

Azura scoffed at Aster then turned to Remus who smiled at his older cousin.

"Hey, Azura! Thanks for-ugh!"

Azura punched Remus hard in the face, much to his surprise and Aster's. She punched him to the ground and he held his injured cheek. She could see that his aura was no longer protecting him.

 _"Good. I wanted that to hurt,"_ she thought as she looked down on him

"Why'd you do that?" he asked in pain.

Azura raised her fist again and Remus brought his arms up to protect himself. She didn't hit him a second time and said, "Because Lily told me to make sure you didn't do anything stupid and I was too late. Going in alone like that was dumb, even for you. I mean, look at you."

Her words came out harshly, but deep down Azura was glad Remus was badly hurt.

"I-" Remus looked down, feeling guilty for making Azura, Lily, and probably the others worry, "I'm sorry."

Azura groaned and looked away from his pitiful expression. The way he looked made it seem like she just kicked a puppy. She walked to the ice wall holding Romulus then activated her fire dust to melt the ice and get the weapon. She didn't return it to its rightful owner and instead held the blade at Aster's neck.

"Where's Violet?" Azura asked with a hardened expression.

Aster looked at the Sky-Blue Warrior for a moment before answering, "She's not in the manor right now. Alyssa and uncle Tarax went out into the city to attend a charity concert."

"She's… not here…" Remus said, lowering his head in disappointment.

He and the others infiltrated this place for nothing. Azura glanced at how down her fellow Cobalt was after hearing this. She brought Romulus closer to Aster's neck.

"How do we know you're not lying and she is here?" the female Cobalt interrogated to squeeze out more information.

Aster placed her hand over her punctured thigh to stop the bleeding then said, "I have no reason to lie or trick you. I can't fight anymore even if I wanted to so the best way to ensure my survival is to fully comply with you, right?"

"…" Azura sighed then rolled her eyes because Aster was speaking the truth. "Great. Now what do we do? Wait for them to come back?"

"Knowing my uncle, they won't be back until tomorrow," Aster added, knowing how frail he was.

 _"There's no way we'll be able to stay here till then. The fire will burn everything and if they can put it out, then they'll probably call the authorities to arrest us and we can't have Atlas military hunting us down,"_ Azura thought to herself then looked at her cousin.

"You okay?" Azura asked.

"So, Violet's not here… but I did see someone else here. That guy who helped us in the city. You know who I'm talking about, right?" Remus asked Azura.

She had to think about who he was talking about for a moment but she remembered and said, "The homeless weirdo? Why would he be here?"

"Homeless… oh. You mean Marigold," Aster added.

"Who?" Azura asked a little harshly.

"He's a member of the Underland family like me though he does dress like a homeless person sometimes."

"He's not homeless?" Remus asked.

 _"That's the part you're focused on?"_ Azura mentally said to Remus, thinking he was missing the point.

"He has his own fashion line and everything. Mary just likes to go around and mess with people," Aster said.

"So that son of a bitch was playing us this whole time, huh?" Azura said, seething with anger.

She didn't like the idea of Marigold playing her and the others like fools this entire time. Azura felt the same way Silver did earlier and wants to take out the mad Underland herself.

"I'm not the type of person to leave empty-handed. What do say, Remus? If we look around, we might find this Mari-"

Azura turned as she spoke to her cousin only to see that he was gone. "Huh?"

The ice covering the door was nothing but shards and chunks on the ground. Azura looked down at her hand to see and realized Romulus wasn't even in her hands anymore.

 _"When did he-"_

"Ugh. That idiot," Azura said under her breath.

The Sky-Blue Warrior ran to the door, forgetting and abandoning Aster, as she ventured forth to make sure he didn't do anything reckless a second time. Both Cobalts ventured further into the burning manor.

Aster was left in her hall where she kept her hand over her bleeding wound. She didn't run out of aura, but the little she had couldn't protect her from such an injury. Her aura was used one last time via Clairvoyance. Aster's semblance gave her a very brief glimpse into the future.

The usually collected Underland had a slight moment of confusion at what her semblance showed her before returning to normal. The mysterious Underland contemplated what she just saw.

"…"

Her vision showed her a brief moment where Remus was trying to kill Violet. She questioned why she saw something so far-fetched, but she was taken out of her thoughts by the arrival of her sister, Dahlia.

The short-tempered Underland looked bad after her brief battle with Zelts. Her clothes were slightly ruined and she had a few bruises here and there. Her red eyes looked down at her defeated sister and she said nothing, an odd thing for the loud-mouthed girl.

Aster had no idea what was going to happen right now. Her vision of Remus and Violet used the last bit of aura she had and she was aware of her sister's jealously towards her.

To Aster's surprise, Dahlia extended a helping hand to her sister. Aster paused for a moment but grabbed her sister's hand. Dahlia assisted Aster in walking out of the manor and Aster smiled. She thought about how lucky she was to have Dahlia as her sister. Dahlia's semblance allowed her to hear those thoughts and Dahlia smiled as well.

The two Underlands walked away with pleased expressions and a better appreciation for one another.

 **Setting: Underland Manor**

Violet ran through the mansion in search of the others. She did not encounter Silver, Remus, or Azura yet, but she did run into several members of the castle guard. Most of them were doing their best to put out the fires that spread through the building. They abandoned their mission to eliminate VRSZ and focused solely on saving what remained of the mansion. Violet guessed they could have the fire gone in the next hour or so if they worked together.

Any of the few guards that were still armed for combat was dealt with by Violet. She used her Underland authority to order them to drop their weapons and help subdue the flames. This was an easy task for her and she hoped her efforts did prevent Zelts Lily, and the others from fighting any further.

 **Setting: Foyer**

Zinnia moved in to attack her first. She dashed toward the fatigued warrior and swung her sword down on Tigress who lifted her Flying Eagle to block the strike. At the same time, Zelts was about to swing his wingblade in his right hand at the Underland, but Winter intercepted him. She activated her semblance and conjured a glyph behind herself, using it to launch herself directly at Zelts. She torpedoed toward the Knight, hitting his half shield with her rapier.

The unexpected force slammed into Zelts and he was knocked backwards into the ground while Winter stood before him.

At the same time, Zinnia still had her sword against Tigress's partisan and noticed how there was little strength behind her weapon. The Underland took a firm step forward to push her sword against Flying Eagle as well as push back a weakened Tigress.

"Ggh!" Tigress and Zelts fell to the ground.

They laid beside each other as Zinnia and Winter looked down on them.

"Looks like we apprehended them rather quickly," Winter commented flatly.

"Yeah… sorry for waking you up for this. I thought this would be more-" Zinnia's words were interrupted by gunfire.

A volley of bullets came their way from their left flank. The two of them were pelted with a few before Zinnia extended her whip sword and swung it around Winter and herself, deflecting the rest of the shots.

"The night's still young and full of surprises!"

The two Atlas specialist looked to their left to see Silver standing in the Foyer at the entrance of the left hallway. He had Fenrir as dual handguns and a smart-alecky sneer.

This brief moment gave Zelts the opening he needed to lift his wingblade and swung it in the direction of the two young women. Doing so released a strong gust of wind that caught Winter and Zinnia and blew them away from Zelts and Tigress to the middle of the foyer.

Silver used Gravity to jump high into the air over to the top of the stairs where Zelts and Tigress were. He stood in front of them and had both his guns aimed at the two women below him.

"Looks like you guys are having fun," Silver joked.

Zelts chuckled then said, "You could say that. If we stick around a little longer, an old friend will come back with reinforcements."

Silver raised his head slightly when Zelts said that. He knew what Zelts was saying but kept his excitement under wraps. The Gunslinger held a crazy smirk, thrilled at the thought of Violet coming to their aid.

"I feel a second wind coming," Silver said to Zelts and Tigress with a smirk.

Zinnia shot out her whip sword, letting the segmented blade reach and slash Silver, but he bobbed out of the blade's way. The tip of the blade landed beside Tigress who was getting up to continue the fight, but Zelts placed his hand on her shoulder to keep her down. He was telling her to rest and leave the battle to him and Silver.

Lily was too tired to argue with him, but she wasn't planning on being dead weight.

Silver fired his guns at Zinnia while her blade was still out and she responded by swinging her sword wielding hand to her left, moving the body of her whip sword in front of the bullet's path, deflecting them all. The movement of the whip sword continued and the part next to Silver moved out and the broad side of the blade hit him across the face.

The attack hardly hurt Silver. It only forced him to take a few steps to his right, but it did give Winter the opportunity to dash toward him using her glyph as a speed boost. She launched herself directly at Silver then elbowed him in the throat. Winter's impact pushed Silver back and he crashed into the wall where he got down on one knee and clutched his neck.

Winter drew her rapier and aimed it at Silver while he was down, but a wingblade came her way. She instinctively ducked to avoid getting hit by Zelts swinging his weapon at her then tried to stab him with her sword, but he brought his wingblade back to his front and effectively blocked the sword coming to his chest.

Silver saw his chance and fired one of his guns at Winter's head, but the Schnee elite quickly jumped away to dodge his gunfire and retreat from her situation. She stood in front of Zinnia who retracted her whip sword back.

The duo of VRSZ already knew this was a battle they couldn't win. Their opponents were more skilled than them and neither Silver nor Zelts were fighting in the best condition. Just infiltrating the Underland household pushed them beyond what they expected.

Lily was out of the battle and Zelts barely had any aura. Silver had a good enough amount of aura but he was aware that he couldn't fight Winter and Zinnia on his own. The best chance they had to get out of this was to stall. Prolong the battle so Violet could return with reinforcements and in order to do that, they needed to pull out all their tricks.

The sound of cannon fire rang behind them and several cannon blasts zipped past them toward the Atlesian team. Winter summoned a glyph to act as a shield for her and Zinnia while the cannon blasts hit the glyph and the area around it, creating smoke that impaired their vision. Zelts and Silver turned their heads to see Lily had Flying Eagle into its separated sections aimed at the enemy with the spearhead in her hand.

She never planned to be dead-weight in this fight.

"Lily, you are amazing," Zelts said, earning a smile from her.

"Starfall!" Silver shouted as he activated Gravity on his body.

He grabbed Zelts by the back of his shredded winter jacket, affecting him with his semblance to make him very light, spun around while holding him, then tossed him at Winter and Zinnia. He held out his wingblade then swung it at the large glyph that functioned as a shield which hit it with enough force to make it shatter. The women before him looked on at him as he broke apart their shield and Zelts, while still in midair, swung his wingblade again to send a gust of wind their way to keep them in place.

Winter was caught by surprised by this tactic, realizing she needed to put more effort into defeating the intruders. She kept her focus on Zelts in the air while Zinnia noticed Silver heading this way. He used his semblance to jump onto the wall behind him then used it like a springboard to leap toward them. He was going to ram into Winter, but Zinnia intercepted him by standing in front of her comrade. She brought her arms up in front of her face and crossed them as Silver crashed into them with a headbutt. She blocked his tackle then looked at him to see he was drawing one of his guns to attack her immediately after running into her. Zinnia retaliated by bring her leg up and kicking Silver in the stomach before he could do anything.

Due to his body being lighten by Gravity, Silver was kicked to his far right, landing on the wall. He used his semblance to defy gravity and stand on the wall then quickly fired a shot at her. Zinnia aimed her wrist weapon's gun barrel at Silver and fired a bolt of lightning dust at him. Silver's shot and Zinnia's past each other and were heading for their intended targets. Zinnia sidestepped away from the smaller projectile while Silver leaped away from the small ball of electricity by running away from it as it hit the wall. Zinnia watched him run on the wall and shot her whip sword out at him.

Silver avoided the lightning shot unharmed but the whip sword struck him in the left leg, slashing his knee and forcing him to buckle over and fall to the ground. She retracted her whip immediately after then dashed to her opponent's location.

Swords clashed with one another as Zelts and Winter continued their duel though the victor seemed to already be decided. Winter had a clear edge over Zelts. His attacks were stronger than hers, but the Schnee elite was faster, striking his weapon with great riposte and grace as she did it. Her rapier parried with his wingblade until Zelts was pressured to hold Heart of Gold like a shield to block her attacks. Winter's close proximity made it impossible for him to swing his weapon to create gusts of wind and with his aura barely protecting him, one good strike was all Winter needed to shatter it.

Lily couldn't enter the battle anymore. Her body was too exhausted to fight let alone get up and walk. She was forced to stay at the top of the stairs and watch everyone else battle. She noticed how things weren't going their way. She could tell neither Silver nor Zelts were going to win on their own so she wanted to lend them any help she could offer. Lily started setting Flying Eagle's segmented sections into the ground and aimed them at Winter. When all of the sections were in place, Lily pressed her thumb on her spearhead.

Outside the Underland household, the sound of wings flapping could be heard.

A strong kick to the Heart of Gold was felt by Zelts. Winter jumped up and kicked the shield then he swung his arm to swat her away. She flipped backwards in the air and gracefully landed several feet away from him. All of Lily's cannon fire heading straight for her. Some exploded around her and others landed where she was standing. Zelts and Lily looked on at the smoke from the explosion, waiting to see what Winter would do next. Something glowed from within the smoke and the sound of wings flapping could be heard. Emerging from the smoke was a horde of small white Nevermores Winter summoned and they were flying straight toward Lily.

"Stop!" Zelts shouted as he turned to the summoned birds.

He reeled his wingblade back and was ready to create a gale of wind to destroy them, but Winter tackled him from behind and pinned him to the ground.

Silver saw this and was going to intercept someway, but he let his guard down for a second and Zinnia wrapped her whip sword around his body. She pulled with enough strength to lift him off the ground and into the air. Pulling hard on the whip, the extended section was brought down to the marble floor with Silver on the other end. He crashed into the ground then groaned in pain.

His body flickered silver light as his aura was shattered to nothing and he was still restrained in Zinnia's whip sword. There was nothing Silver could do to free himself or help Lily.

The sound of the birds flying echoed throughout the foyer, but there was also a faint sound of larger wings that could be heard inside the foyer and Lily began to hear it more than the others.

The swarm of tiny Nevermores were homing in on Lily who held her arms up to protect herself then closed her eyes, waiting for the barrage that was coming her way. She didn't feel the birds bombarding her, however she did hear the sound of something being pelted repeatedly. She opened her eyes to see two things in front of her. The first was half of Heart of Gold, being held up to block all the Nevermore summons and the second was the person holding it, however the person holding it wasn't Zelts.

The Knight of the Wind was still pinned by Winter. His face was against the floor so he didn't have a good angle to see what happened but the Schnee elite did. Silver was on the ground too, but he had a better view of Lily and the surprising turn of events. Zinnia was just as shocked as Silver at what she saw.

 _"Why's he here? What is he doing?"_ the Paragon thought confused.

Standing before Lily, blocking all the Nevermore summons as they disappear on impact was the retainer of Ebony Vantablack and the former enforcer of Clair de Lune Vantablack, Ash Blood. He wielded the other half of Zelts's Heart of Gold and used it to protect Lily who recognized him as the bat faunus from the hotel elevator.

"Blood?" Silver said to himself in disbelief.

"Ash," Zinnia called out to him. "Why are you here?"

"Orders, however the situation seems to have changed," Blood answered.

The fighting seemed to have ceased thanks to Blood's appearance claiming everyone's attention. Even Winter stopped what she was doing to assess the situation. It was clear to her that Zinnia knew him so she waited to see how their interaction will end.

Still pinned to the ground beneath Winter, Zelts still couldn't see Blood but hearing his name and his voice made him wonder a lot of things. The main question he had on his mind was why Blood was in Atlas.

Blood looked over at Zelts then at Silver with a neutral expression. He didn't show happiness, sadness, or anger at seeing his friends again.

"Wasn't expecting to see you guys in Atlas. That changes things quite a bit, but my overall objective stays the same. Gotta find Violet," Blood said as he spread his wings.\

"What?" Zinnia didn't know what he was talking about.

"I've had enough. Who are you and what purpose do you-" Winter was beginning to interrogate until Blood did something unexpected.

He grabbed the Heart of Gold half he had in front of him then tossed it at Winter. The wingblade spun in the air as it headed towards the Schnee elite. She reacted by jumping away from the weapon hurled her way and landed a good distance from where the wingblade would land which was right beside Zelts.

The Knight of the Wind looked to his left to see the long-lost half of his weapon sticking out of the ground. Ever since Fortuna's fall, Zelts kept wondering what happened to the other half of his weapon. He thought it was lost in the destruction, but now he knows Blood had it in his possession this whole time.

"You'll need that more than me," Blood told Zelts.

Zinnia had no idea what Ebony's retainer was doing, but she needed to stop him if he was going to assist the intruders. She retracted her whip sword which was wrapped around a defeated Silver then shot it out at Blood.

The bat faunus noticed the extended blade coming his way, but it stopped half way.

Silver, no longer tangled in Zinnia's whip, fired two shots from his guns at Zinnia. The Paragon noticed his action and pulled the hilt of her whip sword back. She brought part of her weapon's extended body in the path of Silver's bullets, blocking them at the cost of ceasing her attack on Blood.

Zinnia had her other arm aimed at Silver with her wrist weapon's barrel pointed at him. She fired a bolt of lightning dust at the gunman. He had no more aura to protect himself from the shot nor did he have the strength to avoid it. Silver reached into the pocket of his winter jacket and pulled out a set of bullets filled with ice dust. He didn't put them in his gun but threw them away before the small electric orb hit him.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Silver shouted as electricity ran through his body.

The Silver-Tongued Gunslinger was rendered unconscious.

While this happened, Blood flew away from the battle, going further into the mansion to find his objective; finding Violet Tulipe.

"You're not getting away- hm?" Winter was about to pursue Blood until she noticed Zelts getting up.

He rose to his feet with his back to Winter and he did so with more vitality than he had when the battle started. Zelts's left hand was glowing a shimmering gold before it stopped; a sign of Zelts activating Conversion. He opened his hand and all of Silver's dust bullets fell out.

Silver tossed his pack of dust bullets to Zelts, entrusting him to finish this.

Zelts stood tall with wingblade in hand then reached out to grab the other wingblade Blood tossed to him. The Heart of Gold was restored and began surging with energy from Conversion. Holding both blades in his hands, Zelts felt like he was finally whole again and smiled to himself.

Turning around to face Winter, Zelts had a more assured expression on his face and his eyes were glowing a shimmering gold. He used what remained of his aura to activate Conversion and absorb the dust in the bullets. He abandoned defense for increased offense in order to combat his opponent though now a strike from Winter's sword could be very dangerous.

Winter could tell something was different with Zelts. In an attempt to be prepared, she opened her rapier and pulled out another sword from inside. She got into a stance for two-sword style.

Zelts couldn't contain himself anymore and spun around with ferocity. Both wingblades quickly created a tornado that grew in size tremendously. The ceiling of the foyer and the front of the manor was blown off by the tornado that towered over the mansion. Winter was sent flying out of the manor but conjured a glyph at her backside. She landed onto it then dropped to the ground where she created another glyph to serve as a foothold. It kept her to the snowy ground, preventing her from being blown away.

Zinnia stabbed her whip sword into the floor below in order to stay where she was while an unconscious Silver was lifted by the harsh winds and crashed into the wall where he remained. Lily wasn't harmed by Zelts's tornado; however, the winds did push her a little out of the foyer and into the hall behind her along with the scattered sections of Flying Eagle.

She wasn't upset about the slight friendly fire. It didn't harm her in any way. Lily was fully aware of what Zelts was capable of with both his wingblades and a physical boost from Conversion. Lily knew these factors didn't assure his victory, but he had a much better chance at with them. All she could do now was lay against the wall and wait for a victor.

Outside the Underland mansion, Winter stood in the snow as Zelts walked out of the destroyed building. The two of them held a firm grip on their weapons with Zelts feeling much better about the situation because his weapon was whole again.

 **Setting: Throne Room**

 **Several Minutes Earlier**

Remus sprinted ahead of Azura to find Marigold. After everything that has occurred in this manor, he concluded the mad Underland needed to be defeated as well. Remus believed Violet wasn't in the mansion, but concluded that each member of the Underland family an obstacle preventing him from reaching her. If he defeated all of them, then he thought no one would be able stop them from leaving Atlas with Violet.

The last obstacle he needed to take down was Marigold Underland.

He ventured further into the manor where he found a large, decorated twin door. This was the only place he hasn't entered so he opened the door without hesitation. Remus walked into the room and found who he was looking for, Marigold Underland.

Inside the throne room, Remus could see this entire room was made out some kind of reflective, crystal-like material. The floor and walls matched the crystal-like throne that stood atop a crystal stairway and sitting on the throne was the mad Underland himself.

Marigold looked down on Remus with a slightly amused expression.

 _"Aren't I the lucky one. The dumb one came first,"_

* * *

 **Zelts met once Weiss in the RWBY VRSZ Special. That was quite sometime ago so he doesn't completely remember her. However, when he first encountered Winter he did feel like he met her somewhere before.**


	26. Rage of the Delta

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters associated with the RWBY series. All rights of those characters belong to Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 **Setting: Throne Room**

Marigold sat on his throne with a smarmy smirk. In his mind, he was already the next head of the Underland family. Looking down at the Remus who opened the door first told him Aster was defeated. He had no idea whether the members of Team VRSZ killed their enemies but he preferred if they did. If not, then Aster, Marigold's biggest competitor for the throne, was gravely injured and he could eliminate her after dealing with Remus and the other members of his team.

Marigold didn't feel like anything could stop him now. If he could describe this feeling, he'd say he was on top of the world.

Even now, with Remus looking at him with a serious eye, Marigold didn't believe he could be stopped.

"Hello again, Remus. I hope you've been enjoying your stay our humble abode," the mad Underland said with a knowing tone.

Remus didn't say anything. He continued to stare at Marigold with a stern look.

"Hm… your file didn't say anything about you being the serious, silent type. You must not be in a happy mood," Marigold said in a fake surprised manner.

The sound of footsteps rapidly scaling steps echoed throughout the throne room. Marigold was jerked forward due to Remus roughly grabbing his orange shirt's collar. The sudden movement caused Marigold's fedora to fall from his head and land next to the throne.

"You knew! You knew who we were and… tricked us! Why!?" Remus shouted, being forceful and aggressive for once in his life and Marigold liked it.

Marigold placed his hand over Remus's arm that was holding his shirt and started inducing Madness into the young Cobalt without his knowing. He had no way to fight Remus, but he knew the others couldn't be far behind so inducing him with his semblance was his best option.

The scheming Underland planned on pouring all his aura into Remus and force him to fight his allies. Marigold intended to watch them destroy each other.

"Don't think too ill of me. I honestly didn't know who you or your friends were when we met in the city. It was only when your rag-tag team arrived at our doorstep that I… connected the dots. In a way, all of you fooled me as well," Marigold said.

He was spitting nonsense just to buy time until he poured all his Madness into Remus. The effects were starting to take affect. The young Cobalt had his eye on Marigold but he was beginning to lose focus and felt like he was unbalanced with his footing. His single eye was beginning to change from amber to orange.

Marigold smiled through it all as his aura drained to absolute zero, he realized during the process there was a flaw in his plan. There was nothing he could do if no one came and Remus attacked him, but this was a desperate gamble Marigold was willing to take.

He induced Madness into Remus who began to release Marigold's shirt and clutch his head as he felt it throb in pain. Just as this happened, the door to the throne room opened and the person who arrived was Azura Cobalt.

She noticed Remus holding Marigold and said, "Good, now we can finish this."

Marigold grabbed Remus's chin and harshly turned his head over so he could see his friend from behind.

"…"

"…Remus? You got him?" Azura asked, concerned with her cousin's hesitation.

"Grrr...rrrr" Remus, fully induced with Madness, looked at her in a fit of rage.

He walked down the stairs and slowly increased in speed. Once he was lower on the staircase, Remus jumped from the steps and tried to land on Azura. She easily moved out of his way as he landed beside her, wondering what was wrong with Remus.

He wielded Romulus in double-bladed staff form with killing intent and his eye was now orange. That same orange color was something Azura recognized. It was the same thing Zelts had when they first got to the mansion.

Azura armed herself with her staff just as Remus swung Romulus at her. She blocked it with her weapon and was pushed back a little by the force of his full swing. The frenzied Cobalt didn't let up as he swung and twirled his bladed staff around Azura who parried each strike. Even as his movements got faster, Azura was able to fend him off. She may not be as fast as Remus, but she was fast enough to counter the majority of his blows.

Marigold stayed on his throne and watched the battle unfold before him with delight. He truly enjoyed the fruits of his labor.

 _"I've never seen two Cobalts fighting each other. Such a rare sight now that these two are the last of the line. And today will be the day the Cobalt family goes extinct,"_

Azura decided to go on the offensive and activate wind dust in her left wrist while blocking Remus's bladed weapon. She pushed his weapon aside then raised her left hand with wind dust in the dust circlet and released a small compressed ball of wind at her younger cousin. She pushed him away to give herself some space. Remus was knocked back to the other side of the room but he held his weapon in one hand then threw it at Azura like a spear. Once he stopped skidding on the floor, he sprinted to Azura with great speed.

Romulus was flying toward Azura who easily deflected the weapon away with her own, hitting it into the wall near the door, but she wasn't ready for Remus charging straight for her. He hit her in the gut with a strong palm strike which knocked the wind out of her, however she wasn't going to let a gut check stop her. Immediately after he struck her, Azura gripped his arm with both of hers then tossed him toward the throne room's door. His back slammed into the door. Remus pulled Romulus out of the wall beside the door and was about to attack. Azura knew how quick Remus was in a fight and dashed for him the second after throwing him to prevent him from reacting properly. She ran toward her cousin then tackled him in an attempt to subdue and calm him.

The two Cobalts left the room while the mad Underland remained in his seat of power where he intended to wait and see who the victor will be. Truth be told, it's not like Marigold could do anything else at this point. He possessed no fighting abilities and he poured all his aura into Remus to induce Madness.

Marigold was betting it all on Remus to kill the others, deal a heavy blow to VRSZ, or for someone else to kill Remus. Whatever the outcome, he beilieved he'd come out the winner.

 **Setting: Underland Manor**

"RWAR!"

Remus had Romulus split into dual swords and activated the energy so they were sharper and more lethal. He ran toward Azura who wielded her elemental staff with ice dust covering it and shaping it into a large, jagged, frozen scythe. She held it in her right hand while using the ice dust in her left wrist to coat her left arm in ice, creating a thick ice shield.

The blades of Romulus connected with Azura's frozen sickle and they easily sliced through the ice while the staff remained untouched. One of his swords were coming down on the Sky-Blue Warrior, but she maneuvered her body so the ice shield on her left arm took the hit. The blade cut apart a large portion of the shield, but Azura's arm was left undamaged.

Azura knew about her cousin's fighting style and what he was capable of doing. She needed to be cautious with Romulus in its energized state. Blocking doesn't work so evading was the best tactic. One thing Azura was aware of was the fact that Remus was no longer protected by his aura. Any attack from Azura could badly injure Remus and she didn't want to hurt him or accidentally kill him. Azura's desire not to harm Remus was the very thing keeping her in danger.

She assumed this scenario was something Marigold wanted and he was reveling in the throne room.

"AHHHH!"

Remus jumped in the air above Azura and tried to bring both his blades down on her to slice her in threes, but Azura dashed backwards to avoid the hit. She was a few feet away from him and quickly changed the dust in her wrists from ice to wind. She brought her hands together and created a small orb of wind between the palms. She was given time to do this thanks to the enraged Cobalt stabbing his swords deeps through the marble after his last attack. The gap was very small, but it gave Azura the time she needed to get on the offensive without actually harming him.

As Remus pulled his swords out of the ground, Azura aimed her palms at him and released the blast of wind which knocked him back. The force of wind pushed him back into the wall as well as made him lose his grip on one of his swords. It fell to the ground between its owner and the owner's opponent.

Being consumed by Madness makes the subject act violently and fight in a manner less refined than how they normally fight so it could be seen as an advantage for Azura even if it was a small one. And Remus having discarded half his weapon was a huge boon as well.

She ran for the blade and Remus dashed for Azura. She activated the ice dust in her ankles to coat the majority of the floor in ice. It reached where Remus was running and he slipped and fell on the ice while Azura skated on it to reach her target. The enraged Cobalt was on his back and sliding on the ice when he noticed his opponent coming closer. Instead of going for his discarded sword, Remus planned to cut her down. He swung his blade when he was close enough though Azura dodged it by jumping over him and his sword. She bent down and picked up the blade, the other half of Romulus.

Now that Azura was equipped with his sword she had the appropriate weapon to block the energized blade.

Remus slid to the end of the ice then quickly rose to his feet. His orange eye didn't appear to be changing anytime soon. The fight was going to continue.

With a grunt and a shout, the enraged Cobalt sprinted to his opponent very quickly. Azura repeated as she did before and covered the hall's floor in a sheet of ice keep Remus off balance and prevent him from running at full speed. Before it could reach him, Remus leapt up in the air above the ice and heading straight for Azura with his sword.

Metal clashed as Remus bared down on Azura with his blade while Azura parried him. Remus, while still in the air above Azura, flipped forward so he landed in the ice behind her then dropped down to sweep her feet. She swiftly jumped to avoid his leg and Remus responded in kind by rising to stand then swung his blade against her arm.

"Gah!"

Azura was struck by Remus's energized sword and was knocked to the ground a few feet away from him. The blow from Romulus broke through her aura and cut into her left arm, leaving a bleeding gash. Traces of blood could be seen splattering across the ice and a little was on the tip of the Romulus half Remus was holding, dripping onto the ice.

The stinging pain from her wound was a reminder to Azura this needed to be taken care of, but she ignored it to deal with the more pressing manner at the moment. Her bleeding arm would slow her down and she wouldn't be able to combat her cousin effectively anymore.

If this continued, Azura would eventually lose and Remus would kill her.

The Cobalt blinded by Madness didn't hesitate to move to his foe to deliver a killing blow. He slid on the ice and started skating his way to Azura who put Romulus in her left hand so she could fight back. With Romulus in her left hand, her elemental staff on her back, a bleeding arm, and her aura no longer protecting her, Azura didn't see a way out of this without holding back and trying to kill him.

Remus was about to strike Azura with all his might until something flew between them and landed in the ice between them. This caused him to stop in his tracks to see what came his way. Azura did the same and the two Cobalts inspected what interrupted their fight.

Piercing the ice was a very recognizable throwing knife: a Cheshire's Enigma.

This Enigma released a small gust of wind from the hilt filled with wind dust and it knocked both Cobalts away from each other. Azura was pushed back to the wall which was only a couple feet away from her position and Remus was moved to the other side of the hall.

The sound of heels clacking on the floor enveloped the hallway as someone approached the battle.

"And here I thought you two were finally starting to get along."

Remus and Azura turned their heads to see who was talking and the person was Violet Tulipe.

She was still wearing her dress though it seemed to be ripped from the legs up for better mobility and she had her belt pouch full of her throwing knives wrapped around her waist.

The Violent Flower looked at the situation before her to figure out what was going on.

"Violet…" Azura said to herself.

She was surprised to see Violet here after hearing from Aster that she wasn't in the mansion. Remus stared at her for a long time without saying a word. He may have been silent, but his orange eye was still filled with ire.

"Azura," Violet said, acknowledging the female Cobalt.

She looked at her youngest teammate and immediately noticed that something was wrong.

"Remus…" she said in a slightly caring tone, wondering why he looked so agitated.

Azura intended to warn Violet about Remus's current condition, but the enraged Cobalt skated to Violet in order to fight her.

Violet was initially shocked Remus was charging to attack her and she responded by activating Invisibility. She vanished in a burst of tulip petals before Remus reached her and he stopped in his tracks when he lost sight of her. He suddenly felt something push against his back then his whole body and he was soon knocked to the floor. Laying on his stomach, Remus tried to get up but he couldn't. He was being weighed down by something he couldn't see.

On top of Remus's back, Violet reappeared through a flurry of tulip petals and she was seen pinning Remus to the ground. He thrashed and squirmed, trying to get out of her hold, but Violet wasn't budging. He needed to be restrained and she needed answers.

"What's going on?" Violet asked Azura.

She was the only person Violet could ask.

"I don't know how he got like that, but the same thing happened to Zelts when we got here. They both just went berserk and started attacking everyone," Azura answered.

Violet thought back to when she went berserk like this. She had no memories of the event but heard tales about it from the other Underlands. She didn't know how, but guessed whoever was responsible was a member of her family.

The fact that her bloodline's insanity has touched and tainted her beloved teammates and friends disheartened Violet a great deal. In her eyes, the Underland family did nothing but ruin everything good in her life.

"Rgh…grr…"

Still trying to rest himself free from beneath Violet, he was able to get his right arm out from under himself, the arm that was holding his energized sword. He flung his arm out to strike her. Violet received the blow with her aura taking the damage while she was knocked off Remus's back.

Quickly and aggressively, Remus rose to his feet while shouting angry nonsense and Violet, while still knocked away, landed on her hands and cartwheeled till she was on her feet. She pulled out three of her Enigmas and kept them in her right hand in case she needed them but slipped on the ice a little before regaining her balance. Remus ran for her then skated on the ice once he was on the ice. He moved toward Violet with his sword ready to slice her in half.

Violet was trying to be ready for his assault but she slipped on the ice again and landed on her side. Fortunately, she did so exactly when Remus tried to cut her head off. Her slipping saved her life, but the knives in her hands weren't spared because she raised her arm during the fall. The knives were cut cleanly, leaving only the hilts in her hands. Violet saw this and tossed them aside.

The next item she tossed were her purple high heels. Violet had almost forgotten she was wearing them this whole time and realized she still hated them. She truly preferred sneakers or boots compared to womanly footwear. Even going bare foot was a better choice than those heels.

Because of his speed, Remus had a hard time stopping on the ice and he slid all the way to the wall, slamming against it and right beside the door that led to the throne room. He turned around and kept his angry focus on Violet. He grunted and grind his teeth as he glared at her.

Violet needed a new way to engage her enraged friend. With Romulus in its energized state, it could easily cut down anyone's aura and be lethal afterwards. She couldn't be careless against him.

"Violet!" Azura shouted to get the Violent Flower's attention then slid the other half of Romulus to her.

Violet picked it up then rose to stand on her bare feet. She felt cold on the ice, but preferred feeling cold over slipping and falling. She wielded Romulus in her right hand wielded it with proper form. She didn't want to use her own weapons yet since he could slice through them but they could still serve a purpose in this fight. She acknowledged that Azura was no longer in a condition to fight or assist in any way. Violet needed this battle to take place elsewhere so Azura could be safe.

As a warning shot and to keep his attention, Violet pulled out an Enigma with her left hand and threw it at Remus. The throwing knife flew through the air and landed into the wall next to him, sticking out a few inches away from his head. He didn't respond or flinch like Violet wanted but he kept his gaze fixed on her.

"Grrr"

Remus walked toward Violet who quickly backed away, doing her best to lead him out of this hallway so she could restrain him elsewhere. She already had a plan in mind to do just that.

Azura quietly watched the two as Remus slowly sauntered over to Violet who was almost to the door. The young Cobalt continued to walk until he reached the end of the icy floor then he immediately jetted for Violet. He ran quickly and Violet busted the door down to enact her plan.

Their battle was taking place elsewhere.

Azura knew she didn't have a role to play anymore, but there was something else she could do. The wounded warrior stood up and walked back into the throne room.

 **Setting: Throne Room**

Marigold was where he was as soon as the others entered and it was there he waited for everyone to destroy each other. Waiting for his results, he saw Azura re-enter the throne room though she looked much worse than when she left. A bleeding arm and a solemn expression made him wonder what she did to Remus. He assumed she killed him and was too weak to do anything else so he saw Azura as no real threat.

"My, my, you look like you've seen better days," Marigold mocked.

"…" Azura said nothing as she reached the stairway and started climbing it.

"I take it your silence means you did something horrible today. Something you never expected to do and regret for the rest of your life."

"…" Azura was halfway up the stairs and she activated the fire dust in her hand, creating a burning palm.

"It's not easy to take a life, especially the life of a family member, but let me tell you from personal experience," he said as Azura was a dozen steps away.

"It gets easier."

The Sky-Blue Warrior lunged for the mad Underland and performed the same act Remus did earlier and grabbed him by the shirt only this time his shirt caught on fire from her blazing palm. Marigold was honestly surprised she could still move like this. He thought battling Remus would wear her down to nothing but he miscalculated. Now he didn't know what to do, how to protect himself, or what she was going to do to him.

She burnt through the collar of his shirt then fiercely gripped his shoulder with her cut, bloody arm. Her amber eyes were staring him down. Her gaze left him unnerved.

"Y-you gonna kill me? Get it over with already. The suspense is boring me," Marigold said while rolling his eyes.

"No… dying is too easy," Azura replied while raised her burning hand over his face. "Dying is easy, so let's see how you'll live after this!"

Without any hesitation or thinking, Azura clamped her burning hand onto Marigold's face and started to burn him mercilessly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His screams echoed throughout the room, but Azura ignored them all. This was her payback for all he has done to everyone.

* * *

 **When someone is influenced by Madness they go into a blind fury. Even though Remus was fighting with Violet, he didn't really 'see' her or acknowledge her presence so Violet met her friend again, but not vice versa. He wouldn't actually reunite with her until Madness has run its course.**

 **Violet is a very well-rounded fighter. She has an assortment of weapons with various types of dust for versatility, a semblance that allows her to trick foes, the best hand-to-hand combatant in Team VRSZ, and a tactical mind that allows her to adapt and outsmart her opponents. Violet's weakness is that while she has a variety of abilities, none of them stand out from the other. She isn't as incredibly fast like Remus or possess overwhelming power like Zelts.**

 **In combat, Remus is second to Violet in technique and second to Zelts in strength. The weakness he possesses as a warrior is that he has no form of defense. He allows his speed and strength to serve as his defense by running away from attacks or parrying them. For him, the best defense is a good offense. He is also rather slow to deception so he can be tricked by a crafty opponent like Silver.**


	27. The Edge of Insanity

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters associated with the RWBY series. All rights of those characters belong to Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 **Setting: Marigold's Hall**

Sword clashed with sword as Remus and Violet continued to battle each other. The duel appeared to be a standstill at first but Remus was gaining the upper hand. These were his weapons so it was natural for him to be better using them.

Violet was parrying his strikes, but they were gradually becoming faster and faster. As a response, she pulled out an Enigma with her left hand and threw it at Remus's leg. The Enigma had ice dust and when it hit his leg, it became covered in ice, stopping his movements temporarily. Violet saw her chance to strike him and she did, cutting at his chest to injure and slow him down. However, there was a dangerous flaw to her plan. One thing she accounted for in this scenario was Remus being protected by his aura, and she didn't know his aura levels were already depleted.

"Argh!" Remus yelped in pain.

The sword ripped through his winter jacket and a small cut was left on his chest. The wound was shallow but still stung the enraged Cobalt. Violet gasped at what she had done and stepped away. She couldn't believe she injured Remus like that. Her pause gave him the time he needed to cut away at the ice with Romulus and free himself.

Violet was back to square one and she needed a way to beat Remus without using any lethal force while had all the intention to kill her. She was in a very problematic position.

The hallway they were in now was narrower than the previous one so Remus couldn't zip around Violet to attack from behind.

She was still stunned by the fact she may have scarred her friend, so Remus ran towards her and swung his sword. Snapping out of her daze, Violet took a small, quick step backwards to avoid the blade, only for it to cut through a part of the dress near her right hip. After moving back, Violet quickly stepped into his space and wrapped her right arm around his. Now neither of them could use Romulus properly.

Violet delivered a knee to Remus's stomach then a strong punch to his right shoulder, hoping her hit was strong enough to force him to drop his weapon, but he held onto it fiercely. She tried to punch him again, but saw Remus try to punch her with his left arm. She stopped trying to strike him again with her left arm then brought it up to block his attack.

Remus retaliated with a punch instead of his usual palm strike. That proved to Violet he wasn't in his right mind and she needed to snap him out of it.

She lifted her right leg to knee him again, but he responded by lifting his right leg to block it while simultaneously attempting to punch her in the face. She jerked her head back and Remus placed his hand on her chest, pushing her away to break her hold on him. Violet used the distance he created by pulling out two of her ice Enigmas then tossed them his way.

The throwing knives were enveloped in ice dust as they approached their target and Remus swung his sword to deflect them. However, once the Enigmas hit his sword, they froze it over along with his hand and arm. Violet believed now was the best time to disarm him so she quickly approached him and swung her half of Romulus against his frozen one, but she couldn't predict what was about to happen next. Remus wasn't stunned by his sword and arm being frozen and tried to swing Violet with it like it an icy club, but instead of parrying her attack, the frozen half of Romulus that Remus was holding was sliced through by the half Violet was holding.

The frozen sword was cut in two by Violet who was utterly shocked with this outcome. She didn't mean to destroy her teammate's treasured weapon and wondered if this would be enough to get Remus to snap out of his rage. His response was to swing his frozen arm and the remaining half of his weapon at a guilt-ridden Violet who simply bobbed her head away from the strike.

She looked at him with such a sad expression. Seeing Remus of all people filled with fury and completely ignore the destruction of Romulus was a hard thing to watch. All the times Violet thought back to her time with him, he'd mostly had a pleasant look on his face, sometimes confused, but never angry. That was the Remus she has known for more than two years. The one before her was a tainted version of him influenced by her family and she wanted it all to end. Violet wanted her Remus back.

As Violet looked on in pity, the angered Cobalt smashed his hand against the floor to shatter the ice on his arm. He dropped the hilt of Romulus so he could fight Violet hand-to-hand. He stepped into Violet's space and tried to punch her in the face. Violet still held onto her half of Romulus and paused because she going to counter with it and cut him deeply. Injuring her young friend anymore was something she didn't want to do. This doubt allowed Remus to hit her in the face then followed up with a roundhouse kick to her left arm. The kick pushed Violet into the large glass wall overlooked the garden which was reduced to ash and she crashed through it.

 **Setting: Courtyard**

She wasn't injured thanks to her aura and she landed on her feet from the two-story fall. A quick inspection of the area showed the flames were finally quelled by the castle guard. All that remained of the once lush courtyard was ash. All the colorful and beautiful flowers were gone with a burnt smell filling the air combined with the silence of the area was rather profound.

Another thing she noticed was the rumbling sound coming from the foyer of the manor. Violet turned around to see a golden tornado rise then disperse, letting her know that Zelts was forced to fight again. She just hoped he was having a better time than she was.

Violet retracted Romulus's blade and placed the staff between her waist and waist bag because she didn't want to use it anymore. Instead of using his weapon, Violet used the ones she knew best: hers.

Remus leaped through the glass to follow her. He landed on his feet but knelt down to get into a running position. The open field of the courtyard gave him the room to run as fast as he wanted and Violet needed to be mindful of that. She already had four ice Enigmas in her hand to slow him down and she didn't wait for him to start running.

The Cheshire Enigmas with ice dust were her best bet at stopping Remus without harming him. She'd activate the ice dust before throwing them so they'd only cover him with ice instead of stabbing into him them freezing over. She needed this to work because her waist bag didn't carry an infinite amount of throwing knives and Violet bet she'd run out Enigmas before Remus run out of fists.

Violet threw the knives down at the ground around her to coat it in ice. Remus ran straight for her. Still influenced by Madness, the enraged Cobalt had no sense of strategy so he charged straight ahead with no regard for the ice. However, he did jump before reaching it, using his running momentum to help him jump farther in the air. He was about to land near Violet and prepared to attack her. She responded in kind with more ice Enigmas, holding five of them in her hand. She threw two of them at Remus as he came down and he made no move to dodge. They struck and froze his chest and right shoulder, but he ignored it all just to land another blow on Violet.

The Violent Flower was prepared to finish him with the other three knives until she saw a familiar face enter the battle. Flying through the air and kicking Remus in his frozen chest was Ash Blood. He kicked him again with his other foot and sent the Cobalt hurdling to the charred ground.

The bat faunus landed in front of Violet with his back towards her then addressed her as, "Violet."

"Why are you here?" Violet asked, getting straight to the point. "You work for Ebony now so what's-"

"She asked that I find you and make sure you're safe," he answered before she could finish asking. "I never expected to find the others here. And you fighting Remus no less. What brought this on?"

The only answer Violet could give was, "My family's manipulation."

Remus got up and slowly faced the others. His eye was still orange and showed no signs of returning to its amber color anytime soon. Blood could already tell his old friend wasn't in his right mind.

The enraged Cobalt's eye widened when he finally got an actual view of Blood. Somehow, the angered face he held got even more infuriated and he started grinding his teeth.

"BLOOD!" Remus shouted.

It was the first time he actually said a word since being induced by Madness. Violet didn't know what brought such a blood curdling shout, but Blood had a good idea why his friend reacted that way. The last time Remus saw Blood was when he betrayed and attacked him, Silver, and Zelts with Ebony by his side. The bat faunus was sure Remus had some conflicted feelings about his friend and they were coming to a boil at this very moment. In a way, Blood felt like he should just let Remus take him out, but he couldn't let guilt get in the way of what he needed to do.

Blood flew toward Remus very quickly. Violet followed behind but was a little slower compared to his flying. Remus was the fastest person Violet has ever met, but that was on land. In the air, Blood was unrivaled in terms of speed and combat.

When Blood reached Remus and punched him lightly in the stomach. Remus tried to kick him away but Blood easily stepped back of the way and delivered two more blows to his face before flying upward. Violet threw two more ice Enigmas at Remus when Blood moved out of her line of attack. When Remus was hit in the chest and left leg by her knives, Violet figured out he was slowing down thanks to Blood and his semblance, Paralysis.

Every time the bat faunus struck an opponent, their body slows down and they get slower and slower with each hit until they're just motionless. Blood was the perfect counter to Remus. His semblance completely shut down the Cobalt's high-speed style of fighting. Blood flew towards Remus's backside and delivered several jabs to his back, slowing him down even more. This was what Violet needed to end this fight.

Remus tried to turn around to face Blood but he was extremely sluggish with his action. He grunted in rage with how slow his body was responding to his brain. Before he could even turn his head halfway around, Blood already flew away and coming from his front was Violet. She reeled her right arm back and when she was close enough, Violet delivered a strong elbow strike to his jaw. The blow knocked Remus off his feet as well as knocked him out. He laid in the charred ground unconscious and Violet looked down at him with sorrowful eyes because this was something she never wanted to happen.

The first time Violet and Remus see each other after two and a half months and they had to battle each other, resulting in Violet taking him down.

This predicament and this outcome were not what she expected nor wanted. Everything that brought this horrible fight about started because of her family did something to her friend to make him act like the way he did moments ago.

 _"I hate them… all of them,"_ Violet thought about her family.

Violet knelt down beside her friend and placed her hand on his jaw, making sure she didn't do any real damage. Remus was hurt and unconscious, but she saw no extensive damage. He was going to be fine. She was relieved to know he was going to be alright even if he was a little battered.

She moved her arms underneath Remus's legs and back in order to lift him up. Violet planned on taking him with her to the others. Just as she was doing this, Blood was approaching Violet from behind.

"Don't you come closer," Violet told Blood in a stern voice.

He was stopped walking, not surprised why she'd say that, and stood there. She turned around while Remus was in her arms and looked at Blood with serious eyes. He completely understood why she would look at him like that. He would have the same look if their roles were reversed.

In Violet's eyes, Blood defected from Clair and aligned with Ebony, the person who assisted in the destruction of Fortuna. He brought and left her to the mercy of her family. Now, he comes to her aid.

Blood was sending mixed signals and Violet wanted a clear answer to his motives.

"What is this? You're with Ebony and now you're here helping me? Just what kind of game are you playing" she asked with a slight sound of desperation in her voice.

Blood furrowed his brow with a troubled expression. He didn't know what to tell her or if he could explain the truth. Would informing Violet of his deal with Ebony compromise his standing with the charming Vantablack? Would spilling mean putting Clair in danger?

He didn't know but he wasn't going to take that chance.

"I can't tell you. I can't. Just trust me when I say I'm here to make sure you guys get out of here alive," Blood told her.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" Violet retorted. "I can get all of us out of Atlas without your help."

"You know that's not true. If not your family, then the kingdom of Atlas itself will prevent you from leaving. And we both know they'll use force first. What then?" Blood told Violet.

"I was more worried about my family than the Atlesian military. They'll be a cake walk once I get with the others," she countered while keeping her eyes on Remus.

"Sorry, but your plan is already in shambles. Zelts and Silver are already dealing with Atlas personnel at the front door. They'll be beaten and arrested unless you let me help you. I know you don't trust me right now and I don't blame you, but trust me when I say that keeping you guys safe is my main priority right now."

Blood's plea didn't fall on deaf ears. Violet's claim to take on the entire military may have been a bit rash now that she thought about it. There really was no way for her or any of the others to get out of Atlas on their own. She might need Blood and Ebony's help after all, and if his desire to help them was true, then maybe he could assure Ebony won't do anything funny to them. Violet needed to keep all her options open if she wanted to return to Vacuo with her friends.

"We'll talk about it later. Right now, we need to get to the others and end this," Violet told Blood.

She walked to the foyer of the manor while carrying Remus. Blood followed her from behind, making sure to keep a safe distance so Violet wouldn't feel the need to be alert.

 **Setting: Throne Room**

The door to the throne room opened with Azura coming through. The expression she had on her face appeared to one of satisfaction. Her arm with the cut was wrapped with a torn orange cloth and in her hand were several gold and silver rings. In her other hand was the fedora that belonged to Marigold. She walked away from the door to return to the others at the foyer.

Inside the throne room, the crystal throne was broken apart and laying on the ground behind it was Marigold. His shirt was burned along with his face and there was a small pool of blood beneath him.

His current condition was a complete mystery.

 **Setting: Foyer**

The only person still standing in the foyer was Zinnia Underland. She stood atop the stairway with an unconscious Silver and overexerted Lily wrapped in her whip sword to prevent them from escape or retaliation. Neither of them was in a position to resist anymore. All Zinnia had to do now was wait for Winter to finish her fight with Zelts though the raging golden winds she could see from inside the mansion told her this battle wasn't going to end soundly.

An intense battle between two strong fighters was taking place outside the Underland Manor. The open field in front of the mansion was stirring with wind and kicked up snow along with white Grimm-like summons running across and being wiped out by the force of nature. This was not a fight any person could or should step into without being caught in the conflict.

Winter Schnee, the conjurer of the summons, had her back against a large glyph to prevent herself from being swept up by the windstorm. She brought her arm up to prevent any frost from getting in her eyes and keep her eyes on Zelts, conjurer of the storms, who kept swinging both his wingblades to relentlessly bombard his opponent with wind. This was part of his tactic to suppress Winter until he could land a finishing blow.

Zelts may have had both his wingblades again and he was slightly boosted by Conversion, but his aura wasn't protecting him anymore and the energy from his semblance was being drained with every swing of his blades. This current course of action couldn't last for long. He needed to a way to strike Winter down with one powerful blow without getting hit by her.

The raging winds ceased so Zelts could preserve the last of his energy. Winter capitalized on this moment and summoned several white Beowulf to her side. She's been using her semblance a great deal just to keep herself from being tossed around by the wind, but she still had much more than Zelts and it was more than enough to protect her from harm.

The Grimm-like summons ran towards Zelts in coordinated patterns that were so unlike their Grimm counterparts. Zelts ran toward Winter in a straight line, not looking at the summons approaching his left and right flank but keeping them in mind. The two packs were closing in and Zelts responded by raising both his wingblades to counter them. Claws coming from his sides were ready to rip him to shreds but their assault was prevented by both halves of Heart of Gold blocking the their two-fronted attack. Zelts was able to halt their attack but they were ready to strike again and so was Zelts. He quickly spun around to create strong gusts of wind that repelled all the summons. They were launched all around Zelts before fading away like snow.

The Knight continued to beeline for Winter who summoned a huge swarm of small Nevermore. Small groups separated from the mass of flying birds hovering over Winter and they made their way to Zelts. Winter needed to stop him before he did any more damage to the mansion and its residents.

Zelts swung the wingblade in his left hand at the incoming swarm, launching a powerful gale force with an electric current running through it. The mass of summoned Nevermores dispersed and flew around the windstorm though some of them were caught in the wind blast and destroyed. The swarm flew far out of Zelts's range, but were circling back to attack him from behind. A second swarm came and did the same thing the first one did and Zelts repeated his action by swinging with the wingblade in his right hand. The small white birds retreated with some of them getting destroyed and circled back to his right side.

Winter watched Zelts get closer and closer to her position with her own swarm of summoned birds but she waited till he was close enough for her to enact her plan. She stabbed her rapier into the ground in order to concentrate then conjured a glyph, but this glyph didn't appear around her, but beneath Zelts's feet.

He was finally in range of her semblance.

This glyph acted as a barrier that prevented Zelts from moving to Winter or even beyond the glyph. He was stuck where he was just as the two swarms of Nevermores were flying in close to pelt him relentlessly. The large group that was flying around Winter separated into two group with one heading for Zelts with the other still flying around Winter.

The three groups of summoned Nevermores dived down on Zelts at the same time from three different sides. Winter saw the area be enveloped with her summoned birds, but they were completely consumed by a new golden tornado with electricity running through it. Her birds were swept into the vortex and were all fading away. The shocking cyclone dispersed as quickly as it came and Zelts was not in his previous position.

Winter had a concerned expression on her face. She lost track of her opponent for a moment until she looked up to see that Zelts was in the air. He used his tornado to eliminate her summoned hordes as well as help him fly upward.

His eyes were intense though he lost that golden shine he received from Conversion. The last of his boosted strength was fading but he planned on using it all now. Zelts was dropping down to where Winter was for his final attack.

The Schnee elite responded by sending the very last of her summoned birds directly at Zelts and he raised both his wingblades up and brought them together to form Heart of Gold's complete shield form. It has been a long time since Zelts used his weapon to its full capacity. The birds were bombing the large shield and shattering into white particles on impact. The attack was ineffective against his Heart of Gold.

Zelts separated his shield back to wingblades and raised his right arm to bring it down on Winter with all his might. As a last attempt to halt his assault, Winter conjured one more glyph in front of her to serve as a shield. He swung his right arm down with all his might and the remaining energy given to him by Conversion and he shattered the glyph with his large blade. His swing didn't end at the glyph as he came down on Winter.

She leaped away from Winter after her glyph was broken through and Zelts's wingblade still connected with her though he only cut down on her right shoulder and arm. Winter landed a few feet away from Zelts who slammed his wingblade into the snow. Winter's aura shattered and her arm was badly bruised, however the boost strength Zelts had vanished in that one stroke.

The Knight of the Wind past his limit, but he wasn't going to drop just yet.

He lifted his left arm to raise the wingblade and leaped toward Winter to deliver the final blow and Winter did the same. The two collided and stopped before the other. Zelts and Winter stood in front of each other with their faces only a few inches away. The two of them were breathing heavily though Zelts was breathing much harder than her. Winter's hair bun came undone and her long white hair fell down past her shoulders and over her face.

The battle between them came to an end.

Winter's rapier pierced through Zelts's left abdomen just above his pelvis. His wingblade missed its marking, going around Winter's arms and missing her body. She was the only one to land the finishing blow.

Injured and no longer having the strength to continue, Zelts lost his grip on his weapon, dropping both his wingblades into the snow. Winter took a step back to pull her sword out of her opponent who fell to his knees. His side was bleeding and it was dripping out of his shirt and shredded remains of his winter jacket. Zelts clasped his hands over his bleeding wound while Winter looked at him.

 _"He was more trouble than I thought, but what's done is done,"_ she thought to herself.

Winter approached Zelts in order to arrest him and take him into custody. She planned to do that with Silver and the rest of their team.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a feminine voice told Winter.

The Ice Queen turned around to see who was talking to her. She recognized the person based on the description General Ironwood gave her and she didn't know why this person was here.

Still laying in the snow, Zelts lifted his head to see who was here and he saw someone he never expected to see again.

Ebony Vantablack stood before Winter and Zelts with a knowing smile. Her silver eyes were locked with Winter's blue eyes. Neither Zelts or Winter knew what was going on, but Ebony knew and she knew how this was going to end.

* * *

 **Violet doubted her Enigmas would be able to match up with Remus's Romulus. In reality and unknown to Violet, her two kukris would've been able to withstand his energized sword. Onyx requested Ghost to retrieve the special metal alloys for her weapons in volume five and used them to forge her kukris. The alloy they are made of are a Vacuo variant of the Atlas alloy used for their weapons like Aster's. How it matches its Atlas counterpart is up for debate but it's just as durable.**

 **Silver is the team's marksman. He has the best aim and is the best long-ranged fighter on VRSZ. His semblance grants him maneuverability in the air and complete control over his own gravity and the gravity of those he touches. Silver can't fly with Gravity, but he can levitate. He picked up Violet's dust arsenal and has a variety of dust bullets for any situation. He is a street fighter and he knows it. He'll do anything to win and he takes pride in that fact. The weakness of Silver is the fact he is a weapon's specialist. He does his best with his weapons in hand, but his hand-to-hand fighting ability is lowest among the team. He tries to make up for it with dirty tactics to turn the fight to his favor. Silver is very similar to Violet being a jack-of-all-trades.**


	28. Charmed

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters associated with the RWBY series. All rights belong to Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 **Setting: Foyer**

The windstorm outside the mansion finally ceased. Zinnia could see it clearly from the destroyed front of the mansion. The Paragon just witnessed the end of the battle between Zelts and Winter but had no idea Ebony was there with them. She had to remain inside to keep Lily and Silver wrapped in her weapon.

Lily was beyond exhausted at this point. She couldn't believe she was still conscious after all the fighting she has done. Looking at Silver, who was unconscious, Lily could admit she was a little jealous. She really wanted to rest right now.

Zinnia eyes were on the outside but she heard something ripping through the air and coming from her backside. She instinctively knelt down to avoid what was coming for her and saw two throwing knives pass by and land on the ground. She turned around to see a foot come here way and she blocked it by catching the kick with her left hand. Zinnia focused changed from the kick to the person who kicked her and softened her expression when realized who attacked her.

"Alyssa?" Zinnia said to her younger cousin.

"Don't call me that!" Violet responded in anger.

Violet stood before Zinnia with her foot out from the kick and she was still carrying Remus in her arms. Behind her was Blood who simply watched the two Underlands confront each other. Zinnia released Violet's foot and Violet dropped it while keeping her eyes on her cousin. Neither of them acted after that and just looked at each other. Violet held a firm gaze while Zinnia looked perplex with this turn of events.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with uncle at the SDC Charity Concert," Zinnia asked Violet.

"I came here when I noticed the mansion was on fire. The smoke could be seen from the kingdom," Violet lied.

She didn't want Zinnia to know what really happened between her and Tarax.

Zinnia looked at Remus in her cousin's arms and wondered if he was one of the intruders. She didn't recognize him. At first, she guessed Violet took him down somewhere in the mansion, but she doubted that when she noticed how he was being carried. He was caressed gently, something no normal person would give to an enemy. And the fact that Blood was by her side made Zinnia think about their relationship as well. Zinnia believed her cousin and Ebony's retainer were familiar with one another.

Slowly but surely, Zinnia was connecting the pieces between, Violet, Blood, and Team VRSZ.

"Zinnia, stand down!" Winter's voice called out.

Zinnia, Violet, and Blood looked over at the gaping hole where the front door of the manor used to be to see Winter. The Schnee elite dragged Zelts with her and she dropped him to the ground beside her. Violet noticed how injured her friend was and was ready to fight Winter out of rage. Zinnia kept her arms up to stop her cousin's potential attack.

"That's about enough, Violet," Ebony called out. "It's over. Your prince charming has arrived!" she bowed theatrically.

"Zinnia I said stand down. Lower your weapon," Winter repeated.

Zinnia looked at Winter then glanced over at Ebony. This situation was getting more complex than she originally thought. The charming Vantablack flashed her a friendly smile. Zinnia did as Winter requested and retracted her whip sword, releasing Lily and Silver from her grasp, and placed the blade in its sheath that hangs off her waist.

"Why do I have the feeling this is all your fault?" Violet said to Ebony who smiled at the accusation.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. The reason I came here was to find you."

"And why is that?"

"Enough of this," Winter interrupted, not caring about their conversation. "Have your little squabble some other time. Zinnia, we're placing these intruders under arrest."

"Sadly, you can't do that, Ms. Schnee," Ebony told Winter. "The situation is more complex than it seems."

Winter wasn't amused by Ebony's wayside way of speaking and wanted a clear answer to this whole event. "Explain."

"These people here are intruders as you say, but they're not strangers. The young men here are members of Team VRSZ, Violet's teammates, cherished friends, and surrogate family. I'm guessing they came to Atlas to find their leader and their search brought them here. That girl over there and another roaming this place are friends they asked to help with their mission. It's safe to assume after arriving at the Underland household, an argument over Violet arose which evolved into a blown-out battle which led to all of this. That's my understanding of it," Ebony Vantablack summarized.

"Even if what you say is true, it doesn't change the fact that these people will be arrested for intruding into a noble family's household," Winter informed her.

"Like I said, they aren't intruders. They're Violet's friends and you can't arrest them for coming to a noble's home if the head of the family permits it."

"Tarax isn't here so they don't have the permission to be here," Zinnia added.

Ebony's face turned from coy to slightly sad after hearing that then looked to Zinnia and Violet.

"Oh. That's right. You don't know. I guess neither of you know. Tarax died a couple hours ago."

Zinnia was shocked and devastated to hear this. She couldn't believe her uncle passed away. She was aware of his fragile condition, but somewhere in the back of her head, she believed Tarax was fine. This was unsettling to the Paragon of the Underlands. Violet glanced at her cousin and took note of how she reacted to the news. It showed she actually cared for the old man and how Violet didn't care for him at all. She did wonder if Ebony knew everything surrounding how Tarax died. She didn't want to be a suspect in his death.

"H-how did he-"

"The paramedics said he died of a heart attack. It happened after you left the hotel to come here, Violet. I'm sorry your father's gone," Ebony said, but Violet felt like she knew the whole story and was keeping it a secret.

"It's unfortunate, but with his passing, the Underland name passes on to Violet, his daughter. So, if she says they have her permission to be here, then you can't arrest them for intruding," Ebony told Winter with a triumphant smile.

"…They have my permission to be here. You can't arrest them," Violet announced for everyone to hear.

Winter returned a steely gaze to Ebony then held a knowing smirk. "It's true I can't take them into custody for coming here, but if what you say is true, then I can arrest them for an even bigger crime: crossing into Atlas while the closing of borders policy is still active."

 _"Shit,"_ Violet thought.

Her new status as head of the Underlands would do her nothing against such a crime. She didn't know how she was going to do it, but Violet vowed to find a way to get her boys and her friends out of Atlesian custody.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow that," Ebony told Winter.

"Excuse me?"

"I wish to speak to someone with a little more authority than you. Allow me to speak with General Ironwood," Ebony demanded.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you don't have the power nor the right to request such a thing nor do you have any control on this situation. You are not speaking to General Ironwood about any of this! We're done here! Apprehend those two by your side, Zinnia!"

"You speak as if you have a choice in this matter," Ebony said in a slightly colder tone.

She approached Winter and said, "Can you or General Ironwood really expect others to uphold the closing of borders policy when you two clearly don't?"

"What are you talking about?" Winter asked defensively.

Zinnia stopped trying to arrest Silver and Lily to hear what Ebony had to say and so did Violet and Blood.

"I had an interesting conversation with your father at the charity concert, Ms. Schnee. He told me what the general ordered you to do. In fact, if these guys here knew what you did, they'd be quite angry with you when I tell them what you and the general have done. Especially the one in Violet's arms."

 _"Us? Remus?"_ Violet wondered how her team was related to anything Ebony was talking about.

"I don't know what you're implying but-" Winter said in a low, threatening tone but Ebony, unaffected by her tone, interrupted her.

"Fine. Play dumb if you want," Ebony said before revealing to everyone there what the secret Jacques Schnee told her.

"A month ago, General Ironwood ordered Winter Schnee to infiltrate Vale during the closed border policy and kidnapped a certain individual. A wolf faunus named Niveus Lupa, a former scientist of Atlas and currently an instructor at Signal."

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Violet shouted in disbelief.

She lowered her voice because Remus was still in her arms and he was beginning to groan. He was stirring but he didn't wake up from her outburst. Violet didn't want him to learn about what the kingdom of Atlas has done to the women he considers his mother. He'd go ballistic and try to fight his way to Ironwood. It would be suicide and Violet wasn't going to let that unfold.

"You broke your own law?" Zinnia chimed in.

She looked at Winter with a look of disbelief. Her senior and role model as well as the kingdom's law abiding general ignored their own rules meant to keep order in Remnant now that it was in such a fragile and chaotic state.

"Why?" she asked.

"…" Winter remained silent because the answer didn't justify their reason.

"Winter and Ironwood kidnapped Dr. Lupa because they wanted to use her research to strengthen the kingdom's military might. Specifically, Ironwood wanted info on Project: New World. If Atlas could replicate Lupa's project, they could make their people perform pass their physical limits and create an army of enhanced super soldiers," Ebony said, spilling the beans on Ironwood and Winter's involvement.

"No… No, that can't be true," Zinnia told Ebony, not wanting to believe her superiors would do such a thing.

She looked over at Winter for confirmation but the Schnee elite wouldn't look her junior in the eye, telling Zinnia all she needed to know. The Paragon Underland was disillusioned with her world right now. After learning about the underhanded tactics. She felt like she really didn't know what the higher-ups of Atlas were doing. How could they establish peace with an army of enhanced soldiers? Zinnia didn't believe in using force to usher peace and stability.

"Sadly, it is and they still have the poor women in their custody. I take it she never broke and now you're just keeping her in a cell in the hopes that she cracks, correct?" Ebony asked Winter who looked at her grimly. "Hit the nail on the head, huh?"

"…" Winter came here to help, but now she felt like she was in a rock in a hard place. "What do you want?" she asked Ebony.

"All I want is to speak with General Ironwood directly about this incident among other thigs. Refuse, and this information will be anonymously released to the higher-ups of the other kingdoms in Remnant. You thought Atlas had it hard now, wait and see what happens when this juicy secret is leaked."

Winter was in a compromised position and Ebony had a sly look on her face. This discussion ended as the charming Vantablack predicted. Everything was going Ebony's way.

 **Two Days Later**

The events that transpired at the Underland household ended on a multifaceted note. Winter called for several medical teams to come to the manor to tend to the wounded. They checked on all the members of the Underland family before the members of VRSZ. All of them were wounded but the only ones who needed extensive care were Bluebell and Marigold. The stoner Underland had a bullet wound and burns on his body but they weren't life threatening. Marigold's condition, however could've gone either way. Azura mutilated the mad Underland as her revenge. His face was burned with burn marks in the shape of a hand. His throat was slashed open. The wound alone wasn't going to kill him but it would if the medical team didn't reach him in time. They tended to the cut and saved his life though he lost something in the process. Marigold would never be able to speak again.

When Violet's boys, Azura, and Lily were finally inspected, they were also put into General Ironwood's custody and remained there until further notice. Each of them was placed in a cell designed to hinder their abilities.

Silver was restrained by chains attached to every limb of his body, suspending him in the air and preventing him from moving an inch. Remus was blindfolded and tied up in an isolated, closed wall cell to prevent him from teleporting or reaching the others. Zelts was placed on a cold, steel slab with cuffs made of a strong alloy on his wrists and ankles. He was stripped of his dust clothing and given regular clothes so he couldn't absorb the dust with Conversion. Azura was given special metal gloves and boots that continuously drained the dust in her body so she couldn't use it and placed in an ordinary cell. Lily was placed in a regular cell, but wasn't given any device to hinder her semblance. She just laid on the ground and slept soundly like she wanted.

Violet, being the new head of the Underland family, was excused from the incident and identified as a bystander. Her father's cause of death was a heart attack so she had nothing to worry about in regards to being responsible for it. She wanted to go free her friends but was aware that her new status wouldn't allow it. Ebony informed her she would get all of them under her custody and take all of them out of Atlas for good. Violet was highly skeptical, but knew she had no other options if she wanted to take everyone back to Vacuo. All she could do for them was wait, but Violet's own activities weren't placed on hold. There were a few things she needed to do.

 **Setting: Dining Hall**

The room where all the Underlands come to eat was one of the few places in the manor that remained relatively untouched during the whole fiasco. The only real damage it had were cracked windows that showed the charred courtyard. After the ordeal, the staff of the mansion was mostly focused on putting things in order and getting rid of any lingering debris. Even the kitchen chefs were too busy to cook or bake anything right now, but there were people sitting at the dining hall's long table.

All the Underlands were present at the table except for Bluebell and Marigold who were in the hospital. Linnaea, Linnaeus, Dahlia, and Aster sat around the table while the head of the Underland family sat at the head of the table. Violet was still wearing the casual clothes because her father burned her old Vacuo clothes when the day after she got here. She leaned onto the table with her elbows up and fingers intertwined while she quietly scanned her cousins. They were looking at Violet patiently, expecting her to make new decrees for them to follow like Tarax and other heads have done. They mostly suspected her to order them to do something cruel as revenge for trying to usurp her for the past two and a half months. Her silence made them worry and it only got worse with every passing minute.

None of the other Underlands dared to speak before Violet and waited for her to speak and she finally did.

"I hate this family."

 **Setting: General Ironwood's Office**

The decorated officer paced around his office with a slightly irritated face. When he learned Ebony blackmailed his subordinate with highly classified intel and forced into this upcoming meeting, he was furious. Ironwood was not the type of person who enjoyed being forced into a situation. The military figure preferred to be in control at all times and Ebony's extortion only served to anger him.

General Ironwood had an idea about what the charming Vantablack wanted to discuss. She wanted to accelerate her desire to be a diplomat, something she wanted the high council to commission from the get go and now she was using him to make it happen sooner rather than later. The general didn't know what she was going to say, but he had every intention to deny her what she wants.

He heard a knock on his office door and he knew who was on the other side. "Come in."

Ebony Vantablack entered his office, smiling as if she already got what she wanted. Ironwood didn't bother to greet her. He simply walked to his desk and sat down. She did the same at sat in the chair adjacent to his desk, still smiling at him.

"I don't know where you came up with such an elaborate lie, but let me tell you something, Miss Vantablack," Ironwood started, claiming the blackmail was made up and still threatening her.

"No, let me tell you something, James," Ebony countered, fully activating Charm to put the general completely under her spell.

She knew what she wanted and she wanted it now.

 **Setting: Hospital**

Marigold was laying in his hospital bed with bandages wrapped around his head down to his neck. The only opening in the wrapping was over his right eye which allowed him to see the area around him though the most he could see was the ceiling of his room. All he really knew about the outside world was that Bluebell was also somewhere in this hospital. Whether his cousin would come to visit or if he even could be up in the air for Marigold.

A pager was placed in his right hand if he ever needed to call a nurse to aid him. This was a necessity for the mad Underland because he lost the ability to speak thanks to the injuries Azura inflicted. Even though he couldn't speak, words could not describe how distraught he was. The only noises he could make were strained grunts. He felt like his life was spiraling out of control and he grunted in anger, cursing the Sky-Blue Warrior that did this to him.

He heard the sound of his door being open but he couldn't turn his head to see who it was. Footsteps got louder as the person who entered stood before Marigold and he could see the person was his cousin as well as the new head of the Underland family, Violet.

She looked down at her injured relative and he looked at her with sorrow. His ambition to become the next head were thwarted and he was reduced to less than what he was before. His voice was lost forever and his face was scarred. Marigold couldn't believe things could get any worse.

Violet looked down on Marigold and felt no pity for him. This all came about because thought he could play puppet master and manipulate everyone to his whim. In the end, the puppet moved in ways the master couldn't predict and he paid dearly for it. Violet could see he wasn't the great mastermind he portrayed himself to be. He had some merit but he had no real potential to manipulate people, not like Ebony. Violet learned a few days ago she was on a completely different level.

Marigold didn't know how to communicate with violet or other people in his new condition. He figured he needed to carry around a pen and paper, but he had nothing for this current moment. That was okay for Violet because she didn't visit to start a conversation, she came to kick him while he was down.

"I'm sure you're aware of my new status. I'm the new head of the family, and you're not. After all your efforts to claim this power, look at yourself. I almost feel sorry for you," Violet said without an ounce of empathy.

He couldn't say anything even if he really wanted to and Violet continued.

"I know how much you coveted this dream to become the head so you should be happy to know that I won't be keeping this position for long. I already gathered the others earlier and issued my first and final ruling as the head of the Underlands. I abandoned my position as the head and given it to Aster. I don't believe any of you deserve it, but however she isn't someone any of you could overthrow easily. Her Clairvoyance should keep her one step ahead of all of you so try to feud over the throne you want. I don't care either way. I told you all this from the start."

Marigold wanted to scream, but he was no longer able to do that. Even the sounds of anguish were taken from him.

"I came by to tell you and Bluebell because I was around. The real reason I came to the kingdom was to have some paperwork done. It's finally official: I've emancipated myself from this toxic family. Alyssa Underland has been dead ever since she ran away from home. I don't want to have anymore ties to you or the others. Hopefully, this is the last time I see any of you,' Violet stated as she walked away from Marigold's bed.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go see that Vantablack girl. I need to make sure my boys and my friends are out of Atlas custody like she promised."

When she reached the door, Violet turned her head to look at her cousin one more time. She thought about how her boys came to bring her back home and how Marigold tried to toy with them only to fail. She saw his condition as the end result of messing with them.

"Marigold," she called out.

He tried to look her way but his set position prevented him from doing so and he continued to stare at the ceiling. All he could do was listen to what she had to say. Violet said two things before leaving.

"Let the loss of your voice and your disfigurement be a lesson to you for the rest of your life. Don't fuck with VRSZ."

 **Setting: General Ironwood's Office**

"Thank you for being so cooperative, general," Ebony said to Ironwood with a smile before exiting his office and deactivating Charm.

The middle-aged man watched her leave then began to question himself. He tried to figure out why he gave her so many privileges when he planned to give her absolutely nothing. Somewhere in their negotiations, Ebony persuaded him into giving her everything she wanted and more and he knew he willingly agreed with her. It was nothing like he intended, but he already gave his staff the orders and informed the other members of the council.

Ebony walked out of the building with everything she wanted as always. Now, the charming Vantablack was going to rendezvous with Violet as they discussed.

 **Setting: Kingdom of Atlas**

Violet Tulipe and Ebony Vantablack walked side by side through the kingdom. The two of them were going to the prison that was holding VRSZ, Azura, and Lily. They both walked in silence though the tension between them was thick. All of it mostly came from Violet who leered at the young woman beside her while Ebony was pleasantly humming to herself. Her peculiar attitude made her even harder for Violet to decipher. She didn't know why she was going to such lengths for Team VRSZ. She had no idea what were Ebony's motives or endgame.

 _"What's she after?"_

"If you want to ask what I'm after, you can just ask," Ebony said, reading Violet's thought process with ease.

"What do you want? You destroy Fortuna, take me here, then help all of us escape. Why?" Violet asked and hoped to get a clear answer.

"Let me clarify a few things so you don't get the wrong idea about me. Fortuna's end was my aunt's plan, not mine. I had little to no say in the matter and she wasn't someone you could just say no to. I saw my chance to get rid of her and I took it but Greyson and his cohorts were still after you and they were under her orders to find you and capture you. Aunt Caraboose intended to take you back home and let you rot. I did it because I was heading to Atlas anyway and because I was interested in you as a person and wanted to see if you were going to break under your family or persevere and triumph. I'm glad to see you prevailed! I always intended to bring you back to Vacuo if your willpower could withstand your family. You can believe that. However, your boys coming here to find you was something I wasn't expecting. I guess they truly missed you," Ebony said and smiled after saying that last part.

"You brought me back to my family as a test?" Violet said in an bemused tone.

"And you passed! Not a lot of people have your fortitude and force of will. Though I can probably understand why you'd see me as a villain after what I did to you."

"Maybe not a villain, but that doesn't mean you're not my enemy," Violet said.

"And here we are. Walking together with the shared desire to rescue your boys. Just two sides of the same coin, right?" Ebony said with a pleasant tone.

"We are nothing alike," Violet stated. She started increasing her pace so she walked ahead of Ebony. She didn't want to talk with her anymore.

The charming Vantablack giggled at her antics then said to herself, "I wouldn't be too sure of that."

"Don't you want to know why I'm doing all this?" Ebony called out.

Violet stooped walking and turned to her with a semi-serious look. She wanted to her about Ebony's motives.

"Above everything else, I just want to be remembered," Ebony answered.

Her answer perplexed Violet because she wasn't completely sure what she meant by being remembered.

"Before I met Aunt Caraboose, it was just me and my parents living a normal life. I grew up reading and learning about some of the greatest Huntsmen and Huntresses in Remnant's history along with other figures who made a name for themselves and I envied them. I thought no matter what I do in life, it won't measure up to those people or even be acknowledged by those around me. That feeling changed when Aunt Caraboose came and told me all about the Vantablack family on my mother's side of the family. After learning I came from a family with some power in the world, I was more than eager to be Caraboose's protégé, but I was also disappointed with how little the Vantablacks have impacted the world. They could be found in many established governments and kingdoms, but they were satisfied with just being there to help history instead of make it. Caraboose was an even bigger disappointment with her sole desire to bring anarchy though if she continued her actions, I'm sure she would've been remembered for her misdeeds. I wanted to be the Vantablack who broke the mold by actually doing something that will leave a mark on history. Clair was just like me, raising a growing settlement in Vacuo on her own and I admire her for it, even if Caraboose ruined it. You understand what I'm saying, don't you?"

"…" Violet didn't know what to say after hearing this.

"My goal in life is to leave my own mark on Remnant's history so I'll never be forgotten. I want to use the power given to me and see how far I can go. Good or bad, I want to be remembered," Ebony summarized with an ambitious gaze that told Violet she was being truthful… and serious.

"…" Violet still didn't know what to say.

"Come on, let's get your boys out of prison," Ebony said.

The charming Vantablack took the lead and walked to the prison with Violet following behind her. Violet learned a lot about Ebony in the past few minutes, especially the reason why she does what she does. She wondered if Ebony's desire to be remembered by others would drive her to do more than just good as she claims.

Another thing Violet learned was that Ebony's ambition frightened her a little.

* * *

 **Ebony Vantablack's true goal is to leave her mark in Remnant's history. She admired all the historic people because they were remembered years after their deaths. She wants to be remembered and known by the people of Remnant especially after living such a boring life before learning she was a Vantablack. Ebony embraces the term, 'You die twice in life. When you die and when you're forgotten.'**

 **Zelts is Team VRSZ's shield. His abilities allow Zelts to last longer than the others most of the time. The Heart of Gold is better suited for defense than offense and the wind dust from its wingblades are great for crowd control. The wind doesn't deal a lot of damage, but it can still attack a massive number of enemies at once and his manipulation of the wind makes Zelts even more formidable. He can create tornadoes, wind funnels, and surround himself in wind to simulate flight. He has better control of his aura and he uses that in conjunction with his shield to buff up his defense at the expense of aura, but that's it. His aura allows him to absorb different forms of energy and convert it to physical strength, making Zelts stronger and faster than before. He can transfer this energy to other objects through physical contact. He does this a lot with his weapons to create an electrical current in his wind. The effect of Conversion varies depending on the weapon. Zelts's weakness comes from his semblance and his fighting ability. He doesn't automatically absorb energy because he has to activate it like any other semblance and there's a limit to how much he can absorb. Once he reached maximum capacity, Zelts can absorb energy-based attacks, leaving him vulnerable. Another weakness of Zelts is the fact he is somewhat slower than the others due to his muscular stature, but he is a brawler you'd want to avoid up close.**


	29. Departure

**Setting: Prison**

The kingdom of Atlas housed a large maximum-security prison where all detainees could be found. Criminal activity of any kind wasn't tolerated in the kingdom and many who perform them are dealt with severely. This was done to maintain order and show the people and criminals of Atlas that-

"ARGH! I WANT MY BOYS! NOW!" Violet shouted in irritation.

"Please have some patience," Ebony said in a calm manner. "They just left to get them. It's going to take a while."

Violet and Ebony were sitting in the front office of the prison. Actually, Ebony was sitting and Violet was impatiently pacing back and forth in front of her. Ebony watched the Flower and thought her attitude was rather cute because she wanted to see her boys again. They were waiting for the other members of VRSZ, Azura, and Lily to be released by order of General Ironwood. Violet didn't know how Ebony did it, but she delivered on her promise to get her friends out of Atlesian custody. It showed that the Vantablack's influence had terrifying reach.

While they waited, an officer came by and he was escorting Zelts into the front office where the two girls were waiting. Violet was the first to notice Zelts was entering the room and she ran over to him with a look of relief. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. The last time she saw him, he was unconscious with a bleeding wound and was being hauled to prison. She was glad to see he was doing much better even if he looked tired. It was better than having him look dead.

"Are you all right?" she asked with concern once she stopped hugging him.

"Ah… I'm fine," Zelts answered with weariness in his voice. He was truly exhausted after being restrained for so long. He was in no mood to do any fighting today.

"How's your wound?" Violet asked while looking at the side of his waist where Winter's rapier ran through him.

"It hurts, no doubt about that, but they patched it up for me. Still got the bandages underneath my clothes so no quick movements for a while."

Violet sighed, relieved he was okay, then responded with, "Good."

Ebony approached the two of them and looked at Zelts with carnal eyes. "I'm so glad to see you're safe," she said then place her finger near his wound. "I hope this doesn't leave a scar."

Zelts was completely thrown off with what was happening. He had no idea why Ebony was doing this. He had no idea why Ebony was in Atlas. This was his first time seeing her since that night in Fortuna when Blood attacked him. Was she friend or foe?

This question was put on hold as he felt Ebony trace his muscles with her finger and she did so with a joyous look.

"Stop that!" Violet told the charming Vantablack while grabbing hold of her hand.

"S-sorry. I got…distracted," Ebony said while her eyes were still on Zelts and his muscles.

He didn't do anything wrong, but he felt like he was fortunate Lily wasn't here to see this.

The next person to arrive was Azura. She was escorted to the room with an agitated expression and the officer escorting her looked just as foul. The female Cobalt did not like being restrained and she displayed that physically. Azura walked away from the officer in a huff. She stood before the group of friends and Ebony in front of her and didn't know what to say.

What does someone say after the night they had?

"You okay?" Violet asked her with genuine concern.

Azura widened her eyes after hearing her former enemy show this much worry for her. Violet truly forgave her past transgressions and was looking to their future relationship just like Remus and the others. Azura thought it was best for her to move on as well. She didn't need to think VRSZ saw her as an enemy anymore.

"…Yeah. I'm all right. Jail was nothing I couldn't handle," she answered with bravado.

"Good to know one of us was doing alright," Zelts commented with a smile.

Azura smirked at him.

Ebony began to walk toward Azura to greet her with kindness, but the female Cobalt's grin turned to a small scowl when she looked at the charming Vantablack. They've never been properly introduced, but Azura knew that Ebony wasn't someone to just trust. Impressed with the Cobalt's attitude instead of intimidated, the silver-eyed backed away.

The next person to come to the main floor was Silver. His spiky hair was ruffled and his body was stiff from being restricted so tightly. The gunman cracked his neck since it was still bothering him and the sound of his groaning caught the others' attention.

"Silver," Violet called out.

This was the first time she has seen him in such a long time and he wasn't knocked out. He looked at his friend and leader with slight astonishment then he smirked at her. She returned his smirk with a small, delighted smile as he walked up to her. He was about to play it cool and act like he knew she was going to be alright. That was his plan until Violet acted first and did something he didn't expect.

The Flower fondly ruffled the Gunslinger's spiky hair and she giggled as she did. Silver didn't no how to react and he was rather embarrassed by this act. Especially when the others watched with amused looks. Violet was a few inches shorter than Silver which made this moment all the more precious.

When Violet ceased petting him she said to him, "Look at your hair. It's a mess. Once we get back home, I'll buy you the hair gel you like to get your hair back to the way you liked it."

Silver thought about how Violet has only seen his black hair in his usual slicked back style and not its natural spiky style. He kept it spiky because he didn't want to look like his father after he met the horrible man. Now he thought that keeping it spiky to defy his father would remind him of his father every time he looked in the mirror which he knew would get on his nerves. Silver weighed what mattered to him more: Violet or his father.

The choice was obvious.

"I'll get it back to normal when we get home," he told her with a smile.

His smile didn't last when he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his torso from behind. Silver turned his head to see that Ebony was hugging him from behind. Violet glared at the older girl who innocently hid her head behind the gunman.

"What are you doing?" Silver asked.

"Just trying to cop a feel," she answered.

"Let go already," Violet told her and Ebony did just that.

"Okay, okay! I'll save my affections for the other one," Ebony said teasingly.

Violet stared at Ebony while Silver gawked at her before sawing, "Why are you here?"

He remembered what happened in Fortuna. He remembered Blood standing by this girl's side before assaulting them. She was a possible enemy and Silver knew it, so he didn't know why she was here and why she was acting all friendly. Silver looked to Violet for an answer and she rolled her eyes before speaking.

"She's helping us get out of here and that's it. I don't trust Ebony."

"But you trust me enough to come fly with me out of Atlas, no?" the charming Vantablack asked the Flower who groaned in response.

The brief conversation between the two alpha women enveloped everyone's attention except for Zelts who greeted the next person to be escorted. He was in the middle of a warm and long embrace with Lily. The two lovers had no desire to involve the others or diffuse the little spat between Violet and Ebony. They were just glad the other was safe. Azura noticed right away and said nothing. It took the others a few seconds to actually acknowledge Lily and Zelts, and none of them said anything because Zelts and Lily started kissing each other and it lasted for a long time.

The moment turned from sweet to awkward. The others didn't feel comfortable as the couple made out. None of them knew where to look, except for Ebony who watched the two kiss without blinking.

The last person to arrive was Remus. And he walked in silently to them after being escorted by the officer. Since everyone was averting their eyes from the display of affection between the couple, they saw him enter the room. The first to approach him was Violet and she sped walk toward him, but she noticed that his head was down and he looked miserable. He wasn't looking at her or any of them.

Remus was upset with himself for falling unconscious during a crisis for the second time. He was knocked out during the destruction of Fortuna and the same thing happened again in the Underland household. The only difference was this time he had no idea when it happened. The last thing he remembered was confronting Marigold then he woke up in an enclosed cell. The Blue Flicker formerly known as the Delta was wondering if any of his training was really paying off. Lately, he's been feeling like dead weight.

His line of sight was still focused on the floor even as the officer escorted him out of his cell until a hand appeared in front of him. It was a closed fist that opened up to reveal it was holding an eye, his bionic eye. The young boy was genuinely astonished he was looking at his own eye. He thought it got crushed or destroyed somewhere in Fortuna after he was knocked out, but he was glad to see it again. Remus was even more surprised to look up the arm of the person holding it.

Standing before Remus was Violet who looked at him with a soft, warm eyes and a loving smile. Her hair was blonde, her clothes were different, and the faint scar was a new addition, but Remus could immediately tell she was Violet, the friend he and the others have been searching for this whole time.

"….." Remus was speechless.

"Hey, Remus," Violet said while still holding her smile.

"Violet…" he called out and she nodded.

She looked him up and down then said, "Looks like you got a little bit taller. We're not the same height anymore."

Remus was an inch or two taller than Violet now. He didn't notice his small growth in height and neither did anyone else. Violet did once she stood face to face with him and she smiled.

He reached for her hand holding his eye and closed it. Remus fell to his knees, much to everyone's surprise, and he held onto Violet's hand. She knelt down to make it easier for herself and listened to him hold back his sobs. Remus has changed since the destruction of Fortuna and the loss of Team VRSZ's leader. He's been more aggressive with the others, in his fights, and judging himself harshly. It's been stressful for Remus. All he wanted was to have some form of his old life back and Violet standing in front of him was a big step forward.

Violet placed her hand on his shoulder to soothe him then pulled him in for a hug. She was glad to see he really missed her. The feeling was mutual. She really missed Remus and the others too.

The others watched quietly and they were glad to see this moment unfold. Ebony smiled as well. She enjoyed their moment, plus she thought a teary-eyed Remus looked positively delectable. Her mind was wandering to the more perverse side of her brain while Violet helped Remus stand up.

She gave him his bionic eye and he was ready to place it into his empty socket. The scene shifted from heartwarming to disgusting. Remus opened his empty eye socket and began to place his bionic eye where it's supposed to be. Silver quickly turned away out of fear he would vomit. Lily stiffened her body and she couldn't look away. It was like a horrible accident. Zelts and Ebony were unnerved but they did their best to hide it behind stone faces. Even the officers in the room looked like they were ready to hurl. The only ones who weren't disturbed by this sight were Violet and Azura. The female Cobalt has seen worse and Violet didn't mind.

"Seriously Remus! You couldn't have waited till we were outside?" Silver complained.

"…Sorry," Remus said in his usual happy tone. He was back to normal.

"Can we go now?" Azura asked impatiently.

"Um, before that. Does anyone know where our stuff is?" Zelts asked.

"Not to worry," Ebony answered, "all of your weapons and items are on my airship. We leave later today."

"Uh, what?" Silver asked like he didn't hear her.

"We're going home?" Lily asked.

"We're going home," Violet confirmed.

"You will, once I finish up some last-minute business here. I'll take you guys back to my airship where you guys can wait. Blood will be there to keep everyone company," Ebony said as she walked out the prison.

The others followed her since she was their only way out of the kingdom of Atlas. Their fate was in the hands of the charming Vantablack known as Ebony.

 **Setting: Ebony's Airship**

The group was taken to the airship they'll use to leave this continent. Ebony told them to make themselves at home while she got some business taken care of. The airship was large and it could house about two dozen people. There wasn't a sign of any personal touch around the common area showing this was a vehicle designed for business. According to Blood, Ebony had her own room on the first floor where she decorated it to her liking. The bat faunus was given his own room to do whatever he wanted, but he never decorated it. Everyone was given their own room on the second floor.

Blood remained in the helm of the airship where he waited for his liege to return. He was alone for some time as he looked out the window at the blanket of white snow around them until Violet and Silver entered. The bat faunus glanced their way then return to looking out the window. He knew why they came to him and what they wanted, but he didn't know if he could explain it to them.

He expected them to get all in his face and interrogate him to answer honestly, but Violet stood beside him and looked out the window. Silver remained by the door as he watched them in silence. A strange act for someone known for their silver tongue. He was their just in case Violet needed assistance. They stayed in peace until Violet asked Blood a question.

"You can't explain why you're here, can you? You said that the last time we met."

"…"

"Did you join Ebony to get something from her?"

"…"

"Did you make a deal with her?"

"…"

"Exploit her?"

"…"

"Protect someone?"

"…" Blood still said nothing but he folded his arms over his chest. It was a sign Violet may have gotten her answer.

"I feel like there's more to this than meets the eye and I won't get the answer just by asking you. So, let me ask you something else: what do you make of Ebony?"

Blood turned his head to look at Violet then answered, "She's an anomaly. Sometimes, she's hard to read one moment then the next she's very open. Ebony… doesn't seem like a bad person, but she's not entirely good. She's a master strategist and she's willing to go to extremes to get the things she wants. That combined with her unnaturally high charisma and her talent with dealing with people makes Ebony formidable."

"She's dangerous," Violet said.

"If you're her enemy, yes," Blood answered.

"I see her as an enemy," Violet answered. "My enemy."

Blood looked at Violet who stared out the window. He didn't know what was going to happen between Violet and Ebony in the future and he feared he'd have to fight Violet on behalf of his liege.

 **Setting: Zinnia's Apartment**

The sound of a sandbag being punched was heard throughout the living room. Zinnia unleashed a flurry of punches on the large bag hanging before her. Her blows were strong and precise. Every strike was aimed exactly where she wanted it to land. She changed her rhythm by adding kicks that jostled the sandbag from its original position along with its chain.

As she did this, Zinnia thought back to the moment in her family's household. She thought back to how Ebony revealed that Winter and General Ironwood went against their own laws for personal gain. It infuriated her and her punches were getting stronger. The people she held high praise for were now seen as people who'll lie and do underhanded things for power. It sickened her, deeply.

Zinnia was too caught up in her emotions to register how her strikes were becoming more ferocious. She kicked the sandbag in the side that she and it was torn apart. Zinnia snapped out of it and watched the bag fall to the ground while the sand inside scattered around the floor. She groaned in frustration and was about to grab a broom and dust pan until she heard someone knock on her door. Zinnia glanced at the mess she made but put it aside so she could answer the door.

Opening front apartment's door, Zinnia could see her guest was the person who has been in her head for some time, Ebony Vantablack. The charming girl had a small smile on her face when she locked eyes with the Underland. Zinnia didn't know why, but she felt more comfortable with Ebony than anyone else she knew.

"Can I come in?" Ebony asked politely.

"Huh- uh… sure," Zinnia replied, getting out of her own head.

Zinnia went to find something to serve her guest like tea while Ebony took a seat on the couch. She noticed the destroyed sandbag and the discard broom and pan. She got up and picked up the tools to clean the mess in Zinnia's place. The Underland was grateful for her assistance as she got tea for her guest. Zinnia may not have spent enough time with Marigold in her youth, but she did learn the right way to make great tea from him. She placed the cup on the coffee table while Ebony disposed of the sand. Both women sat in the living room, enjoying each other's company.

"Zinnia," Ebony called out, "I'm sorry to hear you'll be resigning your promotion to Atlas Specialist. I hope I didn't influence your decision."

"If anything, you helped me see that the Atlas Council doesn't have Remnant's best interest in mind. I don't want to be apart of something that can't live up to their own code. Although, it's not like I can completely separate myself from the military. This is the most I can do…"

Ebony kept her silver eyes on Zinnia as she talked. She was sympathetic to the Underland, but she was also thinking of what comes next.

"Do you remember what I asked you several days ago?" Ebony asked.

"Hm?"

"You said you would like to help better Remnant outside of the kingdom. And I asked if I could do that for you, would you go with me. Do you remember?"

"Y-yes…" Zinnia replied.

Ebony placed the tea cup down and looked at the young woman with a smile.

"I'll say this now so no complications come later. What I want is to use my power to see how far I can take it. I want to leave my mark on Remnant's history and I'd prefer it be a positive one. With someone like you by my side, I know I'll be better off. This dream will involve me performing some good along with some bad, but it will all be for the greater good in the long run. Basically, we'll be in the morally grey. I'm telling you this now because I want you to understand this so you have a clear idea how I plan to do things."

Zinnia was surprised Ebony was being so open about her objective, especially how they won't only be good things. Explaining her method with honesty was a bold move and the Underland appreciated that. It was much better than how Atlas took care of things.

"I finally spoke with General Ironwood and he permitted me to leave as a diplomat. He also granted me the authority to take someone with me as a retainer, and I told him you were the only person I wanted by my side," Ebony said.

"..!" Zinnia looked at the charming Vantablack with disbelief.

Ebony still held her smile then said, "I've kept my end of the bargain. The chance to leave Atlas lies right before you. All that's left is for you to take it. Zinnia Vantablack, will you be my retainer and help me leave a mark on Remnant?"

"…"

"If you need time to answer, I'm afraid I can't give it. I'll be departing soon after-"

"I'll join you," Zinnia responded as she rose from her seat.

"Good to hear! We're leaving soon. How fast can you pack?"

"I'll be ready very soon. Just give me a moment," Zinnia said and ran to her bedroom.

Zinnia was ready to begin the next chapter of her life. Ebony was happy to see her newest companion was eager to join her. The Paragon was exactly who she needed to be by her side. Now, there was one other person Ebony needed to retrieve before leaving Atlas and she couldn't with Remus around.

She needed to return to the prison to retrieve Dr. Lupa.

Violet, Ebony, and everyone else agreed that Remus shouldn't know the faunus scientist was kidnapped. If he did, then he'd go after Ironwood himself and that would bring the wrath of the entire army down upon them. So, they planned to go to the airship and remain on the second floor while Ebony takes Dr. Lupa to the first and prevent the two from meeting.

Ebony planned to inform Dr. Lupa everything that transpired so she could have a better understanding of the situation. This was the last thing she needed to do before her departure.

With a few unexpected turns, everything that occurred in the kingdom of Atlas fell under Ebony Vantablack's expectations. She was even leaving ahead of schedule with more gains than planned to receive.

The silver-eyed Vantablack felt on top of the world right now.

 **Setting: Prison**

Ebony was back at the prison where the members of Team VRSZ reunited with Violet and it was at this place where she waited for Dr. Lupa to be brought to her. Bringing the scientist now teacher back to the airship was the final objective before her departure. This was something that was added after Jacques Schnee told her about it which was the blackmail she needed but was also a deplorable act that needed to be rectified. Ebony wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing Dr. Lupa was in prison for no reason.

The charming Vantablack wasn't waiting alone. Standing beside her as she sat in her seat was Zinnia. The Paragon stood next to her new liege with a dutiful aura. Ebony thought she was going to be more fun to mess with than Blood. He was aloof and Zinnia was rigid. She was going to enjoy the company of her retainers.

"Zinnia, dear. Why don't you sit here with me?"

"No thank you, my liege. I'd prefer to be standing and ready in case something was to happen," Zinnia answered officially.

"Oh, you're just like Blood. I'm not one for my close companions to address so formally. But that's alright. You'll loosen up given time just like he did."

"….." Zinnia say anything about the matter and changed the subject. "What kind of person is this Dr. Lupa? She must be important if Ironwood went to all the trouble to capture her."

"Dr. Lupa was a former Atlesian scientist. She was tasked with finding new methods of improving the military strength with a group of other scientists. She believed this could be done by finding a way to strengthen the military officers. Eventually, she abandoned Atlas and continued her research in Vacuo. It's claimed she discovered a way for a person to naturally surpass their limits, creating an enhanced fighter who could fight longer and stronger than any ordinary person."

"Can she really do that?" Zinnia asked, truly curious about the scientist.

"She already has, and you've already met the results of her research. His name is Remus Cobalt and he is very formidable, but not invincible. I'm sure you'll be well acquainted with him in the future."

"Hmm…" Zinnia was intrigued by this story.

A military officer entered the main office where they waited and following behind him was Dr. Lupa herself. The faunus woman looked frazzled and disheveled. It was clear she has been in Atlas for quite some time and was treated poorly. Her face was down, she dragged her tail across the floor, but there was still the trace of life and light in her eyes. She still had her spirit intact.

Ebony walked up to the faunus scientist and said, "Hello, Dr. Lupa?"

She placed a soft hand on Lupa's shoulder to show she was in safe company. The wolf faunus flinched from the touch before slowly raising her head to see who was talking to her. Lupa saw Ebony's face and she didn't recognize her. She didn't know who this person was or why she was meeting her, but Lupa was just glad to be out of her cell.

"Dr. Lupa?" Ebony said a second time to get her attention.

"Y-yes…" she whispered with her hoarse voice. "Who are-"

"Ebony Vantablack. I've come here to take you back to Patch."

"…I don't believe you… Why would a stranger take me home or care about me?"

"You may not know me, but I know you. I happen to be a good friend to your son," Ebony explained.

"My son? …!" Lupa widened her eyes and stared at Ebony who noticed her reaction.

"That's right. Remus. He and his friends are here and they're waiting for you on my airship. Please, let me take you to them and take you home," Ebony spoke with softness and sincerity.

Dr. Lupa didn't think about it too hard. Ebony knew about Team VRSZ and was offering to take her home. The wolf faunus has been in Atlas for of month dealing with interrogation and isolation. She was more than ready to forsake this kingdom and return to Vale. She nodded to the Vantablack and Underland before her and Ebony smiled.

"It's time to leave Atlas," Ebony told Dr. Lupa and her newest retainer. "We're heading to Vacuo. It's about time to see if my dear cousin is doing any better."

 **Next Chapter: From Snow to Sand**

* * *

 **Zinnia Underland's theme song is Roundtable Rival: Lindsey Stirling. Just like Remus's theme, this one is instrumental. The music represents her character as a graceful, beautiful, and strong woman who's a major threat to Team VRSZ. The title of this song also plays into Zinnia's future standing as a rival and foil for Violet.**

 **With Violet leaving the Underland family once and for all, Aster assumes control with Dahlia as her right hand. The twins assume their roles as castle guard and improve on the defenses. Bluebell puts his cannabis selling on hiatus to focus all his attention into regrowing the courtyard garden. Marigold will be in the hospital for a long time, but the sympathies he received from the people help him sell more clothes from his fashion line. This doesn't make him feel better about losing his voice, the hand-shaped burn mark on his face, or losing his dream to be the next head of the family.**

 **After twenty nine chapters, the team is finally going back to Vacuo. It's about time!**


	30. From Snow to Sand

**Setting: Ebony's Airship**

The time has finally come. Team VRSZ's adventure in the kingdom of Atlas has ended. Remus, Silver, Zelts, Lily, and Azura were successful in finding Violet and bringing her back home.

Though, the bringing her back-home part was mostly done by an unlikely ally, Ebony Vantablack, who had her own plans that were all accomplished thanks to her manipulation and cunning. Now she had permission and the authority to travel to any of the kingdoms she wanted and work as a diplomat. She also gained a new retainer with Zinnia Underland, the dutiful former Atlas Specialist who was also Violet's older cousin. Ebony also had Dr. Lupa under her protection after blackmailing General Ironwood and she planned to return the scientist to Patch. In a way, Ebony has done much more than everyone else.

Right now, everyone was aboard Ebony's airship where they were flying back to Vacuo which would be a two-day flight. Team VRSZ, Lily and Azura had their own rooms on the second floor while Ebony, Blood, Zinnia, and Dr. Lupa stayed on the first floor. It was agreed by all how important it was to keep Remus and Lupa separate. The Blue Flicker must never know what happened to his surrogate mother in Atlas. He wouldn't be able to handle it. Dr. Lupa decided it was best for her to stay in her room for the remainder of the flight so she wouldn't bump into him. The others walked around or stayed in their rooms during this flight.

The broken moon was in the sky as stars decorated the night sky. Azura turned in early and so did Silver. Remus was in his room as well, but he was staring at the other half of Romulus that wasn't destroyed and was thinking hard about something. Blood was in the room that served as the common grounds area where he was having a surprisingly pleasant conversation with Zelts and was being properly introduced to Lily. Violet was having her own talk with Lupa, where they discussed their shared problems in Atlas and about Remus.

Ebony was piloting the airship herself. She enjoyed flying especially when she could control which direction she flew. The Vantablack was alone for most of the day but was joined by Zinnia. She saw her newest addition enter and Ebony smiled.

"Come to check on me? Don't worry. I won't fall asleep on the job. Been flying this airship for my aunt when she was still around," Ebony said with confidant eyes.

Zinnia didn't respond and her face was stoic. Ebony figured she would have to get used to that for some time before the young woman eased up around her and the charming Vantablack tried to do that right now.

"Zinnia, I'd like to tell you something."

"What is it, ma'am," Zinnia responded formally.

"Don't ever call me ma'am. We're around the same age," Ebony said seriously before continuing. "I know you just got here, but I'm naming you my confidant."

Zinnia was very surprised by this promotion. She didn't know what she did to deserve this, especially since she just joined Ebony a couple hours ago.

"I'm sorry? Me?" Zinnia asked, still not believing what she just heard Ebony say.

"Yeah, you. I've always planned on making you my second-in-command. You're not happy with that?"

"N-no! That's not what I'm saying! It's just… what about Blood?"

"Hmm… Ash and I's relationship is built on an obligation than willingness. Also, I want my right-hand to be someone who will question my authority. Not as an attempt to constantly overthrow me, but to make sure I'm doing right by what I say."

"That's what you want?" Zinnia asked, understanding what Ebony was saying.

"I don't want or need blind loyalty. A free thinker with a strong will like you is perfect to be my confidant. I'm counting on you, Zinnia," Ebony said with a cheery demeanor.

"Thank you… my lady," Zinnia responded, choosing to address her differently instead of saying ma'am.

"Just call me Ebony. Also, trust goes both ways. I can't expect you to be by my side without showing that I'll stand by yours. So, I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone else."

Zinnia didn't know what Ebony could say that was so secretive she didn't tell another soul about. It was making her a little nervous, but hid it behind her steely gaze.

"My semblance. I call it Charm. When it's active, I can influence the minds of others by speaking to them. In a way, it makes me a master of persuasion. It makes people do things I want them to and they believe they've done so of their own free will. Pretty scary, huh?"

"…Is that how you got all the things you wanted in Atlas?" Zinnia asked, feeling like she was fooled all along. "Is that how you got me to agree to come with you?"

"I'll admit, I used it here and there when talking to the high council to keep things moving forward. However, I don't rely on it all the time. I prefer to get results my own way. Just like how I asked you if you want to join me. Remember what I said? I don't want or need blind loyalty," she answered honestly.

"Charm sounds like a very tricky semblance. I don't a lot of people getting past it," Zinnia said.

"Oh, there is one way to get past it. My aunt knew about it. She was the only person in the world that knew and now I'm about to tell you. The fact that you're aware of Charm means you won't by caught by it."

"What does that mean?"

"There's no sign or indication when my semblance is active, but as long as you are aware of it when I'm talking, you're mentally guarded against it. Is that a good enough secret for you?" Ebony concluded with a happy face.

 _"…So, a person has to be on guard when she's speaking at all times. That's an obvious weakness, but rather difficult to do. To focus on Charm while performing other tasks can be too much for some people. And the fact that she doesn't use it all the time can put a mental strain on anyone constantly on guard. It really is a frightening semblance,"_ Zinnia thought to herself.

"Now you know about my semblance and how to beat it. You're the only person in the world who knows it, Zinnia, meaning we can talk to each other as equals. That's how much faith I have in you as we grow as partners," Ebony said.

"It's late, get some rest. We'll be landing in Vacuo tomorrow," Ebony told Zinnia.

"Yes… Lady Ebony," Zinnia addressed before leaving.

"Hmm…she used my first name. That's a start," the charming Vantablack said to herself, feeling satisfied with the talk she had with her confidant.

 **The Next Day**

Everyone was trying to keep themselves busy while they waited for the flight to be over. Violet, Lily, Remus and Silver were in the common area. Blood was there too, but he wasn't with engaging with everyone. He stood by the window were his gaze was fixed. He kept his mind on the shape of the clouds and thought about flying through them. Blood wanted to avoid getting into a conversation about his allegiance with the others. This plan was thwarted by Silver who spoke up abruptly.

"Are we going to avoid the elephant in the room?" Silver shouted out for everyone to hear.

No one said anything at first, but Remus looked around the common area before saying, "I don't see an elephant in here. Where is it?"

"Dammit, Remus. That's not what I- Forget it!" Silver groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why are we here with Blood like nothing happened between us? He's a turncoat!"

Blood didn't say anything because he didn't believe there wasn't anything to say. Silver was right. Lily felt out of place in this conversation. She had just met Blood and he seemed like a very nice person to her. Remus had conflicting feelings about the faunus. He didn't know what to do so he kept those thoughts to himself.

"It's more complicated than you think, Silver," Violet told her teammate.

"How?" he asked.

"… I don't know. We never really got to that point and it seems like he can't say."

"Then how can you be sure you can trust him?"

"Can you really talk about trust after the Greyhound incident?" Violet asked, knowing it would shut him up.

"How long were you holding onto that?" Silver asked her.

"A long time," Violet answered nonchalantly.

"…Fair enough," he answered, dropping the subject.

"What's the commotion about?" Ebony said, entering the common grounds with Zinnia by her side.

"Please tell me someone's flying this thing?" Silver asked, feeling worried.

"This airship has its own auto-pilot system. It's perfectly safe. Now, why are you hounding my Ash?" she asked Silver in a tone similar to an adult talking down to a child.

"Don't think so poorly of Ash. All of you are friends. I'm sure he explained why he's with me."

"No, he hasn't," Silver retorted.

Blood looked at Ebony with a slightly confused look. He had no idea he could talk about his deal with Ebony and she wouldn't be upset about it. The charming Vantablack's casual demeanor proved he had no idea how to read her. She was impossible.

"During the attack on Fortuna, Clair was in a bit of a predicament and at my mercy. Blood was there and he begged me to let her go. We came to an agreement that I'll let Blood take my cousin safely out of Fortuna and he'd return as one of my retainers until I say so or if my actions somehow harm Clair. Our alliance is based solely on that deal nothing more," Ebony explained.

"…"

"…"

No one knew what to say.

They never got the full story and now they heard it. Silver felt like a jerk for accusing his friend for betraying them. If the roles were reversed and it was Bianca, he'd do the same thing. Violet was relieved and so was Lily. Violet knew there was something more complex involved with their relationship. Lily was just glad that the tension in the room died. Remus felt better. He felt like he could still call Blood his friend, something he was glad wouldn't change. Blood looked to Ebony and felt grateful to her for removing this burden off his shoulders. He was glad his friends no longer looked at him with doubtful eyes.

"So, can all of you behave yourselves while I fly this thing? Good," Ebony said, answering for them in a sweet tone.

"What is her game?" Silver asked aloud.

He looked to Blood for any insight on the peculiar woman and he only shrugged. Even he couldn't' figure out her thought process. She was hard to read.

Ebony walked out of the common area to return to her flying with Zinnia following a few paces behind her. Something was eating at Lily and she felt like now was the best time to ask now that Ebony wasn't in the room anymore.

"Do you guys know where she's taking us?"

"Back to Vacuo," Violet answered. "We had an agreement."

"I know that, but exactly where in Vacuo?" Lily's questioned grabbed the attention of everyone, Blood included.

"You guys told me your home, Fortuna, was destroyed, so where else would she take us?"

None of the members of VRSZ knew of any other place they could go to in Vacuo. Maybe Virago since that was the last place the boys were and due to the close ties between Clair and Saffron. Violet glanced over at Blood who shrugged because he didn't know either.

Could this be a trap? Violet didn't think so. She didn't know a whole lot about Ebony, but she seems to be the type of person to keep her end of a bargain. The question still remained: where was she taking them?

 **Setting: Vacuo**

The airship made its smooth flight over the seas with the eastern land of Samus in eyesight. Violet, Zelts, Silver, Remus, and Azura all looked out whatever window they could to get a good view of their homeland. They noticed the stark difference between Vacuo and Atlas. The blistering heat compared to the frigid cold and the barren wasteland compared to the bustling cities. Completely different. They've been gone for so long, they were actually surprised to see it again.

None of them were happier to be back than Violet. When she first returned to her family's home, she thought it was the end of her time as a free woman, as a member of Team VRSZ, and as Violet Tulipe, but she couldn't have been happier when her boys came to bring here back. It showed just how much she meant to them and the feeling was mutual. Violet didn't know if she ever said it to them, but she loved them all, dearly.

"Finally! We're home!" Silver shouted in relief. "Ha! I never thought I'd be happy to see nothing but sand again."

"It's good to be back," Zelts replied with a smile.

Azura didn't say anything. She just looked out the window and contemplated what she would do once she reached the ground.

Lily didn't feel the same as the others. She didn't have a lot of fond memories in Vacuo. It reminded her of Never-End and she wanted to distance herself from that horror as much as she could. She was wondering how she could go back to Patch and how to break the news to Zelts.

Remus gazed out the window and looked at the sand and wondered aloud, "I wonder what the others are doing?"

"I don't know," Violet answered. "Your guess is as good as mine. What were they doing before you guys left?"

Silver and Zelts glanced at each other before Zelts answered with, "We were all saying goodbye to Team CLSH. Cerise and the others were enrolling into Shade Academy. We left a few days after. I'm sure what Clair is doing now."

Violet looked a little saddened by what he said about Team CLSH.

"Oh, I didn't get to see them off…"

"We'll see them again," Silver interjected to brighten her mood. "It's not like they're gone forever. We're bound to run into them in the future."

A small grin formed on Violet's face at the chance of running into their juniors again. "Yeah, you're right. Probably won't even recognize them when we see them."

"Hmm… Their hair color is rather distinctive. I'm sure we'll know who they are when we-"

"Argh! Remus, she just meant they'll be- ah forget it!" Silver shouted, disregarding his friend's lack of understanding certain terms.

Violet couldn't help but laugh at their antics. She really missed them.

"Attention all passengers, we'll be landing soon. Gather your things and prepare to disembark," Ebony said on the intercom, saying it like she was having fun.

"Seriously, where is she taking us?" Silver asked, hoping someone could give him an answer.

 **Setting: Vacuo Desert**

The airship was finally landing. Ebony hoped her passengers were happy with their flight and was a little sad she didn't get to mingle with them as much as she wanted to. However, she knew better than anyone that time is fleeting, plus she promised someone else to be at this location on time and Ebony liked to be known as someone who kept their word.

Near the airships' landing spot was a black vehicle and a person standing in front of it. It looked like a car, but it didn't have any wheels and the structure was unique. It was unknown what type of vehicle it really was, but the owner was all too familiar. Watching the airship land on the ground was Clair de Lune Vantablack, the former monarch of Fortuna.

She was dressed more casually than she usually does. Clair had on black denim shorts and a white, sleeveless, ruffled neck blouse. She had a necklace with sparkling, silver crescent moon pendant, a sliver bracelet on her right wrist, and black and white converse. Her blouse had a breast pocket and in that pocket was the short sword pen Sterling gave her. She kept it on her person as a memento and her choice of weapon.

The airship landed and opened up a bridge for people to exit the flying vehicle. It didn't take long for the members of VRSZ to walk out. Silver was the first to exit the airship. He fell to his knees once he was on the ground and started kissing it, saying how much he missed Vacuo. He eventually stopped kissing the sand and started spitting it out of his mouth. The others followed after him and they all laid their eyes on Clair who smiled at them.

"Clair!" Remus shouted in joy.

He ran over to his friend and gave her a big hug and she returned the favor. Clair was happy to see him again after all this time as well as the others, but her feelings for them were eclipsed by seeing her best friend Violet. Neither of them had seen each other since the destruction of Fortuna and Clair had been worrying about Violet this whole time. She was glad to see her friend was safe and sound, though she was surprised to see her with a blond pixie cut. She felt like the purple hair suited her better. Clair released herself from Remus's embrace and approached the others.

"Pfttt… pft…. Hey Clair," Silver said, sitting on the ground and spitting sand out his mouth then resumed kissing.

"It's good to see you again," she replied then chuckled at him.

Clair walked past him while ruffling his hair then went to the others. Zelts smiled when he saw her, but stepped aside so she and Violet could reunite after all this time. He knew she was glad all of them were back, but she was being polite by speaking to the others first instead of going directly to Violet. It was a courtesy Clair was grateful for.

"Clair, I'm so-" Violet's words were halted when her friend embraced her in a big hug.

Arms wrapped tightly around Violet and she could easily understand the emotions the former monarch was feeling. Violet was lifting her right arm to pat her best friend on the back, but her own feelings overcame her and she transitioned from a pat to a hug. The two women embraced each other. No words were spoken but a lot was said between them in this tender moment.

Azura and Lily walked off the airship and watched the two of them hug while coming down. Lily thought it was sweet and Azura didn't think anything of it. Actually, she was wondering why Silver was on his hands and knees and kissing the sand. It was so weird, but it was all Azura could look at.

Violet and Clair loosened their hold on the other so they could look each other in the face. Violet smiled a little and so did Clair until she moved in and kissed Violet on the corner of her lips. This shocked the Flower greatly and she took a huge step back while jerking her head away from her friend. She brought her fist up to her face and wiped the spot Clair kissed before gawking at her. Clair giggled and looked like she was having fun which upset Violet even more.

"WHY?!" Violet shouted.

Things were back to normal between them.

"I haven't seen you in so long, I thought it was necessary. Besides, you're not the only one I'm aiming for," Clair said before turning her attention to Zelts.

The knight stiffened because he didn't know what to do. This was how Clair showed affection to friends, but he believed he shouldn't accept it because Lily was here. His hesitation cost him because Clair was already in front of him. She cupped the left side of his face then kissed him on the right cheek. It was a peck so Zelts didn't think it was so bad. Lily watched and didn't get jealous either. She heard about Clair from Zelts and knew she could get like this. She actually found Zelts's dumbfounded reaction rather funny.

The next person Clair was pursuing was Silver. He finally ceased his kissing of Vacuo and rose to his feet. He was about to ask what everyone was doing, but when he turned around to look at them, the first thing he saw was Clair. She grabbed the back of his head and tilted it forward so she could kiss him square on the forehead. If anything, she got him to stop kissing the ground.

"Uuuuuhhhh…." Silver was stunned by this action and she giggled.

Clair pet his head then walked over to Remus who knew what was coming but also knew he couldn't avoid it. He was already blushing before she wrapped her arms around him and it only got worse when she planted her lips on his cheek. He's never had experience with such intimacy so he didn't know the proper way to respond. Once Clair kissed him, Remus ducked his head to avoid her eyesight and she thought it was cute.

She turned around toward the others and walked to Azura and Lily. Neither of them was expecting to receive the same treatment and Azura wasn't having it. When Clair got close to Azura, the female Cobalt raised her hand up and placed it on Clair's chest, keeping her at arm's length.

"That's okay. I don't do kisses," Azura said firmly.

"Ah," Clair faked whined, but got over it instantly.

She turned to Lily who didn't know what to do if Clair kissed her. She figured she'd have to accept it a properly introduce herself. The two hugged each other, Clair kissed her on the cheek then the two parted.

"I take it you're Lily? Zelts speaks about you so much, but his description doesn't do you justice. You're much prettier than he let on," Clair complimented.

"Thank you so much. It's nice to finally meet you too," Lily said with a smile.

The group of friends were together at last, but the moment didn't last long. The other passengers of the airship were exiting the vehicle and joined the others. The only one who didn't come out was Dr. Lupa. They stood on the drawbridge while Azura, Lily, and Clair were standing. Ebony's eyes were on her cousin and she had a pleased expression. Zinnia scanned the area to see if there was anything to hidden but saw nothing. Blood had his eyes set only on Clair. He wasn't expecting to see her this quickly after returning to Vacuo. He didn't know what to do or say.

Clair looked up to see the three of them together and her gaze was on Blood who seemed to feel uncomfortable with her looking at him. Her face changed from happy to something unknown and unreadable. She wasn't angry with him, but she didn't know if she should be happy either. Clair was dealing with a situation she has never experienced. It was confusing for both of them.

The others felt the awkward tension and didn't know what to say or how to properly tell Clair about Blood's deal. VRSZ was going to tell her about it, but now they wondered if Blood was going to tell her or not. The person that finally broke the ice was Ebony.

"Well, this awkward. Clair, let's clear the air between us. Ash is with me now as part of our deal to keep you safe. You won't get him back just yet."

"Blood," Clair wanted confirmation from him and he did in the form of a nod.

She walked up to him and placed a caring hand on his shoulder. He wasn't expecting that nor the kiss to the check. She pulled back and smiled warmly at him before saying, "Be careful out there."

The bat faunus kept his usual composure now that he had Clair's understanding then said, "I will. I'll be back someday."

The moment between them came to an unfortunate end when Clair needed to speak with her cousin. The two Vantablacks stood before one another and none of the others thought of interfering on their potential conversation. Blood stepped down from the bridge to join the others on the ground while Zinnia took a couple steps back to stay behind Ebony in case she needed to act.

Clair's face was stoic while Ebony's was whimsical. The first to move was Clair and she did so by raising her hand for her cousin to shake. "Thank you for the Lien you sent after the destruction of Fortuna. You and the rest of the family have been so supportive. It really means a lot to me."

Ebony shook Clair hand then said, "Think nothing of it. Family helps family after all. I'm glad to see you're doing well after our aunt's attack."

"And I'm pleased to hear negotiations in Atlas went well. It's nice to see a diplomat in the family. Will you be starting here in Vacuo?" Clair asked.

This was one of the first times anyone has ever surprised Ebony. She only became a diplomat yesterday and Clair knew about that somehow. What's more impressive about this was the fact of the CCT being down, prevented global communications between kingdoms. Clair's ability to gather information was on another level.

Ebony found an adversary and rival in the form of her cousin and it made her giddy.

"I wish to start here, if Vacuo will have me," Ebony responded.

They both had happy looks but neither really seemed to like the other as they led on. To everyone around them, their dynamic seemed to portray a rivalry, but also something else like a clash between siblings.

"Well, it's about time we go. I brought your lovely friends back as promised and now I bid you farewell. I hope we can build a lasting relationship," Ebony said in a delighted tone.

"Likewise. And if you ever come to our new home, I'd love to give you a tour," Clair responded in kindness, but it was hard to tell if it was genuine or not.

"Ash, Zinnia, it's time to go."

Blood glanced at everyone before moving to board the airship. Everyone on VRSZ wished him luck, Azura nodded in recognition and Lily looked at Ebony.

"Ebony!" Lily called out.

"Yes?"

"You're going to Patch next, right?"

"Do you want a lift home?" Ebony offered.

Lily didn't answer her. She turned to Zelts and hoped he could understand that she wanted to return home.

"I'm sorry Zelts," she told him in a pleading tone.

"For what?" he asked.

"You're not upset I don't want to stay in Vacuo with you?" she questioned.

"I never expected you to. You hate fighting more than anyone else and you didn't want to fight again after Never-End. How can I be upset with you?" If anything, I should apologize for asking you to fight with us," Zelts admitted.

"You asked me to help a friend. How could I say no to that?" Lily told him.

Zelts wrapped his arms around Lily and they embraced each other lovingly before kissing each other. Everyone else liked the moment, but none more than Ebony who was imaging she was the one kissing Zelts and they were using tongue. The lewd expression didn't go unnoticed by Blood and Zinnia who grabbed their liege by her arms and dragged her back to the airship. Lily and Zelts stopped kissing and she left his arms, following the others into the airship.

And as quickly as they appeared, Ebony and her group departed, flying through the sky with Patch as their destination to drop off Lily and Dr. Lupa. Zelts watched the airship leave with a sense of longing and Silver pit a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Hey… you, you good?" Silver asked his friend.

"No, but I will be," Zelts assured him.

Silver smirked before saying, "Good to hear because the two of us have some grooming to do."

"Grooming?"

"Yeah. I gotta get some gel for my hair and get it back to the way it was. And you need to shave of the beard you grew," Silver said with an amused look.

Zelts couldn't help but smile. "Do I really have to?"

"It worked in Atlas, but your face is gonna be sweating nonstop in Vacuo. Not a lot of people here have the 'lumberjack' look."

Chuckling to Silver's joke and stroking his beard, Zelts said. "You might be right. Time for a shave."

"Then are we ready to go?" Clair asked them, waiting for their conversation to be over.

"Yes please, I'm ready to get out of here," Azura stated bluntly.

Clair pulled out car keys from her pocket and pressed a button. The car-like vehicle activated and began to slightly change in appearance. The metal plates where the wheels should be were raised slightly then began to release some kind of exhaust. The vehicle began to rise from the sand and the members of VRSZ could see what it was. Clair's car was redesigned into a hovercar.

"So cool!" Silver commented with mesmerized eyes.

"Someone got some new perks," Violet said to Clair as she walked to the vehicle.

"Wheels and sand don't mix. Onyx was more than happy to tinker with my car. Now, Let's go home. You all have people waiting for you."

Everyone got in the hovercar which had seats for all of them. It could hold six passengers with three seats in front and three in back. Clair sat in the driver's seat with Violet beside her. Remus, Silver, Azura, and Zelts sat in the back. The hovercar began to move and it did so faster than the members of VRSZ were expecting. It was much faster than a regular car.

"Finally, we're going home," Violet said relieved and Clair chuckled a little.

"Speaking of home, where is home?" Silver asked. "Fortuna's gone. Unless you rebuilt the city while we were away."

Clair shook her head then said, "No. Fortuna is no more. It's in the past and I want to move forward. A lot has changed since you guys been gone."

"I'd think so if we've been gone for over two months," Zelts commented.

"So, where are we going?" Remus asked.

Clair answered, "To a place that's new and still growing. It's called Nexus."

 **Next Chapter: Welcome to Nexus**

* * *

 **The relationship between Clair and Ebony is complex, but it is based on the original 'Frenemy' relationship I was going to have for Violet and Clair when I first created the characters. They don't hate each other, but they aren't friends either and don't trust the other. There is a bit of respect between them, but that's probably the only nice thing they'd say about the other. If anything, Clair and Ebony will have a sort of rivalry where they try to one-up the other.**

 **With Clair and Violet against Ebony and Zinnia, both sides have a Vanatblack and an Underland. I purposely did this so they'd mirror each other. Originally, Ebony wanted to recruit Azura, but the female Cobalt had no desire to be around her. If she did recruit Azura, then both sides would also have a Cobalt.**

 **Vacuo is a place that is changing like the shifting sands and a lot has changed in the two and a half months Team VRSZ has been gone. Next chapter will establish those changes, where the team stands, and whether or not the they can adapt to them.**


	31. Welcome to Nexus

**Setting: Desert**

All the members of Team VRSZ, Azura, and Clair have been driving for about two hours. The ride was smooth with the hovercar compared to how VRSZ used to have a car. Sand was always an annoying problem and the uneven surface of the desert made driving the Fantasia even more difficult. There was definitely some envy for Clair's new ride going around. The only one who wasn't thinking about the hovercar was Azura who was wondering what she was going to do once she reached civilization.

"Are we there yet?" Silver asked in a bored tone.

"Shut. Uuuuppp!" Azura responded. "How many times are you gonna ask?"

"Depends. Are we there yet?" Silver asked again.

Everyone groaned except Clair and Remus. He has been asking this question for the last hour and it was getting on their nerves. It was only day two of Violet being back with her boys and she already wanted to slug Silver for his obnoxious attitude. However, his behavior was no different from usual so it was a sign that things were back to normal for Violet. She was glad, but still wanted to punch him in the face, showing she was the same too.

"We're here," Clair answered.

The others looked around to find Nexus and saw they were heading toward a town. It was small, but there seemed to be construction going on around the outside. The town was still in the midst of expanding. There were no skyscrapers or many really tall buildings that reminded them of Fortuna. Clair truly wanted a fresh start.

"This is Nexus," Zelts said as they drove closer to the new settlement.

"Mm-hmm," Clair answered. "This is our new home. What do you think?"

"It's nice," Remus complimented.

"Better than living in rubble," Silver added.

"What are those things on top of the buildings?" Violet asked. "They look like panels."

"They are panels. Solar panels to be exact. Using the sun as our source of energy was Onyx's idea. It powers most our lights, appliances, etc. He got the idea from your old home, Vi. This keeps us going energy-wise and we're blessed with the help from other settlements," Clair explained.

Clair drove the hovercar toward the settlement with the others looking in wonder.

 **Setting: Nexus**

The hovercar flew into the settlement by moving into the large sandy path with buildings on both sides. VRSZ looked around as Clair drove, watching the construction of the outside buildings then the people walk around and go about their lives once they in the town. Azura wasn't really interested in the people, but she did look at the buildings and how they were structured. She thought the settlement was like those old western towns with an open road with buildings on opposite sides though the buildings in Nexus were much more modern. They were all different and made with stone, metal, and wood. Some were made from just one of these materials, or more than one.

Clair continued driving until she stopped in the middle of town and in front of a building. Azura noticed that there was a second road intersecting with the one they were on, showing there was more to Nexus than what she first saw. Now Azura knew this town's two roads formed an X with buildings built along them.

The hovercar was in front of a tall, dome-shaped building made of stone and metal. It had a wide set of stairs leading to the doors. Beside the door were architectural columns that helped support the structure's second floor where there were many windows. The building appeared to be a three or four-story building and seemed to be the tallest building in Nexus. The fact it was located in the middle of town meant it served an important purpose.

"This is the town's council building. Nexus was able to be made thanks to the cooperation of neighboring settlements and because of that, they have a voice here. Each settlement has a representative that lives here and helps run many of the Nexus' laws and keep order," Clair informed the others.

"So, you aren't the ruler of Nexus?" Silver asked.

"Not a ruler, but I am kinda seen as the head of Nexus since it was my creation. I have a seat on the council and delegate many of their meetings when needed. Nexus is more democratic than Fortuna which works in my favor because it means I don't have to work as much anymore," Clair said with a grateful smile.

"How many other settlements helped built this place?" Zelts asked out of curiosity.

"Virago was the first thanks to Saffron, then Treasure Trove Wharf wanted in and two other settlements joined as well. With their help, they made Nexus what it is today and we're only forty percent complete on construction. In a few short months, it'll be finished."

"I'm impressed and it kinda explains why I saw some of the Virago ladies walking around," Silver said, thinking they did look lovely.

"With Nexus being the crossroads of Vacuo settlements, you'll always find a variety of new and different people walking around every day. Thanks to that, trading and commerce are our leading source of income. There's even a large bazaar area where people trade items and sell merchandise. You can practically anything there. We plan to find others mean get Lien into Nexus in the future, but trading is keeping us afloat for now," Clair explained with pride.

"Nexus sounds like paradise," Violet complimented, honestly impressed with what her best friend has accomplished in the time she and her boys were away.

"I wish I could say the same, but we do run into problems every now and then," Clair admitted. "As a sign of appreciation to the allied settlements, I provide them with protection in the form of my old task force serving as guardians from outside threats, but after what happened in Fortuna, I don't have many members. Most have died and others quit, so my forces are spread a little thin. Virago doesn't need the help and Treasure Trove Wharf doesn't get attacked often enough to need assistance, but the other settlements aren't so lucky. Most of my task force are stationed in there, leaving this place vulnerable."

"That's too bad," Remus said.

"Yes, but problems are just a part of life. What matters is how we deal with them," Clair said, back to her upbeat mood.

"How do you plan on dealing with it? What about Ghost and Bianca?" Zelts asked with concern.

Silver perked up when he heard their names. He listened so he could know what they were doing.

"They've been busy around Nexus doing other things. I already told them you guys are here. You'll meet them later today," Clair answered.

"Nice!" Silver said to himself but everybody heard him.

Without warning or saying a word, Azura leaped out of the hovercar and began walking in the direction they entered the town. This didn't go unnoticed by anyone as they watched her leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" Remus called out to his cousin.

"Thanks for the ride, but I'm gonna be on my merry way," she answered nonchalantly.

"That's it? You're not going to stay?" Violet asked.

"This place is your home, not mine. Besides, I've been roaming around Vacuo before our little adventure. I'll be fine on my own," she said and Violet didn't believe that. Wandering through Vacuo alone was dangerous for anyone.

"Azura!" Clair called out.

"Hm?"

"I wasn't expecting you to leave so soon. I was going to ask if you'd like to stay and work as one of my enforcers," Clair said and it caught everyone's attention.

"Enforcer-what?" Azura responded, not understanding what she meant.

"I've taken a certain liking to you and I'm in need of capable people to help me keep Nexus standing. I'd like to offer you a job with room and board. We have a fex apartments for those who wish to stay here and there's still a few vacant. It must be better than slumming from place to place, no?"

Clair looked at Azura with her beaming green eyes and it made the female Cobalt groan. She then got a glimpse at Remus who adopted his own puppy dog eyes and a longing expression. He loved the idea of having Azura around like a neighbor. Violet liked the idea since she really appreciated her coming to her rescue in Atlas. Zelts didn't mind and Silver didn't hate the idea either. Everyone's positive view of her was unsettling to Azura, but ultimately impacted her decision.

"Okay, fine. I'll stay," she answered.

"Yes!" Remus shouted, not caring who heard and Azura smirked a little at his enthusiasm.

Clair smiled herself before getting out of the hovercar and walking over to Azura to shake her hand. "I look forward to your service and friendship. I'll show to your new home before the day ends."

"Yeah… thanks," Azura responded awkwardly. She didn't have much experience dealing with a nice boss.

"Well that's just great," Silver said miserly.

"What's your problem?" Zelts wondered.

"We've been here for a few minutes and Azura has a job and a place to live and we got didly squat. Tch we don't even have the didly," Silver answered sourly.

Silver was moping, but Zelts knew he was right. As it stands, Team VRSZ was finally reunited, but they don't have anything else. All of their old possessions were lost after the end of Fortuna. The only things they had were the clothes on their backs and their weapons. Violet knew this too. She figured Clair would provide them with a place to live but she had to figure out what comes after.

"Don't frown about something so trivial, darling," Clair told Silver. She was already next to him when she spoke and pressed her fingers to the sides of his cheeks and raised them, forcing him to smile. "I already have a place for you to live."

"Problem solved," Remus said with a pleased look.

 _"That's one problem solved,"_ Violet thought.

"Get back in the car, Azura. We're going to see your new homes," Clair said as she started the hovercar again.

She didn't drive that far away from the council building. They were across from the building and moved to the left of the crossroads. This building wasn't as tall as the council building and seemed to be a two-story building just like the others in Nexus. This particular building had a more domestic feel to it like a house or an apartment. It was made of wood and stone and was tan in color. It had a front door to the right and a large garage door to the left. There were windows on the first and second floor with the first having several small windows on the front and two on both sides while the second floor had two large ones in the front right next to each other. The second-floor windows had curtains that obscured view from the outside.

"I knew you guys would come back someday and I've been preparing this for the day you all got back. Your new home," Clair told them. "How do you like?"

"It's great," Zelts said. "Can't believe you had a place made for us."

"It's the least I could do after everything we've been through," Clair said with a smile.

"THIS is the LEAST you could do?!" Silver asked completely astonished. "Now I wanna know what's the most you could do."

"I'd rather not think about it. Thanks for this Clair, really. This is more than enough," violet told her friend.

"Can we go inside?" Remus asked, excited to check out their new home.

"Of course," Clair incited as she opened the front door. "Let's take a look inside."

Everyone walked in to see their new home. Azura came in as well because she figured her home would be next. In all honesty, she just wanted to sleep the rest of the day away.

The first thing the team saw when they got in was the spacious living room. It had white carpeting, a large four-person couch, two love seats, a coffee table in the middle, and a large flat screen television. The living looked quite cozy to the team and Silver wanted to know what the kitchen looked like. He walked further ahead to see for himself. Remus and Violet wanted to see the bedrooms and Zelts wondered what could be on the second floor. Azura just patiently waited for the tour to end.

"The first floor has a living room, kitchen, four bathrooms, and four bedrooms for each of you. Down those two halls are the bathrooms and bedrooms. There's two of each in both halls. You guys can pick which ones you want. I put it the necessities in the living room kitchen and bathrooms. You guys can personalize your rooms however you want," Clair told them.

"YES!" Silver shouted from the kitchen. "So beautiful!"

"I take it he likes the kitchen," Zelts stated.

"If this is the first floor, then what's on the second?" Violet asked Clair who paused for a moment.

"Ah, yeah. Here's the thing," Clair started. "Your new home comes with a little extra. You guys will have another residence on the second floor. There's nothing I could do about it."

Clair sounded apologetic, but her face poorly hid a playful expression. Violet, Zelts, and Azura caught on quickly, but Remus didn't, as usual. "Who's the person living on the second floor?"

Violet sighed because she really missed his obliviousness. It helped lighten the mood for her whenever he was like this. Azura rolled her eyes because of her cousin's stupidity. Clair played along for her own amusement.

"Don't worry. It's someone you know. She likes you guys a lot so there won't be any trouble."

"She? Is it Bianca or Azura?" he asked.

"Neither. I you want a hint; she likes to sing."

"Hmm…" Remus took the time to think about it, completely unaware of everyone quietly laughing at him.

Azura was fed up with it a smacked the back of his head to get him to stop and grab his attention. "It's her, dumb-dumb! Clair is the one who's living on the second floor."

"Really?" Remus asked Clair who couldn't hold her laughter back anymore.

"Yes, sweet Remus. I'll be living with you and the others from now on. The second floor has my bedroom and bathroom. I wanted to be closer to you guys now that I won't be doing as much as I used to in Fortuna."

"That's great! It'd be really cool if we lived together," Remus beamed and Clair shared his enthusiasm.

Violet shook her head because she knew her life dynamic will change drastically. Whether it was going to annoy her or benefit her was unknown.

Silver finally came out of the kitchen and Clair thought this was the opportune moment.

"I guess this sums up most of the stuff I wanted to say to you guys. For now, relax. I need to take Azura to her new home and explain her new job," Clair said and Azura was relieved this was over. She was ready to sleep.

The two women left, leaving the team to get explore their new home. The bedrooms were the first place they went to. There were two hallways to the left and right of the living room. Both contained a bedroom and bathroom on each side. The team checked all the rooms and they were had the same design. It didn't take long for the four friends to decide who was taking which side. Silver and Zelts took the hall on the left while Violet and Remus took the one on the right.

All four bedrooms were the same; a king-sized bed with sheets and a blanket, an empty walk-in closet, an empty bookshelf, a dresser, and a small desk. Each room had a ceiling fan with lights as well as a window with a different view of Nexus.

This was sort of like their old rooms but a little better. The only problem with all this space was they had nothing to fill it. All of their old belongings were destroyed in Fortuna and all they had were their current clothes and weapons. The other bad news was they had no Lien to buy new things. The team moved to the living to discuss what to do about their current situation.

"I think we can just ask Clair to lend us some money. She did it for us when we left to get violet back," Remus stated.

"And I'm grateful for that, but I don't want to keep going to her for money. It just feels wrong," Violet retorted.

"And Nexus isn't Fortuna. I don't think she has the vast financial income she used to have," Zelts added.

"So, what do we do?" Remus asked.

"I don't know why you guys are so worried about this," Silver chimed in with a relaxed tone. "We do what we've done in the old days and be Freelancers again."

Violet and Zelts thought about what Silver said and thought it'd be a simple solution. Remus already agreed with him.

"You might want to rethink being Freelancers," a familiar voice said.

The fifth voice caught them all off guard and looked to direction it came from. Anyone else would've been spooked at the site of a head sticking through a closed door, but theses four were used to seeing Ghost use Spectre.

"Finally, you guys are back," Ghost said as he completely phased through the door.

Ghost was dressed the same way he was dressed before they left though he did let his hair grow out again. His short, messy, white hair grew to reach his neck, but nothing else changed in his appearance.

Silver got up from the couch and walked over to his best friend. Before he got there, Ghost opened the front door to let Bianca in. Her physical appearance didn't change, but her clothes did. She wore a light grey shirt that had a large angel wing outlined in black on the front and a smaller one on the back. Over the shirt was a dark blue short jacket she added for color. Bianca had on dark grey pants with a belt and holsters for her dual bayonet guns, Archangels. Silver thought she looked beautiful. Another thing he noticed was the pair of studded earrings she was wearing. They were new too and he liked how they looked on her.

"You can't just phase into people's houses like you own the place," Bianca scolded her half-brother.

"It's cool. They know who I am and it's not like they freaked out," Ghost said, trying to get out of this talk to speak with Silver.

Silver and Ghost grasped each other's hand and squeezed tight. After that, the gunman walked to Bianca and the couple hugged after being away for so long.

"It's good to see you guys back with the living," Ghost said to the others. "We didn't know when you'd get back."

"Good to see you safe and sound, Violet," Bianca said after embracing Silver.

"It's good to see you guys too. Uh, Ghost, what did you mean about working as Freelancers being a bad idea?" Violet asked curiously.

Ghost and Bianca looked at each other than to the others. Zelts and Silver already knew that wasn't a good sign.

"After you guys left, word spread about what happened in Fortuna," Bianca informed them.

Violet figured that would happen. With the CCT down, the news of such a settlement being destroyed wouldn't be well known. Only the people of Vacuo would know and it would most likely be spread through gossip and rumors which were never reliable sources.

"Another thing that got out was how the Ravagers kicked your asses," Ghost added, surprising all the members of VRSZ.

"Excuse me?" Silver said in an offended tone.

"After the destruction of Fortuna, they started letting everyone know what went down. The story is the Ravagers invaded Fortuna to settle a turf war with the Freelancers. The city was the battlefield and destroyed in the process, but the Ravagers triumphed," Ghost explained the story spread around Vacuo.

"That's bull!" Silver shouted.

"Agreed," Zelts commented.

"You guys have been gone for so long, everyone else thought you were dead or hiding your shame. Now…uh" Bianca was having a hard time explaining the end result. "Ghost, you're better at delivering bad news than me. Could you…"

"Everyone in Vacuo thinks the Freelancers are losers. You guys are jokes now. Your reputations are tarnished and the Ravagers are the top dogs," Ghost explained with little to no emotion.

"Way to kick us while we're done, Ghost. Good job," Violet said sarcastically.

"No problem. It's what I do," he replied.

"Grr…" Violet began to grumble thinking about Grayson and what he was doing now."

"So, what are those guys doing now?" Zelts asked.

Ghost and Bianca looked at each other before looking back at Zelts. Silver really wished they stopped doing that. It never meant anything good.

"They've taken residence in Fortuna, or what's left of it. The place has become a hotspot for thieves and scoundrels so Fortuna is now called the City of Thieves. The ruins of a once proud city now the home to thugs and thieves," Bianca said with a somber tone.

"I really hate that scum-sucking, distrustful, low-life, cockroach-like, son of a motherf-" Violet started.

"Woah! That's enough Vi! NewDreamer only allowed the one. We can't go for a second," Zelts stopped his friend before her choice of words got too intense.

"Well, now you guys know what's been going on since you guys have been gone. What's next?" Bianca asked the team.

"For one thing," Violet started, "the Freelancers are dead. That chapter of our lives is done."

"We're not taking jobs anymore?" Zelts asked Violet. He was concerned about what the team was going to do for money.

"We will. Maybe. But I think we should focus more on ourselves right now. A lot of things have changed and we need to adapt. Also, the Freelancers aren't seen in the best light. How about we go as Team VRSZ from now on."

"You guys could get some work here. Nexus is nowhere near complete and Lady Clair and the other councilmen will need the help," Bianca suggested.

"Perfect. Working from home is the best kind of work. So how about we just do something we haven't done in weeks and relax," Silver said as he returned to his seat on the couch and started to vegetate.

"Actually," Remus started as he stood from his seat, "can you guys show me where Onyx is. I need to ask him something."

"Okay. Come on I'll take you right now," Bianca said as she led him out the house.

"Onyx has been busier than any of us these past few months. Little genius has been inventing and planning non-stop. He's made a bunch of things just for Nexus. Speaking of which, did you guys check the garage?" Ghost asked.

"The garage. For what?" Silver asked.

Onyx made you guys a gift. It's in the garage. Hm. I thought Clair told you before leaving," Ghost said.

"A gift for us? She already built us a home and Onyx got us something too? I like this family?" Silver commented.

"You guys check it out. I gotta go and meet up with Clair. Plus, I don't want to hear Silver scream when he sees what Onyx made you guys," Ghost said before walking to the door and phasing through it.

Violet, Zelts, and Silver got up and walked down the short hallway that led to the garage. Zelts opened the door and he saw the gift before any of them. He paused his movements and his eyes were wide. Violet walked past him and noticed how spacious the garage itself was before seeing their gift.

"No. Way," she said as she looked at it.

"C'mon. What is-" Silver moved past Zelts and Violet to look at the gift.

His eyes were wider than Zelts, but his expression quickly changed from astonishment to joy.

The gift Onyx invented for Team VRSZ was a white hovercar that was identical to Clair's.

"HOLY SHIT! CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THAT LITTLE GENIUS MADE US OUR OWN HOVERCAR! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT!" Silver screamed with joy.

"Wow," Zelts said. It was the only thing he could think to say.

"Yeah," Violet said, also at a loss for words.

She composed herself after the shock then said, "Looks like we got a new Fantasia. I have to find Onyx and thank him in person."

 **Setting: Onyx's Workshop**

"Here it is. Onyx's new place is bigger, right?" Bianca told Remus who looked at the building Onyx resided in.

The workshop was definitely bigger than the one in Fortuna. The building was found in the western district of Nexus. It was entirely made of metal and seemed to be a two-story building with windows and a chimney that had smoke coming out of it. The smoke helped Remus and Bianca know Onyx was home.

"Thanks, Bianca," Remus said to his friend.

She smiled at him before waving him goodbye. Remus watched her leave before walking into the building. The layout of the front office was pretty much the same as the original and Remus guessed Onyx was in the back working on another project. He hoped the young faunus wasn't too busy to take on another project.

Remus walked further into the building where he heard the sound of a blowtorch followed by the sound of clanging metal. The sounds led him to a large back room where there were myriad of tools, devices, and inventions scattered all over the place. In the left-hand corner of the room was the person Remus was looking for. Onyx was working on making another set of solar panels.

The weasel faunus was definitely taller but he didn't seem to change in appearance. The only difference right now was the headphones Onyx was wearing while he worked. He also had on his goggles. There was no way he knew Remus was in his workshop. Remus walked up to Onyx and tapped him on the shoulder.

"AAAAHHHH!" the young Vantablack shouted as he dropped his blowtorch and leaped into the air.

"Who the-" Onyx stopped when he turned around and saw Remus smile at him. "Remus! You're back!"

Onyx quickly hugged Remus out of joy his friend was back. He released Remus then lifted his goggles and removed his headphones. "Clair already got you guys? Wish she told me."

"We just got here, so I think it's fine. I hope I didn't bother anything important," Remus said.

"Nah, just getting ahead of future work. These panels are going on the buildings they haven't finish constructing. I was in the zone so I just kept making them."

"Good, so you don't have anything really important right now?" Remus asked.

"You need something?" Onyx asked curiously. Remus never asked him for favors before.

"Uh…" Remus didn't know how to say so he showed Onyx instead.

He pulled out the only half of Romulus he had in his possession. "My weapon was destroyed in Atlas. I was hoping you could-"

"Easy," Onxy interrupted. "I can make another one just like-"

"Actually, I don't want another Romulus. It was great and all, but it was too dangerous," Remus said, thinking back to when Violet told him how he was fighting her and Azura and how he wounded his cousin's arm. He felt awful about it and realized Romulus was an extremely lethal weapon.

"Then what do you want?" Onyx asked.

"A new weapon. Something more practical than Romulus. I-"

"Say no more," Onyx interrupted again. "I already have plans for just a weapon. I'll have it ready for you in a few days. Can I ask for that half of Romulus? I'll need it for a foundation."

Remus gave Onyx the half of Romulus. Onyx began placing all his attention on crafting Remus's new weapon. With their deal done, Remus left the workshop to return to his new home.

Onyx thought about his original plans for the weapon and how to modify them to fit Remus. He thought about Remus's two previous weapons, how they functioned, their limitations, and how they fit his style of fighting. Onyx connected the dots and had a clear idea of what weapon to make for him. Strong and versatile were the two key components in this weapon's design.

The members of VRSZ did nothing else but stay in their new home where they relaxed just like the good old days. They knew their time as Freelancers were long gone. That time in their lives was over. Today was the first of many in this new chapter of their story.

 **The Final Chapter: Team VRSZ**

* * *

 **Nexus' layout is an X like Azura said, but it is actually like a compass. The crossroads of Nexus point in different directions; north, south, east, and west. The east is the trading district and bazaar, the north is the residential area, the south is the resource area where people can find food, water, etc. The west isn't a specific area with a certain role. It has nothing specific and serves more as a miscellaneous area.**

 **Treasure Trove Wharf is on the coast of Vacuo. It provides Nexus with water so their relationship is crucial.**

 **Azura is a part of Clair's crew. Team BASG doesn't exist anymore since Silver is with VRSZ and Blood is gone. They are still Clair's enforcers even though their job is much more lenient now that Clair's job isn't to rule anymore. Azura's dynamic with Ghost and Bianca will be fun to write.**

 **Fortuna was become the City of Thieves with Grayson being the king of thieves and his squad known as the number one mercenary group in Vacuo.**


	32. Team VRSZ

**A/N: The final chapter of Volume Six is finally here. This particular story was one of my favorites to write even if it took longer than expected. But hey, the adventure is in the journey, not the destination. A special thanks to LinxBento for not only reading the story, but for leaving a review for each chapter. I want to encourage all readers to review my work and leave constructive criticism. I can only improve and get better with your help.**

 **I'll be taking a break from writing to focus on other tasks in my life. I'll still be thinking about how to progress the story but you probably won't see the next project for a while.**

* * *

 **Setting: Team VRSZ Duplex**

It has been a week since Team VRSZ returned to their friends and made Nexus their new home. Within that time, they've adapted well to their new lifestyle. It mostly consisted of living normally in town. There were no fights or mercenary jobs for them to undertake. Clair wanted them to integrate into Nexus with no complications and she succeeded in her desire. However, this normalcy wasn't going to last forever. She needed them to carry out jobs on behalf of Nexus and herself. This peaceful reprieve was temporary, but Clair and VRSZ were relishing in the time given.

Clair de lune Vantablack could say with honesty that she enjoyed living with the team. It was much better than living right next to her work and their individual idiosyncrasies were a delight to her. Silver's cooking was delicious, Zelts was a great chess player and rival, Remus was entertaining to be around, and Violet was fun to mess with. And she was only naming a few of the positives. There was still more things Clair loved about living with the team.

Right now, the team was doing their own thing in their new home with Clair. The highborn Vantablack was in the living room where she was doing yoga in a tank top and black shorts. She was balancing herself on one leg while raising the other one up to her right side then wrapping both arms around it. She did this with a relaxed smile on her face. Her flexibility was impressive and scary at the same time.

"And this pose is called the bird of paradise. Can you guys do this?" Clair asked the boys of VRSZ.

Silver, Zelts, and Remus were behind Clair trying to do the bird of paradise pose she was doing, but they were failing to imitate her. Zelts tried to wrap his arms around his legs but they were too muscular so he wasn't flexible enough to clasp them together. He finally shaved his beard off and had a short chin strap like he used to have. Silver could wrap his arms around his leg, but couldn't lift his right leg high like Clair could. He kept his balance on one foot but he just looked awkward. Silver finally got some hair gel to hold his black hair down and get it back to its slicked-back style while the silver streak was still spiky.

Remus was having as much luck as Silver, but his mind seemed to be elsewhere. He had his scroll in his hands and he it had most of his attention. The Blue Flicker lost his balance and fell to the ground. He wasn't injured, not that he cared. His scroll apparently took priority over his own well-being.

"Can't focus, darling?" Clair asked Remus while maintaining her pose.

"Maybe he just sucks at this," Silver joked with a sneer.

"Leave him alone, Silver," Violet defended her friend.

She was sitting on one of the love seats as she watched her boys make fools of themselves. Violet had her hair changed as well and finally had some new clothes. She changed her hair from a pixie cut to an undercut. The right side of her head was shaved leaving the hair on the top and on the left side untouched while the left side draped over and sort of partially covered the side of her face. Violet completely dyed her hair purple. She didn't want to see the blond hair that belonged to her father ever again.

Violet finally got rid of the clothes her father gave her and donned new clothing. She wore a short-sleeved purple jacket over a long-sleeved black shirt with a hood. She had on pants that were predominantly purple and black with belts loops for her Enigma belt pouch and black stealth boots. Her new clothing was true to her tomboyish, free nature style and she loved wearing it. "He's just waiting to hear from Onyx. His weapon should be ready soon," Violet defended Remus.

"Onyx has been working non-stop on this, so expect it to be grand," Clair told Remus, making him more impatient. He groaned with anticipation.

"Once you get your weapon, we'll finally be ready to do some work. Let us know what you have something for us," Zelts told Clair.

"There are a number of assignments that can use VRSZ's assistance," Clair said as she got into a new yoga position, "and the council of Nexus will pay you all for your efforts."

"Perfect. VRSZ is back on track," Silver said as he stopped doing yoga poses.

"YES!" Remus shouted as he jumped to his feet. "Onyx texted me! It's done!"

Violet got up from the love seat then said, "I'll come with you. There's something I gotta check out anyway."

The two of them left the duplex and made their way to Onyx's workshop.

"Are you guys ready to get to work?" Clair asked Silver and Zelts.

"Without question," Zelts replied earnestly.

"It's time to show Vacuo Team VRSZ our story's not done," Silver said, filled with confidence.

Clair could only smile at their responses. She was glad to know they were in high spirits about helping Nexus find its place in Vacuo.

 **Setting: Nexus**

Violet and Remus were making there way to the western district to get to Onyx's place. On the way there, Violet stole glances at Remus while he wasn't looking. She was thinking about something specific and was trying to find the best words to express those thoughts. She wanted to convey these thoughts to Remus but knew the best time to do so was after he got his weapon.

In the southern district of Nexus, Ghost, Bianca, and Azura were sitting together at a noodle stand where they were eating and conversing. It was Bianca's idea that the three of them get to know each other better if they were going to work with Clair as her enforcers. Azura moved into the same apartment complex as them and was introduced as their new colleague by Clair a few days ago.

Ghost has been cautious of Azura and she was mildly more reserved about going out with them. She felt a little awkward being the new member in their group dynamic. Bianca tried to get them to converse and get along. The lady gunman actually wanted to be friends with the female Cobalt. All she needed to do was get her out of her shell and get her half-brother to ease up.

Bianca's hope was for them to be a real team so Blood could come back and the enforcers be a powerful force in Nexus.

 **Setting: Ebony's Airship**

The airship housing Ebony Vantablack and her retainers was flying through the air. After bringing Lily and Dr. Lupa back to Patch, Ebony stayed in Vale to offer her assistance to the recovery of Beacon however little she could. Her initial goal was to create and build a public image in Vale. Ebony helped the people and proved she and her retainers were there to help maintain peace. Zinnia was more than happy to finally help the citizens of Vale who need it most. She remembered Ebony telling her she'd take her out of Atlas to do some real good and it was happening only a few days after her proclamation.

Zinnia thought about the definition of power: the ability to make things happen. In her short week of being with her new companion, she has witnessed Ebony make all the promises and objectives she say become reality. She made the things wanted happen and it showed Zinnia viewed Ebony as a powerful, ambitious person.

Ebony told them the truth. She wanted to help the people of Vale a little bit before returning to Vacuo. Despite the tragedy that was the fall of Beacon, she believed her diplomatic skills were needed in Vacuo where the kingdom and academy was having a difficult time maintaining control or any form of order.

On the way back to Vacuo, Ebony placed the airship on auto-pilot so she can resume her dueling practice with Zinnia.

"Like always, come at me with everything you have," Ebony told Zinnia as she wielded Trois Reines in sword form while keeping the sheath/rifle at the ready.

"If you want my opinion, I don't think you need this," Zinnia admitted while pulling out her whip sword. "You're more than capable of holding your own in a fight."

"There is always room to grow, love. Besides, I enjoy our one-on-one training. It helps us bond and we'll be able to better coordinate when we fight together. Now, let's go," Ebony said as she dashed to Zinnia.

Zinnia moved in as well and the two clashed weapons.

Blood watched them fight in the training room from the outside. He has done this several times this week. Their bouts usually started slow but they gradually got more and more intense. He remembered his only short battle against Ebony. Neither of them was going at each other with their full strength, but she toyed with him the whole time with a smile on her face. He felt like she there was more to her than meets the eye, especially if she can be a sparring partner for someone as strong as Zinnia. Blood viewed Ebony as a mysterious, complex, yet strong individual.

Little did he or Zinnia know, there thoughts rang true. There was a hidden strength and power behind Ebony's sweet face and silver eyes. Her potential was incredible and how she'll direct it was something only Ebony herself knew.

 **Setting: Onyx's Workshop**

"Here it is! Your new weapon!" Onyx announced to an overjoyed Remus.

The faunus Vantablack was holding a mechanical bastard sword. The double-edged sword was made out of a silver-like metal alloy with blue Tron-lines outlining its structure. The one side of the blade had an enclosed handle beside the mechanical hilt which was slightly longer than an average hilt. It was impressive and reminded Violet of Remus's first weapon though a bit larger, especially the blade. Remus's delta symbol was located on the cross guard of the hilt.

"Great! I was hoping for a sword!" Remus replied.

"The hilt is a little long so you can wield it two-handed or just one-handed, but that's not all. This sword can do more than you think," Onyx said as he took it from Remus to demonstrate.

He grabbed the enclosed handle on the side and pulled it, separating a large portion of the blade's side and wielding it as a smaller weapon. The smaller blade was a single-edged short sword and the rest of the sword became single-edged.

Remus beamed with wonder and Violet chuckled at the look on his face.

"You can wield this portion as a smaller blade so you can dual wield. It works very well for fast attacks and fending off opponents."

"Awesome!" Remus said.

"That's not all," Onyx said as he brought the two swords together then twisted the hilt and guard of the blade.

The weapon transformed from bastard sword to a two-handed energy gun. The blue color is more prominent with this form than the sword, but Remus didn't care. He loved it either way.

"And this is the second form. This blaster fires the energy from dust rounds in different forms. You can shoot them as bolts, rapid-fire shots, or as a laser. I wanted it to be more versatile for you," Onyx explained.

"Sounds like the railgun is officially retired," Violet commented.

"This is way better. Thanks, Onyx," Remus thanked Onyx.

The young faunus chuckled then said, "If you need to have it fixed or checked out, come by anytime. Oh, and here you go."

Onyx gave Remus a small rectangular plate. "This plate is magnetic and it's used to carry your weapon. Place it on your back then hold the sword over it. It'll stick no problem and you can remove it just by swinging the hilt."

Remus easily attached the magnetic plate on his back then did as Onyx said. The sword was magnetized to the plate then the blade retracted in size into its inactive form. It was easy form Remus to carry around and easy for him to remove. He pulled it from his back and the sword returned to its normal size.

"This is perfect," Remus said, happy with Onyx's work.

"What are you going to name it?" Violet asked. "Romulus?"

"…No. New weapon, new name. Delta. Delta's a good name."

"I like it," Violet said before grabbing Remus by the hand. "Come on. I want to see what that thing can do."

Remus nodded, said thank you and goodbye to Onyx, and followed Violet out of his workshop. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Just outside of Nexus," Violet answered.

"Oh, we're going to spar."

"Something like that," Violet said, confusing Remus.

 **Setting: City of Thieves**

The place where the glorious settlement once stood was nothing more than a place of rubble. The large site had ruined buildings everywhere. Many of the building had fallen while a few were still standing, but they weren't anything any sane person would want to live in, let alone enter it. The ruined city was no place for normal people to call home, but the people who took residence here now weren't normal people.

What was left of Fortuna became the home to a number of rogues, thieves, scoundrels, and other shady characters. There weren't hundreds of them that could match the former population and the rouges came and went at their leisure.

Fortuna became known as the City of Thieves, a safe haven for the criminal underground.

The City of Thieves had no real form of government or any real control except for one group who've claimed this city as their own. They rule through sheer force, resources, and wealth. They were the Ravagers.

Grayson, Alexandrite, and Shiranui have accomplished what they set out to do during the destruction of Fortuna: making Fortuna their new base of operations.

Alexandrite was the one who kept the other criminals in their place and she enjoyed it. She basically fought anyone that thought they deserved more than they were given. No matter who her opponent was, she always came out on top. All Alexandrite wants is to enjoy the thrill of combat. Living in a chaotic city filled with criminals was like living on a playground for her.

Shiranui was Grayson's eyes and ears. He secretly traveled around the City of Thieves to gather information from the other rogues. He wasn't looking for anything specific, but the fox faunus knew information was power and Grayson enjoyed the new power he attained these past few months. Whether it was about money, jobs, current events, Shiranui hears it and relays the useful intel back to Grayson.

The leader of the Ravagers himself made his home in the destroyed building that used to be Concordia. The half top of the building was blown off, leaving no ceiling on the top floor, but Grayson residing in the floor beneath it. He made himself a bedroom in one office room where he kept all his Lien, collected weapons, and other treasures he's come across.

Right now, he sat in another room that served as his personal throne room. He placed the best chair he could find in this room and called it his throne even though it was just an office chair on wheels. The one positive Grayson took from his rolling throne was that he could sit and still move around the room. He changed his clothes to match his rise in status. Grayson wore a black battle suit with grey, light armored plating on the chest and around the limbs. He wore armor plated boots and had a sheath on his back for his grapple sword. Even his hair was a tad bit longer.

Grayson was looking at all the offers he has been getting on his scroll. The Ravagers were known as the best mercenaries in Vacuo after they triumphed over the Freelancers. But, they were also known for being the most dangerous. People who needed results and could pay well called Grayson and his Ravagers.

"I'll take this one. Alexandrite can handle this job on her own… and we'll see if any of these lowlifes want to work for the winning team," Grayson said to himself as he looked at the job offers.

Another boon Grayson received from ruling the City of Thieves was the access to Vacuo's criminal underground. Information and willing pawns seemed limitless. Everything was going perfectly for Grayson, but he knew not to get a swelled head. Something felt about today felt off to him. He felt a throbbing pain coming from his scar on his abdomen. That scar was the last gift he received from Violet after their last battle. The fact that same scar was causing him discomfort was a bad sign in Grayson's book.

 **Setting: Nexus**

Just outside of Nexus was Violet and Remus. They stood about fifty feet away from each other and looked over their equipment. She was equipped with her Cheshire's Enigmas and Remus had his new Delta in his hands. He swung the blade around to get a good feel of his new weapon. It was heftier than Romulus but he could still move around with it without losing speed or momentum. He just needed to adapt to Delta's mechanics.

Violet kept a mental note of how many Enigmas she currently carried and already thought of twelve ways to use them against Remus. While she came up with stratagem after stratagem on how to counter her friend, Violet stretched and flexed her muscles to pump herself. Her thoughts on combat were gradually replaced with memories of Remus.

She thought back to her time on Ebony's airship. It was there Azura, Lily, and Zelts told Violet about Remus's change in attitude. How he was more aggressive when dealing with situations and how reckless he was. They explained it all stemmed from his desire to get his friend back. Violet knew Remus was being stupid, but also found his feelings for her quite endearing. It was nice knowing he felt so strongly about her and she felt strongly about him. Violet had a warm, loving smile on her face when she looked at him.

"Hm? Violet? What's wrong?" Remus asked, snapping Violet out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Uh… n-nothing. Just… Nevermind…" Violet diffused the situation. She thought it be a little embarrassing to tell Remus what she was thinking about.

"So, why are we out here? You said this wasn't a sparring match, but you want to fight?" Remus asked, confused about what she wanted.

Violet smirked at him then said, "Correct. This isn't a sparring match. The two of are going to fight with everything we've got."

"Really?" he asked with a tone that was a mixture of confusion and delight. "What brought this on?"

"Yeah. One reason is to help get in sync with that new sword of yours. And the main reason: I personally want a real all-out battle with you. That fight in Atlas didn't count in my book. You had no control over what you were doing. Think of this as our official first fight."

"…Sounds good, but are you sure you want an _all-out_ battle? You've haven't been fighting a lot when you were captured."

"Oh, are you thinking of holding back?" Violet said with whimsical sarcasm. "Looks like you want to lose. As a matter of fact, even if you didn't hold back, you'd probably still lose."

Her joke sent a twinge to Remus's pride, but in a good way. He swung his bastard sword in his right hand and he did so with purpose. Violet got the reaction she wanted. He was ready for battle. "That sounds like a challenge! Be careful Violet. Can't hold back even if I wanted to!" Remus declared with vigor.

"Just what I want to hear, but before I school you, let's have a little wager. If you win, you become the new leader of the team," Violet declared.

"Me? Leader? Really?" Remus asked astonished.

"We'll be known as Team RVSZ the moment you beat me," she said honestly.

"RVSZ? What color is that?" Remus asked.

"…Okay, we'll figure out the letter arrangement afterwards, but that's only if you win."

"You're already leader. What happens if you win?"

"If I win, you take me out to eat dinner to a place of my choosing and you pay," Violet told him.

Remus shrugged. "Fine by me. Either one's alright with be, but I'm aiming for your spot on the leader board," Remus responded.

Violet was glad to here he was okay with the terms of their fight. He seemed to be unaware that Violet set it up for him to take her out on a date if he lost, but she was okay with that. She didn't want to to think too far ahead and put a label on it. It would make things awkward between them, though she doubted he understood the concept of dating.

Remus was looking forward to a battle with Violet. He considered her to be the strongest fighter he knew. Testing his mettle against her was something he truly desired. Even though this was an actual fight, Remus looked back to their many sparring matches with fondness. It was the little moments like those that he loved the most. Spending time with his friends meant so much to him and losing Violet after what happened in Fortuna was devastating to him. Remus considered Violet to be the first friend he ever made so he treasured his bond with her more than the others even if he wasn't aware of it. Remus began to question which he wanted more; to be the leader of the team or spend some alone time with Violet.

Just as Violet felt strongly for him, Remus felt strongly about her. Though neither of them seemed to be saying it aloud nor were they aware about how the other felt.

"I feel honored to duel with a true-blue Cobalt. Be sure to bring your A-game!" Violet shouted out as she grabbed of few of her throwing knives. She was ready to fight.

"Hope you're ready to lose!" Remus shouted as he wielded his bastard sword with both hands and bent his legs a little so he could run.

"Let's go!" Violet declared and ran straight toward Remus and he did the same.

Violet threw three Enigmas Remus's way in one hand then two in the other. Remus blocked the three incoming knives by them away with Delta then jumped backwards to avoid the other two coming his way. They landed in the sand in front of him and he was ready to keep moving forward until the two Enigmas exploded with fire dust. He was enveloped in the fiery blast and Violet watched to see what he'd do next. The smoke from the explosion was clearing and Violet noticed something odd about it. There were traces of blue smoke mixed in and she knew what that meant.

She instinctively turned around expecting him to attack from behind, but he wasn't behind her. Violet checked her surroundings and still didn't see him. There's only one other place he'd be. Violet looked up to see Remus falling down from above with Delta over his head. He was going to swing down on her and Violet responded by pulling out her two kukris.

Violet brought up her knives as Remus swung his sword and she blocked the incoming attack. Remus let go of his sword with his right hand and grabbed the enclosed handle on the side. He pulled the smaller blade off of Delta and swung the short sword against Violet's side. Her aura took a hit, but she endured it to activate the lightning dust in one of her kukris. The electricity surged through the knife in her right hand and coursed through Delta and shocked Remus, stunning him as he landed on the ground in front of her. Violet used his stunned condition to jump onto him and kick him away with both legs, pushing him away and back-flipping of him like a springboard.

Remus fell on his butt, but quickly jumped up to his feet. Violet landed into the sand and activated the ice dust in the other kukris, coating it with ice till it was a jagged icy sword. The battle was far from over and the two of them were already enjoying themselves immensely. Remus dashed around Violet at fast speeds and Violet threw more Enigmas in his path. The battle between them continued.

Violet Tulipe, Remus Cobalt, Silver Synch, and Zelts Allister. The story of these four individuals was far from over. What the future had in store for them was a myriad of adventures and experiences, both good and bad, and encounters with friends and enemies, old and new. It wasn't the end for them. It was the beginning of a new chapter in the story of Team RVSZ.

Just kidding… it's still Team VRSZ. Violet won their fight and got her date.

 **Team VRSZ Volume Six: Complete**

* * *

 **This will be the final volume of Team VRSZ but the story isn't over. All future stories will be under the title: VRSZ.**

 **Violet and Remus have started to grow an attraction to each other, but neither knows the other feels the same way so they keep it to themselves.**

 **Violet has officially fought every other member of VRSZ.**

 **Remus's new weapon, Delta, is a combination of his two previous weapons, paying homage to them. Out of all the members, Zelts is the only one still equipped with his original weapon. The only difference is he added gold ornaments to it and changed the name.**

 **The team will no longer be known as the Freelancers since that part of their life is over. They'll simply be known as Team VRSZ by everyone.**

 **Copper Periwinkle Vantablack lives in Nexus with Clair and Onyx. He lives on the second floor of Onyx's workshop and he spends his days doing odd jobs to make Lien. He jumps between jobs to get money to pay for the things he wants and to take girls on dates (has not worked out so far). Clair's okay with this since she believes it'll teach him to act more like an adult.**

 **I've taking a great interests in Dungeons & Dragons these past few months and compared the classes to Team VRSZ. Violet would be a rogue, Remus would be a fighter, Silver would be a ranger, and Zelts would be a paladin. Clair would fall under the bard class. The five of them would play a game just like Dungeons & Dragons in their spare time. Clair would usually be the DM because Silver was unfair and evil as a DM.**


End file.
